¿quieres ser mi amigo o algo mas?
by sol kiryuu
Summary: zero perdio a su familia por la culpa de shizuka, pero el mismo dia en la tarde conocio a un vampiro que le callo muy bien pero no recuerda nada de ese dia a no ser la muerte de sus padres ¿podra kaname hacerle recordar?
1. Recuerdos

**este es mi segundo finc de vampire knigth espero que les guste.**

**nota:** aqui yuuki sigue siendo humana, ichiru no estubo involucrado en la muerte de sus padres.  
hasta el momento zero aun no ha bebido de la sangre de kaname.

_lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos _

**

* * *

KANAME POV**

Como en los últimos días me levante 2 horas antes de lo normal y todo para revisar algunos informes de la asociación.

las horas pasaron lentamente ya que cuando estoy esperando ansioso la hora del intercambio los segundos pareces horas pero al fin ya es hora del intercambio de clases por fin podre ver a la persona que se apodera de mis sueños desde la primera vez que lo vi, aunque el ahora pareciera odiarme, aunque es eso lo que yo también debería sentir por él, no lo puedo hacer ya sé que somos enemigos naturales, el siendo cazador y yo siendo un vampiro uno que es sangre pura lo que es mas desprecia en esta vida y todo porque uno de mi raza mato a toda su familia, marcándolo y condenándolo en lo más bajo para un vampiro en un nivel E.  
mi corazón latió con fuerza al darme cuenta que las puertas estaban a punto de abrirse, quería verlo necesitaba verlo.

-Kaname sama ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el oji verde-

- si

Sabía que tenía que controlar mi corazón ya que todos se dan cuenta de que tan rápido latia aunque supongo que todos creen que es por Yuuki, mi hermana es verdad que ella era la persona a quien yo mas amaba pero cuando conocí a aquel chico de cabellera plata todo cambio no es que ya no amara a mi hermana más bien es que la quiero pero solo como mi hermana, en cambio a Zero lo amo y si ese es el nombre de la persona del que estoy enamorado Zero Kiryuu, el prefecto gruñón de la academia .

Desde que se abrieron las puertas mire a Zero no podía evitarlo.

-buenas tardes Kaname sempai – dijo mi hermana cuando pase a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo una reverencia-

- buenas tardes Yuuki – le dije acariciando sus cabellos y sonriéndole haciendo que esta se sonrojara yo desvié mi mirada nuevamente al prefecto- buenas tardes ze… Kiryuu –_maldición casi le digo Zero-_

- Kuran – dijo en forma de saludo pero su voz era fría al igual que su mirada eso me molestaba pero ya debería estar acostumbrado-

- cuídate Yuuki no te esfuerces demasiado

Seguí mi camino a clases preguntándome porque Zero no podía ser como cuando nos conocimos antes que la sangre pura matara a sus padres

**FLASH BACK**

Por fin había escapado de asato Ichijou realmente lo odiaba sabia que mis padres habían muerto por culpa suya y rido como los odio algún día vengare la muerte de mis padres.

De tanto correr había llegado a un parque donde habían muchos niños de mi edad jugando me prometí que algún día traería a Yuuki a jugar aquí, seguro le encantara

Mientras seguía avanzando por aquel parque me di cuenta que había un niño de cabellera color plata que no estaba jugando como los demás, el estaba sentado con la mirada perdida y esa mirada demostraba un poco de tristeza y soledad y realmente esa imagen llego a mi corazón quería acercarme a el, abrazarlo y borrar esa tristeza de esos hermosos ojos violetas, sin darme cuenta ya estaba parado a su lado lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue saludarlo

-hola – dije amablemente-

- mmm…- me miro detenidamente- hola – dijo educadamente y volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos-

Era realmente el ser más hermoso de la tierra era adorable quería abrazarlo y demostrarle seguridad

-¿eres un vampiro? –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos yo me sorprendí-

- _pero como este niño podría saberlo. Tal vez es un cazador pero es tan lindo como para ser uno, pero lo averiguare- _si ¿y tu un cazador? – Pregunte revelando mi curiosidad-

- si – me miro fijamente y después me sonrió, esa sonrisa era verdaderamente hermosa y derritió mi corazón era tan sincera, tan tierna, calidad, realmente adorable necesitaba saber el nombre de este ángel-

- me llamo Kaname Kuran ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Zero ki… ki… ki-ry-uu – pronuncio con cuidado su apellido tratando de no equivocarse me pareció tan tierno aunque ese apellido pertenecía a un linaje poderosos de cazadores no me importo-

- con que Zero Kiryuu ¿te cuesta pronunciar tu apellido? – pregunte como si eso fuera lo más normal, este me miro y se sonrojo, esto si era memorable jamás en mi vida olvidaría esta imagen-

- si me cuesta – dijo mirando hacia abajo, como deseaba abrazarlo pero aun no lo haría-

- ¿entonces me dejarías llamarte Zero? – le pregunte cálidamente-

- claro no tengo problema

- que bueno, Zero, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

- emmm… ¿yo?

- sí, ¿vamos?

- claro – dijo contento-

Nos dirigimos a los juegos y nos subimos a todos los que habían fue muy divertido pero para Zero fue muy cansador.

-Kaname… – escuchar mi nombre de sus labios era como escuchar angeles que me llamaban-

- di… dime

- estoy cansado, ¿quieres acostarte debajo de ese árbol? Se ve un buen lugar para descansar – me pregunto curioso-

- claro vamos – haría todo lo que este pequeño ángel me pidiera. Nos dirigimos al árbol gigante y nos acostamos allí-

-fue divertido gracias por jugar conmigo

- emm… gracias a ti Zero

- de nada

- Zero sabes que en el mundo vampírico tiene diferencia con el tuyo

- si eso creo

- mmm… ¿sabes que dos hombre se pueden casar

- si eso creo, pero si se pueden casar en tu mundo solo tiene que ser entre vampiros y de la misma clase me explico un nivel E o D jamás se podría casar con un noble o un sangre pura, ni mucho menos un humano

- emm…

- pero a mí personalmente no me molesta, lo importante es que se amen

- ¿en serio?

- si lo importante es que se amen y luchen por su amor en cualquier mundo, asi que para mi está bien si se aman dos hombre, o dos vampiros o un vampiro y un humano

- ¿tu amas a alguien?

- claro a mi familia, mis padres y a mi hermano

- mmm… _- hermano, tiene un hermano ¿Cómo será?-_

- ¿acaso tu no amas a tu familia?

- la amo pero mis padres murieron y…

- perdón, no fue mi intención

- no importa algún día vengare su muerte

- mmmm… yo también me vengaría si mataran a mi familia… espera tu apellido es Kuran

- si –_o no hable de más-_

_- _eres un sangre pura

- si lo soy – me dio miedo su reacción, así que mire hacia otro lado-

- mmm… la familia Kuran la más poderosa en su linaje de sangre puras sus padres se suicidaron hace unos años atrás dejando a un niño castaño con solo un tio como pariente y este…

- basta por favor – no podía escuchar esa mentira-

- perdón, pero ellos nos se suicidaron ¿verdad?

- _este niño deduce muy rápido-_

- puedes decirme te juro que jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia le diré a alguien

- ¿me lo juras?

- lo juro por el honor de un cazador

- estoy seguro que asato Ichijou y rido Kuran asesinaron a mis padres y me vengare de ellos y protegeré a mi hermana

- ¿hermana? – preguntó confundido-

- me haces hablar de mas

- que yo sepa los Kuran no tenían una hija

- si la tenían pero nadie lo supo y no tienen que saberlo por favor

- no se lo diré a nadie lo prometo

- ok gracias algún día te contare todo

- mmm…

-Zero

- dime

- tú me gus…

- ZERO, ZERO ¿Dónde ESTAS? –escuche la voz de un niño llamando a mi angelito

- me tengo que ir, mis padres deben estar por llegar e Ichiru se dio cuenta que no estoy y salió a buscarme – me sonrió cálidamente y se paro –

- ¿Ichiru?

- es mi hermano gemelo

- ZERO VEN ANTES QUE LLEGUEN NUESTROS PADRES Y TE CASTIGUEN POR HABERTE ESCAPADO Y A MI DE PASO POR TAPARTE, ZERO POR FAVOR – grita el niño-

- adiós

- espera nos volveremos a ver - me pare para mirarlo a los ojos-

- sí, claro

- ¿mañana?

- ok mañana debajo de este árbol a la misma hora, nos vemos – se va corriendo yo lo seguí con la vista y el hermano lo abrazo y se fueron de la mano

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ese mañana jamás llego, y todo por esa sangre pura que mato a sus padres y transformándolo en un nivel E y a su hermano dejándolo traumatizado, además odiándome por lo que soy.  
algun dia me vangare de shizuka, como tambien me vengare de rido y asato.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, ¿review?

los espero con ansias besos a todos y gracias


	2. ¿amigos?

por fin termine este cap, me costo un poquito pero lo hice hay me siento realizada bueno muchos besos a todos lo que leen mis fic.

**lisimmi:** bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario, y estoy tratando de que mi inspiracion no se vaya de vacaciones y estoy aciendo un gran esfuerzo pero lo lograre :) bueno gracias y aqui esta el segundo cap y espero que me dejes reviews otra vez... muchos besos y cuidate.

**hinoiri-chan:** muchas gracias por leer este fic tambien la verdad mas adelante sale porque zero perdio la memoria pero eso no es completamente verdad. luego se sabra bien y hay estoy viendo como empieza a tener una relacion mas estrecha y no de solos amigos a y si aqui se hacen amigos... bueno muchas muchas gracias y besos cuidate y nos leemos.

**zussamen:** muchas gracias por pasar por aqui y dejar tu reviews y no te preocupes si me presionas ya que asi escribo mas rapido el siguiente capitulo y espero que me dejes reviews en este cap tambien bueno besos y nos leemos.

**aguila fanel:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews bueno bueno espero que te guste es cap y besos y nos leemos.

_lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos _

ahora sin nada mas que decir a leer este cap

* * *

**ZERO POV**

Después de mi guardia acompañe a Yuuki a su habitación hasta que se durmió y de hay me dirigí a mi cuarto preguntándome lo mismo de cada noche ¿Qué es lo que siento por esa castaña que siempre me regala una sonrisa? Y como todas las noches no encontré una respuesta clara es verdad que la quiero y mucho pero de lo que no estoy seguro es que si ese cariño es porque me gusta o solo la quiero como una hermana ¿es que todas las noches me tengo que mortificar con lo mismo? Pero también estoy seguro que no me gustan las mujeres entonces Yuuki no me puede gustar pero la quiero y siento algo extraño cuando estoy cerca de ella es lo mismo que siento con mi hermano hay ya no se es mejor que me duerma un poco antes que amanezca.  
Me metí en la cama y me dormí.

Abrí mis ojos mire al despertador ya eran las 8:00 am. Me levante y me metí en la ducha me bañe con agua caliente luego de bañarme me vestí, baje y como pensé todos estaban en clases y como no he comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer me fui a la cocina del director para comer, en el momento que llegue a la cocina me dirigí al congelador allí había unos huevos, tocino jugo de naranja y leche me decidí por el jugo de naranja, huevo y tocino también había tostadas, hice los huevos y tocino en el sartén cuando estuvo listo lo puse en mis tostadas y me dedique a comer, en eso llego el director

-Zero kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

- tomando mi desayuno ¿a caso no puedo?

- claro que si Zero, pero deberías estar en clases otra vez te las estas saltando…

Yo me dedique a ignorarlo y a comer las tostadas con huevo y tocino y cuando termine mi desayuno me pare para irme…

-Zero has escuchado aunque sea algo de lo que he dicho

- sí, si, apropósito ¿Cuándo vuelve mi hermano de ?

- llega mañana

- ok, supongo que podre ir a recogerlo

- claro Zero kun

- muy bien entonces me voy . me fui y me dirigí al establo donde esta lily la hermosa yegua blanca- hola lily – la acaricie un poco- hoy recuperare unas horas de sueño aquí ¿si? – me acosté en la paja y me puse a pensar ya que no podía dormir-

Hoy otra vez tengo que hacer de guardaespaldas para esos estúpidos chupasangres, pensando en esas sanguijuelas ayer Kuran me iba a llamar Zero ¿Por qué será? Y otra vez tenía esa mirada… esa mirada cálida y llena de sentimientos pero solo la tiene cuando me mira a mi me pregunto el porqué… lo más seguro es que es mi imaginación, Kuran mirándome a mí con aprecio por Dios realmente me estoy volviéndome loco.

Mis sentidos se alarmaron había un vampiro cerca me pare de inmediato sacudiéndome el pelo por la paja mientras buscaba mi arma, al instante me di cuenta que la presencia era de Kuran y su imagen se puso adelante con su elegancia.

-Kuran ¿Qué quieres? – Dije con mi voz filosa-

- solo vine a ver si estabas bien – lo mire incrédulo por sus palabras-

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

- ya te lo dije quería ver si estabas bien

- ¿y porque tendría que importarte eso a ti?

- lo que pasa es que sentí el olor de tu sangre y por eso…

- espera ¿el olor de mi sangre?

- si el olor de tu sangre

- pero si yo no…

- tu mano está sangrando y también tu labio, es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta

- cállate solo me mordí el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y lo de la mano fue un incidente en la cocina con el cuchillo cuando preparaba el tocino

-¿Por qué no estás en clases?

- ¿y a ti que te importa?

- Zero – se acerco a mi pero yo le apunte con mi blody rose – serás capas de disparar a tu amigo de la niñez

- ¿_amigo de la niñez?_- ¿amigo? ¿Tu? Jamás – el castaño me quito mi arma y me abrazo – Zero, Zero, Zero te quiero – y luego de decir esas palabras me beso-

Me desperté sobresaltado

-por dios ¿qué clase de sueño es ese?- me toque los labios instintivamente recordando mi sueño, ¿y que es eso de amigo de la niñez? yo nunca he sido su amigo la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando lo ataque con un cuchillo de mesa estoy seguro, aunque no recuerdo mucho mi pasado, lo que recuerdo es mi entrenamiento a mi hermano y claro está la muerte de mis padres… nunca más me dormiré pensando en ese arrogante vampiro aparte porque tenía que estar pensando en el.

Me pare y me dirigí a montar guardia me había dormido toda la mañana y tarde, otra vez me perdí el almuerzo que mas da…

-Zero ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué faltaste? – me pego la castaña-

- me quede dormido Yuuki

- ¿todo el día? - me pregunto sorprendida-

- sí, acabo de despertar – me miro incrédula- mejor prepárate ya van a salir

- si – se puso delante de las chicas gritonas y yo me puse al frente de ella-

Se abrieron las puertas y salieron los chupasangres con Kuran a la cabeza como siempre este me miro como todos los días, pero yo esta vez me sonroje por el sueño y este se dio cuenta yo rápidamente baje mi mirada, mientras las chicas gritaban y Aidou las saludaba.

Cuando todos pasaron y se fueron a sus clases yo me fui a un árbol me senté pero rápidamente mis sentidos se alarmaron era Kuran que caminaba hacia a mi lentamente mirándome a los ojos

-Kuran ¿Qué quieres? - pregunte con mi habitual tono frio-

- nada en especial - contesto el castaño-

- deberías estar en clases

- lo se

- estoy perdiendo la paciencia Kuran ¿Qué quieres? - dije mirandolo friamente-

- saber algo - dijo tranquilamente-

- ¿Qué cosa? –dije irritado-

- ¿recuerdas la tarde del dia que murieron tus padres?

Me pare enfadado y lo empuje contra un árbol con mis manos en su cuello

-¿te estar burlando de mi Kuran? - dije enojado-

- claro que no Zero

- no me llames Zero yo soy Kiryuu para ti – apreté mas mis dedos alrededor de su cuello-

-ze…

- Zero suelta a Kaname sempai – al escuchar la voz de Yuuki libere a Kuran- Kaname sempai ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto preocupada acercándose a el-

- si Yuuki no tenias que entrometerte - dijo amablemente-

- emm… - ella se sorprendio- pero...

- solo estábamos arreglando un asunto - volvio a decir con su tono amable-

- yo no estaba arreglando nada contigo Kuran -dije cabreado-

- mmm… Yuuki ¿Por qué no te vas? - dijo el purasangre-

- pero…

- por favor prometo que no dañare a Kiryuu y tampoco lo dejare hacerme daño. - dijo con una sonrisa kuran-

- mmm… está bien, Zero no hagas nada a Kaname - después de decirme eso se fue, yo me dirigí a otra dirección, yo no iba hablar nada con este arrogante vampiro-

- Kiryuu espera – lo ignore y seguí caminando pero al instante el castaño ya estaba delante de mi- yo no quería ser irrespetuoso con esa pregunta, lo siento – cuando se disculpo me sorprendí jamás imagine que se disculparía conmigo un miserable nivel E, el pura sangre al ver mi falta de respuesta se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. El olor de sus sangre me estaba volviendo loco necesitaba probar aquella sangre que me llamaba.

* * *

**KANAME POV**

Cuando yuuki se fue Zero me dio la espalda y se alejo de mí, eso no lo podía permitir

-kiryuu espera –este me ignoro y siguió su camino, pero no lo iba a dejar escapar así que utilice mi velocidad vampírica y me puse delante del obstruyendo su paso el peli plateado me miro sorprendido – yo no quería ser irrespetuoso con esa pregunta lo siento

El oji amatista al escuchar mis disculpas abrió los ojos como platos pero no me respondió nada yo lo único que quería era que me hablara escuchar su voz aunque sea un insulto cualquier cosa.  
sin darme cuenta me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, cuando mire los ojos del prefecto estaban carmesí, y sin poder evitarlo el cazador ya me había presionado contra un árbol y su rostro se acercaba al mío.

-¿ze…Zero? ¿Qué…? – no pude terminar de hablar porque su lengua estaba lamiendo la sangre que quedo en mi labio y después de sacar toda la sangre bajo a mi cuello pero yo lo aleje delicadamente- Zero para – el solo me miro-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunto sobresaltado-

- Zero, yo… - sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad-

- no tienes que responder se me había olvidado a quien tengo delante de mí, a un sangre pura al príncipe de los vampiros está claro que un simple nivel E no lo pude tocar –dijo con sarcasmo-

- Zero no es por eso… tu para mí no eres un nivel E

- ¿Qué entonces soy un bastardo? –Dijo irónico-

- que no, tú no eres eso, y no dejo morderme porque si lo haces aquí los demás sentirán el olor de mi sangre y querrán asesinarte

- y eso es lo que quieres - dijo seguro-

- claro que no, yo te quiero proteger

-¿Por qué? Nosotros somos enemigos

- pero yo quiero ser tu amigo – le dije sinceramente pero este solo se echo a reir-

- no me tomes el pelo kuran, no soy tan estupido como para caer en tu juego - dijo irritado-

- te lo digo en serio yo quiero ser tu amigo - dije mirandolo a los ojos para que viera que no le mentia-

- ya en serio, ¿por quien me tomaste?

- nada no tome nada, te estoy hablando en serio quiero ser tu amigo

- emmm… ¿en serio? - dijo por fin creyendo mis palabras-

- que si,

- ¿por… por qué? – pregunto desconcertado-

- porque te qui…tengo aprecio

- ¿aprecio? – Pregunto incrédulo-

- sí, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

- ve a decírselo a alguien que te adore no a mi - dijo molesto-

- mmm… ¿Zero porque no entiendes?

- ¿Qué quieres que entienda? Que un sangre pura quieres ser amigo del un nivel E y que mas encima es un cazador que los odia

- mmm… si

- ve a jugar a otra parte kuran

- vaya que eres cabezota – comencé a molestarme-

- haber y si aceptara ser tu amigo, dime ¿para que quieres que sea tu amigo?

- mmmm… para que confíes en mi, te quiero tener cerca

- para que, ni creas que yo seré tu juguete sexual porque antes que eso yo mismo me mato - dijo sonrojandose-

- mmm… no lo serás Zero, tu no serás el juguete de nadie solo te quiero proteger de cualquier mal

- ¿proteger? Yo me se proteger solo

- tal vez, pero de igual manera te quiero proteger – _vaya que es cabezota porque no entiende que solo lo quiero proteger y acercar a él ya que no puedo tener nada romántico con el por ahora tendré que ser su amigo-_

- sabes Kuran no te entiendo nada

- me puedes llamar Kaname – le dije como sugerencia pero realmente sono como una orden-

- mmm… y si solo te quieres acercar a mi para hacerme daño, lo único que sabe hacer tu raza- me dijo calmado-

Eso si me dolió fue un golpe bajo aun que entiendo porque tiene esa persección de los vampiros ya que uno de mi raza elimino a su familia pero de igual manera me dolió-

- yo no te haría daño yo jamás lo hare lo juro - dije con palabras sinceras-

- mmm… está bien confiare en ti pero ni creas que tienes toda mi confianza solo un poco y con eso te tendrás que conformar, al menos por ahora

- si, ¿eso quiere decir que serás mi amigo?

- emm… yo… mmm… si – dijo titubeante-

Yo lo abrace lo atraje a mí cuerpo este se tenso, pero yo le acaricie los cabellos y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle:

-ya no estás solo, ahora me tienes a mí, yo te protegeré a ti y a tu hermano, no dejare que le pase algo malo a ninguno de los 2 lo prometo – después de decir esas palabras su cuerpo se relajo y me abrazo-

- gracias – murmuro-

Sentí la presencia de Takuma y una más pero no sabía decir de quién era

-Kaname-sama

-mmm…. –solté al peli-plateado, no me queda de otra- dime

-perdón por interrumpir pero…

- hola – saludo un chico idéntico a Zero con la única diferencia que su cabellos era mas largo-

- ichiru – los ojos del mi prefecto se iluminaron y después el lo estaba abrazando-

- Zero – dijo con voz de cariño el reflejo de mi amado-

- ¿Takuma el es…? - pregunte pero ya sabía la respuesta-

- es el hermano gemelo de el prefecto kiryuu – dijo cortésmente el rubio-

- oh, ¿Cuándo regreso? – Pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa-

- hoy hace unos momentos – dijo el oji verde-

- mmm…

-¿Qué no regresabas mañana? – Pregunto el ex humano-

- sí, pero decidí adelantar mi viaje y llegue hoy – dijo con una sonrisa dejando de abrazar a Zero-

- te he echado tanto de menos – dijo mi oji amatista-

- también yo, pero cambiando de tema, ¿me presentaras al castaño ese? – me miro analizándome-

- oh, claro el es… Kaname kuran. – Dijo mi cazador-

- mucho gusto yo soy ichiru kiryuu

- el gusto es mío – dije cortésmente-

- eres un vampiro, y uno que es sangre pura – dijo con un poco de desprecio-

- mm…

- ¿Zero el es tu…? – pregunto dudoso-

- en… amigo – dijo peli plateado y Takuma y su hermano se sorprendieron-

- ¿eres amigo de un sangre pura? – Pregunto incrédulo-

- emm…

- está bien no te preocupes… espero – me miro- no le hagas daño

- eso jamás – se lo asegure-

- muy bien, ¿entonces se supone que debo y puedo confiar en ti? – Dijo el gemelo de mi amado-

- si – conteste confuso-

- ok, es mejor que no le hagas daño a Zero porque si lo haces te juro que te mato

- mmm… -_este niño- _ya te dije que no jamás le hare daño

- eso está bien, lo otro, no te enamores de mi hermano – me advirtió-

- ichiru – dijo sonrojado el prefecto-

- ¿Qué solo digo la que pienso, bueno realmente no me molesta que se enamore de ti, pero tú eres demasiado confiado y crees todo lo que te dicen – dijo en reproche el hermano de mi cazador-

- mmm… ya ichiru – dijo más sonrojado Zero, se veía tan adorable-

- bueno, bueno yo te protegeré – le hizo una sonrisa a mi amado y luego miro a Takuma- ¿me acompañas a acomodar mis cosas en mi habitación Takuma, creo que Zero quiere hablar con kuran-sempai

- claro – respondió mi amigo-

- espera – pidió el mayor de los kiryuu-

- ¿Qué pasa Zero? ¿Quieres acompañarme tú?

- emm… quiero saber en donde dormirás

- en una habitación al lado de la tuya

- ok

- te quiero hermanito – le beso la mejilla y se fue con Takuma-

- vaya hermano. Te protege mucho ¿no crees?

- el no confía en nadie excepto Takuma y yo

- mmm… creo que me odia – ¿_porque confía en Takuma?_

- tal vez

- ¿y tú?

- creo que ya no tanto

- eso es bueno –sonreí-

- Si, oye kuran, cuando me preguntaste si recordaba en la tarde del día en que murieron mis padres ¿fue por algo en especial?

- si pero por ahora lo dejaremos así y por favor llámame Kaname

- ok. Ku… Kaname – sonreí cuando escuche mi nombre de sus labios-

- ¿te puedo llamar Zero?

- creo que ya lo hacías

- emm…

- pero s- si puedes - dijo sonrojado y vaya que es tierno asi-

- ok, Zero ¿tu hermano tiene algo con Takuma?

- eso creo, ¿Por qué estas celoso? – pregunto divertido-

- emm.. ¿Celoso de Ichijou?

- si

- no claro que no, el no me gusta en absoluto-

- mmm… es verdad a ti te gusta tu hermana – me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios _¿cómo es posible que sepa que yuuki es mi hermana?, si yo esa vez solo le dije que tenía una hermana pero nunca le dije quien era aparte se supone que no recuerda esa tarde-_

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- mmm… que te gusta yuuki

- no dijiste yuuki

- ¿a no? – pregunto desconcertado-

- no – le asegure-

- ¿Qué dije? – pregunto inocentemente-

- dijiste hermana

- oh, perdón no me di cuenta que tonto

- mmm…

- lo siento – se disculpo el peli plateado-

- no importa

- no sé cómo pude decir hermana si eso es imposible ya que tu eres un vampiro y yuuki es humana

- claro, pero de todas formas no me gusta yuuki

- ¿a no?

- no solo le tengo cariño

- mmm…

- ¿a ti te gusta?

- no, a mi no me gustan las...

- mmm…

- me debo ir y tu ve a clases

- ok – le acaricie la mejilla y lo mire a los ojos- si necesitas algo solo dímelo, cualquier cosa que te pueda dar Considérala tuya

- emm… - me miro sorprendido-

- me voy Zero cuídate nos vemos – me fui al dormitorio de la luna-

* * *

por fin termine el 2 cap y les quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me escribieron reviews y espero que lo sigan haciendo porque es eso lo que me motiva para seguir escrribiendo bueno muchos besos y nos leemos

**¿reviews? pliss**


	3. pensamientos insolitos sobre kaname

bueno aqui esta el cap 3 la verdad me costo un poquito crearlo no estube con mucha inspiracion esta semana y bueno eso pero aqui esta el 3 cap

**meani-kone:** bueno intentare que ichiru sea menos duro con kaname la verdad esa es la intencion solo que ahora esta algo desconfiado pero pronto le caeera bien kaname, y lo de la peraja de ichiruxtakuma no estoy muy segura no se si hacer ichiruxyuuki o ichiruxtakuma aun estoy en la duda bueno espero me des tu opinion y gracias por pasar por este fic tambien bueno me despido besos y nos leemos

**aguila fanel:** bueno la verdad no estoy segura se takuma e ichiru seran parejas en este fic aun estoy indecisa xD y lo de zero y kaname, este peli plateado se empezara a dar cuenta que si siente algo por el purasangre bueno con eso me despido muchos besos y me despido

**hinoiri-chan:** bueno bueno aqui dice porque zero no recuerda, pero nuestro oji amatista no cree mucho esa historia... bueno y no de ichiru taku no estoy segura si seran pareja en este fic ... y lo de zero kaname, este cazador se da cuenta que empieza a sentir algo por kaname pero no lo acepta y le echa la culpa a ichiru por sus comentarios... bueno te dejo y besos nos leemos...

**haruhi furo:** gracias por pasar por aqui y bueno hago todo lo posible por terminar rapido con los cap muchos besos y nos leemos

**

* * *

ZERO POV**

Cuando Kaname se fue me senté en un árbol meditando las últimas palabras que me dijo, sonó tan dulce, tan sincero, pero no quería saber el significado real de esas palabras, mejor me dedique a cuestionarme porque quiere ser mi amigo, tal vez solo es para burlarse de mi o algo parecido pero sus ojos demostraban sinceridad y cuando acepte aquellos ojos marrones con tintes rojizos se iluminaron de alegría, estoy tan confundido, se supone que lo odio me criaron para odiarles temerles y cazarles, pero en el momento que me pidió ser mi amigo me sentí de cierta manera aceptado por uno de los 3 mundos y más aun aceptado por el aunque es extraño que me sienta dichoso por ser su amigo es así como me siento y me gusta pero hay un pequeño problema mi hermano, el odia los sangre pura sin embargo hay una pequeña esperanza Takuma Ichijou, el con ichiru son unidos demasiado unidos para mi gusto pero por eso es mi esperanza puede llegar a convencer a mi hermano de que kuran no es tan despreciable pero antes de eso, tengo que asegurarme yo primero de ello.

-¿ya se fue tu amiguito? – La voz de mi hermano me saco de mis pensamientos-

- ichiru

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la residencia?

- mmm… claro vamos, pero no deberías salir con el cabellos mojado, te puedes refriar – dije caminando hacia la residencia del sol-

- lo sé pero, quería que vinieras a estar conmigo un rato – dijo inocentemente-

- está bien, vamos – dije para que nos apuráramos a llegar a la residencia del sol y llegamos rápidamente específicamente mi cuarto-

-¿desde cuándo eres amigo del un sangre pura?

- mmm… yo no te pido que me informes cuando tengas un amigo nuevo. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

- porque yo no me hago amigos de…

- no digas de vampiros, chupasangres etc. Porque te recuerdo que Takuma es uno de ellos – le dije sabiendo que eso era mi jugada ganadora-

- pero él es diferente – dijo en un murmuro-

- digamos que Kaname también

- Zero por favor, eres ingenuo el es un pura sangre

- ¿y? – Me escogí de hombros-

- manipula a la gente son arrogante y ellos son los que convierten a los humanos en nivel E ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Aparte nosotros somos cazadores nos criaron para odiar, temer y cazar a los de su especie

- si tienes razón pero Ichijou también es de esa especie – el abrió la boca para reclamar pero no lo deje- aparte te recuerdo que yo soy hibrido soy humano y vampiro, quiero sentirme aceptado ¿Por qué no comprendes?

- Zero, yo te acepto – afirmo mi gemelo-

- porque eres mi hermano

- también te acepta el director

- porque está loco

- ¿y yuuki?

- demasiado ingenua e inocente

- pero te aceptan no te puedes conformar con eso

- no

- Zero no te das cuenta que te puede utilizar

- sí pero estaré preparado

- no dejes que se apodere de tu corazón, porque te puede hacer daño

- lo se ichiru no te preocupes el no te quitara de mi corazón

- no estoy diciendo eso tonto, lo que trato de decirte es que te puede enamorar y después votarte como un trapo viejo, es vampiro ellos engañan y después te votan y el es un sangre pura utiliza a los nivel E para su satisfacción, ¿supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero? – dijo sonrojado-

- si lo sé, al sexo – dije tratando de ignorar lo caliente que se sentía mi cara-

- si, por favor Zero comprende que solo me preocupo por ti tal vez yo estoy equivocado y espero que sea así, pero también puedo tener razón.

- ok entiendo tu punto de vista, pero no te preocupes, no le abriré tan fácil mi corazón

- ok con eso me quedo más tranquilo hermano.

Después de esa pequeña discusión yo me senté en mi cama y el a mi lado pero nos quedamos callados alrededor de media hora hasta que decidí romper el silencio

-ichiru… - lo llame-

- dime hermanito

- emm… tu… veras… emmm… recuerdas… mmmm… no mejor olvídalo

- no, dime lo que me ibas a decir

- ¿recuerdas el día en que murieron nuestros padres?

- era eso, claro que lo recuerdo

- así ¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas el día entero?

- si entero, no he olvidado nada

- ¿me lo cuentas?

- claro, en la mañana tuvimos entrenamiento para cazadores, luego en la tarde cuando llegamos a la casa yo me quede dormido y cuando me desperté tu ya no estabas en casa, así que por conclusión lo único que se me ocurrió fue que te habías escapado otra vez como siempre hacías en ese tiempo, así que me puse mi abrigo y Salí a buscarte primero en el parque ya que siempre ibas allá, comencé a gritar tu nombre pero nada así que me acerque más a un árbol y comencé a gritar de nuevo y después de un rato tu apareciste me dijiste que ya me callara porque me podía hacer daño a la garganta y luego me regañaste diciéndome que no tenía que haber salido porque me podía resfriar y cosas así, después te abrace y te tome la mano para irnos pero antes de comenzar a caminar yo mire por donde habías aparecido y vi una silueta pero yo quería ver quien era así que seguí mirando hasta que vi a un niño más o menos 1 o 2 años mayor que nosotros, luego tu me hiciste caminar pero yo quería saber la identidad del niño te lo pregunte muchas veces ese día pero tú solo decías ''es un niño que conocí hoy'' te pregunte su nombre pero no quisiste decírmelo, cuando llegamos a casa nuestros padres aun no llegaban…

- ya puedes dejar de relatar no quiero escuchar mas

- mmm… claro

- ¿dices que estaba con un niño?

- si

**ICHIRU POV**

- pero yo no recuerdo nada, lo único que recuerdo de ese día es la muerte de nuestros padres y ni que hablar de los demás días con suerte recuerdo los entrenamiento y a ti…

- mmm… es raro sabes tú antes recordabas todo de ese día. - le dije a zero-

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba afuera del cuarto de Zero esperando a que me abriera la puerta hasta que me abrió me miro con esa mirada llena de odio pero cuando me miro mi rostro se relajo un poco yo me acerque a él y lo abrace, echaba tanto de menos abrazarlo como lo hacía antes de que… no puede aguantar y me puse a llorar el me abrazo y me acaricio mis cabellos y me dijo:

-ichiru sabes que me vengare de esa sangre pura, y conozco bien quien me podrá ayudar

- ¿Quién te puede ayudar? – Me pregunte entre sollozos-

- te lo diré el día que sea conveniente ahora no

- mmm… pero…

- te prometo que te protegeré nunca te dejare afuera de mis planes te lo juro

- ok, pero no me dejes fuera de tu vida

- eso nunca, sabes que yuuki se parece a alguien que conozco incluso podría ser su hermana, si lo más seguro es que ella es la hermana de k…

- Zero- kun, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Cross con su semblante alegre-

- mmm… - la mirada de mi hermano se volvió fría nuevamente-

- ¿me puedes acompañar? – hablo nuevamente Cross y se llevo a mi hermano que se iba de mala gana después me mandaron a comprar con yuuki, trate de hacerlo rápido y cuando llegamos a la casa del señor Cross, me fui directo con el-

- señor ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

- está en su habitación, tuvo un accidente – al escuchar esas palabras sentí que mi mundo se acaba-

- ¿Qué le paso?

- se cayó de la escaleras y se golpeo la cabeza pero está bien ahora está descansando

- ¿descansando? – me fui corriendo a la habitación de zero y entre lo mire y el estaba durmiendo, trate de analizar su cabeza y se veía bien, luego de 30 min el despertó y me miro-

- ¿Por qué lo único que recuerdo es la muerte de nuestros padres? ¿Por qué no recuerdo más?

- ¿no me recuerdas?

- claro que si hermanito, pero es raro solo recuerdo parte de los entrenamientos y odio a una vampira que mato a nuestro padres y que me mordió.

- mmm… - yo baje la mirada-

- esa vampira era un sangre pura ¿verdad? - me pregunto en tono nostalgico-

- sí, - asenti en un murmullo-

- soy un nivel E, juro que me vengare la matare,

- ¿Zero, no recuerdas nada?

- no, solo lo que te dije

- mmm… es raro, pero supongo que será en corto plazo de seguro que recuperas rápido la memoria.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**ZERO POV**

- mmm… ¿me caí de las escaleras? – pregunte desconcertado-

- sí, mejor no te mortifiques mas y durmamos – me abrazo y comenzó acariciar mis cabellos-

- está bien, me dormiré – me separe de su abrazo-

- ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?

- por supuesto que sí – después de esas palabras me pare de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario saque 2 pijamas de algodón uno se lo pase a mi hermano-

- gracias Zero

- me voy a bañar, tu báñate en tu cuarto creo que también tiene baño propio y si no me tendrás que esperar a que termine.

- no te preocupes, yo me bañe cuando llegue, así que te espero aquí

- ok – me metí al baño aun sentía el aroma de Kaname en mi ropa realmente me gustaba ese olor era como a menta pero a la vez dulce después de 10 min escuche que tocaban la puerta-

- Zero, ¿estás bien?

- sí, solo, solo estaba haciendo algo, no te preocupes

- ¿haciendo algo? ¿Algo como qué?

- ichiru me tengo que bañar después me preguntas – me saque el uniforme y me metí a la ducha me bañe rápido, luego me seque y me puse mi pijama después Salí y me encontré con mi hermano mirando hacia mi dirección- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Pregunte de inmediato-

- ¿Qué hacias en el baño?

- ¿ichiru que se hace en un baño? – pregunte sarcástico-

- emmm… veras hacer necesidades biológicas, bañarse, lavarse los dientes emm… - comencé a tomar agua- peinarse arreglarse y… masturbarse – al escuchar esa palabra yo me ahogue con el agua y cuando por fin me recupere lo mire-

- ¿Qué dices ichiru? – pregunte sonrojado-

- ¿Qué? es que cuando te pregunte si estabas bien hace unos momentos me respondiste: ''si, solo, solo esta haciendo algo'' – trato de imitar mi voz- pero ese algo sonó sospechoso y lo único que se me ocurrió fue que te estabas masturbando pero eso es normal ya que…

- cállate, yo no me estaba masturbando ichiru – dije molesto-

- bueno, pero no es mi culpa que tus palabras sonaran raras-

- y no es mi culpa que tu mente este tan corrompida - dije sonrojado-

- mi mente no está corrompida - dijo en un puchero-

- sí, si como digas mejor acostémonos

- dormiremos en la misma cama como cuando éramos pequeños ¿verdad?

Yo ya me había acostado, lo mire lo iba a fulminar con la mirada y decirle ''tu dormirás en el suelo o en el sillón de allá'' pero cuando vi su cara ilusionada no me quedo de otra que aceptar me corrí a un rincón de la cama abrí las tapas y lo invite a que se acostara a mi lado el llego en cuestión de segundos y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome.

-Zero, sabes que tu amigo… - dijo en un tono extraño-

- ¿vas a seguir con lo mismo? - pregunte algo irritado-

- no, solo te quiero decir que es lindo

- ¿lindo? – pregunte algo desconcertado-

- si ya sabes es sexy – dijo apretándose contra mi pecho-

Con que encuentra a Kaname sexy bueno aunque pensándolo bien Kaname es más que sexy… pero que estoy pensando, Zero Kaname es un… al demonio a quien le importa eso a ti nunca te ha importado que sea hombre o un sangre pura porque realmente es… sensual me lo imagino sin… ya, ya Zero deja de pensar esas cosas.

- Zero ¿tú qué opinas? - dijo ichiru sacandome de mis pensamientos-

- ¿Qué opino de qué? – dije nervioso-

-¿Qué opinas de tu amigo?

- emm…

- vamos solo dilo, mira la verdad el no me molesta en absoluto aunque sea un sangre pura no se ve tan manipulador y si te dije todo eso antes es solo para que tengas cuidado siempre hay que ser precavido

- mmm… veras yo…

- solo di que es sexy

- está bien es sexy – dije en un murmuro- oye y ¿Por qué dices esas cosas de Kaname?

- ¿Por qué estas celoso? – me dejo de abrazar-

- ja, celoso por favor claro que no,

- mmm… claro

- tal vez tu eres el celoso ya que esta tan cerca de Takuma sabias que ellos 2 son muy amigos, ¿Quién sabe lo que hacen cuando están solos?

- emm… mmm… ¿y a mi qué? – Dijo desviando la mirada- no me interesa en lo mas minimo lo que hagan cuando estén solos, Takuma es solo mi amigo

- mmm… ¿tu amigo? – pregunte-

- si – me afirmo-

- por favor eso no te lo crees ni tú, crees que soy tonto

- zero en serio es solo mi amigo… ¿Por qué no me crees? - dijo en un mohin-

- porque eres muy unido a el

- y tu a yuuki ¿acaso te gusta?

- no, ella es como una hermana - dije seguro de mis palabras-

- vez, entonces Takuma también es como mi hermano

- si claro, ¿a quién tratas de engañar?

- a nadie, es mejor que nos durmamos – me volvió a abrazar y en cuestión de minutos se durmió-

Pero yo no podía dormir solo pensaba en aquel niño que me dijo mi hermano si al menos me diera otro dato aparte de que era 1 o 2 años mayor que nosotros, tal vez su color de pelo o algo así, sin embargo yo debería saber quién es, ya que se supone que lo conozco, hay como odio no recordar cosas importantes, pero no me creo eso que me caí de las escaleras y por eso perdí la memoria… debe de ser otra cosa porque si fuera eso la hubiese perdido por completo y ya la tenía que haber recuperado, ¿Por qué demonios no recuerdo? Tal vez alguien me la borro apropósito pero la pregunta es quien, y para saber eso necesito saber más cosas de mi pasado y descubrir quién es ese niño del cual me hice amigo… está decidido averiguare quien era…

-0-

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llego mi hermano y que desde que soy amigo de Kaname hoy es el primer día de clases de ichiru y anoche se quedo a dormir conmigo otra vez la verdad ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas noche a decidido solo que dormirá conmigo, ya que cuando llego el ya esta acostado en mi cama y dormido para variar pero que mas da no lo puedo echar es mi hermano bueno como iba diciendo hoy mi pequeño hermano empieza sus clases y en mi clase bueno la cosa es que nos tenemos que levantar, pero yo no puedo ¿por que era? a si ya me acorde porque esta encima de mí y cuando intento sacármelo de encima se aferra mas y si sé que tengo más fuerza que el pero no quiero lastimarlo así que tengo que despertarlo como todos los días bueno pero esperare un rato mas para que llegue tarde… haber ¿qué hora serán? Empiezo a buscar el reloj lo miro y salían las 8:00 am esperare hasta las 8:30 haber que hace de alguna manera me tengo que vengar ¿no?.  
cuando por fin paso las media hora decidi que era tiempo de despertarlo.

-ichiru – dije amablemente y zarandeándolo un poco- ichiru, ichiru – dije mas fuerte- ICHIRU –le grite en el oído-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – dijo aturdido- pero ¿Por qué me gritas? ¿acaso siempre me tienes que despertar asi? - dijo fingiendo enojo-

- otra ves estas encima de mi

- oh, perdón – se bajo de inmediato- no me di cuenta dime qué hora es

- mmm… las 8:30 am, otra vez me quede dormido – dije como si nada-

- y yo, mejor bañémonos rápido, vistámonos y vayámonos a clase

- claro, claro – me metí a mi baño me bañe y me vestí cuando Salí ichiru ya estaba listo esperándome-

- vamos que ya vamos atrasado

- eso es claro ichiru, pero para que vayamos a ir al fin y al cabo ya nos perdimos la mitad de la clase- dije escogiéndome de hombros-

- porque hoy es mi primer día de clases – dijo llevándome a la fuerza a clases-

Cuando llegamos al salón todos nos quedaron mirando como odio ser el centro de atención, mi hermanito le paso un papel al profesor y le dijo que era el alumno nuevo de esta clase, y el maestro me miro y me dijo cuando te dignas a venir llegas tarde yo lo ignore y me dirigí a mi asiento, mi gemelo se quedo adelante se aclaro la garganta, no se para que lo hizo si ya tenía la atención de todos.

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es ichiru kiryuu y soy el nuevo estudiante de esta clase, espero que nos llevemos bien – embozo una sonrisa encantadora-

Y por esa sonrisa todas las chicas comenzaron a suspirar y le decían siéntate aquí conmigo pero mi hermano solo le sonreía y recorrió todo el salón para sentarse a mi lado.

Las clases se pasaron lentas pero no tome atención en ninguna en lo único que podía pensar era en mi pasado en el niño que se supone me hice amigo, que por cierto aun no consigo nada para saber quién era y en lo otro que no puedo dejar de pensar es en Kaname, por Dios parezco una de esas adolecentes enamoradas, y porque tengo que estar pensando en el bueno si se que tiene una belleza sobrenatural, es elegante y sexy, por Dios tiene un cuerpazo y ni que hablar de esa piel tan tersa y esos labios tan hermosos como me gustaría probarlos, ya, ya deja de hacer volar tu imaginación el solo quiere tu amistad y tu quieres la suya nada mas todo esto es culpa de mi hermano desde que me dijo que Kaname era sexy no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza y me imagino cómo debe de verse desnudo con esa mirada tan sensual, hay ¿que demonios me pasa? estoy hablando como una chica, yo no soy así mételo en la cabeza a ti no te gusta ese castaño con ojos marrones con tintes rojos no te gusta el solo es tu amigo si solo eso pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el aunque sea por 10 malditos minutos, mejor recuerda lo que le dijiste a ichiru la semana pasada le dijiste no le abriré mi corazón fácilmente y que sería precavido y vas a cumplir tu palabra…

- Zero, ya terminaron las clases – dijo mi hermano golpeándome la cabeza-

- mmm… no me pegues – me pare-

- ¿Zero adónde vas?, no me dejes aquí – me suplico tomando mi muñeca-

-¿Por qué no? – pregunte con tono burlón- no ves que todas esas chicas quieren hablar contigo…

- por eso mismo no me puedes dejar solo

- pero si fue tu culpa ¿para qué les sonríes tan encantadoramente?

- mmm…. Por favor – me volvió a suplicar-

- vale, vamos- dije comprensivamente-

- ichiru – dijo la castaña- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías en nuestra clase? – se lanzo a abrazar a mi hermano-

- perdón yuuki se me olvido – decía mi hermano abrazando a la castaña-

- ¿A dónde van? – Pregunto la prefecta-

- a caminar necesito despejarme – respondí de inmediato-

- ¿puedo ir con ustedes? –Pregunto la pequeña adelante mío y que abrazaba a mi hermano-

- solo si dejas de asfixiarme – dijo mi gemelo-

- emm… perdón – soltó a mi hermano-

Comencé a caminar y ellos me siguieron la verdad yo quería estar solo pero tenía que proteger a mi hermano ¿no?

- chicos ya es la hora del almuerzo

- vayan ustedes yo no tengo hambre

- pero Zero deber comer – me regaño la oji marrón con tintes rojizos son muy parecidos a los de Kaname-

- lo sé pero en serio no tengo hambre aparte no me apetece comer la comida del director, nos vemos – me fui antes de que pudieran detenerme-

Me dirigí al establo donde estaba la blanca lily como quiero a esa yegua, cuando llegue le hice cariño, la verdad ella no me tiene miedo, pero no sé cómo no, si soy un nivel E un ser sediento de sangre, aunque aun no caigo en eso y lo que me ayuda son esas asquerosas pastillas de sangre y mi fuerza de voluntad, aunque una vez no me funciono mi fuerza de voluntad en lo mas mínimo y mas encima fue con Kaname claro que no lo mordí pero lamí la sangre de su labio aunque no se molesto por dios Zero ya estas pensando en el otra vez

- verdad que ya me estoy volviendo loco lily sabes ni sé porque pienso tanto en Kaname si sé que es sexy y… no me mires así si también sé que es un sangre pura pero no están malo como piensas él es distinto a un vampiro cruel y despiadado ¿Qué porque lo sé? Eso es porque mmm…. Bueno… digamos que es así y ya eso no te importa lily, hay ahora hablo con los animales desde cuando hago eso por dios realmente me debe estar afectando algo a lo mejor mi cerebro no está funcionando bien

- hola Zero – escuche una voz a mis espaldas-

Sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía la voz, era la mas preciosa voz, esa voz aterciopelada _Kaname kuran, _pero como demonios no me di cuenta de que estaba cerca es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta por el amor a dios soy un cazador

* * *

bueno les tengo que hacer una pregunta importante y espero que me la responda en los reviews

como no se muy bien quien sera la pareja de ichiru espero que ustedes me digan si hago ¿un ichiru takuma o un ichiru yuuki?

bueno con esa pregunta me despido y espero que les haya guatado el cap y espero con ansias sus **reviews**


	4. viendo una pelicula juntos

hola me demore mucho en subir el cap pero les pido perdon, pero emmm... es que no me gusto como quedo este cap pero lo voy a subir antes que me arrepienta...

**day:** muchas gracias por dar tu opinion y que bueno que te guste mi fic espero que te guste este cap...

**tsuki93:** gracias por pasar por aqui, y que bueno que te este gustando el fic y espero que este cap te guste y lo de ichiru creo que si se quedara con takuma xd al menos por ahora xd bueno besos y nos leemos

**hinoiri-chan:** bueno las dudas se iran aclarando mas adelante, y creo que ichiru por ahora estaria con takuma ya que la mayoria voto por ichiru takuma xd y ahora sabras si kaname escucho a zero xd bueno besos y nos leemos

**haruhi furo:** bueno ahora sabremos que pasa y gracias por tus animos xd besos y nos leemos

**meani-kone:** bueno la verdad yo tambien me he calentado la cabeza con la pareja de ichiru, pero creo que sera un takuma ichiru, e intentare hacerlo lo menos parecido a mi otro fic ahy vere como le hago no tengo ningun problema con shiki mas bien me encanta es tan lindo pero no se me habia ocurrido hay vere si hago un fic de ellos dos, bueno me besos y nos leemos

**fchanHatake:** mil gracias por dar tu voto por la pareja de ichiru, y creo que me siento honrada, te converti en una dorgaticta a mi historia xd ¿y en serio la tubiste en tus sueños? eso es aun mas genial me siento completamente honrada que te guste mi historia n.n y bueno aqui esta la continuacion aunque a mi no me gusta mucho el cap no se si a ti espero que si bueno besos y nos leemos

**konay:** bueno emmm... la verdad yo tengo ningun problema con un takuma shiki, pero ya la mayoria prefiere ver un takuma ichiru y bueno creo que eso es lo que hare, pero te prometo que en otro fic que haga hare que takuma sea la pareja de shiki si¿'? gomen gomen.

**vampire knight no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes**

_cursiva pensamientos _

y de ante mano les pido disculpa por si hay falta de ortografia _  
_

ahora sin nada mas que decir a leer el capitulo _  
_

**

* * *

****Cap 4**

- verdad que ya me estoy volviendo loco lily sabes ni sé porque pienso tanto en Kaname si sé que es sexy y… no me mires así si también sé que es un sangre pura pero no están malo como piensas él es distinto a un vampiro cruel y despiadado ¿Qué porque lo sé? Eso es porque mmm…. Bueno… digamos que es así y ya eso no te importa lily, hay ahora hablo con los animales desde cuando hago eso por dios realmente me debe estar afectando algo a lo mejor mi cerebro no está funcionando bien

- hola Zero – escuche una voz a mis espaldas-

Sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía la voz, era la mas preciosa voz, esa voz aterciopelada _Kaname kuran, _pero como demonios no me di cuenta de que estaba cerca es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta por el amor a dios soy un cazador

_- _¿Zero? – Pregunto el purasangre aun esperando a que yo me diera vuelta-

- mmm… hola Kaname – dije aun dándole la espalda y todo porque estaba rojo sabia que lo estaba porque sentía mi cara ardiendo-

- ¿pasa algo? – Pregunto amablemente esa voz que me parece tan conocida-

- mmm… no nada - balbuce, dándome vuelta pero mirando al piso- ¿Qué haces aquí Kaname? O sea ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

- lo que pasa es que ya me acostumbre a levantarme 2 horas antes de lo que se levantan los demás y hoy no tengo nada que hacer en esas horas libres así que decidí venir a ver que estabas haciendo

- mmm… ¿desde cuándo estas hay? _– ¿abra escuchado algo de lo que dije?-_

- llegue hace unos minutos ¿Por qué? – pregunto inocentemente-

- ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- pregunte cabizbajo-

- emmm… no nada Zero – me aseguro pero yo no le creí-

- mmmm…

- bueno, hoy tengo planeado perderme las clases así que…

- ¿Por qué?-pregunte interrumpiéndolo- ¿tienes algo importante que hacer?

- bueno, eso está por verse, veras como tengo planeado perderme las clases, quiero pasar esas horas contigo – me dijo inocentemente-

- ¿conmigo? – Pregunte completamente incrédulo-

- si, como ya somos amigos me gustaría pasar esta tarde juntos, es eso lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

- sí pero… ¿en serio la quieres pasar conmigo? ¿Es que no encontraste a nadie mejor que yo? – Pregunte aun sin creerme sus palabras-

- tú eres el mejor Zero, vamos ¿quieres pasar la tarde conmigo? – me pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora que me dejo fuera de juego, la verdad me encanta esa sonrisa-

- si – murmure-

- bien – su sonrisa era de felicidad- ¿quieres ver una película en mi cuarto? O en el tuyo, tú decides

- ¿mi cuarto? – pregunte algo desorientado, luego recordé que mi cuarto está totalmente desordenado e ichiru siempre se va a meter allí así que mi cuarto estaba totalmente descartado- no Kaname mi cuarto no, es mejor en el tuyo

- ok, entonces vamos o ¿prefieres cambiarte antes? – Pregunto con una sonrisa-

- ¿cambiarme? – luego me mire y estaba lleno de paja- me quiero cambiar. ¿me quieres acompañar? – pregunte sin meditar mis palabras, pero cuando lo hice ya era tarde-

- claro vamos –dijo tomándome de la mano y me llevo a la residencia del sol yo solo estaba sonrojado pero como me gusta el contacto con su mano es tan cálida y su piel es suave es fantástica-

Cuando llegamos a la residencia del sol específicamente el edificio de los cuartos de los chicos, agradecí que todos los estudiantes de la clase diurna estuvieran ocupado haciendo no que, ya que Kaname aun me tenia de la mano y yo estaba completamente sonrojado con la cabeza gacha esperando llegar rápido a mi cuarto, pero de repente sentí que Kaname se detuvo y yo choque contra su espalda.

- perdón – me disculpe de inmediato-

- no Zero, no te disculpes fue mi culpa por detenerme de repente, pero no se cuál es tu habitación es que tu olor esta por todo el edificio y no puedo distinguirla – dijo algo frustrado o esa fue mi impresión-

- mmm… - me solté de su mano y comencé a caminar- es por aquí – dije sin dejar de caminar, esperando que Kaname de siguiera-

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación yo pase y deje la puerta abierta y el castaño paso detrás de mi, yo agradecí que ichiru aun no estaba en mi habitación esperando para hacerme un berrinche por haberlo dejado solo en la hora del almuerzo, pero me maldeci cuando mire mi cuarto que estaba completamente desordenado, yo mire a Kaname de reojo y el observaba toda la habitación y frunció el ceño cuando se acerco a mi cama.

- perdón por el desorden, es que no he tenido tiempo de ordenar – dije recogiendo la ropa de mi hermano y mía que estaba en el suelo y las lleve al baño-

- no te preocupes Zero, no es nada del otro mundo – dijo ladeando su cabeza- el olor de tu hermano está impregnado en toda la habitación en especial en la cama ¿Por qué? – me pregunto con un pisca de enfado o eso me pareció-

- se ha quedado a dormir conmigo casi todos los días – dije escogiéndome de hombros, luego me dirigí a mi armario y comencé a buscar algo que me quedara bien -

Ahora es cuando me arrepiento por no tener cada cosa en su lugar, el guardarropa está totalmente desordenado y por ello no podía encontrar nada bueno, ya comenzaba a enfadarme conmigo mismo, yo estaba seguro que puse una camiseta violeta con cuello blanco aquí pero no está, espero que ichiru no la allá tomado aunque el casi nunca toma mi ropa, seguí meditando y buscando hanta que por fin la encontré la saque y le sonreí a la polera, ahora a buscar los jeans negros, si creo que con esos se vería bien esta camiseta, cuando los encontré mire a Kaname que me este me miraba con intensa curiosidad, yo solo pude embozar una sonrisa tímida.

- me voy a bañar si no te molesta – dije nervioso-

- claro, yo te espero – se sentó en mi cama-

Yo me metí al baño y di gracias a dios que Kaname no me vio cuando tome mis bóxer, se que es algo que todos los hombres usamos pero igual no quería que lo viera.  
Después de despojarme de la ropa me metí a la ducha e hice correr el agua tibia por mi cuerpo, luego de bañarme Salí de la ducha, me seque y me puse la ropa, me mire en el espejo y posteriormente Salí del baño encontrándome con la mirada de cierto pura sangre y que cuando me miro sus ojos brillaron, yo me sonroje intensamente por la mirada del castaño.

**KANAME POV**

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que otra vez me había despertado 2 horas antes de lo que debería peor como no tenia sueño y tampoco nada urgente que hacer decidí levantarme para ir a ver a Zero, como lo echaba de menos, no lo tenido ningún encuentro cercano con aquel perfecto de pelo plateado desde el día en que nos habíamos hecho amigos y lo de el cambio de turno no cuenta porque con suerte podía mirarlo como odiaba no poder estar más cerca del cazador.  
Me metí a la ducha, me bañe rápido y luego me vestí no con el uniforme de la clase nocturna si no que con una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones color beige y unos zapados negros, luego salí de mi recamara para dirigirme a la de mi amigo de la infancia Takuma, golpe la puerta y el que abrió fue mi amigo, me miro con sorpresa me hizo pasar a su cuarto y luego me sonrió.

- buenas tardes Kaname sama – dijo haciéndome una reverencia-

- hola Takuma, y no tengas tanta formalidad conmigo por favor, me hace sentir como si no nos conociéramos de nada

- perdón Kaname, pero dime ¿por qué vienes tan temprano a mi cuarto? – Me pregunto con curiosidad-

- veras yo…

- ya se – me interrumpió- quieres ir a ver a Zero y me vienes a pedir que me encargue de todo hoy ¿verdad que no me equivoco? – Dijo con una sonrisa-

- sí, puedes hacerme ese favor ¿verdad? – Pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta-

- por supuesto que si Kaname, no tengo ningún problema, tu ve tranquilo con Zero – kun -me dijo con una sonrisa picara-

- gracias Takuma, pero no es lo que estas pensando – me vi obligado agregar-

- claro, claro Kaname, mejor ve rápido con Zero – dijo empujándome hacia la puerta- y no seas muy evidente de tus intensiones o se puede asustar

- Takuma ya te dije que no es lo que piensas, nos vemos – me fui de su habitación y Salí de la residencia de la luna y comencé a buscar el olor de Zero, cuando sentí su olor me di cuenta que no estaba muy lejos el se encontraba en el establo me dirigí allí a velocidad vampírica y cuando llegue escuche su voz me quede en silencio y escuche lo que él estaba diciendo-

- verdad que ya me estoy volviendo loco lily, sabes ni sé porque pienso tanto en Kaname si sé que es sexy y… no me mires así si también sé que es un sangre pura pero no están malo como piensas él es distinto a un vampiro cruel y despiadado ¿Qué porque lo sé? Eso es porque mmm…. Bueno… digamos que es así y ya eso no te importa lily, hay ahora hablo con los animales desde cuando hago eso por dios realmente me debe estar afectando algo a lo mejor mi cerebro no está funcionando bien

Al escuchar las palabras de Zero no pude evitar sonreír es que el me encuentra sexy eso es genial ¿a que si? Pero ya no quería seguir oculto

- hola Zero –dije con voz amable y alegre por tenerlo solo a unos pasos.-

El estaba de espalda y no me contestaba ni tampoco se dio vuelta yo no sabía el porqué pero escuchaba latir su corazón errático, pero de todas maneras me preocupaba que no quisiera contestarme.

- ¿Zero? – Pregunte para ver si tenía alguna reacción pero nada-

- mmm… hola Kaname – me hablo aun dándome la espalda-

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunte lo más amable que pude y aguantándome las ganas de tomarlo por los hombros y darlo vuelta-

- mmm… no nada –balbuceo, dándose vuelta pero su mirada estaba en el suelo -¿Qué haces aquí Kaname? O sea ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? – dijo nervioso-

- lo que pasa es que ya me acostumbre a levantarme 2 horas antes de lo que se levantan los demás y hoy no tengo nada que hacer en esas horas libres así que decidí venir a ver que estabas haciendo – dije con calma-

- mmm… ¿desde cuándo estas hay? – su tono de voz era preocupado-

- llegue hace unos minutos ¿Por qué? – Pregunte curioso aunque tenía una idea-

- ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije? – me pregunto aun con la mirada hacia el suelo como sis eso fuero lo mas emocionante del mundo.-

sabía que él no quería que lo escuchara así que decidí que lo mejor era decirle que no había escuchado nada.

- emm… no nada Zero – le asegure-

- mmmm… - estuvo claro que no me creyó pero no quería que siguiera mortificando-

- bueno hoy tengo planeado perderme las clases así que…

- ¿Por qué? – Me interrumpió levantando su mirada amatista- ¿tienes algo importante que hacer?

Yo comencé a analizar su rostro el estaba con un leve sonrojo, se veía tan adorable me encanta este chico.

- bueno eso está por verse, veras como tengo planeado perderme las clases, quiero pasar esas horas contigo – dije con inocencia-

- ¿conmigo? – me pregunto sin creerme-

- si, como ya somos amigos me gustaría pasar esta tarde juntos, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

- sí pero… ¿en serio la quieres pasar conmigo? ¿es que no encontraste a nadie mejor? – me dijo con sarcasmo-

- tú eres el mejor Zero, - respondí de inmediato- vamos – le anime- ¿quieres pasar la tarde conmigo? – le pregunte con una sonrisa-

- si – murmuro y luego su sonrojo se volvió más elevado-

- bien – aun tenia la sonrisa en mi rostro - ¿quieres ver una película en mi cuarto? O en el tuyo, tú decides -

- ¿mi cuarto? – pregunto desorientado y después se quedo pensando por unos momentos, su mirada se volvió aterrada y posteriormente volvió a hablar- no Kaname mi cuarto no, es mejor en el tuyo

- ok, entonces vamos o ¿prefieres cambiarte antes? – pregunte sonriendo ya que estaba lleno de paja y aunque se veía adorable tal vez el quería cambiarse-

- ¿cambiarme? – Pregunto y luego se miro- me quiero cambiar, ¿me quieres acompañar? - me pregunto con inocencia-

- claro vamos

- adiós lily nos vemos después – se dio vuelta y acaricio al caballo, y el caballo acerco su asico al pelo de del cazador y lo mordió yo iba la iba mandar a volar pero antes de que me pudiera mover Zero se puso a reír y después dijo- no lily que me dejaras calvo juro que volveré pronto ¿sí? Ahora suéltame el cabello – la yegua le hizo caso y lo soltó- ahora si vámonos Kaname

- claro – dije tomándole de la mano y me lo lleve a la residencia del sol específicamente el edificio del sol específicamente el edificio de los hombres, mientras caminábamos comencé a pensar en lo cálidas que son sus manos tan bien tiene una piel suave, como me gustaría acariciar todo su cuerpo, después de pensar en aquello me detuve ya que no podía distinguir cual era el camino a la habitación de Zero porque su olor estaba por todo el edificio, el por mi acción anterior choco contra mi-

- perdón – se disculpo-

- no Zero, no te disculpes, fue mi culpa por detenerme de repente, pero no sé cuál es tu habitación, es que tu olor esta por todo el edificio y no puedo distinguirla – dije frustrado-

- mmm… - el soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar- es por aquí – dijo y yo lo seguí

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, el paso y yo pase detrás del y comencé a observar todo su cuarto, estaba bastante desordenado pero no me importo, seguí mirando y me acerque a su cama y mientras más me acercaba el olor de Zero se mezclaba con otro, el cual yo conocía pero no podía recordar de quien era, pero si el olor de esa persona está impregnado en toda la habitación y en especial en la cama eso significa que mi Zero estaba durmiendo acompañado en estos días, demonios de quien es el olor, sin darme cuenta comencé a fruncir el ceño y el oji amatista me miro-

- perdón por el desorden es que no he tenido tiempo de ordenar – dijo recogiendo la ropa del suelo y la llevo al baño, mientras yo aun seguía sin reconocer ese olor-

- no te preocupes Zero, no es nada del otro mundo – dije ladeando mi cabeza y por fin reconocí el olor, es de el hermano de Zero, Ichiru- el olor de tu hermano esta impregnado en toda la habitación en especial en la cama ¿Por qué? – le pregunte algo molesto-

- se ha quedado a dormir conmigo casi todos los días – dijo escogiéndose de hombros-

El prefecto se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a buscar algo yo me quede mirando su espalda, la verdad el uniforme le queda bien su figura es perfecta para mi tiene una espalda de la medida perfecta para quedar acorde con el tamaño de su cabeza y luego se va agostando para dar paso a una cintura no muy notoria pero la tiene, como me gustaría abrazarlo, acariciarlo, es mejor que calme mis hormonas sobre excitadas antes que tomen control de mis actos. Luego de un rato el prefecto se dio vuelta me miro y luego embozo una sonrisa tímida.

- me voy a bañar si no te molesta – me dijo nervioso-

- claro yo te espero – me senté en su cama y el entro al cuarto del baño, la verdad es que estuve tentado de entrar con él y poder verlo desnudo en especial su anatonomia, pero no lo hice lo cierto es que no quería asustarlo, me quede sentado en la cama mirando toda la habitación, luego algo me llamo la atención me pare y me dirigí a él, era un peluche de felpa ¿Quién se lo habrá regalado? Tengo celos, el peluche era un oso de color blanco con un gran corazón al medio que decía con amor, antes de destruirlo por los celos que sentía lo volví a dejar en donde estaba y regrese a la cama para sentarme. Después de un rato la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Zero que llevaba una camiseta color violeta con cuello blanco, la polera se apegaba bien a su cuerpo se veía tan sexy por dio si es que Zero estaba planeando seducirme lo iba a lograr vestido con esa camiseta y esos jeans negros que se amoldaban bien a sus caderas, realmente me estaba excitando con aquella vista de tan hermosa del oji amatista, cuando subí mi vista a su rostro este estaba sonrojado y se veía tan tierno por dios el peli plateado es completamente hermoso.

- emm… mmm… etto… Kaname – dijo titubeante-

- ¿dime Zero?

- emm… ya podemos ir a tu habitación.

- mmm… claro vamos – le dije acercándome a él- pero antes de eso puedo preguntarte algo

-emm… - me miro confundido- claro dime

- ese oso de peluche ¿quién te lo regalo?

- mmmm… - miro a su oso de peluche- oh te refieres a kopy – dijo calmadamente-

- emmm… - lo mire confundido-

- se llama así, mi hermano le puso ese nombre, y Ichiru me lo regalo cuando éramos niños

- oh, ya veo – dije molesto conmigo mismo por ser tan idiota-

- Kaname – me llamo-

- dime

- no le digas a Ichiru que te dije el nombre que le puso al peluche ¿sí?

- no te preocupes seré una tumba te lo juro -

- ok gracias, ¿vamos? – Me pregunto el cazador-

- claro vamos

Salimos de su cuarto y de la residencia del sol y nos encaminamos a la residencia de la luna.  
Cuando llegamos a la residencia de la luna ya había varios estudiantes levantados y de los de mi círculo más cercano estaba Takuma, Seiren, Shiki y rima, en el momento que me vieron todos me saludaron haciendo una reverencia y miraron a Zero con recelo excepto Takuma que no podía o más bien no quería sacar esa sonrisa de su cara, cuando mire a Zero este se veía incomodo así que le hice un gento con la cabeza para que me siguiera, el me siguió con la mirada gacha y por lo que vi por el rabillo del ojo el estaba sonrojado. En el momento que llegamos a mi cuarto él me miro fríamente

- ¿Qué pasa Zero? – pregunte curioso-

- mmm… no pienso volver a tu cuarto, cuando ellos estén – dijo entre dientes-

- ¿entonces piensas en pasar más tiempo en mi cuarto? – Pregunte suspicazmente-

- emm… yo… mmmm… no… bueno… emmm… mmm… ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que película vamos a ver? – dijo sonrojado-

- emm… está bien – le dije con una sonrisa- ponte cómodo y dime qué tipo de película prefieres-

- mmmm… - el miro toda la habitación y luego se dirigió a el sofá de cuero y se sentó en el- ¿de qué tienes? –me pregunto-

Yo lo mire confundido no entendí la pregunta, trataba de entenderla pero no pude.

- ¿Qué clase de película tienes? – Me pregunto el peli plateado- eso quise decir

- oh, de todo tipo – dijo al instante-

- ¿de todo? - me pregunto con un tono extraño-

- sí, ¿Por qué?

- por nada, dime cuales te gustan y así podemos elegir una juntos – me sugirió-

- me gustan todas, de terror, acción, comedia, suspenso, policiales, emmm… incluso las románticas, dime cual prefieres tu

- veamos una de acción – dijo el peli plateado-

- ok – me dirigí al estante donde tenía todas las películas en Dvd guardadas y saque unas cuantas películas de acción y se las mostré a Zero para que eligiera una-

- creo que esta es buena – me dijo apuntando a el dvd de identidad desconocida- ¿te gusta?

- por supuesto Zero, veámosla – la pude en el Dvd que estaba conectado a mi tv de plasma y luego me senté junto con Zero en el sofá de cuero-

La película empezó pero no estaba prestándole atención, más bien toda mi atención estaba puesta en el chico que estaba a mi lado, el dueño de esos inusuales ojos violetas y también dueño de mi corazón no había pasado más de la mitad de la película cuando Zero empezó a bostezar y frotarse los ojos, pero luego de unos minutos supongo que inconscientemente se apoyo en mi hombro y froto su mejilla allí mismo y después pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas y ya se había dormido pobre lo más seguro es que no ha podido dormir bien por cumplir con su labor de prefecto.

Lo tome con delicadeza entre mis brazos y lo lleve a mi cama, abrí las tapas y lo acosté allí.  
es tan hermoso, la persona más hermosa del mundo, en especial cuando duerme ya que hay no tiene esa cara para alejar a todos de su lado, más bien tiene una cara relajada en otros términos la cara de inocencia que tenia cuando era un niño pequeño, el niño que según yo necesitaba protección y aun ahora sigo pensándolo, para mi Zero es alguien que necesita protección y no porque sea débil, si no porque es demasiado arriesgado, pone su vida en peligro siempre y no le importa a quien puede dañar si el sale lastimado, pero que le voy hacer así es él y de él me enamore.

**Ichiru pov**

Por fin me escape del director vaya que es fastidioso ahora comprendo a mi hermano cuando prefiere escaparse para no almorzar porque está este señor allí metido hablando estupideces pueden creer que me tuvo cautivo alrededor de 3 horas y saben porque me dejo ir solo porque ya va ser el cambio de turno y está por salir la clase nocturna pobre Zero no ha comido nada y más encima tiene que hacer su labor de prefecto gracias a dios a mi no me toca hacer eso porque lo más seguro es que en vez de mantener las chicas en raya se tiren encima de mí y todo porque se me ocurrió hacer esa sonrisa, si seré estúpido bueno de todas maneras no puedo mantener la mi cara todo el día con el ceño fruncido es que de verdad me cuesta no puedo poner la misma cara que tiene Zero cuando trata con otras personas que no sea yo, o el aura oscura que trasmite de verdad no puedo, me cuesta demasiado pero no importa total al loco de Cross no se le ocurrido de decirme tu también serás prefecto. Es un alivio un completo alivio.

- Ichiru ¿sabes donde esta Zero? Lo he buscado por todos lados y no lo puedo encontrar – me dijo la castaña mientras me zarandeaba, la verdad es demasiado intensa-

- emmm… yuu… Yuuki ¿puedes dejar… de zarandearme?

- oh perdón – dijo soltándome y arreglando mi ropa-

- no tengo ni idea donde esta, yo no soy su niñera, ¿para qué lo buscas? - pregunte tratando de ser amable-

- porque ya están por salir los de la clase nocturna y no tengo quien me ayude, yo no puedo sola con todos ellos – dijo lastimosamente-

- mmmm…

- a no ser que… - me miro con un brillo especial en los ojos y a mí no me gusto nada- que tú me ayudes Ichiru

- ni loco, yo no voy a ir con esas lobas en celos, acaso no viste como me miraban en clases, en vez de mantenerlas lejos los vampiros se van a tirar encima de mi así que no

- vamos Ichiru, no seas tan presumido y ayúdame- comenzó a arrastrarme hasta las puertas del dormitorio de la luna- ponte allí y pon la cara de Zero-

- pero Yuuki, yo no… - me dejo solo y se fue al frente mío-

- pero miren si es Ichiru – dijo una chica a mis espaldas y luego sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano y me dio vuelta esa una chica rubia y de ojos verdes de cierta manera me hizo recordar a Takuma pero luego deseche la idea-

- hola – salude amablemente-

- Ichiru-kun tu eres tan distinto a Zero, el es una persona tan hay no se qué pero tú eres tan tierno y lindo…

- jeje… -_¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde te metiste zero? Te necesito, vamos Ichiru tu puedes pon la cara que pone tu hermano para espantar a la chicas y que se comporten-_ chicas ¿Por qué no se comportan?- pregunte fingiendo una sonrisa y luego me di vuelta y las puertas de la residencia de la luna se abrieron y comenzaron a salir todos los vampiros Takuma iba a la cabeza, pero que demonios porque iba Takuma y no Kuran ¿Dónde está?-

Cuando pasaron delante de mi Takuma embozo una sonrisa angelical y todas las chicas comenzaron a empujarme supongo que para que me apartara pero no iba a dejar que estas lobas se tiraran encima de Takuma eso si que no

- chicas tranquilas que no ven que es solo un chico no tiene nada de extraordinario, aparte no que yo era lindo – dije fingiendo que me sentía ofendido-

- oh, miren Ichiru esta ofendido, claro que eres lindo Ichiru – me tomaron entre 5 y me llevaron lejos de allí, como lo hicieron no tengo ni idea la cosa es que ahora estaba contra un árbol y 5 chicas que me miraban extraño que extraño esa no es la palabra más bien como si me desnudaran con la mirada-

- chica saben que yo no quise decir eso, más bien… yo… verán… ¿Por qué no me dejan ir a buscar algo? -Pero no me escucharon en absoluto-

- Ichiru – kun ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas? – Me pregunto una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules, mientras me acariciaba el rostro-

- emmm… bueno yo… mmm… - trague saliva no quería responder a eso-

Una de ellas se acerco su rostro peligrosamente al mío me iba a besar pero yo moví mi rostro antes que lo hiciera

- chicas, creo que es hora de que me vaya – dije tratando de soltarme, pero vaya que tenían fuerzas, bueno de todas maneras me tienen que comprender ellas son 5-

- oh, no aun no es tiempo, Ichiru queremos pasar más tiempo contigo

- jeje _– necesito ayuda si alguien se ofrece la acepto por favor_-

- chicas por qué no lo dejan – dijo una sombra que estaba apareciendo y yo reconocí la voz-

- Ichijou sempai – dijeron al unisonó las chicas-

- viene el director y no creo que quiera ver a uno de sus hijos en este estado, porque no se van antes que llegue – dijo amablemente el rubio y con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza y me gusta-

- si, Ichijou sempai – todas me soltaron y se fueron-

- por fin libre – me deje caer al suelo-

- veo que eres muy popular Ichiru – kun

- ni que lo digas si tu no apareces me iban a devorar, se nota que son unas lobas en celos

- ¿lobas? – Me pregunto desconcertado por el término que utilice-

- sí, que no se nota tu eres el que deberías saberlo mejor que yo, ya que ellas siempre se te lanzan encima en cada cambio de turno ¿no?

- bueno si

- gracias, por salvarme – lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas-

- emmm… de nada, aparte no iba a dejar que te devoraran – me abrazo-

- ¿Por qué celoso? – pregunte bromeando y dejando de abrazarlo tan fuerte y acurrucándome más entre sus brazos-

- tal vez, pero creo que no sirves para ser prefecto – me susurro dulcemente al oído que me hizo estremecer-

- ya… ya lo creo, al menos ya tengo una escusa para nunca más hacer eso – dije levantando mi cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos-

- Ichiru – dijo con unos ojos verdes llameando, son intensos- eres tan adorable – comenzó a acariciarme el rostro- quiero hacer algo que desde hace mucho tiempo deceo – me dijo acercando su rostro al mio- quiero probar el sabor de tus labios otra vez – me dijo y nuestros labios se comenzaron a rozar, yo iba hacer todo lo que el quisiera, solo me dejaría llevar-

- Ichiru – escuche una voz femenina que me llamaba y Takuma se separo de mi-

- Yuuki – dije molesto- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que, qué? Me dejaste sola- me dijo con sus manos en las caderas-

- acaso no viste como me secuestraron – dije en reproche-

- ¿Quién Takuma sempai? – Dijo irónica-

- no claro que no, esas lobas en celos me secuestraron – dije enfadado-

- yo no veo a ningún lobo – dijo ladeando su cabeza-

- Yuuki no me tomen el pelo

- yo no te estoy tocando el pelo Ichiru – dijo tranquila-

- arggg… eres imposible –dije frunciendo el ceño y ella se escogió de hombros-

- Takuma sempai, ¿Por qué Kaname sempai no asistirá a clases hoy? – pregunto la castaña con genuina curiosidad-

- porque quedo con un amigo-

- oh… comprendo – dijo con desilusión-

- ¿amigo?- pregunte algo desconcertado, _no puede ser… no claro que no, debe tener más amigos que mi…_-

- si – me confirmo el vampiro-

- mmm… Yuuki nos puedes dejar a solas por favor

- está bien pero no llegues tarde para la cena Ichiru

- vale

Ella se fue y yo otra vez quede a solas con Takuma

- ¿con que amigo? ¿Le conozco? - pregunte curioso-

- emm… tal vez- respondio dudoso-

- Takuma – lo llame esperando una respuesta-

- Ichiru ¿Por qué te preocupa con quien este Kaname sama? ¿Acaso te gusta?

- mmm… no me cambies el tema – le dije algo molesto-

- lo siento Ichiru debo regresar a clases – dije con un tono más frio que antes eso quiere decir que se molesto-

- no me dejes solo y respóndeme – dije en orden-

- debo regresar para estar pendiente de lo que están haciendo los demás, no vemos – se fue después de eso, yo veía como se alejaba de mi, a mi no me gustaba ver como se iba no me trae muy gratos recuerdos-

Después regrese a la residencia del sol y el director me estaba esperando con Yuuki y una sonrisa que no me gusto nada, pero como no quería saber el motivo de esa estúpida sonrisa, los iba a ignorar, iba a pasar de largo

- Ichiru- kun- dijo alegre Cross-

- ¿Qué? – pregunte molesto-

- ya que no sabemos dónde está tu hermano y yo tengo que ir a una reunión, tu tendrás que ayudar a Yuuki, serás prefecto por un día feli…

- ni muerto… yo no voy a ser prefecto, no pienso perder mis horas de sueño por unos vampiros malcriados

- oh Ichiru no seas así, ayúdame ¿sí? – me dijo la castaña con una sonrisa angelical-

- no quiero – dije tajante-

- vamos por favor, no puedo yo sola con las rondas – puso una cara de cachorro-

- mmm… está bien te ayudare – dije molesto conmigo mismo por ser tan estúpido-

- gracias Ichiru – me abrazo efusivamente la castaña-

- mmm…pero al menos puedo ir a mi habitación un rato-dije soltándome del abrazo de Yuuki-

- está bien Kiryuu – kun – dijo el director-

Yo me fui rápidamente a la habitación de Zero creo que me acostumbre a dormir con él y siento este cuarto como el mío, es mejor que él no se entere ya que si entera me va echar.  
Cuando entre a la habitación, me sorprendí era extraño ya que toda la ropa que estaba en el suelo ya no estaba y se veía algo más ordenado, lo que significa es que Zero paso por aquí, lo más seguro es que vino a bañarse, me metí al baño y bingo ahí estaba el uniforme de Zero tirado en el piso, la recogí y la puse en el cesto de ropa sucia, y como se baño y se puso ropa de salida, lo que significa es que salió pero ¿A dónde? Y ¿habrá salido solo o acompañado? Mmm… bueno lo importante es que no le pase nada, espero que este bien. Bueno a lo que vine yo aquí, fue a ordenar el cuarto, comencé a cambiar las sabanas después sacudí a el osito kopy, luego ordene el guardarropa estaba más desordenado de lo que estaba en la mañana así que Zero anduvo buscando algo que ponerse y revolvió todo, es mejor ordenar todo.  
En el momento que termine de ordenar el cuarto de mi hermano me fui corriendo a hacer de prefecto, Yuuki me estaba esperando y me explico lo que tenía que hacer así que me fui hacer las rondas por el edificio en donde tenían clases los vampiros y vi a Takuma concentrado, supongo que está molesto conmigo, Porque cree que me gusta Kuran sempai, Bueno el es el tonto que cree estupideces a parte el no debería enojarse porque yo no tengo nada con él y tampoco quiero tener algo con el, ya su… es mejor que deje de pensar tonterías, es hora de que siga con las rondas…

* * *

bueno aqui termina este capitulo... les prometo que esta vez tratare de no demorarme mucho pero es que estube sin inspiracion toda una semana esa es mi excusa por demorarme xd bueno espero sus **review.**

y lo de la pareja de ichiru creo que sera takuma, espero que no se molesten a las personas que no les gusta esta pareja...

y en el proximo cap emmm... haber creo que aqui no he puesto adelanto... asi que solo les dire que:

zero tiene un sueño en donde ve una sombra de un niño que le pregunta una y otra vez ¿por que me olvidaste?

solo eso les dire porque aun no se que mas tendra el proximo cap aun no lo he empezado T.T bueno me despido besos a todos y espero que les haya gustado el cap


	5. tratando de cocinar juntos

hola, les pido disculpas por demorarme mucho en subir este capitulo se que no tengo escusa pero... estube enferma bueno mas bien resfriada, perdon se que no lo meresco pero perdonenme ¿si?, les juro que apenas hoy termine el cap... bueno muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic...

**FchanHatake:** hola, muchas gracias por tu reviews... bueno la verdad hare todo lo posible para no dejarte caer en el sindrome de la abstinecia, lo prometo... y bueno aqui esta tu otra racion de droga y perdon por demorarme tanto pero verdad es que mi inspiracion no llegaba y mucho menos cuando estoy resfriada solo queria estar en mi camita soñando con kaname y zero *¬* o ichiru takuma *¬*, y de esos sueños he sacado unas ideas para escribir pero no esta en este capitulo... y lo otro tienes que entender al pobre de ichiru... el lo dice inconsientemente que no quiere nada con takuma... la verdad se muere por estar cerca de takuma y acariciar su cuerpo pero no lo quiere aceptar por ahora... bueno solo eso te direy lo de tu sueño para dejar babeando a usagi san debe haber sido el sueño xd bueno muchos besos y nos leemos...

**Tsuki93:** hola, bueno la verdad es que en este capitulo me centre mas en kaname zero ya que ellos son los principales aunque tampoco me centre tanto en ellos... bueno y lo que si takuma tenia celos la respuesta es si estaba celoso a el le gusta ichiru, y si esta con alguien mas eso aun lo estoy viendo, pero lo mas seguro es que no :D bueno muchas gracias por dejar tu reviews besos y nos leemos...

**darthmocy:** hola, bueno muchas gracias por tu reviews... y lo de takuma tiene algo con shiki por ahora lo mas seguro es que no... pero ichiru si le tiene celos a shiki y muchos, por eso dice que no quiere tener nada con takuma aunque por dentro se muere por tener algo mas con el carismatico vicepresidente de la clase nocturna... ha si sabes estuve toda esta semana soñando con vampiros *¬* en especial kaname zero, takuma ichiru*¬* ... bueno besos y nos leemos

**lisimmi:** Hola, bueno no te preocupes sobre los reviews de los demas capitulos pero espero seguir contando con tus reviews ¿si?, bueno muchas gracias por tu reviews y perdon por no actualizar pronto la verdad andaba con falta de ideas... bueno besos y nos leemos...

**AGUILA FANEL:** hola, lo mismo estaba pensando yo, yuuki y aidou,hay vere como me las arreglo, y lo de que ichiru se vaya a su cuarto se supone que ya deberia dormir en su cuarto pero no quiere hacerme caso... XD y el acercamiento de kaname y zero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ello. muchas gracias por tu reviews, bueno besos y nos leemos.

**nota: **bueno la verdad en el primer capitulo puse que zero no habia bebido la sangre de kaname pero se me olvido porner que zero no ha bebido de nadie nunca ha mordido a alguien bueno solo eso besos a todos...

_lo de cursiva son los pensamientos y_

_''cursiva y commilla son los sueños''  
_

**

* * *

Cap 5**

**Zero pov**

_''Me encuentro en un lugar luminoso, hay risas por doquier, niños jugando, padres cuidándolos, animales jugando, todo es muy hermoso; es un parque. Ahora que estoy aquí me hace sentir algo de nostalgia, no estoy muy seguro del porque, pero analizándolo, se me hace demasiado familiar sin embargo no sé el porqué…  
¿Por qué el lugar se está deformando? Todo se está volviendo oscuro, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?  
cuando todo estaba oscuro escuche sollozos… comencé a caminar hacía el ruido y vi a mi hermano abrazándose a sí mismo, era un niño debería tener unos 12 años, me pregunto porque está llorando, tal vez es porque la muerte de nuestros padres, es mejor que vaya a consolarlo. _

_- Ichiru – lo llame y el levanto la cabeza y me miro con sus ojos llorosos-_

_- ¿Zero? – pregunto al reconocerme-_

_- si soy yo – él se paro y me abrazo me llegaba al pecho-_

_- no me dejes solo… ¿Por qué todos me dejan solos? No te vayas – me decía entre sollozos-_

_- pero que dices, yo nunca te he dejado solo, y ahora tampoco lo hare, y no me voy a ir a ningún sitio ¿vale? – Trate de consolarlo mientras acariciaba su cabellera-_

_- me lo juras, yo no quiero sufrir más, nuestros padres se fueron y ya no regresaran nunca más – dijo llorando-_

_- lo sé, pero yo estaré contigo, no dejare que jamás te pase algo malo- le prometí-_

_- y si me olvidas – se separo de mí y me miro- _

_- eso jamás, nunca te olvidare, nunca olvidare a alguien importante para mi… - le asegure-_

_- mmm…- me miro con ojos acusadores- sin embargo lo olvidaste a él – me dijo apuntando al frente para luego desaparecer-_

_Yo seguí viendo a donde apunto y había aparecido una sombra escogida abrazándose a sí mismo, por lo visto era la sombra de un niño, cuando se paro pude ver su cuerpo, pero no podía ver su rostro; se acerco a mí y me apunto_

_- Zero me olvidaste, ¿porque me olvidaste? Pensé que éramos amigos, ¿Por qué me olvidaste? – Me dijo con tono de reproche-_

_- emm… yo no te olvide, más bien yo no te conozco- dije confundido-_

_- claro que me conoces, recuérdame por favor, no quiero que te olvides de mi, somos amigos, yo jamás me olvidare de ti, por favor, recuérdame Zero._

_- emm… ¿amigos? – pregunte desconcertado-_

_- si amigos, somos amigos, no me olvides, no me eches al olvido, has todo lo posible por recordarme Zero, recuerda quien soy – fue lo último que dijo ya que después desapareció-_

_En el momento que la sombra desapareció me traslade nuevamente al parque en donde estaba antes, aun estaba lleno de niños jugando, pero alguien me llamo la atención, ya que a ese niño no le podía ver la cara como a los otros, este muchacho había llegado corriendo y luego comenzó a acercarse a un chico… esperen ese chico al que se acerco era yo cuando tenía 12 años, el chico que no le veía el rostro hablo conmigo chibi y luego su imagen se fue transformando y cuando volví a mirar era Kaname que me sonreía tristemente yo trate de tocarle para borrar esa sonrisa de tristeza de su rostro, no quería verlo triste, pero cuando intente tocarlo la imagen se comenzó a alejar yo trate de alcanzarlo pero era como si no me moviera del lugar en donde estaba _

_- no me olvides por favor Zero, recuerda quien soy -me dijo Kaname y luego se alejo mas y mas de mi hasta desaparecer''_

Me desperté sobresaltado, ¿pero qué clase de sueño era ese? Y ese niño quien era, ni siquiera pude reconocer la voz e ¿Ichiru porque estaba en mi sueño diciéndome _sin embargo lo olvidaste a él_? ¿Y dónde demonios estoy?

_- _¿Zero estas bien? – Me pregunto una voz que se me hizo familiar-

- emmm… ¿ka- Kaname? – pregunte desorientado y buscándolo con la mirada, y estaba a mi lado -

- sí, ¿estás bien Zero? – Me volvió a preguntar el castaño-

- ¿Dónde estoy? Y si estoy bien, solo tuve un sueño

- mmm… estas en mi cuarto – me dijo en voz baja-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunte sobresaltado-

_-_ porque te quedaste dormido mientras veíamos la película, y te acosté en mi cama para que siguieras durmiendo tranquilo

- perdón por quedarme dormido, no fue mi intención– me disculpe sonrojado-

- no te preocupes tenias sueño está bien Zero – dijo amablemente-

- mmm… ¿Qué hora son? – pregunte aun un poco desorientado-

- son las 4:30 am…- me respondió calmadamente-

- LAS 4:30 DE LA MADRUGADA –grite y el solo asintió- demonios dormí demasiado

- no te preocupes estabas cansado

- mmm… si pero… debo volver a mi habitación…

- comprendo, pero si quieres puedes contarme tu sueño, lo que pasa es que te ves mas pálido de lo normal y eso me parece extraño, si quieres puedes contarme tu sueño – me dijo un poco preocupado-

- emmm… no te preocupes no fue nada del otro mundo solo un sueño ¿vale?

- está bien, nos vemos - me dijo con una sonrisa-

- si - yo me fui corriendo antes que llegara la clase nocturna-

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto vi a Ichiru tumbado en la cama aun con el uniforme puesto y con su cabello en el rostro, se veía al extraño, fui directo donde él y me senté a su lado.

- Ichiru ¿pasa algo? – pregunte preocupado-

- mmm… Zero, llegaste – dijo alegre pero no saco sus cabellos de su rostro y tampoco se movió se mantuvo quieto- no pasa nada no te preocupes – dijo en un susurro, no sé porque pero esa aseguración no me tranquilizo nada-

- ¿Por qué estas despierto y con el uniforme puesto? – pregunte tratando de ocultar lo preocupado que estaba-

- mmm… porque tuve que hacer las rondas por ti y recién llegue – dijo sin ningún tipo de reproche en la voz-

- ¿y dónde estaba Cross que no las hizo él? – Pregunte enfadado con el director-

- según él tenía que ir a una reunión- me dijo con una voz sin emoción eso si era raro en el-

- mmm… maldito Cross, es mejor que duermas, debes estar cansado – le dije acariciando sus cabellos- y perdón por mi culpa tuviste que hacer mi labor

- no importa no te preocupes, me voy a bañar

- está bien te espero aquí- le dije tranquilo-

El se levanto y se fue al baño con paso rápido, tomo un pijama y se metió al baño. Solo cuando mi hermano entro al cuarto del baño vi mi habitación y estaba ordenada ¿pero porque? Tal vez Ichiru la ordeno. Me saque la ropa y me puse mi pijama, me tumbe en la cama esperando que mi gemelo saliera del baño, esta vez se estaba demorando más que de costumbre. Cuando finalmente salió yo me senté en la cama y él se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada.

- Ichiru ¿te pasa algo? – le pregunte nuevamente-

- no, no solo tengo sueño Zero, no te preocupes, mejor durmamos ¿sí? Y más rato hablamos en dónde estabas – me sugirió-

- mmm… está bien

Después de unos minutos Ichiru se durmió abrazándome y como siempre después de unas 2 horas se subió encima de mí, creo que ya me acostumbre a que se durmiera encima mío, y si se preguntan porque no me he dormido es simple es porque no tengo sueño ya que dormí mucho en la cama de Kaname que apropósito tenía su olor impregnado, su delicioso olor, el tiene un olor tan especial tan de él, bueno, bueno es mejor que piense el porqué de ese sueño y ¿Por qué Kaname apareció al final diciendo esas palabras? Yo no me he olvidado de él, no que yo recuerde al menos aparte la primera vez que lo vi intente matarlo, pero lo más seguro es que quiere decirme algo este sueño ¿pero qué? Vamos Zero piensa… mmm… no se me ocurre nada, aunque se me ocurrió que tal vez Kaname apareció en mis sueño porque tenía su olor demasiado cerca esa debe ser la razón ¿verdad que si?

-0-

Ya han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Ichiru se durmió, aunque ya se levanto y por cierto no fue a clases y por ahora no me ha preguntado donde estaba anoche espero que se olvide, bueno ahora voy a la oficina del director ya sabrán el porqué…

Cuando llegue entre sin tocar y no saben la sorpresa que me lleve; el director estaba desnudo encima del escritorio con mi maestro touga yagari encima de Cross, mi sensei también está desnudo, ya saben lo que estaban haciendo… los 2 me miraron Cross se sonrojo y mi sensei me miro enfadado.

- lo… siento – fue lo único que pude articular-

- muchacho es que no te enseñaron que se toca la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación que no es la tuya – dijo el cazador con el parche en el ojo derecho-

- mmm… no es mi culpa que ustedes estén haciendo cosas indecente en la oficina del director, díganme que hubiese pasado si otro estudiante de la academia hubiese entrado ¿eh? Aparte yo venía hablar con el director pero vístanse primero no tengo ningún interés en verlos desnudos – dije mirando a otro lado, esperando a que se vistieran-

- estamos listos Zero – yo los mire y gracias a dios si estaban vestidos-

- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo Zero – kun? – dijo el director tratando de tomarme las manos pero antes de que eso pasara lo aleje de una patada-

- no me toque – dije molesto y con el ceño fruncido-

- ¿Por qué me tratas así hijo mío? – Dijo haciendo una de sus escenitas-

- que yo recuerde no soy su hijo ¿ok? Y ¿Por qué demonios mando a Ichiru hacer las rondas anoche? – pregunte irritado-

- porque tu no estabas Kiryuu kun – me respondió con lagrimones el director-

- ¿es que acaso no podía hacerlas usted? – pregunte molesto-

- tenía una reunión Kiryuu- kun – me dijo en un mohín-

- que yo sepa ayer no había reunión del consejo

- tuvo una reunión conmigo muchacho – me dijo el cazador con el parche en el ojo-

- mmm… no quiero que vuelva a mandar a Ichiru a hacer las rondas ¿ok?

- muchacho si Ichiru hizo las rondas por ti es porque tu no estabas ¿en dónde estabas Zero? – me pregunto mi maestro mirándome astuto-

- ¿y a ustedes que les importa? – gruñí-

- no seas irrespetuoso Zero- me regaño el cazador de cabello negro azulado- yo sabía que yo era el que tenía que cuidarte te has vuelto muy irrespetuoso, ¿desde cuándo eres así? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que a las personas mayores que tu se les respeta?

- lo siento yagari sensei – me disculpe con la cabeza gacha-

- no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a tus mayores – me dijo mi maestro-

- si sensei

- y ahora responde ¿Dónde estabas anoche? – me volvió a preguntar-

- mmmm… fui a despejarme, he estado algo confuso estos días, ahora me voy, nos vemos yagari sensei, director – después de eso me fui directo a la cocina, tenía hambre y no deseaba comer algo preparado por Cross o Yuuki, la verdad es que su comida no es para nada de mi gusto, así que la única posibilidad es cocinar, aun me acuerdo porque aprendí a cocinar, ya que la primera vez que Ichiru y yo comimos la comida del director fue algo asqueroso y mi hermano se enfermo del estomago una semana entera, así que por el bien de Ichiru y mío era que yo tenía que aprender a cocinar…

En el momento en que entre a la cocina vi a Ichiru cocinando…

- hola Zero – me saludo alegre-

- hola, ¿estás cocinando? – le pregunte sorprendido- ¿Qué cocinaras?

- arroz con nugets de pollo y papas fritas ¿quieres ayudarme?

- claro, pero tenemos que cocinar para todos

- si para Yuuki, cross, tú y yo – me dijo con una sonrisa-

- y yagari sensei – le dije-

- ¿esta yagari sensei aquí? - me pregunto contento mi hermano-

- sí, lo vi hace unos momentos

- ok entonces hagamos mucha comida – me propuso mi gemelo-

- vale, ¿desde cuándo cocinas? – pregunte sorprendido-

- tuve que aprender en Miami, al principio no me gusto la idea, pero luego recordé que a ti te gusta cocinar así que me dije a mi mismo que no debería ser tan malo, y luego aprendí a cocinar- me dijo escogiéndose de hombro.

- ¿y cómo cocinas? De seguro cocinas pésimo – dije bromeando, mientras les desordenaba sus cabellos-

- que chistoso onii san – me dijo sacándome la lengua, se veía tan infantil-

- mejor cocinemos hermanito, tengo hambre – le dije con una sonrisa-

- ok, tú has el arroz – me propuso-

- vale

Comencé a pelar ajo y lo pique bien pequeño luego pesque una olla le eche un poco de aceite, le eche el ajo picado, también pique unas zanahorias y las eche a la olla, luego tome dos tomates los pele, los pique y los eche a la olla y después puse la olla en el fuego-

- ¿le echaste ajo? – Me pregunto mi gemelo-

- si – le conteste ausente-

- qué asco – me dijo con asco-

- Ichiru siempre le echo ajo a todo y tu nunca te das cuenta – le regañe-

- está bien

Cuando el jugo del tomate comenzó a burbujear eche 2 tazas de arroz espere a que se sofriera un poco y le eche 4 tazas de agua, allí le eche la sal necesaria y también le e che albahaca ahora solo a esperar que esté listo.

De repente sentí unos pasos y mis sentidos de cazador se alarmaron pero yo conocía esa presencia, luego sentí que la puerta de la cocina y vi a Kaname parado con una sonrisa mirándome algo sonrojado y en el momento que vi a el castaño mi cabeza o más bien mi imaginación lleno mi mente de imágenes eróticas les describiere una de esas imágenes:  
Estábamos los 2 desnudos y Kaname besando mis hombros mientras sus manos expertas acariciaban cada parte de mi ser luego su boca bajo a mis pezones succionándolo y… hay por dios ¿qué estoy pensando? toda la culpa la tiene Cross y mi maestro.

**Kaname pov**

Después de unas horas desde que Zero se fue de mi habitación, comencé a redactar los informes que me pidió el director, ya que cuando mi amado estaba durmiendo pude hacer nada más que observarlo y acariciar su rostro de ángel, ahora que ya termine de escribir los informes voy camino a la residencia del sol, específicamente a la oficina del director. En el momento en que entre a la residencia del sol llegue rápidamente a mi destino; golpee la puerta pero no recibí respuesta, aunque escuche unos sonidos, pero los ignore y abrí la puerta, y lo que vi desee no haberlo visto, me sonroje, ya que el director estaba desnudo aferrado a una de las paredes de la oficina, mientras el moreno le besaba los pezones y el rubio gemía, las manos del hombre de pelo negro azulado acariciaban el órgano del oji pardo, ahora me arrepiento de haber ignorado esos sonidos, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia los 2 me miraron sonrojados.

- lo… siento yo… sigan con lo que están haciendo… yo vuelvo después- y después de esa disculpa cerré la puerta-

La verdad es que lo mejor es irme a mi habitación, ya que creo que el director va estar ocupado un largo rato, pero antes de regresar a mi cuarto necesito un vaso con agua y tal vez vea a Yuuki e incluso a Zero quizás estén cocinando.

Me dirigí a la cocina a paso rápido, sentí olor a comida, así que si estaban cocinando, hice una sonrisa y abrí la puerta y allí estaba Zero no con Yuuki como pensé al principio más bien con su gemelo, pero no me importo mucho, ya que me perdí en esos ojos violetas de Zero que me miraban intensamente, luego de un momento a otro el ex humano se sonrojo intensamente y vaya que se veía lindo así, y por cierto no andaba con el uniforme de la clase diurna más bien llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas largas apegada a su cuerpo con unos pantalones beige luego me di cuenta que era tiempo de hablar.

- hola Zero y Kiryuu-kun – salude cortésmente-

- hola – me saludo Zero aun sonrojado, aunque no entiendo el porqué-

- hola Kuran sempai y puedes llamarme Ichiru – me respondió amable el gemelo de Zero-

- emm… claro Ichiru-kun, tú me puedes llamar Kaname

- claro Kaname sempai

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Kaname? – Me pregunto mi cazador-

- vine a entregarle unos informes a el director – dije mostrando la carpeta- pero esta algo ocupado – dije mientras mi mente revivía lo que vi y me sonroje-

- oh lo viste – me dijo Zero también sonrojado y me dio a entender que el también había visto a Cross-

- si

- ¿que vieron?- pregunto curioso el hermano de mi amado-

- mmm… nada importante Ichiru, mejor sigamos cocinando ¿sí?- le dijo dulcemente mi peli plateado-

- yo quiero saber – dijo el oji amatista y frunció el ceño-

- luego te lo contare ¿vale? – Le respondió instantáneamente mi prefecto-

- mmm… vale – acepto-

- ¿y qué te trae a la cocina? – Me pregunto el dueño de mi corazón-

- había venido a buscar un vaso con agua y a esperar que el director se desocupara – mentí un poco-

- ¿por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros?- me pregunto el menor de los tres y yo me sorprendí y como él vio mi falta de respuesta siguió hablando- digo yo… bueno tal vez esta comida es demasiado temprana para ti ¿no? Perdón Kaname sempai

- emm… no, no te preocupes, yo voy a comer con ustedes- respondí instantáneamente, pero me pareció algo extraño ya que Ichiru, la primera vez que lo vi no había sido muy amable conmigo, más bien me dio la impresión que me odiaba y ahora era distinto, quizás esa vez solo estaba aparentando ser así para que no se le acerque gente falsa o algo ¿no?

- que bueno Kaname sempai – me dijo alegre y luego se dio vuelta a seguir cocinando, a él tampoco llevaba el uniforme más bien andaba con una camiseta blanca y pantalones azules y me dio la impresión que es un poco más delgado que Zero-

Yo deje la carpeta encima de la mesa y después me saque la chaqueta del uniforme y la colgué en el respaldo de la silla, también me saque la corbata de seda roja y me desabroche los 3 primeros botones de la camisa, luego me sentí observado y vi que Zero me miraba intensamente, yo solo le sonreí y él se dio vuelta.

-Zero – lo llamo su gemelo- ¿puedes freír esto por favor?

- claro yo lo hago – le respondió mi peli-plateado-

Me sentía un poco extraño, ya que veía como Zero e Ichiru cocinaban y yo estaba allí parado sin hacer nada, aunque estoy acostumbrado a que me cocinen, ahora era distinto o al menos yo lo sentía diferente, así que me acerque a Zero por la espalda.

- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – le susurre en el oído, el se estremeció-

- KANAME – me grito-

- ¿Qué? – Pregunte con inocencia-

- no me asustes ¿quieres? – Me dijo a la defensa-

- perdón pero quiero ayudar – dije amablemente-

- claro – dijo sarcástico y siguió friendo las papas-

- Zero en verdad quiero ayudar – dije frunciendo el ceño-

- tú no sabes cocinar Kaname – repuso con algo de incredulidad-

- pero puedo aprender si tú me enseñas- dije escogiéndome de hombros-

- mmm… no creo que sea buena idea que tu co…

- vamos onii san, enséñale, de seguro será divertido verlo – dijo Ichiru con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos-

- Ichiru - dijo Zero algo molesto-

- oh, vamos, mira que haga la ensalada no creo que la arruine, a lo más se corta pero él es un sangre pura y su poder de regeneración es muy rápido aparte alguien tiene que prepararla, mira ya todos los vegetales están lavados solo los tiene que cortar, enséñale ¿sí? – Pidió con una mirada de cachorro-

- vale, ven Kaname, - yo me dirigí a donde estaban la lechuga, los tomates y las paltas- lo único que tienes que hacer es cortar la ensalada, la lechuga y los tomates ya están lavados, y empieza por la lechuga es más fácil ¿sí?

- claro – acepte, pero no tenía ni idea lo que tenía que hacer, pero lo averiguaría, Ichiru dijo que a lo más me coartaba así que necesito un cuchillo, haber donde esta-

- toma Kaname corta con este cuchillo – me dijo mi Zero pasándome un cuchillo-

- emm… claro, gracias-

- Kaname, ¿Por qué no cortas la lechuga con la mano? te saldrá más fácil

- ¿con la mano? – pregunte confundido-

- si así- pesco una hoja de lechuga y la pico con la mano y la echo en una fuente-

- ok – dije algo desconfiado ya que pensé que se tenía que hacer con un cuchillo, pero si Zero dice que está bien hacerlo con la mano es porque realmente está bien hacerlo de esa manera, así que tome las hoja de lechuga y comencé a picarla con la mano, la eche en la fuente, lo hice con cuidado aunque no necesitaba ninguna ciencia, después de terminar de picar mire los tomates y las paltas, no sabía con cual empezar, pero era claro que tengo que usar el cuchillo pero la pregunta es si los tengo que cortar de alguna manera especial, bueno empezare con los tomates, cuando los tome en mis manos me di cuenta que estaba con cascaras ahora la pregunta era ¿si los tenía que pelar? Bueno supongo que sí, así que manos a la obra , puse el cuchillo contra el tomate e intente sacarle la cascara pero la estúpida cascara se cortaba a cada rato y no podía hacerlo con fluidez, lo intente por lo menos unas 10 veces y aun no llevaba ni la mitad de un tomate sin cascara, ya me estaba frustrando y sin querer aumente tanto mi aura y mi poder que el tomate exploto en mis manos como si lo hubiese apretado, y por lo tanto mi ropa quedo manchada con el jugo de tomate y pedazos de este mismo, mire a la dirección de mi peli plateado y Zero estaba parado mirándome creo que sorprendido y su hermano tenía una cara de estar aguantándose la risa pero después no pudo más y se rio a todo pulmón y el prefecto lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Ichiru – le llamo la atención mi cazador-

- lo siento… pero… - se volvió a reír a todo pulmón-

- encárgate de la comida ¿sí?- le dijo el ex humano-

- claro…- dijo aguantándose la risa-

- y tu ven conmigo- me tomo del brazo y me llevo lejos de la cocina y por lo que recordaba este era el camino hasta su habitación. Cuando finalmente llegamos a su cuarto me quedo mirando-

- ¿Qué? – Pregunte inocente-

- nada, nada, pero es increíble que al príncipe pura sangre se la gane un simple tomate – se burlo-

- no me la gano, porque lo hice explotar- le conteste-

- oh verdad y por eso quedaste todo sucio- me miro de arriba abajo-

- mmm…

- venga mejor sácate la ropa – me sugirió el peli plateado y yo me sorprendí-

* * *

otra vez les pido disculpa por no actualizar pronto pero de verdad estaba enferma y mi madre no me ayuda mucho que digamos me dice que no sabe para que escribo y me quita mis cuadernos en donde pongo todas mis ideas y no me deja ser feliz pero como ven igual escribi algo... y se que este capitulo no es tan grandioso pero espero que les guste ¿si? bueno besos y espero sus **reviews ** muchos besos


	6. besos

**hola a todos perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar la verdad estube un poco atariada estos ultimos dias y no pude actualizar junto con amor entre 2 vampiros... acabo de terminar el cap asi que les pido disculpar por la falta de ortografia, ¿si? ****bueno bueno besos a todos los que estan leyendo este fic los quiero mucho y me encantan sus reviews... espero con todo mi corazon que les guste este cap.**

**Tsuki93: **hola... bueno primero que nada espero que te guste este cap y espero con reviews, y que bueno que te haiga causado gracia lo del tomate la verdad y tambien lo que le dijo zero a kaname, y que pasara que pasara ahora lo leeras la verdad pueden pasar muchas cosas como no... espero que te guste sii¿?... y bueno muchos besos y abrazos nos leemos.

**darthmocy:** primero espero que te guste este cap y espero tu reviews muchas gracias por tus deceos que me mejore gracias a dios me recupere muy bien y ahora a hacer los cap con mucho mas animo aunque me quede sin inspiracion, y la mente de zero bueno que le vas hacer... y si yagari y cross deberian ponerle cerrojo a la puerta, a la otra lo tendran presente si o si, bueno bueno muchas gracias por tu reviews y muchos besos y abrazos y nos leemos.

**HiroYuki:** hola muchas gracias por dejar tu reviews espero seguir contando con tus reviews ¿si? bueno y que se quieten la ropa emm... bueno ya lo veras, pueden pasar tantas cosas Dios como no puede pasar nada bueno y si los tomates son muy asesinos. y los tomates eran rojos la verdad aqui en chile o al menos en mi ciudad no tenemos tomatillos, pero deben ser ricos como me gustaria probarlos y lo de la cascara no es cascara es que no sabia como ponerlo, lo que pasa es que yo personalmente no pelo los tomates porque nunca puedo y de todas maneras los prefiero con cascara o como se llame, pero mi mamá si los pela , entonces para ponerselo un poquito mas dificil a kaname puse que tenia que ser asi... pero si te confundi te pido disculpas y espero que con esta explicacion te ahiga aclarado un poco y espero que te guste este cap. bueno besos y abrazos y nos leemos.

**lisimmi:** hola, bueno primero que nada espero que te guste este cap, y espero seguir contanto con tus reviews, que bueno que te haya causado risa lo del tomate, y lo de pelarse bueno mi mami si los pela yo personalmente no porque no me gustan mucho pelados son mas rico con cascara pero para ponerselo un poquito dificil a kaname tenia que ser asi, y lo de la cebolla lo pense pero despues de un buen rato pensando deseche la idea, y lo de kaname desnudo para zero es una tentacion pero digamos que no se dio a entender bien ya veras a lo que me refiero, me costo un mundo escribir este cap la verdad estaba tan confundida muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza y y bueno deje esta, y bueno ahora esta la conti espero que te guste y muchos besos y abrazos a ti tambien nos leemos.

**AGUILA FANEL:** Hola, bueno espero que te guste este cap que me demore como un mundo en terminarlo y subirlo, la verdad es que ichiru si queria reirse de kaname pero nunca penso que seria asi de gracioso, que bueno que te haya gustado la parte gracioso, y si podria ser que kaname aprenda a cocinar pero no veo mucho a kaname cocinando pero ahy tal vez pueda hacer algo, y si yagari con cross deberian aprender lo que es un seguro para las puertas pero de seguro que la proxima vez lo tendran mas que presente y lo de las ideas a zero y kaname quien sabe eso ya se vera en este cap, y lo otro muchas gracias por tus deceos de que me recupere gracias a dios ya estoy sanita pero espero que dure, ahora muchos besos y abrazos y nos leemos .

**vampire knight no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**nota importante: **tal como lo hice en el mi fic anterior, desde ahora empiezo a escribir la historia narrandola y colocar lo que piensan todos los personajes y no basandome en uno solo, espero qu no les moleste esto pero la verdad es que necesitaba hacerlo asi bueno espero que me entiendan y que me haya salido bien.

los del cap creo que hay una buena parte con el pasado, espero que no se confundan, espero que entiendan cuando estoy hablando del pasado ¿si? es que esta vez no lo anuncio con flah black quiero ver si se entiende asi, en sus reviews me dicen si me entendieron ¿vale?

_cursiva pensamientos. _

creo que ahora si puedo dejarlos leer el cap. _  
_

* * *

**Cap 6: besos**

- ¿me quieres ver desnudo Zero? – Kaname pregunto con tono juguetón-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el peli plateado algo alterado, pero luego se dio cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado antes no eran las indicadas y es claro que Kaname no lo había entendido de la forma correcta- no, no, claro que no, no digas estupideces-

- mmm… Zero si quieres te puedo hacer un show privado- dijo en un ronroneo el pura sangre, él sabía muy bien que esta era su oportunidad para demostrar lo que sentía por Zero-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto en un susurro el cazador, y luego se quedo pensando en la oferta de Kaname, es verdad que se moría por ver el cuerpo de el castaño, pero…- deja de decir idioteces Kaname

El castaño vio en los ojos de Zero como le brillaron cuando le ofreció el show privado así que tenía que seguir insistiendo y ver qué pasaba.

- Zero ¿de verdad no quieres ese show privado? – Pregunto en un ronroneo sensual, desbastadoramente sexy y se acerco unos cuantos pasos al prefecto-

- emm… yo… mmm… Kaname – trataba de decir algo coherente pero no se le ocurría nada bueno que decir, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta que el purasangre se acerco a el, Zero retrocedió esos mismos pasos y choco contra la pared-

Kaname sonrió y luego se acerco mas a Zero, en otras palabras lo arrincono a la pared y puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del oji amatista y este comenzó a respirar entrecortado.

- Zero aun no oigo tu respuesta – le ronroneo cerca del oído del cazador y el peli plateado se sonrojo y estremeció como respuesta-

El prefecto no sabía qué hacer, tan solo tener el cuerpo de Kaname tan cerca le dan ganas de tocarlo o algo por el estilo, pero no debía hacerlo ¿o sí? No, no claro que no… pero cuando el castaño le hablo al oído tan solo sentir el aliento de Kaname contra su piel era un detonador, si no lo creyera imposible estaría seguro que Kaname intentaba provocarlo… pero claramente no estaba haciendo eso ¿verdad? No claro que no tonto, es solo tu imaginación…

- ¿Zero?- pregunto el purasangre mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos violetas que le vuelven loco, el castaño sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer algo mas para que el prefecto cediera y que se dé cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes hacia él, pero ¿Qué podría hacer sin asustar al niño?-

- ¿mmm…? – pregunto en un susurro, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que quería Kaname, el quería una respuesta a su pregunta del show privado, pero lo más seguro es que está jugando ¿verdad que si? Aunque si el castaño sigue apegando su cuerpo a el del, lo más seguro es que va perder la razón y lo bese, ya que en estos momentos lo que más quiere el cazador es probar esos labios tan sensuales que pareciera llamarlo para que cayera en tentación, así que lo mejor para Kaname era alejarse del antes de que realmente perdiera la cabeza por completo.

La mano de Kaname comenzó a acariciar el torso del cazador por encima de la camiseta sintiendo las formas que marcan los músculos de su niño, que con el uniforme no se notan pero ahora que lo estaba tocando se daba cuenta de lo trabajado que esta el cuerpo de zero.

- ahhh…- gimió entre dientes el peli plateado por la sorpresa de sentir las manos de Kaname en su torso. ¿Por qué Kaname lo estaba tocando? Maldición, si el castaño seguía haciendo aquello él iba a perder el control de su cuerpo, ya que las hormonas sobre excitadas por lo que había visto hace un rato en el despacho del director, ya querían apoderarse del control y ahora sí que sus pantalones se sentía demasiado estrecho, maldición se estaba excitando demasiado.

El sangre pura le gusto el gemido de el prefecto, si Zero gimió fue porque le gusto sus caricias, así que decidió en trasladar sus manos debajo de la camiseta y el peli plateado se estremeció por el contacto y a Kaname le encanto la reacción del cazador, una de sus manos comenzó a buscar uno de los pezones del cazador y cuando lo encontró lo pellizco y lo acaricio.

- ahhh… kana…- gimió más fuerte que antes y arqueo la espalda por el placer que las manos del castaño le provoco, ahora si Kaname estaba llegando demasiado lejos y si es un juego para el purasangre le demostraría que el también sabe jugar, aunque no tenga ni idea como se hace, y la verdad es que le da vergüenza estar así con el purasangre, pero él no quería perder en este juego y la verdad es que su sangre ya no llegaba bien a su cerebro ya que se estaba acumulando en algún lugar allá abajo más arriba de las rodillas, ahora si comenzaría a jugar.

El prefecto tomo la cara del vampiro entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al del purasangre y atrapo aquellos labios carnosos con los suyos.

El castaño se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Zero sobre los suyos pero le gusto y mucho, luego sintió la lengua del prefecto acariciando su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrarse más a fondo, Kaname no dudo ni un segundo en abrir la boca para darle paso a la lengua de su amor, por primera vez estaba por fin probando el sabor del peli plateado, su lengua estaba recorriendo toda la cavidad del prefecto, mientras que una de sus manos siguió jugando con uno de los pezones y la otra mano se traslado a la espalda del cazador atrayéndolo más en contra de su cuerpo e iba a comenzar a frotar sus caderas en contra de las de Zero pero…

- Kaname… - pronuncio entre besos el oji violeta-

- ¿mmmm…? – Pregunto el vampiro con todos sus sentidos pendientes de Zero-

- bas… basta… co… comida… de… debemos… ir a… comer… ¿recuerdas?... así… que… basta… kana…me – protesto el prefecto débilmente entre jadeos, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del castaño dando empujones débiles y tratando de que su cerebro funcione bien-

El pura sangre ignoro las protestas de Zero y siguió acariciando al cazador y sus caderas se comenzaron a mecer en contra de las del peli plateado y se dio cuenta que el cazador estaba tan excitado como el, eso lo deleito…

- ahh… ahh… kana… Kaname… basta… Ichiru… pue…de venir… por favor… Kaname- logro articular algo coherente el oji amatista, aunque en realidad no quería que el presidente de la clase nocturna parara en lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba disfrutando tanto, maldición no debería estar disfrutando esto, pero se sentía tan bien, sin embargo tenía que pararlo o iban a llegar muy lejos o simplemente se iba a correr en cualquier momento y no quería pasar esa vergüenza- ka… Kaname… por… favor… por fa...vor – rogo en un susurro-

Kaname con su gran auto control se separo de Zero mirándolo a los ojos pidiéndole perdón por su falta de control, aunque esta mas que feliz por lo que acababa de suceder

- Kaname… te debes cambiar ropa, tu pantalón está manchado con rojo por el jugo del tomate, elige lo que más te acomode de mi armario. -Dijo el prefecto mordiéndose el labio, esperando que el castaño no toque el tema ahora de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, _por favor ahora no Kaname, por favor. _

- está bien gracias- Kaname entendió de inmediato que Zero no quería tocar el tema ahora así que lo más conveniente es esperar un poco más, _solo un poco más._

_- _y también es mejor que te des una ducha, tienes tomate por todos lados en especial en tu pelo, puedes utilizar mi baño si quieres- dijo como una sugerencia el peli plateado, tratando de no sonrojarse pero no le dio resultado-

- claro gracias, y tu también deberías bañarte, si quieres nos podemos bañar juntos – dijo juguetón en un ronroneo sensual-

-emm… no, no, no, yo me bañare en el cuarto de mi hermano y ya elige la ropa – dijo firmemente ignorando lo caliente que se siente su rostro.

-0-

Ichiru ya había terminado de preparar el almuerzo incluyendo la ensalada que Kaname no pudo hacer, ahora solo le quedaba poner la mesa, así que tomo los platos correspondientes y se dirigió a la mesa y allí vio una carpeta, dejo los platos en la orilla de la mesa y tomo la carpeta, no sabía de quien era así que la abrió y lo primero que vio fue una hoja con la foto y algunos datos de Takuma, sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a leer.  
_Nombre: Takuma Ichijou,  
cargo: vicepresidente  
edad: 18 años  
clase: noble…  
_bla, bla, bla, la verdad no le interesaba nada de eso, total ya sabía esas cosas, cuando iba a cerrar la carpeta se dio cuenta que una de la información era con quien compartía el cuarto.  
_Comparte cuarto con Senri Shiki.__  
__Por favor por favor que no sea el pelirrojo con cara de aburrimiento por favor Dios si tienes alguna piedad de mi que no sea ese vampiro con el que estaba ayer por favor._  
Comenzó a buscar al tal Shiki, hasta que encontró su ficha y si era ese pelirrojo,_ pero porque tenía que ser justo con aquel vampiro, no podía ser cualquier otro, demonios, maldita sea..._

- hola – susurro el rubio en contra de la piel de Ichiru abrazándolo por detrás-

-0-

Takuma aun tenia sueño por el aun seguiría durmiendo pero Senri lo había despertado diciendo algo de que el directo llamo por teléfono preguntando por Kaname, así que se levanto llamo por teléfono a el director y Cross le dijo algo parecido a que Kaname le había ido a entregar unos informes o que tal vez solo había ido hablar con él, pero en el momento en que había ido él se encontraba algo ocupado para recibirlo, pero que ahora ya estaba desocupado para atender a Kaname y que si Takuma era tan amable y avisarle a el castaño, el rubio con su personalidad alegre no dudo un momento en decir que no tenia problema en hacerlo y luego colgó. Después de eso Takuma se baño y se vistió casualmente con unos jeans azul que Senri le había regalado el mes pasado diciéndole que debería usar esa ropa también porque eran cómodos, y una camiseta verde claro que acordaban muy bien con sus ojos y que por cierto también se la regalo Shiki diciendo lo mismo que con el pantalón. Sabía muy bien que Kaname no estaba en la residencia de la luna así que salió de allí y sintió el olor de Kaname que se dirigía a los aposentos del directo se fue a velocidad vampírica y cuando entro fue directo a la cocina pensando que su amigo estaba allí, la puerta estaba abierta y se dio cuenta que Kaname no estaba allí pero el que si estaba allí era Ichiru con una carpeta en las manos, y por lo que su aura trasmitía estaba molesto por algo, pero no le tomo atención en absoluto y se acerco cuidadoso por detrás de Ichiru.

- hola – susurro contra la piel del cazador, abrazándolo por detrás-

- ahhh…- Ichiru se sobresalto tirando la carpeta al suelo y movió el brazo golpeando los platos en la mesa y estos cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos-

Takuma al momento en que vio que los platos se cayeron, tomo en brazos al peli plateado y lo llevo al otro lado de la cocina para que los trozos de los platos no los alcanzaran-

-¿estás bien? – pregunto con preocupación el vampiro y dejo de abrazarlo-

- ¿pero qué demonios intentas hacer? ¿Me quieres matar acaso? Me asustaste – reprocho y frunció el ceño, _Takuma lo quería matar o algo así,_ se sentía molesto por ello pero lo que más le molesto fue que no noto su presencia en la cocina-

- perdón Ichiru yo no sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, yo di por hecho que te darías cuenta que estaba aquí- dijo el carismático oji verde, ahora sí que no sabía que le pasaba a el oji amatista, porque esta tan enfadado, si solo lo saludo-

- demonios, todos los platos se rompieron, Yuuki me va a matar – Ichiru se dirigió a donde cayeron los platos, se agacho y comenzó a reunir todos los trozos de los platos rotos para recogerlos pero como estaba con las manos desnudas comenzaron a sangrar rápidamente-

- Ichiru ¿Qué crees que haces? Te estás lastimando, para – dijo el rubio preocupado y se puso en cuclillas, tomando las manos de Ichiru entre las suyas- estas sangrando – expresó el vampiro con una mirada cálida y con tintes rojizos por el olor de la sangre de Ichiru-

- son solo rasguños, nada de importancia – respondió de inmediato el peli plateado, tratando de no sonrojarse e ignorando el dolor en las manos-

- estas sangrando no son solo rasguños, deja de hacer eso, ven – lo paro del suelo y comenzó a mirar las manos de Ichiru- tienes vidrios enterrados ¿aun crees que son solo rasguños? – Pregunto con ironía-

- mmm… si, son solo rasguños por el amor de Dios he tenido espadas enterrada en mi cuerpo y aun estoy vivo – dijo con sarcasmo-

- mmm… te sacare los vidrios – como pudo comenzó a sacar los vidrios de las manos de Ichiru, gracias a dios los pudo sacar todos, y ninguno se había enterrado mucho, pero comenzó a sangrar con más intensidad-

- dolió, ahora están sangrando mas, y ni siquiera tienes vendas – dijo enfadado el peli plateado-

- mmm… bueno perdón, pero si no te sacaba los vidrios enterrados en tus manos, se hubieran adentrado demasiado en tu piel y tendríamos que haber ido a un hospital y tal vez hasta te hubiesen operado u otra cosa – dijo el vampiro sabiendo que Ichiru le tiene pavor a los hospitales-

El cazador puso cara de terror y trago saliva, tal solo imaginarse estando en un hospital y con mucho médicos alrededor, y en un cuarto pequeño le daba fobia

- bueno entonces gracias, eres un buen p… emmm… vampiro – dijo con una sonrisa triste, la verdad es que no iba a decir vampiro, más bien iba a decir algo parecido a pareja o algo así, pero luego se dio cuenta que Takuma no es eso de el así que decidió que era bueno vampiro-

- ¿vampiro? – pregunto desconcertado el rubio-

- sí, bueno ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo con… emmm… durmiendo en tu cuarto ¿no? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

- Senri me despertó porque el director estaba llamando preguntando por Kaname y… ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto cuando vio la cara de Ichiru y sintió su aura cada vez más oscura, esta vez sí estaba enfadado.-

- nada, vete de aquí, Kaname sempai esta con Zero ahora, no está aquí así que vete – dijo molesto y con ira en los ojos-

- emm… tengo que curarte, aun estas sangrando y ¿Por qué estas tan enojado conmigo? – Pregunto con inocencia el vampiro-

- por nada y puedo curarme solo vete, ve con Shiki – dijo sin poder ocultar los celos en la voz-

- emmm… ¿estás celoso de Senri? – Pregunto con diversión en la voz-

- ¿qué? Por favor ¿yo celoso de ti? Claro que no- dijo desviando la mirada, Ichiru estaba avergonzado por lo evidente que era-

- yo diría que si estas celoso- dijo con una sonrisa el vampiro, se sentía tan dichoso Ichiru estaba celoso ahora solo tenía que utilizar esos celos a su favor, desde hace 3 años que no ha probado el sabor de los labios de Ichiru y aun recuerda la primera vez que lo vio que fue hace 5 años atrás unos 6 meses después de que sus padres habían muerto-

-0-

Takuma de 13 años caminaba junto con Kaname a la casa del Kaien aun no entendía cómo fue que su amigo lo había convencido para entrar a la casa y conocer a los que estaban allí, pero lo convenció al principio se había negado pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo y acepto.

El castaño caminaba feliz hacia la puerta de la cosa de Cross, claro está que mantenía su felicidad escondida en una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, había convencido a su amigo a acompañarlo hasta adentro de la casa y que se quedara a comer y así pudiera conocer a Yuuki, aunque ver a su pequeña hermana lo tenía feliz ya que no la había visto hace unos 7 meses pero había otra pequeña parte de su ser que se sentía deprimido, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que no ve a el niño de pelo plateado y ojos dulces, a Zero, durante estos 6 meses se ha preguntado si le abra pasado algo y espera con todo su corazón que no haya sido así, como desea verlo.

En el momento en que llegaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre, la puerta se abrió de inmediato con Yuuki en ella y con una sonrisa abrazo a Kaname y luego miro a Takuma tímidamente.

- mira Yuuki te presento a un amigo, se llama Takuma Ichijou- dijo el purasangre con una sonrisa cálida-

- hola Yuuki chan – dijo alegre el vampiro rubio dedicándole una sonrisa-

- hola – dijo con timidez la niña-

- el comerá con nosotros esta noche ¿verdad que no hay problema?- pregunto el castaño-

- no claro que no, pasen, pasen. -Yuuki los llevo al comedor-

A Kaname le había golpeado un olor demasiado familiar era muy parecido al de Zero, pero tal vez solo estaba imaginando por los deseos que tiene de verlo.

Zero estaba sentado en la mesa, solo porque Cross lo obligo, la verdad no le iba hacer caso al fin de cuentas no tenía hambre, sin embargo el rubio le dijo que iban a tener invitados y que Ichiru no quería comer, a Zero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo los invitados de Cross pero cuando le dijo que Ichiru no estaba comiendo salió de inmediato de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras como un rayo, para encontrarse con su hermano llorando y Yuuki diciéndole que tenía que comer para volverse más fuerte, claro está que su gemelo era tan terco como los Kiryuu y le decía que él no quería comer, Zero se acerco a Ichiru y le dijo que tenía que comer, cuando su hermano lo vio lo abrazo sin pensarlo 2 veces y se acurruco en los brazos seguros de Zero que no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarlo, luego de estar así un rato el mayor de los 2 le dijo que tenía que comer el menor le expreso que solo comería si el comía con él, el oji amatista le dijo que bueno y por ello ahora estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Ichiru esperando que los invitados de Cross llegaran y pudieran comer de una buena vez.

Los sentidos de Zero se pusieron en alerta, había vampiros cerca, estaba tenso y con el cuchillo de mesa entre las manos.

Kaname entro al comedor y lo primero que vio fue al peli plateado que llena su corazón, se sorprendió nunca pensó en verlo allí pero algo no estaba bien su mirada había cambiado completamente.

Cuando Zero vio a Kaname y Takuma entrar sin pensarlo 2 veces se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió amenazante contra el castaño y le iba enterrar el cuchillo de mesa lo más cerca del corazón posible pero algo lo detuvo por unos segundos ese chico le parecía conocido ese vampiro no le mostraba amenaza pero esos pensamientos solo duro un par de segundos y luego enterró el cuchillo en el ante brazo del purasangre-

- Kaname sempai – dijo preocupada la castaña-

- Kaname- dijo alertado el vampiro rubio-

- Zero… - Ichiru elevo la voz y se levanto de la mesa en un salto y se puso al lado de su hermano en forma defensiva por si los vampiros allí presentes querían hacer algo a su gemelo, esta vez no permitiría que algo le pasara a Zero, primero lo tendrán que matar, comenzó a analizar al que a él le pareció el más peligroso al castaño y por alguna razón le pareció conocido pero no recordó donde lo había visto, luego miro al rubio y la verdad no lo encontró un peligro pero es un vampiro asi que es un mostro en piel humana, de todas maneras es un peligro.-

- ¿Ze- Zero?- pregunto desconcertado el purasangre sacándose el cuchillo del brazo, nunca pensó que el peli plateado le atacaría con esa ira, pero había algo distinto con él. Miro el cuello y allí se tomo cuenta del tatuaje y aparte de ello se dio cuenta que había sido convertido en vampiro, el que se atrevió a hacer esto lo pagaría muy caro por haber tocado a su niño, su aura se comenzó a expandir-

- ¿Qué hace estos vampiros aquí? – pregunto zero con odio en la voz, y se comenzó a sentir mareado por el aura que comenzó a emanar del castaño-

- Zero, ellos no te dañaran – dijo Yuuki, tratando de calmarlo-

- cállate, es un miserable sangre pura y su esclavo, que se vayan- grito con el ceño fruncido enojado-

- Zero, yo… no te hare daño – dijo el castaño tratando de tocar el rostro del peli plateado-

- no te atrevas a tocarme- rechazo el toque de Kaname golpeando su mano-

Takuma vio cuando el niño de ojos violeta le enterró el cuchillo en el brazo de su amigo, el iba actuar pero algo lo detuvo cuando vio saltar de la silla al otro niño para proteger a su hermano, eran muy parecidos más bien idénticos pero a la vez diferentes, los ojos del niño que salto de la silla, estaban llenos de dolor, tristeza y ahora preocupación, el rubio había quedado enganchado de inmediato por el niño, lo quería proteger y borrar esa mirada de los ojos violetas, en cambio la mirada de su hermano eran tan distinta y a la vez igual, estaba llenos de dolor, odio, rencor y llenos de venganza. El vampiro de clase noble no se dio cuenta en el momento en que se acerco a Ichiru e intento tocarlo.

Los hermanos Kiryuu se tensaron de inmediato al sentir la presencia de Takuma tan cerca de ellos pero cuando intento tocar a Ichiru. Zero le golpeo la mano y abrazo a Ichiru protector

- no te atrevas a tocarlo – gruño con odio-

- Takuma aléjate de ellos – dijo en orden el castaño y el oji verde obedeció y se alejo de los gemelos, luego Zero tomo la mano de Ichiru y se lo llevo a la fuerza fuera de esa habitación-

- Kaname kun por favor perdónelos- dijo Yuuki con una mirada de cachorro-

- no te preocupe, no les hare nada, ¿por qué no vas con ellos?

- si – Yuuki se fue corriendo-

- Cross ¿me diría que les paso ellos?- pregunto amablemente, pero exigiendo que Cross no se negara-

- hiou Shizuka mato a toda su familia hace 6 meses y convirtió a uno de ellos en vampiro… - dijo con tristeza el rubio de lentes-

- ¿por casualidad uno de ellos perdió la memoria?- pregunto de inmediato el vampiro sangre pura-

- si ¿Cómo sabes Kaname kun?

- es solo curiosidad, ¿y perdió la memoria en el ataque de Shizuka?- pregunto el castaño-

- no, Zero kun no perdió la memoria en el ataque, el recordaba todo lo que paso esa noche y todo lo que había sido su vida, pero unos 2 meses después, lo llame a mi despacho para hablar, el fue pero me ignoraba como siempre lo ha hecho, pero sus ojos aun reflejaban esperanzas y ganas de vivir, pero luego se aburrió de hablar conmigo y se fue fuera de la casa, desapareció muy rápido, pensé que había ido a buscar a su hermano, pero después de 30 minutos sentí que algo pesado se caía de las escaleras, fui corriendo a ver que había sido y allí estaba Zero tirado en el suelo sangrando de la cabeza, cuando despertó ya no recordaba casi nada, son muy pocas cosas que recuerda y su mirada ya había cambiado, ya estaba llena de odio y sin ganas de vivir, ya no tenía la mirada del niño dulce que antes era. Estoy seguro que si Ichiru hubiera muerto, Zero se hubiese matado.- dijo el rubio con lentes que por lo general es muy alegre-

Kaname se estremeció ante la idea de que Zero estaría muerto ahora, ¿Por qué demonios no se entero antes? ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto a aquel niño dulce y lleno de vida? ¿Por qué se tuvo que convertir en vampiro de esa forma tan brutal? Y más encima no recuerda nada, mmm… pero ya han pasado 4 meses desde que perdió la memoria y aun no la recuperado eso es raro.

- ¿no ha recuperado nada de su memoria? – pregunto extrañado-

- no, es extraño, ya han pasado 4 meses desde entonces y nada – dijo un Cross serio-

Kaname se quedo en silencio meditando la información que se le había entregado.

Takuma estaba en silencio tratando de escuchar lo que Kaname y Cross hablaban, pero su concentración y pensamientos estaba con el niño que había visto antes.

-0-

- ¿en qué piensas? – Pregunto aun enojado el cazador-

- En la primera vez en que te vi – respondió con honestidad el rubio mirando a Ichiru intensamente, Ichiru aun era muy parecido a como era en ese tiempo solo que ahora tenía un brillo en los ojos y tenía más ganas de vivir que en ese tiempo a y que también ahora lo soportaba.-

- mmm… ¿Por qué piensas en eso?- pregunto confundido el peli plateado, recordando cuando lo vio y pensó que era no era un peligro pero que luego se convenció a si mismo que si lo era-

- no lo sé, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te hable?- pregunto el rubio-

- mmm… tal vez, fue después de 2 días de que me viste por primera vez ¿no?- pregunto como si no se acordaba bien pero el recordaba cada detalle de lo que sucedió esa vez-

- exacto

-0-

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Takuma había visto por primera vez a Ichiru, y no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, ahora se supone que debería estar en casa para entrenar con su katana pero él no quería entrenar en casa con esos estúpidos profesores que no lo entienden, así que tomo su katana y salió de la casa, comenzó a caminar y sin darse cuenta se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de Cross, sin embargo antes de llegar allí escucho unos ruidos que le llamaron la atención, los ruidos venían de un lago cerca, el se dirigió hacia allá con curiosidad, cuando llego se escondió detrás de un árbol para observar, allí vio al niño que le ha quitado el sueño en los últimos 2 días entrenando con su katana golpeando unos árboles, el estaba solo.

Los sentidos de Ichiru se alarmaron, había un vampiro cerca, _maldición,_ se acerco al árbol en donde estaba escondido Takuma…

- sal de ahí vampiro – dijo con tono amenazante el cazador-

Takuma hizo casi y salió de atrás del árbol, y lo miro con una sonrisa…

- hola- saludo alegre el vampiro rubio-

- mmm… ¿tu?- pregunto incrédulo al reconocer al vampiro delante del, y luego su cabeza comenzó a alertarse más diciéndole que se había venido a vengar-

- emm… sí, soy Takuma Ichijou mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa el niño de ojos esmeraldas-

- no me importa tu nombre, vete de aquí- dijo a la defensiva, la verdad no entendía a este vampiro, porque era así, tan amable, alegre y no trasmitía esa aura amenazante de los demás vampiros, pero eso puede ser una trampa.-

- mmm… pero te estaba mirando entrenar, eres muy bueno con la katana- dijo elogiando al peli plateado-

- mmm… gracias – respondió confundido-

- ¿sabes? Yo también practico con las katanas.

- no me importa, ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido el oji amatista-

- mmm… nada, solo mirarte entrenar, o tal vez podemos entrenar juntos… -sugirió con esperanza-

- no quiero, vete de aquí, yo no quiero entrenar con chupasangres, aparte si entrenara contigo intentaría matarte así que vete- el cazador no sabía porque se sentía tan cómodo conversando con él, por el amor a Dios es un vampiro, ellos son unas bestias con piel humana-

- mmm… pero… entonces ¿me puedo quedar a ver como entrenas?- pregunto con una sonrisa radiante-

- no, es que no entiendes V-E-T-E, que clase de vampiro eres, por el amor a dios, te deberías ir cuando un cazador te da la oportunidad, es que no tienes sentido de supervivencia-

- claro que lo tengo pero no creo que tú me ataques sin que yo te dé un motivo- se escogió de hombros mientras hablaba-

- vete, o vienes a vengarte de lo que le paso a tu amiguito o mejor dicho tu dueño

- mmm… no claro que no, solo quiero conocerte, ¿me dices tu nombre?- dijo con una gran sonrisa-

- no

Los sentidos de Takuma se alertaron, se dio cuenta que venían unos vampiros eran unos 6 nivel E, tomo la muñeca de Ichiru y lo escondió detrás de si mismo justo a tiempo en que llegaron los 6 nivel E

- oh miren aquí hay 2 niños, uno de ellos es un vampiro, pero de seguro le podemos ganar- dijo uno de esos vampiros-

Takuma miro amenazante a los 6 vampiros y desfundo su katana, se puso en guardia.

- quedate detrás de mi- le dijo en una orden el rubio al peli plateado-

- emm… pero yo puedo pelear- comenzó a protestar débilmente el cazador-

- no- se negó firmemente el chibi Takuma-

- oh, miren un vampiro protegiendo a un humano- expreso burlándose uno de los nivel E y luego todos los demás se pusieron a reír-

- no dejare que le toquen un solo pelo – gruño Takuma, por lo general el no es amenazante más bien siempre es alegre y trata de resolver los problemas sin violencia, pero ahora le salía natural.-

Los 6 vampiros nivel E se esparcieron para rodear a los 2 chicos, tanto Takuma como Ichiru se tensaron de inmediato.

El rubio estaba tratando de realizar un plan para vencer a los 6 nivel E, aun no podía fiarse de su poder, ya que recién estaba aprendiendo a controlarlo, solo podía contar con la katana, es bastante bueno y de seguro los vencería en seguida si es que estuviera solo, pero no estaba solo y tenía que proteger al niño que le ha robado el sueño los últimos 2 días, lo iba a proteger con su vida, aunque aun no entiende porque siente esto por aquel pequeño…

Ichiru no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada, por el amor de Dios es un cazador y debe enfrentarse a vampiros para sobrevivir, se dio vuelta y quedo espalda a espalda con Takuma, ahora tenía que usar si técnica con la katana y tratar de atravesarle el corazón a estos nivel E, por desgracias aun tenían cordura y eso los hace más difícil de matar, pero su katana estaba cubierta con veneno de cazador, solo tenia que ser valiente y atacar, pero no tontamente si no con certera.

- ok, a la cuenta de 3 atacamos- dijo el cazador, no sabe por qué demonios confía en el vampiro ya que pudo haber sido este vampiro el que trajo a los novel E, pero una pequeña parte de su cabeza le decía que no fue el, así que espera que su cabeza no se equivoque.

-¿Qué? Pero si te dije que…

- 1, 2, 3

Ichiru se separo de Takuma y se lanzo al ataque contra eso vampiros, para su supresa ahora era más ágil que antes y pudo exterminar uno de los vampiros con facilidad pero luego los otros 2 se lanzaron en su contra evitando cualquier movimiento.

Takuma termino rápido con los 3 que le toco, claro está que Takuma siendo un noble y aunque aun es pequeño tenía mucha más habilidad que esas ex personas, cuando miro hacía el pequeño lo vio con problemas, 2 de los vampiros se habían lanzado en ataque en contra del niño de ojos violetas, el corrió a velocidad vampírica y se puso entremedio, las garras de uno de los ex humanos se enterraron en su hombro izquierdo, pero eso no le detuvo enterró su katana en el corazón de su adversario e Ichiru se encargo del otro.

Ichiru miro con horror al rubio que le había salvado la vida, ¿Por qué, porque lo salvo?

- ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado el cazador-

- si, no te preocupes me recuperare rápido- dijo el vampiro rubio con una sonrisa-

- ¿seguro? – pregunto el oji amatista, se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a ese vampiro-

- si ya comenzó a sanar.

- gra… gracias por salvarme- dijo en un susurro y se sonrojo el peli plateado-

- de nada, pero como te salve la vida quiero algo a cambio- dijo Takuma con esperanzas en la voz-

Ichiru se puso rígido de inmediato, si sabía que no tenía que confiarse de los vampiros, ellos nunca hacen algo sin obtener algo a cambio, _tonto este vampiro no es diferente._

- no te dare mi sangre ni nada de eso- dijo con frialdad el oji amatista-

- no quiero tu sangre, solo quiero entrenar contigo y saber tu nombre- dijo con una sonrisa dulce-

- mmm… pero mi katana tiene veneno para vampiros- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-

- ya lo sé, pero trata de no lastimarme ¿sí?

- mm… pero ya estas lastimado- dijo lo obvio el peli plateado-

- entonces comencemos mañana ¿Qué dices?

- está bien desde mañana- Ichiru estaba desconcertado este vampiro era extraño por lo general los vampiros tratan de evitar a los cazador, y no le piden que entrenen con ellos, de seguro este vampiro está mal de la cabeza pero le salvo la vida tenía que hacer algo para compensarlo ¿no?-

- ¿me dirás tu nombre?- pregunto el rubio de ojos verdes, mirando a el niño intensamente-

- Ichiru Kiryuu – respondió e intento no sonreír-

- gracias Ichiru – sonrió alegre el vampiro-

-0-

- tú eras un tonto que no tenía sentido de supervivencia- dijo Ichiru un poco más alegre-

- pero me resulto ¿no? Al final conseguí lo que quería – dijo Takuma alegre al notar el cambio de ánimo del peli plateado-

- mmm… ¿y qué es lo que querías? ¿Entrenar conmigo?- pregunto burlón Ichiru-

- no exactamente, me quería acercar a ti para poder protegerte- dijo con sinceridad el vampiro-

- mmm… no necesito que me protejan- _pero gracias. _No pronuncio estas últimas palabras pero Takuma las leyó en los ojos violetas de Ichiru-

- tus manos dejaron de sangrar- expreso el rubio alegre-

- mmm… asi veo, te vez bien con esta ropa- dijo avergonzado, la verdad es que hace un rato se había tomado cuenta de la ropa que andaba trayendo Takuma y encontraba que se veía muy bien, para ser preciso se veía sexy.-

- gracias- respondió el oji verde contento, parece que iba empezar a usar mas ropa informal si a Ichiru le gustaba como se ve así. Se le había pasado por la cabeza contarle que la ropa se la había regalado Senri pero se deshizo de la idea rápidamente, por fin había logrado que el cazador dejara de estar enojado y no iba arruinarlo.-

- de nada, solo digo la verdad – dijo con honestidad el cazador-

- emm… qué bueno que pienses así- abrazo al peli plateado y acerco su rostro al del cazador-

- ¿Q- que vas hacer? – Pregunto nervioso el oji amatista, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del oji verde-

- ya sabes lo que quiero hacer, es algo que no he hecho desde hace 3 años- expreso acercándose más su rostro al del prefecto rosando sus labios-

Ichiru se sentía nervioso por tener tan cerca a el rubio y sentir sus labios rosando los suyos lo ponía aun más nervioso, no sabe porque Takuma le hace esto, ¿por qué le hace ilusiones mientras esta con ese tonto vampiro pelirrojo? Pero aunque sabía que está jugando con el, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de volver esos roses de labios a un beso profundo, donde sus lenguas saboreaban la boca del otro que se conocieron hace un tiempo atrás, las manos de Takuma comenzaron a ascender por la espalda de Ichiru hasta enredar sus dedos en los cabellos plateados del chico.

- ¿Ichiru esta lista la comida?- se escucho una voz a lo lejos e Ichiru la reconoció como la voz de su gemelo y empujo a Takuma con fuerza lejos del, el vampiro lo miro interrogativo-

- viene Zero- explico el cazador mirando sonrojado a Takuma-

Zero entro a la cocina con el pelo humedecido vistiendo una camiseta azul y unos tejanos negros, atrás entro Kaname que venía con una mano en sus cabellos húmedos y vestía con una camiseta roja con líneas negras a los costados y que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, y también andaba con unos jeans negros.

- ¿Qué paso acá?- pregunto Zero cuando vio la cocina, había unos platos rotos en el piso Ichiru estaba sonrojado y con su pelo revuelto, la ropa del vampiro rubio tenían manchas de sangre o más bien las machas eran 2 manos y el olor de la sangre de su hermanos le golpeo, se dirigió al lado de Ichiru y miro amenazante a Takuma.- ¿Ichiru estas herido? ¿La culpa la tienes este vampiro?

- no, Takuma no tiene la culpa, a mí se me cayeron los platos y cuando intente recogerlos me corte las manos, eso paso- dijo mordiéndose los labios el menor de los 4-

- mmm… ¿te desinfectaste las heridas? ¿Aunque sea con agua? – Pregunto protectoramente el hermano mayor, que ya tenía unos tintes rojizos en sus ojos violetas-

- no aun no- respondió-

- ok ven- lo llevo hasta el fregadero e hizo correr el agua, sacando la sangre de las manos de Ichiru.-

- ¿Takuma qué haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño, estaba un poco sorprendido de que Takuma se haya levantado temprano y que estaba acá con Ichiru-

- Kaname sama, el director llamo, estaba buscándote por algo de unos informes- le dijo el noble a su amigo, y lo miro con una mirada interrogativa, del porque venía recién duchado con Zero, su mente se estaba imaginando muchas cosas y que no eran nada castas-

- oh, ya veo, la carpeta la deje aquí- comenzó a buscar la carpeta para evadir la mirada de Takuma, cuando la encontró estaba tirada en el suelo, la recogió y luego reviso si estaba todo en orden, gracias a dios había archivado todas las fichas porque o si no estaba seguro que las hojas estarían por toda la habitación, las hojas estaban sanas y salvas- ¿entonces viniste hasta aquí para buscarme?

- sí pero me encontré con Ichiru y…- no sabía cómo explicar porque lo dejo de buscar pero de seguro que su amigo lo entiende-

- ok,- el castaño aun no le había preguntado a Takuma que tipo de relación tiene con el hermano de Zero pero luego lo haría y ahora no quería entrar en detalles de todos modos así que simplemente diría que lo entiende, aunque no fuera así- entiendo.

Zero termino de lavar las heridas de Ichiru y luego se dirigió a un mueble donde el director había guardado un botiquín, para el prefecto era algo raro que haiga un botiquín en la cocina pero a cross se le ocurrió cuando Yuuki hace unos años atrás intento cocinar y se había cortado, al parecer cross había tenido una buena idea ya que ahora le resultaba útil, al fin de cuentas no era tan mala idea tener uno en la cocina, al final y al cabo uno siempre le puede pasar algo en la cocina, abrió el botiquín y saco unas vendas, alcohol y algodón.

- oh no zero, nada de alcohol- protesto Ichiru apenas vio el frasco de alcohol en las manos de su gemelo-

- no te va doler- dijo Zero y puso los ojos en blancos por la actitud de su hermano-

- claro que si- discutió, nunca en su vida le ha gustado el alcohol, hace arder cuando se echa en la herida, es una cosa que solo deberían usar los médicos y para heridas muy graves.-

- por favor Ichiru- Zero tomo las manos de su gemelo a la fuerza y comenzó a curarlas-

- ¡mierda! – se quejo el menor de los Kiryuu, apenas sintió el alcohol entrar por su herida, Zero intento hacerlo con cuidado y rápido, luego de unos cuantos minutos ya había terminado y luego lo vendo para que las heridas no se infectaran-

- me dolió Zero- hizo un mohín el cazador-

- perdón, pero ahora tus manos están vendadas- trato de consolar a su hermano-

- gracias Zero- murmuro entre dientes-

- de nada, ahora voy a recoger los platos rotos, y tu Ichiru tráele una camiseta a Takuma, ya que la suya se ensucio con tu sangre, por favor

- está bien Zero- Ichiru se fue, cuando su hermano le dijo tráele, significaba que tenía que ir solo, bueno que más da, _de todas maneras no quería estar a solas con Takuma en un cuarto con una cama, arrggg a quien engaño claro que si quería estar a solas con Takuma._

Zero se dedico a barrer todos los vidrios rotos que estaban en el suelo, la verdad es que estaban en toda la cocina, se demoro un poco pero al final termino y los voto a la basura.  
Kaname y Takuma estaban hablando, pero el castaño estaba pensando en Zero y Takuma en Ichiru. Después de un rato Ichiru llego con una camiseta azul en sus manos.

- Takuma toma- le pasó la camiseta azul al rubio-

- gracias Ichiru- le sonrió cálidamente el oji verde. Se sentía feliz de que iba a utilizar ropa de Ichiru, tendría el olor de su pequeño impregnado a su piel durante todo el día.- ¿Dónde me la puedo poner?

- no creo que haya problema que te la pongas aquí- dijo Ichiru-

- mmm… está bien- se saco la camiseta mirando a Ichiru-

El menor de los Kiryuu miro a Takuma mientras se sacaba la camiseta y se sonrojo al ver aquel perfecto abdomen que poseía el vampiro rubio, le dio ganas de tocarlo, besarlo. Se mordió los labios cuando se dio cuenta que su imaginación estaba yendo demasiado lejos, así que aparto la mirada. Takuma termino de ponerse la camiseta de Ichiru.

- ZERO KUN, ICHIRU KUN – se escucho una voz alegre que le pertenecía al director. Cuando Cross entro a la cocina, se dio cuenta que Kaname y Takuma estaban allí también- Kaname kun, Takuma kun, ustedes también están aquí,- balbuceaba alegre-

Tanto zero, como Kaname se sonrojaron cuando vieron al director y luego apartaron la mirada.

- Kaname kun – llamo el director feliz-

- ¿sí? – Pregunto el vampiro castaño-

- ¿para que habías ido a mi oficina?- pregunto el director derrochando alegría-

- es verdad, tome, ya termine las fichas de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna- le paso la carpeta el director-

- oh, no tenias que perder tus horas de sueño, pero muchas gracias Kaname- dijo Cross con una sonrisa-

- de nada, es mi trabajo director- dijo cortes el vampiro pura sangre, al fin de cuenta si hoy no hubiese terminado las fichas de los estudiantes, no hubiera venido hasta aquí y no hubiera visto a el director con el peli negro azulado, y si aquello no hubiera sucedido el no hubiera intentado cocinar y no hubiera ido a la habitación de Zero y si no hubiera ido al cuarto del peli plateado no hubiera sucedido nada de lo que paso allí, aparentemente todo lo que le paso hoy tenía un final feliz o hasta ahora así era.

- Kaname kun ¿te quedaras a comer? – pregunto alegre el director-

- si – respondió de inmediato el presidente de la clase nocturna-

- ¿ y tu Takuma kun?

- encantado- dijo cortésmente el rubio-

- oh, qué bueno – balbuceaba el rubio de lentes-

Yagari entro a la cocina, de inmediato se dio cuenta de los vampiros presentes en la habitación, pero los ignoro, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si al fin de cuentas su amante acepta y hasta aprecia a estos asquerosos vampiros de la academia, aunque al menos estos no son tan despreciables, camino directo hasta donde estaban sus discípulos.

- hola muchachos- le revolvió los cabellos a los 2 peli plateados-

- espero que se haya lavados las manos sensei – susurro Zero recordando lo que había visto anteriormente-

- ¿Qué dijiste mocoso?- pregunto irritado el cazador del parche en el ojo derecho-

- nada, nada sensei- respondió nervioso el prefecto-

- eso espero- dejo de revolverle el cabello a los gemelos y se dirigió donde Cross-

- oye zero, ¿Por qué se tenía que lavar las manos Zero? – Pregunto con inocencia Ichiru-

- emmm… luego te contare- le dijo Zero a su gemelo-

- pero me tendrás que contar- reprocho Ichiru y Zero sabía que tenía que contarle porque si no lo hacia Ichiru no lo iba a dejar tranquilo-

Después de unos minutos llego Yuuki y saludo a todos con un abrazo como siempre, cuando abrazo a Kaname le dijo que se veía bien vestido así y Kaname le sonrió haciendo crecer un sonrojo en la castaña y que a Zero le invadió una oleada de celos. Luego abrazo a Ichiru quien era el último que faltaba.

- Ichiru tu también te ves muy lindo hoy ¿Qué te paso en las manos?- le tomo las manos y lo miro interrogativa-

- solo me corte – respondió sonrojado por las palabras del anteriores de Yuuki-

- mmm… ves no soy la única que se corta cuando cocina, bueno pero ya pasara y muchas gracias por cocinar ichi…- le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió-

- de nada – dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado-

- eres tan tierno cuando te sonrojas ichi, me encanta cuando te pones así– dijo la castaña-

Takuma estaba observando la escena desde una esquina, no le gustaba como Ichiru se sonrojaba por las palabras y gestos de la castaña, no le gusto cuando ella lo abrazo y beso la mejilla, mas bien no le gustaba ver tan cerca a Ichiru de Yuuki, se sentía celoso,_ maldición se estaba muerto de celos._

- oye Zero, ¿Dónde estabas ayer? – pregunto la única chica en la cocina, recordando que ayer Zero no estaba-

- emm… no te importa Yuuki- respondió el cazador maldiciendo, estaba seguro que nadie le preguntaría y si lo hubieran hecho el tenía pensado que sería en un escenario diferente donde no estuviera Kaname así podría inventar algo, pero ahora no podía hacerlo-

- yo también quiero saber onii-san, ¿Dónde estabas ayer?- pregunto Ichiru curioso-

Maldición, maldición no podía creer que tenía que contestar si o si, demonios él y su suerte

-Salí con un amigo- se las arreglo diciendo eso no estaba mintiendo así que Kaname no se iba a sentir mal, ahora solo tenía que rezar para que no le preguntaran con que amigo-

Kaname se dio cuenta que Zero estaba incomodo con la pregunta, sabía que a el cazador no le gusta que sepan que ellos son amigos y mas que salieron juntos, eso es extraño de todas maneras, le gustaría ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo.

- mmm… y tu Kaname sempai salió ¿no será que salió con Zero?- pregunto con inocencia la castaña-

Zero se ahogo cuando escucho la pregunta de Yuuki a Kaname, _¿desde cuándo Yuuki es tan perspectiva? Por el amor de dios._

- mmm… veras Yuuki, no te lo puedo contar, es un secreto con quien salí ayer, te pido mis disculpas- respondió cálidamente el vampiro sangre pura-

- oh, ya veo, bueno es mejor que comamos- dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa-

El director con yagari ya habían servido para comer, cada uno tomo su posición en la mesa. Cross se sentó a la cabeza, yagari a su derecha, Zero a la derecha que su sensei e Ichiru al lado de Zero, Yuuki se sentó a la izquierda del director, Kaname a su lado y Takuma al lado de su amigo-

El almuerzo paso tranquilamente de vez en cuando algunas bromas y a veces las miradas de Kaname y Zero se encontraban y lo mismo pasaba con Takuma e Ichiru. Después de la comida Kaname y Takuma se excusaron diciendo que tenían que volver a la residencia de la luna, al instante los gemelos también se excusaron y se fueron, Zero estaba buscando al castaño y su hermano se fue al baño, cuando el mayor de los Kiryuu encontró a el purasangre le tomo la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera.

- ka… Kaname ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Pregunto sonrojado mirando al suelo el cazador-

- por supuesto Zero, dime- respondió Kaname cálidamente-

- a solas- lo dijo mirando a Takuma que estaba allí-

- Takuma por favor- pidió el purasangre-

- por supuesto Kaname sama, lo espero afuera – el rubio se fue de inmediato-

- ahora sí, Zero Dime que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo- le pidió el castaño mirando a el peli plateado-

- emm… bueno… yo… uhmm… quería… gracias – balbuceo tímidamente-

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Kaname-

- ya lo sabes, por no decirles a todos que ayer estábamos juntos viendo una película- miro a los ojos al castaño-

- oh, por eso, no te preocupes Zero, me di cuenta que no querías que todo el mundo se enterara así que por eso lo hice- expreso el purasangre-

- gracias- Zero abrazo al presidente de la clase nocturna inconscientemente-

- de nada Zero – Kaname no dudo ni un segundo en envolver los brazos alrededor del peli plateado-

- emm…- Zero se mordió el labio inferior y luego miro a los ojos a Kaname y posteriormente comenzó a acercar su rostro al del castaño-

Kaname al darse cuenta de lo que iba hacer Zero también comenzó acercar su rostro al del pequeño en sus brazos y sus labios se encontraron en un besos dulce e inocente.

Las manos de Zero comenzaron a ascender por la espalda hasta encontrarse con los ondulados cabellos castaños de Kaname, enredo sus dedos en ellos revolviéndoselo un poco y el beso se volvió más intenso. Luego de unos segundos más se separaron por la falta de aire y los 2 estaba agitados y sonrojados pero los 2 estaban sonriendo el prefecto tímidamente y el castaño abiertamente y aun estaban abrazados, luego se separaron del abrazo y el cazador miro a Kaname.

- creo que debes ir a descansar Kaname te ves cansado- le dijo Zero con una sonrisa-

- por supuesto Zero, hoy no te esfuerces demasiado ¿sí?- le pidió Kaname al oji amatista-

- si- acepto el cazador-

- nos vemos luego Zero

- claro – Zero quería besar otra vez los labios dulces de Kaname pero ya no se atrevía, quería que el castaño lo hiciera, _por favor bésame, bésame_-

Kaname leyó la petición de Zero en aquellos hermosos ojos violeta y comenzó acercarse lentamente a los labios de Zero besándolo calmadamente, mientras lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, el castaño roso con la lengua el labio inferior de Zero pidiendo permiso y el peli plateado no dudo en dárselo, y devolvió el beso, como mejor pudo, sus leguas bailaban una danza sensual donde se estaban conociendo y se amaban de a poco, luego se separaron y Kaname le sonrió, posteriormente Kaname se despidió de Zero nuevamente y se fue con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie del rostro.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el cap creo que sin querer me salio un poquito largo bueno si muy largo pero espero que no les moleste...

perdon por no dejar que kaname y zero llegaran mas alla pero tengan encuenta que este es el primer paso amoroso que tienen ellos 2 asi que no podian hacer el amor aun, pero ya lo haran lo prometo sin embargo aun falta un poco. y alli esta la explicacion como ichiru y takuma se conocieron y se hicieron amigos por si alguien tenia la duda y tambien se aclaro como kaname se entero lo que le paso a zero y que ahora lo odiaba, espero que nos los haya confundido muchos besos y espero con ansias todos sus **reviews **que son ellos los que me hacen seguir escribiendo. ahora los dejos muchos besos y nos leemos hasta la proxima los quiero muchos. ^^


	7. ¿quieres salir conmigo?

hola a todos. muchas gracias por comentar y leer mi fic y perdon por demorarme mucho pero mi inspiracion se fue de vacaciones.

**niko-chan:** emmm... bueno se supone que se esta aclarando la verdad lo del cap anterior es solo una parte de la verdad, bueno que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, y lo de que zero recuerde pronto pronto solo eso te dire ahora te dejo y nos leemos y muchas gracias por tu comentario besos

**daian33: **a mi tambien me gusta cuando esta con kaname y es el uke es tan lindo, que bueno que te haya gustado la pareja ichiru takuma y que bueno que te gusta como escriba me siento alagada,y perdon por demorarme en actualizar. perdon perdon. bueno muchos besos y nos leemos. gracias por comentar.

**yuzuki:** que bueno que lo encuentres genial, me siento alagada bueno ahora esta la actualizacion espero que te guste y gracias por comentar besos y nos leemos

**AGUILA FANEL:** que bueno que encuentres que este cap fue excelente y si lento pero seguro de apoco se van a ir acercando mas, y los celos bueno que le voy hacer me gusta escribir esos celos y gracias no se me ocurrio otra forma de hacerlo para que se hicieran ... bueno muchos besos y nos leemos

**Meani-Kone:** ya hechaba de menos tus reviews que bueno que volviste *-* y que bueno que te haya gustado este cap, si por fin se besaron kaname y zero y ahora ya no dejaran de hacerlo, aunque con takuma e ichiru no sucedera lo mismo y si era un beso entre ellos 2. y lo de yuuki emm.. no lo se puede ser y por fin termine la conti de este fic tambien, es milagro que los haya terminado junto con el amor entre 2 vampiros. bueno besos y nos leemos.

**lucy:** emmm... que bueno que te guste el fic y que zero recuerde algo emm... pronto pronto sucedera, y lo de que fue ocasiona emmm... la verdad es que si, pero pronto se sabra o espero que sea pronto xd bueno luego se ira aclando de apoco los echo espero bueno besos y nos leemos y gracias por comentar.

_cursiva pensamientos. _

**vampire knight no me pertenece. **

perdon por la falta de ortografia.

ahora si sin nada mas que decir los dejo para que lean el cap.

**

* * *

Cap. 7: ¿quieres salir conmigo?**

Zero estaba acostado en su cama, hoy no tenía sus labores como prefecto, porque no había estudiantes en la academia ya que eran días festivos y Cross los dejo ir a sus casas, y los estudiantes de la clase nocturna también habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares, excepto Kaname y Takuma que se quedaron quien sabe para qué. Ya había pasado una semana desde que tuvo aquel sueño y beso a Kaname, cada vez que recuerda lo que sucedió ese día su piel se pone de gallina y se excita, no había hablado con Kaname los días que hubieron clases, pero cada vez que lo veía en el cambio de turno se perdió en aquellos ojos marrones que lo veían fijamente y luego se sonrojaba, le hubiera gustado poder hablar con el castaño pero no sabía de qué y ahora le gustaría estar con él purasangre pero no se atrevía ir al dormitorio de la luna, aunque sabía que solo estaba Kaname y Takuma. Si tan solo Ichiru estuviera con él en estos momentos estaría un poco mas distraído y así no pensaría tanto en el vampiro castaño, pero no su hermano salió con Yuuki a comprar las cosas para la cena y su gemelo iba a comprar algo que según el necesitaba pero no le dijo que era.

El cazador suspiro, mejor iría a ver si su gemelo ya había regresado, aparte ya tenía hambre y aprovecharía para tomar un vaso de leche. Se paró de la cama y bajo hasta la cocina con pantuflas. Cuando entro a la cocina ya se había dado cuenta que Ichiru aun no había vuelto así que fue directo a la nevera para sacar la caja de leche, luego saco un vaso y lo lleno con leche y comenzó a tomar. De un momento a otro sintió la presencia de Kaname y Takuma a sus espaldas se dio vuelta y allí estaba el castaño que lo miraba intensamente, nuevamente se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos marrones, se olvido que estaba Takuma y le sonrió tímidamente al castaño.

- ka… Kaname- susurro mientras se sonrojaba un poco-

- Zero- dijo el purasangre cálidamente-

-0-

Kaname estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero negro con una copa con un liquido rojo que era a causa de los comprimidos de sangre, estaba pensando en el peli plateado, en todo lo que había pasado ya hace una semana, sus besos, sus caricias y la mirada cálida de Zero, ahora le gustaba estar con el prefecto pero no sabe donde esta, es verdad que puede estar en la residencia del sol pero también pudo haber salido a la ciudad al fin de cuentas son días festivos, Kaname suspiro y luego se paro del sofá y se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo de la infancia. La puerta estaba entre abierta así que solo entro, ya que entre ellos siempre que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta significaba que podía entrar sin tocar.

Takuma cuando vio que Kaname entro le sonrió. aun no le creía que no paso nada con Zero ya que algo tuvo que haber pasado para que los 2 se hayan bañado, tal vez se bañaron juntos y…

- no paso anda con Zero, Takuma ya te lo he dicho, deja de imaginarte cosas- interrumpió los pensamientos de su amigo, aun no sabe cómo no le cree, le ha dicho toda la semana que no paso nada con Zero, aunque es verdad que no le ha contado todo pero no tiene porque hacerlo-

- vale, vale, gomen… pero es que estoy seguro que aun no me has contado todo… pero dime, ¿a qué has venido a mi habitación? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Kaname?- sabía bien que el castaño había ido a su cuarto porque quería hablar con el por algo y tal vez era importante-

- ¿quieres ver a Ichiru?- preguntó directamente el sangre pura. Tenía un poco de curiosidad del tipo de relación que tenía su amigo con el hermano de su amado-

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto el vampiro de ojos verdes-

- solo curiosidad, me gustaría saber qué relación tienes con el ¿me lo contaras?- preguntó curioso-

- me gustaría decirte pero yo no sé qué tipo de relación tengo con el- respondió triste el vicepresidente, es verdad que ha besado a Ichiru y que la última vez que lo hizo fue la semana que paso, pero después de eso el peli plateado no se ha acercado a él y no ha ido a los cambios de turno ni nada, definitivamente no sabe qué relación tiene con el cazador, incluso ahora ni siquiera son tan cercanos como antes, en el pasado Ichiru siempre lo buscaba pero ahora ya no es así-

- ¿y que sientes por él? ¿Lo amas? – pregunto el castaño, sacando de sus pensamiento a el vampiro rubio-

- no sé si lo amo, tal vez sí, pero lo que si se es que lo quiero mucho y que él me hace sentir muchas cosas- respondió seguro de sus palabras el vampiro de clase noble- pero él no confía mucho en mi que digamos- susurro inconscientemente-

- ¿Por qué dices que no confía en ti?- pregunto confundido el castaño ya que la primera vez que vio a Ichiru, Zero le dijo que su hermano confiaba en Takuma-

- esa es mi impresión, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos el no confiaba en absoluto en mí, pero con el paso de los años el comenzó a creer un poco más en mi, sin embargo yo nunca he tenido su confianza completa, de todas maneras lo entiendo yo soy un vampiro y el no puede confiar en mí, lo criaron para odiarme, para odiar y temer lo que soy para eliminarme…- expreso con melancolía el rubio y luego se mordió el labio inferior-

- aunque me digas eso, yo creo que Ichiru confía mucho en ti y si aun no tienes toda su confianza trata de ganártela no te des por vencido, tan bien intenta estar más tiempo con él. Ya que si lo dejas mucho tiempo solo lo puedes perder, haya varias chicas y también chicos interesados en él y no solo los humanos también hay algunos vampiros que encuentran interesante a Ichiru… es mejor que marques tu territorio…- expreso Kaname, y no estaba mintiendo, había escuchado unos comentarios de algunos nobles que encontraban a el menor de los Kiryuu bastante atractivo y no solo a él sino que a Zero también pero no se atrevían a tratar algo con Zero solo por su carácter, pero en cambio Ichiru era más pasivo. Aparte de esos nobles, el purasangre también había escuchado a algunas chicas y chicos del día que Ichiru sería el novio ideal y querían que fuera su novio y que intentaran algo para conseguirlo.-

- ¿lo dices en serio Kaname?- pregunto preocupado el vampiro de ojos verdes, no se había imaginado que habían tantas personas interesados en su pequeño, _¿Por qué Ichiru tenía que ser tan popular?_-

- si de verdad, ¿quieres ir al dormitorio del sol?- pregunto el castaño, dirigiéndose a la puerta-

- por supuesto ¿tu vas a ver a Zero- kun?- pregunto el rubio-

- si ¿vamos?

El vampiro rubio asintió y se fueron a la residencia del sol, entraron a los aposentos del director, fueron a la cocina y se encontraron con Zero que se dio vuelta apenas ellos entraron a la cocina, el peli plateado estaba bebiendo un vaso con leche, el cazador estaba vestido con un pantalón deportivo negro con franjas rojas a los lados y que en un rincón cerca del bolsillo izquierdo tenía el logo de la marca del pantalón deportivo, este pantalón le quedaba suelto, también llevaba una camiseta azul que también le quedaba suelta, tenía el pelo revuelto.

El purasangre quedo mirando a Zero, que para él, el cazador se veía adorable, lo mas seguro es que había estado acostado en la cama hace poco.

- ka… Kaname- llamo el peli plateado con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojándose levemente-

- Zero- dijo con calidez el castaño-

- hola Kiryuu-kun – Takuma decidió intervenir antes de que se olvidaran del-

- hola Ichijou sempai- respondió secamente le peli plateado-

- emm… ¿tu hermano esta por acá?- pregunto el rubio esperando una respuesta positiva-

- no, salió con Yuuki a la ciudad- expreso el prefecto tranquilo-

- ¿con… Yuuki?- pregunto pausadamente el oji vede, no podía creer que Ichiru haiga salido con Yuuki._ ¿Habían ido a una cita? Pero que está pensando Ichiru._

-si con Yuuki- respondió algo aburrido el cazador-

- ya veo, bueno voy a dar una vuelta- Takuma se fue cabizbajo-

- ¿le pasa algo?- pregunto el oji amatista con inocencia-

- emm… algo así- respondió el purasangre- pero ya se le pasara, no te preocupes- dijo el castaño, la verdad no puede creer que Ichiru puede llegar a tener algo con su hermana, tal vez solo fueron hacer algunas compras o algo así, pero más adelante le preguntaría a Zero-

- si tu lo dices- Zero le dijo tomando un poco mas de leche y se mancho la parte arriba de los labios con la leche-

Kaname miro divertido al cazador, se aguanto las ganas de reír, pero se acerco a él y lo apego a la pared más cercana, y por esta acción Zero soltó el vaso que aún le quedaba leche.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto nervioso el niño de ojos violetas, por la cercanía de Kaname a él aunque le gustaba y mucho, había pasado noches esteras imaginándose el calor del cuerpo del castaño junto al suyo, recordando ese olor delicioso que desprendía el purasangre, y ahora por fin lo estaba sintiendo, y era real a no ser que se haya quedado dormido pero no eso no sucedió-

- nada, solo que te manchaste con leche – expreso Kaname con ternura-

- emm… - se sonrojo por la vergüenza, porque siempre le tenía que pasar algo a él, por eso siempre va odiar su suerte-

- no te preocupes yo te lo quitare- dijo el purasangre, ahora tenía la oportunidad de besar a su niño- me encanta la leche Zero- expreso con sensualidad, y comenzó acercar su rostro al de Zero, paso su lengua por la mancha de la leche y el peli plateado se estremeció, luego juntos sus labios con los del cazador.

El beso no se demoro mucho en volverse más profundo donde sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro y disfrutaban el sabor de su compañero, Zero abrazo a Kaname para apegarlo más a su cuerpo y cuando logro su objetivo subió sus manos por la espalda de Kaname acariciándola hasta que llego al cabello sedoso de Kaname y enredo sus dedos allí. Kaname se estremeció cuando las manos del prefecto le acariciaron la espalda, sus caricias son tan cálidas, ahora le tocaba a él acariciar al cazador, solo que sus caricias son un poco mas intimas, sus manos vagaron por los costados de Zero y comenzaron a subir la camiseta del niño, y una de las manos de Kaname se metió por debajo de la polera para encontrar un pezón y comenzó a pellizcarlo mientras la otra se posiciono en la espalda del cazador para abrazarlo, y Zero gimió en el beso acercándose más a Kaname, al purasangre le encanto esta acción y dejo de besar a Zero para comenzar a besar su clavícula, y luego bajo al cuello donde lo lamio al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el pezón y el peli plateado se retorció en los brazos del pura sangre.

- Kaname- llamo en un suspiro el prefecto-

- ¿mmm…?- pregunto mientras comenzó a mecer la caderas con las de Zero-

- creo que ya… es suficiente- susurro el cazador, mientras trataba de empujar un poco más lejos al castaño-

Kaname con un suspiro de rendición se alejo de Zero, solo para que el niño no piense que es un pervertido que lo único que quiere es tener sexo con el peli plateado, aunque de cierta manera es lo que quiere pero, quiere algo más que solo sexo quiere el cariño de Zero, quiere todo de el cazador.

- ¿ibas hacer algo?- pregunto el vampiro dueño de esos ojos marrón rojizo, ya que no quería que hubiera silencio entre ellos-

- iba a ir a mi habitación- respondió con honestidad el peli plateado entre jadeos-

- ¿puedo ir contigo?- pregunto con esperanzas el castaño-

- si eso quieres- le dijo el niño de ojos violetas, no podía creer que no encontrara ningún problema en que Kaname fuera con él hasta su habitación, allí iban a estar a solas y mas encima con una cama que podrían utilizar para muchas cosas-

- bien vamos entonces- le sugirió el purasangre sacando de sus pensamientos a el prefecto-

- claro vamos-

Se dirigieron a su habitación en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Zero se dio cuenta lo desordenada que estaba su cuarto, aun no había hecho la cama, la ropa de Ichiru y del estaban tiradas en el suelo junto con unos libros y habían algunos bóxer por aquí y por allá, Zero se puso rojo como un tomate.

- wow… creo que está más desordenado que antes- comento el sangre pura mirando la habitación-

-lo siento, es solo que no pensé que vinieras- respondió avergonzado el cazador-

- no te preocupes, puedo soportarlo, de todas maneras la habitación de Aidou es peor- expreso el castaño, recordando una vez que tuvo que ir a aquella habitación-

- mmm… ok- Zero comenzó a recoger los bóxer y la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, luego la llevo al baño, cuando regreso Kaname ya había recogido los libros y lo apilo encima de la cómoda- gracias Kaname

- de nada- sonrió el purasangre-

_Maldición no me sonrías así Kaname idiota. Bueno se ve tan lindo así, me encanta es tan… sexy, si esa es la palabra que define muy bien a Kaname. Pero qué demonios estoy pensando._

- voy hacer mi cama- expreso el peli plateado y comenzó a sacar todas las cosas de su cama, almohadas, plumón, frazadas, y las sabanas, luego fue a su closet en donde guarda las sabanas limpia y saco un juego de color azul, después hizo la cama y le quedo perfecta, para posteriormente dejar las sabanas sucias al baño, y cuando volvió se sentó en su cama y Kaname a su lado.

- ¿ibas hacer algo?- pregunto el castaño-

- no realmente- respondió el cazador- yo no tengo nada interesante en mi cuarto, perdón- se disculpo el prefecto-

- ¿Cómo que nada interesante? Tu eres lo más interesante Zero- ronroneo sensualmente el purasangre cerca del oído del oji amatista-

Zero se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento de Kaname en su oído, y ahora estaba completamente nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, Kaname le ronroneo tan sensualmente que se excito más de lo que ya estaba, gracias a dios sus pantalones le quedaban sueltos.

- emmm… yo… hum… yo no soy interesante Kaname- le dijo el peli plateado-

- si lo eres Zero- Kaname murmuro y luego volvió a su posición anterior, solo sentado al lado de su amor-

- mmm… claro, como tú digas Kaname- respondió con sarcasmo el prefecto-

- es en serio Zero, tú eres muy interesante, me gustaría descubrir muchas cosas de ti – expreso el sangre pura en doble sentido-

- mmm… pero… hoy no descubrirás nada de mí- respondió nervioso el cazador ya que capto el doble sentido en las palabras de su ''amigo''-

- vale, vale, entonces me responderás algo- Kaname pregunto pensando en descubrir si Ichiru y su hermana tenían una relación amorosa-

- depende de lo que sea- respondió de inmediato un poco desconfiado el peli plateado-

- ¿Ichiru y Yuuki salieron como amigos? O ¿Cómo una pareja?

- emmm… supongo que como amigos, pero fue a comprar las cosas para la cena e Ichiru iba a comprar algo que necesita- respondió el cazador-

- emmm… ya veo, ¿entonces solo fueron de mandado?- pregunto Kaname con una sonrisa-

- si ¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso el prefecto y un poco celoso-

- solo curiosidad- respondió el castaño sonriendo, _al parecer Zero sentía una pisca de celos por mi interés en la salida de mi hermana con su hermano, si tan solo supiera que solo quería saber por Takuma-_

- mmm… claro.

-¿tienes planes para mañana?- pregunto de repente el vampiro de sangre pura-

- no ¿Por qué?- pregunto confuso el cazador por el cambio de tema-

- ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana? Es solo a dar una vuelta a la ciudad- pregunto el castaño-

- emmm… ¿los 2 solos?- pregunto el peli plateado-

- sí, ¿te molesta?- pregunto el castaño-

- no, ¿entonces a qué hora?

- emm… a la hora que tú quieras

- a las… 19:00 hrs, tú te levantas alrededor de esa hora ¿no?

- me levanto a la hora que sea por ti Zero

- pero para mí está bien esa hora- dijo el oji amatista con una mirada dulce-

- está bien ¿entonces mañana a las 19 hrs te vengo a buscar?

- mmm…

- ¿o te espero en la puerta de la academia?- pregunto el castaño, recordando que al prefecto no le gusta que lo vean juntos-

- me esperas en la puerta de la academia, allí juntémonos.

- muy bien, no hay problema- Kaname le sonrió al niño-

- ¿comeremos fuera?- pregunto con timidez el cazador-

- si, en donde tú quieras Zero

- mmm… no quiero ningún lugar de niños ricos- expreso el oji amatista-

- vale, no tengo problema- respondió el vampiro de raza pura-

- y te vistes con unos jeans, una camiseta y una chaqueta, con eso está bien…- dijo Zero mirando a Kaname-

- emmm… ¿me emprestas algo tu?- pregunto el castaño inocentemente-

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso-

- yo no tengo esas ropas, aunque voy a comprar algunas luego

- uhm… perdón, si quieres puedes ir como quieras, no me molesta-expreso el cazador con culpa-

- yo me voy a vestir como tú quieras Zero- dijo con honestidad el castaño-

- uhm… está bien, entonces te emprestare algo

- ok gracias-

- pero te sientes bien con mi ropa ¿verdad?

- claro que si Zero- _tu ropa es la mejor porque tiene tu delicioso olor-_

- mmm… ok- se paró de la cama y se dirigió a su closet, comenzó a buscar algo que le viniera a Kaname, aunque a Kaname le queda todo perfectamente bien, pero no, tenía que tener algo perfecto para el castaño- encontró una camisa negra de manga corta, con un dragón blando estampado en la espalda, de seguro Kaname se verá bien con esa camisa, saco unos jeans clásicos y se dio vuelta- mira, ¿te gusta esto?-le mostro la ropa a Kaname-

- puedo verla de cerca- le pidió el purasangre para analizar la ropa que le mostro su amado-

- claro- Zero se acerco a Kaname y le paso la ropa a Kaname-

El castaño tomo la ropa y comenzó a mirarla, _la camisa era bonita pero ¿se puede usar con jeans? Y la otra pregunta más importante ¿tiene que usar corbata?_ Bueno aunque sea una cortina Kaname la usaría igual, todo porque es de Zero.

- ¿no te gusta?- pregunto el peli plateado al ver que el purasangre solo la miraba y miraba, y el que pensó que a Kaname le quedaría genial.-

- me encanto Zero- le sonrió el castaño-

- ¿en serio?- pregunto con alivio en la voz-

- por supuesto que sí.

- ok, voy a buscar una chaqueta que te quede bien- expreso zero y se volvió al armario y abrió en donde estaban sus chaquetas colgadas, las miro y saco una negra que parecía de cuero pero no lo era y es bastante elegante para alguien como Kaname, solo la uso una vez, pero no le gusto mucho, volvió con Kaname y le paso la chaqueta- ¿te gusta?

- claro que si- expreso Kaname con honestidad, esa chaqueta si que le gusto era tan genial-

- ok, entonces iras vestido así

- gracias Zero- tomo el brazo de Zero y lo tiro a la cama y él se subió encima del-

- emm… Kaname… es mejor que te bajes- pidió con nervios el cazador-

- está bien. Solo quiero hacer algo- beso a Zero en los labios y luego se bajo de encima del prefecto-

- uhmm…

-0-

Takuma estaba sentado en un árbol que estaba cerca de los aposentos del director, se quedo allí para ver cuando llegara Ichiru, se siente un poco mal, no le agradaba mucho que la castaña estuviera tan cerca de su peli plateado, tal vez se sentía un poco celoso de Yuuki, porque ella es humana y el cazador puede confiar totalmente en ella. El rubio suspiro y luego el aire le trajo el aroma de su Ichiru, estaba cerca también podía escuchar du voz, se bajo del árbol y se quedo esperando en la entrada de los aposentos del director.

Cuando Ichiru llego estaba con una sonrisa y en el momento en que vio a Takuma allí parado prácticamente esperándolo, lo sorprendió un poco pero le sonrió aun más.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Takuma?-pregunto con curiosidad el oji amatista-

- mmm… nada solo estoy dando un paseo – expreso con algo de sarcasmo-

- amm… ¿estás enfadado?- pregunto con inocencia el peli plateado-

- Ichiru eres un mal educado, antes de hacerle una pregunta a alguien se saluda- dijo la castaña regañando al cazador- hola Ichijou sempai

- hola- respondió para no ser descortés-

- yo los dejo solos, creo que necesitan hablar- luego de decir esas palabras la niña se fue con algunas bolsas a la cocina-

- ¿y? ¿Estás enfadado?-volvió a preguntar-

- mmm… ¿Por qué saliste con Yuuki?- pregunto Takuma con celos-

- oh, estas celoso- Ichiru se puso a reír, ya que no se pudo aguantar, Takuma le tenía celos a la niña que es como su hermana menor-

- no te rías Ichiru- pidió el vampiro-

- gomen, gomen, solo me causo risa, bueno te contestare, Salí con Yuuki a comprar las cosas para la cena, Cross nos mando, no deberías sentir celos de Yuuki a ella le gusta otro.- hablo el niño de ojos violetas aguantándose la risa-

- emm… ¿en serio?- pregunto el rubio-

- si de todas maneras tu no deberías sentir celos de nadie, porque yo no soy nada más que tu amigo- expreso Ichiru con melancolía, esas palabras que dijo le dolían tanto, _maldición como quiero que Takuma fuera más que mi amigo-_

- mmm- Takuma miro con tristeza al cazador, las palabras que utilizo le dolieron demasiado-

Ichiru se acordó de algo y dejo las bolsas en el suelo y comenzó a buscar algo, saco un paquete de regalo y se lo paso a Takuma-

- toma, es para ti- lo miro sonrojado esperando que el rubio recibiera el regalo-

- emm… ¿un regalo?- pregunto mientras tomaba el paquete-

- si- respondió el niño de ojos violetas-

- ¿me lo compraste tu?- pregunto sonriendo el rubio-

- sí, solo ábrelo y deja de hacer preguntas- dijo el peli plateado sonrojado, le gusto ver la sonrisa de Takuma-

- ok- el vampiro comenzó abrir el regalo y luego saco un peluche, era un gato rubio con ojos verdes, era lindo, tenía un collar pero no tenía nombre- ¿un peluche?- pregunto el vicepresidente-

- sí, ¿no te gusta?- pregunto el cazador-

- si me gusta, es lindo

- mmm… si no lo quieres me lo quedo yo

- no, yo lo quiero, pero ¿Por qué un gato?- pregunto con curiosidad-

- porque se parece a ti- respondió con honestidad-

-¿a mí?- pregunto confuso-

- si, a ti. Bueno al principio pensé en comprar un perro, porque ellos son los que siempre están contentos, pero no encontré ninguno rubio de ojos verdes, sin embargo los gatos también están felices casi siempre y justo encontré uno rubio de ojos verdes, por eso se parece a ti- expreso el cazador con seguridad, pero no le dijo que había comprado 2 iguales, solo que uno era para él.-

- oh, entonces ¿parezco gato?- pregunto el vampiro con una sonrisa-

- si- respondió el peli plateado-

-oh, ahora soy un gato ¿y tengo dueño? – Pregunto siguiendo el juego al niño-

- mmm… quien sabe, no lo sé, pero dejemos el tema, aun queda algo en el bolsa

- ¿así?- pregunto y comenzó a buscar lo que quedaba, y encontró una camiseta verde del mismo verde de sus ojos con un estampado en la espalda de unas alas y adelante tenía unas letras que decía ángel-

- espero que te guste, es por la camiseta que te arruine con mi sangre- expreso Ichiru mordiéndose su labio inferior, decidió comprársela a Takuma apenas la vio, claro que la compro en una tienda para niños ricos así que esa camiseta es original y le costó un dineral-

- me gusta Ichiru, gracias- Takuma se acerco un poco al cazador y lo abrazo-

- de nada- le devolvió el abrazo al vampiro, es increíble que con tan solo una sonrisa de Takuma y un abrazo destruían su determinación de no tener contacto físico con el rubio, para no convertirse en su juguete, pero no puede resistirlo. Takuma le gusta tanto-

- tamu, debo ir a la cocina a llevar las bolsas y a preparar la cena- expreso el cazador revolviéndose en los brazos del rubio-

- ¿puedo ir contigo?- pregunto el vampiro soltando al peli plateado-

- vamos- Ichiru tomo las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina, Takuma hizo un intento de ayudarlo con las bolsas pero Ichiru no lo dejo. Cuando llegaron a la cocina encontraron a Yuuki en cuclillas recogiendo algo del piso, Ichiru dejo las bolsas en la mesa y se dirigió donde Yuuki-

- Yuuki ¿Qué paso?- pregunto el niño de ojos violetas-

- no sé ichi, cuando llegue el vaso ya estaba royo en el suelo y la leche ya está seca, va costar sacarla- se explico la castaña-

- no te preocupes yo lo limpio, tal vez fue Zero, mejor ve a decirle al director que ya llegamos con las cosa y que la cena la hare yo- pidió el menos de los Kiryuu-

- ¿estás seguro?- pregunto la prefecta-

- sí, estoy seguro- respondió con una sonrisa-

- ok, gracias ichi, eres el mejor- la castaña lo abrazo y luego se fue-

- ¿te ayudo?- pregunto el oji verde-

- no, yo puedo hacerlo solo tamu, pero gracias

- pero tus manos aun estar heridas- expreso el vampiro-

- pero ya no me duelen

- déjame recoger los vidrios- sugirió el vicepresidente-

- está bien, pero apúrate- acepto el cazador-

- ok- Takuma sonrió triunfante y se puso a recoger los vidrios con rapidez y cuando termino los boto a la basura- ya ich

- gracias tamu, ahora a limpiar- Ichiru se puso a limpiar la leche seca del piso, le costó dejar el suelo completamente limpio pero lo logro- por fin – dijo en un suspiro-

- ¿cansando?- pregunto el vampiro-

- un poco, creo que no estoy en forma, voy a tener que empezar a entrenar otra vez

- yo te encuentro en forma, pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a entrenar- comento el rubio-

- no creo que puedas, tú tienes clases en las noches

- ¿y porque tienes que ser en las noches?- pregunto el oji verde-

- no lo sé, le voy a decir a Kaito o Zero que me ayuden o incluso a Yagari sensei- expreso Ichiru-

- ¿Kaito? ¿Quién es Kaito?- pregunto con celos en la voz-

- un amigo- respondió con simplicidad-

- ¿un amigo?- pregunto con incredulidad-

- sí, vivimos juntos en Miami y…

- ¿Cómo que viviste con él?- pregunto molesto-

- vivimos juntos, teníamos un departamento y allí vivíamos juntos, comíamos juntos, veíamos televisión juntos, entrenábamos juntos, a veces cocinábamos juntos, dor… mmm.- Ichiru se cayó abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que casi revela información de mas, casi le dice a Takuma que dormía con Kaito en la misma cama, era por eso que tenia la manía de dormir encima de Zero-

- ¿Qué mas hacían juntos Ichiru?- pregunto celoso el rubio, se dio cuenta que Ichiru le estaba ocultando información-

- nada importante- expreso el cazador rehuyendo mirar los ojos verdes del vampiro frente suyo-

- dime que ocultas

- nada, ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar, debo preparar la cena así que déjame tranquilo, deja de hacerme preguntas- Ichiru le dio la espalda a Takuma y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para la cena, esperando que el vampiro le dejara de hacer preguntas, no quería responder, _y todo empezó por un simple comentario de quien me puede ayudar a entrenar, si tan solo me hubiese quedado callado_.

- mm… yo no me voy a ir Ichiru- dijo con decisión el vicepresidente-

- haz lo que quieras solo déjame cocinar ¿vale?- pidió el cazador. Hoy iba a cocinar tallarines con salsa, 1 porque tenía que tenia darse prisa para cocinar y esto era lo más simple, y 2 porque le encanta esta comida, no es su plato favorito pero si es uno de los mejores, hecho a hervir el agua para los tallarines y luego comenzó a preparar la carne-

-0-

En la habitación de Zero. Kaname estaba observando al peli plateado jugar con sus manos, al parecer estaba algo nervioso pero no sabía porque, al menos que el recuerde no había hecho nada para poner así de nervioso al cazador, ya se estaba frustrando y todo por no saber, habían caído en silencio hace mas de 15 min, quiere romper el silencio pero primero quiere descubrir porque estaba nervioso el prefecto.

Zero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba demostrando su nerviosismo, hace un tato que estaba pensando en preguntarle a Kaname porque lo besa o porque quiere estar cerca del y en primer lugar porque quiso ser su amigo, no es que no le guste ninguna de esas cosas más bien le encanta, le guata que el castaño sea su amigo, le encanta estar cerca del purasangre y le fascina como Kaname lo besa, es como si se perdiera en el tiempo y espacio, es como si nadie más existiera más que ellos 2, es como si el mundo está hecho solo para los 2, y le gusta cuando sus cuerpos se rosan y…y … bueno eso mismo, pero le da tanta vergüenza hacer esas preguntas, es mejor callarse y no hacer preguntas, pero tal vez si debería hacerlas, buen o quizás solo una de las 3 ¿pero cuál? Quizás ¿Por qué le gusta esta cerca del? Si esa…

- Kaname…- susurro el cazador-

- dime Zero – expreso Kaname, al parecer Zero le quiere decir algo importante-

- yo… yo… quisiera… emmm… uhm… pre…

Se escucho unos toques a la puerta del peli plateado

- Zero, Zero ¿estás allí? La cena esta lista, te estamos esperando- se escucho la voz de Yuuki-

- sí, ya voy, en unos segundos más estoy abajo, solo me tengo que cambiar ropa- expreso nervioso-

- bueno pero apúrate, porque Yagari sensei está enfadado, no me preguntes porque, y si ves a Kaname sempai, le dices que lo estamos esperando a él también – dijo la prefecta-

- está bien yo le digo- cuando dijo esto miro a Kaname y este le sonrió-

- bueno te esperamos y en 5 min abajo- ordeno la castaña y se fue-

- ¿te tienes que cambiar ropa?- pregunto con inocencia el castaño-

- sí, si se me ocurre presentarme así abajo, Yagari sensei se enfadara conmigo, si quieres puedes bajar

- te espero- dijo Kaname haciéndole una sonrisa-

- vale- Zero saco unos jeans y una camiseta negra y luego se metió al baño y se vistió, se arreglo el cabello alborotado y salió del baño- vamos Kaname

- claro Zero-

**Fin de capitulo**

**

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el cap la verdad yo no estoy muy sastifecha con el cap pero tenia que subirlo ahora o si no iban a pasar mas los dias y hay lo iba a dejar bueno espero sus **reviews **con ansias muchos besos y nos leemos. **  
**


	8. Imprevistos antes de la cita

por fin por fin termine el cap... soy feliz, aunque no se si quedo muy bueno espero que si y que les gusta... bueno ahora me resfrie y toda la culpa la tiene mi hermana que yo le decia alejate de mi, y ella se acercaba de todas maneras¬¬ pero que le voy hacer asi es mi vida... T.T bueno los dejos leer mejor.

**Meani-Kone: **hola , muchas gracias por tu reviews y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, lo de takuma claro que tiene que marcar territorio y mas ahora, en este cap aparece alguien... y takuma estara mas que celoso... kaname y zero... emm... si son muy lindos y tiernos y todo bueno me despido cuidate muchos besos. espero tu reviews.

**HEIDI:** muchas gracias por tu reviews que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, si esos dos van de apoco pero se van acercando y pronto tal vez pase algo entre ellos, aun no estoy muy segura de cuando, y la relacion de kaito e ichiru, en este cap lo sabras, pobre takuma pero ya que mas da, bueno besos y cuidate, espero tu reviews.

**AGUILA FANEL:** la verdad a zero le queda muy bien el papel de inocente y a kaname de pervertido, jeje, bueno que se le va hacer asi son ellos 2 y lo de takuma celoso, en este cap si va estar celoso y en el resto del fic creeme aparece alguien en este cap. y lo del lemon emm... aun lo estoy pensando, pronto habra uno, pero no se cuando ni en que cap pero lo abra... jeje tal vez puede ser en el proximo, y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. aqui por fin esta el siguiente besos y cuidate, nos leemos espero tu reviews en los 2 fic besos y cuidate.

**le quiero agradecer a darthmocy que me ayudo en este cap. cuidate mucho y besos.**

**vampire knigth no me pertenece, lamentablemente, no hago esto con fines de lucro si no solo por divercion.**

_cursiva pensamientos._

perdon por la falta de ortografia.

ahora sin nada mas que decir los dejos leer el cap_  
_

* * *

** Cap. 8: imprevistos antes de la cita.**

Ya era de mañana y Zero estaba acostado en su cama se había despertado hace unos 15 min, pero no se había levantado por lo de siempre, Ichiru aun seguía durmiendo encima suyo, el peli plateado mayor suspiro no le quedaba de otra que quedarse acostado y ponerse a pensar, hoy iba a tener una ci… emmm salida por la ciudad con Kaname, y tal vez hoy si le pueda preguntar o tal vez no, bueno allí vería si es conveniente o no, pero se imagina como se verá el castaño con la ropa que le empresto. El cazador suspiro.

- Zero oni-san ¿estás despierto?- pregunto soñoliento Ichiru, sacando de sus pensamientos a su gemelo-

- si estoy despierto iru, ¿y eso que despertarte solo?- pregunto el prefecto-

- no lo sé, supongo que dormí bien- expreso el menor de los 2-

- mmm… dormiste buen pero anoche te acostarte enfadado, ¿ahora me dirás el porqué?- pregunto mientras recordaba la aura molesta de Ichiru ayer en la noche, le pregunto pero su hermanito no le contesto y puso un gato de peluche al lado de kopy, le iba a preguntar por el peluche pero se arrepintió-

- por nada de importancia- respondió aun algo enojado el menor de los Kiryuu-

- mmm… ¿te peleaste con Takuma?

- no- respondió de inmediato- ya te había dicho que no fue por nada de importancia

- vale, entonces responde otra cosa- pidió Zero-

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿y ese peluche?- pregunto el vampiro nivel D-

- lo compre ayer, ¿verdad que es lindo?- pregunto un poco más animado y se bajo de encima de su hermano y se sentó en la cama-

- si es lindo, ¿y tiene nombre?- pregunto el hermano mayor-

- claro que si, se llama, emm… tamu- sonrió el niño de ojos violetas-

- emmm… ¿tamu?- pregunto confundido el cazador mayor-

- sí, ahora es mejor levantarse, hay que desayunar, tengo hambre- comenzó a pararse pero la voz de Zero lo detuvo-

- espera…- se sentó en la cama-

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto y se sentó nuevamente y miro interrogante a su hermano-

- dime si te peleaste con Takuma, por favor- pidió el prefecto-

- ya te dije que no, solo es que, uhm… se entero que viví con Kaito en Miami- expreso en un susurro-

- ¿Kaito?- pregunto un poco confundido-

- mmm… - asintió- ¿no te acuerdas del?- pregunto cuándo se acordó que su hermano no recordaba algunas cosas-

- si me acuerdo, es un castaño y que se parece un poco a Kaname ¿no?

- si el, pero no le digas que se parece a un sangre pura

- vale, volvamos al tema de Takuma, se enojo porque viviste con Kaito, espera ¿viviste con Kaito y no me lo dijiste? – pregunto un poco indignado

- pensé que lo sabías, se supone que el director o pa… Yagari sensei te iban a decir- respondió el menor-

- bueno no me lo dijeron- expreso el cazador-

- oh, ahora lo sabes- Ichiru embozo una sonrisa-

- emm… vale, entonces Takuma se entero y se enfado- concluyo el prefecto-

- no sé si está enojado conmigo- expreso triste el cazador-

- ¿Cómo se entero que vivías con Kaito?- pregunto Zero curioso-

- se lo dije yo

- ¿tratando de sacarle celos?- pregunto-

- no- negó de inmediato- solo se me salió

- mmm… no te gusta estar enfadado con el ¿verdad?- dijo el peli plateado mayor-

- mm…- asintió el menor-

- te gusta ¿verdad?- Ichiru desvió la mirada de inmediato- iru, soy tu hermano, confía en mi ¿sí?

- mm… creo que sí, o tal vez solo estoy confundido no lo sé zeki, el, el siempre ha estado conmigo y… y si me gusta, pero esta con Shiki- abrazo a Zero ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano-

- iru tranquilo, ¿estás seguro que esta con Shiki?- pregunto tranquilamente-

- sí, supongo, bueno no importa, porque si él está feliz con el no puedo hacer nada- forzó una sonrisa-

- pero estas enamorado de Takuma, ¿no vas a luchar por él?

- mmm… no lo sé, zeki abrázame ¿sí? Y dejemos el tema por favor- pidió mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hermano, Zero no se demoro más de unos segundos para abrazar a su gemelo y acariciar el cabello plateado-

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, la persona que la abrió fue Yuuki y le enterneció la imagen de los 2 hermanos abrazados

- oh, chicos que tiernos se ven ¿me dejan sacarles una foto? Digan que si ¿sí?- pregunto con una sonrisa la castaña-

- no- se negó fríamente Zero- ¿y qué haces en mi habitación?- pregunto molesto el mayor de los cazadores-

- oh, es verdad, el director los llama dice que es importante- dijo la prefecta-

- mmm… vale, bajaremos en unos minutos- respondió Ichiru con una sonrisa-

- ok, ahora me voy, apúrense chicos- la castaña se fue de la habitación-

- iru, nos tenemos que levantar – expreso el prefecto-

- lo sé, sabes me gusta que me digas iru- dijo contento el cazador-

- cuando éramos pequeños no te gustaba

- bueno ahora si me gusta zeki, vayamos a bañarnos- expreso el menor-

- vale, vamos- Zero sonrió-

- me voy a mi cuarto- Ichiru se fue a su cuarto para bañarse-

Cada uno se metió al baño correspondiente se bañaron con tranquilidad y luego se vistieron, después salieron del baño y se dirigieron con calma al despacho del director, ahora no sabían que quería ese señor loco de ellos, esperan que no sea nada descabellado, cuando llegaron Ichiru iba a pasar sin tocar la puerta pero Zero lo detuvo, porque le vino unos recuerdos de la semana pasada por haber entrado así tuvo que ver a su sensei con Cross, teniendo relaciones, así que ahora toco la puerta no quería ver una repetición de lo mismo y menos con su hermano allí.

- ¿desde cuándo tocas la puerta?- pregunto confuso Ichiru-

- emm… es por si está ocupado- respondió nervioso, ya que nunca le dijo a Ichiru lo que vio-

- mmm… claro, estas extraño- expreso el menor-

- pasen- se escucho la voz del director-

Los hermanos entraron a la oficina del director y allí estaba Yagari parado al lado de Cross que estaba sentado en su escritorio.

- ¿qué quiere ahora director?- pregunto Ichiru mirándolo con aburrimiento-

- Ichiru se mas respetuoso- regaño el cazador con el parche en el ojo derecho-

- si pa… Yagari sensei, perdón, pero ¿para qué nos mando a llamar director?- pregunto con mas amabilidad el menor-

- si díganos por favor- pidió Zero, odia comportarse así con Cross, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que su maestro se enfadara con el.-

- llego una misión para ti Zero- expreso el director con su semblante alegre-

- ¿para hoy?- pregunto un poco desilusionado, no es que no le guste ir a las misiones, el problema es que hoy tenía su ci… emmm… salida con Kaname, y más encima había esperado toda la semana la estúpida misión y justo tenía que llegar hoy. ¿Es que acaso el destino nunca puede estar con él?-

- si Zero, si quieres puedes ir de inmediato- expreso Cross-

- ok, me voy ahora- Zero sabía que si se iba ahora a su misión y como se supone que es fácil no se demoraría nada en completarla y así podía volver a tiempo para bañarse, elegir la mejor ropa y para salir con Kaname, el peli plateado mayor inconscientemente se encamino hasta la puerta para salir del despacho del director-

- espera Zero- ordeno Yagari-

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto impaciente, necesitaba irse ahora para luego tener el tiempo suficiente-

- Ichiru ira contigo- ordeno el cazador mayor-

- si pa… sensei- Ichiru ya se estaba aburriendo de que casi siempre se le Salí la palabra papá para dirigirse a su maestro-

- pero yo sé cuidarme solo- protesto Zero-

- Zero, Ichiru te acompañara- volvió a ordenar el cazador con el parche en el ojo derecho-

- está bien Yagari sensei, vamos ich- acepto a regañadientes-

- si

- tengan cuidado- expreso el rubio de lentes-

Los hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Zero saco su bloody rose y en un par de navajas y luego salió de la habitación para esperar a su hermano.  
Ichiru saco sus 2 katanas y unas navajas y después se junto con Zero, comenzaron a caminar para irse a su misión. Tomaron un taxi, este lo dejo cerca de donde deben cumplir su misión. Iban caminando por unas calles solitarias y encontraron una casa abandonada entraron con cuidado, Ichiru difundo sus katanas y Zero su bloody rose, caminaron con cuidado, sentían la presencia de los vampiros, no solo había uno como decía la misión, más bien esta casa estaba infectado en vampiros.

2 vampiros saltaron encima de Zero, pero Ichiru reacciono de inmediato e intento matarlos sin embargo estos vampiros esquivaron el ataque, después de unos segundos ya estaban rodeados de vampiros eran alrededor de 15 ó 20 vampiros.

-Zero frunció el ceño, _¿Por qué demonios hay tantos vampiros? ¿Será que la asociación sabía? No claro que no, ¿Por qué tendrían que saber? Lo más seguro es que solo es una casualidad, una tonta, tonta casualidad,_ bueno ahora no podía pensar en ello, se tenía que concentrar en lo vampiros, e intentar de idealizar un plan para que ni Ichiru ni él salgan lastimados.

Ichiru miro para todos lados, allí estaban todos los vampiros, los conto y eran 18, demasiado para una misión y para variar esta tonta misión era solo para Zero. _¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no vengo? Bueno ahora no pienses en eso, mejor analizar la situación y crea un plan. _Ichiru comenzó a mirar a todos los vampiros nuevamente y allí se dio cuenta que esos vampiros nivel E tenían armas anti vampiros _¿pero porque?_

- ni… ni-san- llamo Ichiru perplejo-

- ¿Qué pasa iru?- pregunto Zero-

- tie… tienen armas anti vampiros- dijo conmocionado-

- ¿Qué?- _entonces si era una emboscada - _no importa ich, nosotros podemos contra ellos- expreso con calma-

- pero tu…

- iru, no importa, ni siquiera podrán tocarme con esas armas al igual que a ti, a la cuenta de tres atacamos- dijo con calma-

- está bien- Ichiru respiro hondo-

- 1, 2, 3

Los 2 comenzaron a atacar a los nivel E, a Ichiru varios se le tiraron encima pero como el tenia dos katanas pudo eliminarlos de inmediato, uno se lanzo por atrás pero Ichiru le lanzo una patada y este nivel e quedo en el suelo, y Ichiru aprovecho de enterrar su katana en el corazón de este y así comenzó a luchar con los otros.

Zero se lanzo contra los vampiros y comenzó a disparar a unos nivel E mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con otros, esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que debería, si sigue así no va alcanzar a arreglarse bien para salir con Kaname. _Maldición._

Unos de los vampiros enterró una de sus dagas anti vampiro en el brazo de Zero y este grito de dolor por el veneno que comenzó a infiltrarse rápidamente en su cuerpo, pero aun así alcanzo a dispararle al vampiro.

Ichiru cuando escucho el grito de su hermano se distrajo y por ello una de sus katanas salió volando lejos de su alcance y uno de los vampiros alargo sus garras y rasguño el hombro del peli plateado este aguanto el grito de dolor.

- ich, estoy bien, preocúpate de terminar con esos nivel E- pidió Zero mientras seguía luchando al fin de cuentas el veneno solo le quito los poderes de vampiro no los de cazador y aunque su cuerpo está ardiendo, aun puede seguir luchando, solo tiene que preocuparse para que esas armas no toquen ningún punto vital.

Así la lucha comenzó de nuevo, Zero comenzó a pelear con los vampiros descontrolados, su velocidad bajo pero aun así seguía teniendo unos reflejos extraordinarios, ya había eliminado a casi todos, solo le quedaba uno, que no se quedaba quieto. Pero por fin le logro dar en el corazón y este se volvió polvo en cuestión de segundos.

A Ichiru le quedaban 2 vampiros, estos estaban más cuerdos que los demás y podían pensar con más claridad, Ichiru ya estaba cansando y perdiendo la paciencia, saco unas dagas que tenia escondidas y las hechizo, las lanzo contra los vampiros y estos solo rozaron a los nivel E, sin embargo con tan solo rozar los cuerpos de estos vampiros el hechizo funciono y se dejaron de mover mientras gritaban de dolor.

- ¿Qué hiciste iru?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos-

- solo lance… un hechizo… que… aprendí en… Miami- respondió jadeante-

-amm… ¿estás bien? Estas herido- dijo preocupado el mayor de los hermanos cuando le golpeo el olor de la sangre de su gemelo-

- no te preocupes, no es nada de importancia, son… solo rasguños- contesto tratando olvidarse del dolor, la verdad es que no solo recibió el rasguño en uno de sus hombros sino también en una de sus piernas y en el estomago- ¿y tu estas bien?

- sí, no es nada de importancia- contesto tratando de no respirar mucho, ya que el olor de la sangre de Ichiru era demasiada y eso le preocupaba- ich, ¿seguro que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar-

- sí, mejor decide si los dejo vivir o que se mueran, ya que no morirán hasta que yo lo decida-

- mátalos- decidió Zero sin titubear y fue a buscar la katana de Ichiru que estaba un poco más lejos-

- está bien ni-san- Ichiru dijo unas cuantas palabras para terminar el hechizo y estos vampiros se volvieron polvo-

- vamos, te ayudo a caminar- el mayor de los 2 ayudo a caminar a su hermano y se dirigieron a la academia, tomaron un taxi, bueno el único que les paro cuando los vio tan mal heridos y repleto de sangre, el chofer se ofreció a llevarlos a un hospital pero los 2 se negaron, especialmente Ichiru, y les dijeron que los llevaran a la academia Cross-

-0-

Yagari y Cross estaban esperando a Zero e Ichiru en la entrada de la academia, ya que el menor de los Kiryuu llamo a Yagari diciéndole que Zero lo habían herido con arma anti vampiro. Cuando vieron llegar a los hermanos se sorprendieron ya que al parecer el que estaba más herido era Ichiru.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- pregunto Yagari preocupado y ayudo a caminar a Ichiru-

- emm… una… emboscada- dijo entre jadeos el mayor de los Kiryuu, mientras intentaba controlarse por el olor de la sangre de su hermano-

- entremos, entremos- dijo Cross serio y ayudo a caminar a Zero hasta la casa, el director llamo al doctor- ya llame al médico, viene en camino- informo-

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Ichiru lo acostaron en su cama para que no se moviera y que pudieran tratar las heridas-

- me niego- dijo Ichiru tratando de pararse de la cama, pero Zero con delicadeza lo volvió a costar- ni san, no pienso ver ningún estúpido doctor, esto son solo rasguños- expreso Ichiru tratando de aguantarse el dolor por tanto movimiento que ha hecho por su berrinche-

- ¡Ichiru! – Reprendió el mayor de los hermanos-

- pero Zero, yo no quiero ver ningún médico, ellos hacen escándalo por todo- hizo un mohín-

- pero nada Ichiru, el doctor de atenderá, yo estaré contigo iru- trato de hacer entender a él cabezota de su hermano-

- está bien, pero te debe atender a ti primero, tú fuiste herido por un arma anti vampiro-

- lo sé, no te preocupes, mi cuerpo ya esta expulsando el veneno- expreso con una sonrisa-

- Zero ven conmigo- ordeno Yagari y se fue con el mayor de los Kiryuu a la habitación de este último, específicamente el baño de esa habitación- déjame ver esa herida-

- está bien- acepto el peli plateado e intento sacarse la camiseta que andaba trayendo pero esta se pego a la herida y el peli plateado hizo una mueca por el dolor que le causo-

- ¿ya se te pego a la herida?- pregunto el cazador mayor-

- si- reconoció el prefecto-

- mmm…- Yagari comenzó a mojar la tela en donde estaba la herida para intentar sacarla, cuando lo vio bien mojada intento sacarlo con suavidad y lo logro, Zero se aguanto un grito de dolor-

- gracias maestro- susurro el prefecto-

- veo que es profunda-

- estoy bien, no te preocupes sensei- expreso Zero-

-¿tienes sed? Pregunto Yagari-

- soportable, nada de importancia- dijo el oji amatista aguantando gemidos de dolor, ya que Yagari le pesco el brazo y comenzó a lavar la herida.-

-0-

Ichiru se quedo quieto en la cama después que su hermano se fue con su sensei, aunque había aceptado que el médico lo revisara, no pensaba hacerlo si Zero no estaba con él, realmente le tiene fobia a esos doctores, no le gustan en absoluto.

- no pienso aceptar que ningún doctor me revise- aviso a el director que esta mirándolo-

- Ichiru, es bueno que te revise, estas herido y puedes pescar una infección- expreso Cross intentado que el peli plateado entendiera-

- no quiero. No lo voy a dejar que me revise- dijo molesto-

- Ichiru por…

- no lograra convencerlo- expreso una figura desde la puerta, era un joven castaño claro, con ojos marrones, piel blanca y más o menos unos 20 años-

- ¿Kaito?- pregunto sorprendido el cazador más joven-

- hola ich. ¿Es que siempre terminas herido en tus misiones?- pregunto con diversión-

- mmm… cállate- expreso Ichiru mirando hacia otro lado-

- ¿Qué te paso ahora?- pregunto un poco más amable el castaño-

- no es de tu incumbencia- expreso el menor-

- bueno, como quieras entonces le digo a el médico que pase para que te trate- expreso con un brillo malicioso en la mirada-

- no, yo te cuento, cuando se vaya el director- dijo el oji amatista-

- director se podría ir, yo me encargo de Ichiru- expreso con una sonrisa-

- está bien, pero cuídalo, porque es mi hijo, no quiero que le pase nada- expreso Cross melancólicamente-

- no soy su hijo- murmuro el cazador menor-

- yo lo cuido no se preocupe- dijo el castaño, Cross se fue de la habitación, dejando solo a Kaito con Ichiru, el castaño cerró la puerta de la habitación- ¿y qué te paso?

- fue una emboscada que le tendieron a Zero- dijo como si nada-

- oh, ¿Zero está bien?- pregunto con preocupación-

- sí, digamos que mejor que yo

- ok, sácate la ropa- ordeno el cazador mayor-

- ¿qué?- pregunto sorprendido y avergonzado a la vez- no pienso sacarme la ropa tonto pervertido

- oh, vamos no es como si nunca te he visto desnudo, aparte si no te la sacas tu, te la voy a sacar yo, y más encima es para curarte- expreso el joven de ojos marrones-

- mmm… si me has visto desnudo es porque me espiabas- expreso molesto el oji amatista-

- si es verdad, pero te recuerdo que dormíamos juntos en la misma cama- le dijo y luego comenzó acercarse a él peli plateado-

- emmm… cállate- ordeno molesto-

- estoy diciendo la verdad ¿no?- se sentó al lado de Ichiru y comenzó acariciar su rostro-

- mmm… ¿Por qué quieres que me saque la ropa?- pregunto de repente-

- para poder curarte- respondió como si nada y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del oji amatista- dime donde te lastimaron- pidió con preocupación-

- en el hombro, el estomago y la pierna- dijo en un susurro avergonzado-

- ¿Cuántos eran?- pregunto con preocupación, ya que por lo general Ichiru es muy bueno luchando con mas que un nivel E, y no lo lastimaban así-

- 18, yo luche contra 9 y tenían armas anti vampiro- dijo molesto-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido- bueno luego hablamos de eso, lo bueno es que estas bien- se acerco de apoco a los labios del peli plateado y los atrapo con los suyos, en un beso dulce y apasionado que Ichiru respondió con titubeos pero respondió, mientras las manos del castaño comenzaron a sacar de apoco la camiseta del cazador menor, gracias a Dios aun no se había pegado a la herida así que se la saco sin problemas, luego bajo a los pantalones y bajo la cremallera-

- ya basta Kaito- pidió sonrojado el cazador de ojos violetas-

- vale, no volveré a besarte, ¿aun piensas en ese vampiro del cual estas enamorado?- pregunto con calma-

- tal vez, ya cállate, aparte no te debe molestar, nosotros solo tenemos una relación sin compromiso- dijo sonrojado-

- sí y que se supone también podemos hacer el amor, y tu no me dejas- respondió este en un bufido-

- amm… te dije que no me quería acostar con alguien como tu- respondió molesto-

- si porque prefieres una sanguijuela chupasangre- respondió molesto-

- no es una sanguijuela- defendió de inmediato el cazador menor-

- ¿entonces qué es?- pregunto enfadado-

- emm… - Ichiru desvió la mirada-

- mejor déjame sacarte el pantalón, para ver la herida de la pierna- pidió molesto y cambiando de tema, porque sabe que si no lo hace, va terminar enfadado con Ichiru, y la verdad no quiere eso-

- haz lo que quieras- expreso el menor-

- si me dices eso te voy a tomar en este momento- dijo como si nada-

- no te atreverás- respondió de inmediato el peli plateado-

- tienes razón- le comenzó a bajar el pantalón de a poco para ver si se le había pegado a la herida, y tampoco se le pego, así que se lo saco como si nada- ¿Dónde hay vendajes y alcohol?- pregunto el castaño-

- no lo sé, sabes que no me gusta usar el alcohol- respondió con sinceridad el oji amatista-

- ok voy a buscarlos yo- Kaito se fue de la habitación y le pregunto a Cross donde estaban los vendajes y el alcohol, Cross fue a buscar un botiquín y se lo paso a él Cataño y este volvió con Ichiru que lo miraba sonrojado- esto me trae recuerdos- dijo con una sonrisa el oji marrón-

- tonto, mejor cúrame rápido antes de irme- pidió el cazador del clan Kiryuu-

- como digas, pero no te puedes mover como estas- dijo Takamiya con una sonrisa-

- solo hazlo rápido

Kaito comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Ichiru con lentitud, cuando las heridas ya estaban limpias, comenzó a desinfectarla con alcohol, Ichiru aguanto el grito de dolor, y Kaito solo sonreía, cuando termino de desinfectarla se dispuso a vendar las heridas, lo mejor que pudo, bueno ya tenía practica, así que termino rápido.

- listo ich, merezco un premio ¿no crees?- pregunto con una sonrisa sensual-

- emm… ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto desconfiado-

- no lo sé, bueno dejemos eso para después, ¿ya tienes algo con ese vampiro?- pregunto con curiosidad, aunque tenía el presentimiento que Ichiru respondería un 'no' ya que si tuvieran algo el peli plateado no le hubiera respondido el beso-

- no, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- mmm… te voy ayudar a conquistarlo- respondió el castaño-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido el oji amatista-

- eso, que te ayudare- respondió como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo-

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto un poco desconfiado- ¿Por qué?

- porque te quiero y quiero que seas feliz, aunque sea con una garra…. Vampiro- respondió- y lo más fácil es sacándole celos y aquí me tienes

- gracias Kaito- agradeció contento el cazador-

- de nada- expreso con una sonrisa el castaño, Kaito no iba hacer esto solo para ayudar a Ichiru, sino también porque así lo podrá besar cuando quiera y lo va poder conquistar y hasta poder tener algo mas con el.- es mejor que te vistas

- ya lo sé, ¿me puedes buscar una ropa allí en mi armario?- pregunto el cazador-

- por supuesto- acepto Kaito-

-0-

Kaname despertó a las 4 de la tarde, estaba feliz, había soñado con su peli plateado y fue el mejor sueño que ha tenido en días. Después se paró de su cama y se fue a bañar, se baño con calma e imaginando de la esponja eran caricias de Zero. Suspiro y luego termino de bañarse, salió de su baño y se dirigió a su closet y saco la ropa que el cazador le había emprestado, se la comenzó a poner y aspiro el olor de Zero de ellas, sonrió y luego que termino de ponerse la ropa y unas zapatillas que tenia de hace un tiempo. Miro la hora y aun era temprano eran recién las 18:00 pm, y tenía que juntarse con Zero a las 19:00. Suspiro y se fue a la habitación de Takuma, golpeo la puerta, y el rubio salió con pijama.

- ¿Kaname? Wow, te ves diferente- expreso el oji verde haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para que Kaname pasara a su cuarto-

- ¿diferente bien o diferente mal? – Pregunto un poco avergonzado pero trato de ocultarlo bien y se sentó en la cama del vicepresidente-

- diferente bien, ¿de quién es la ropa?- pregunto el rubio-

- de Zero- respondió de inmediato-

- te queda bien Kaname,- expreso Takuma con un bostezo-

- ¿te desperté?- pregunto el castaño-

- un poco, no te preocupes estoy bien, ¿vas a salir con Zero?- pregunto con una sonrisa-

- sí- expreso con una sonrisa-

Después de una conversación corta Kaname se paró de la cama de Takuma y se despidió de este para dirigirse a la puerta de la academia para esperar a su amor. Llego unos 10 minutos antes de la 19:00 pm. Se sentó en unos bancos de allí y se dispuso a esperar a Zero.

-0-

Zero está en el cuarto con su hermano y Kaito, cuando lo vio por primera vez se sorprendió pero luego Ichiru le dijo que era Kaito Takamiya, Zero le sonrió y luego se sentó al lado de su hermano, para mantener lejos a Kaito de su querido gemelo. Tenía un poco de celos, nunca se había dado cuenta que estaba demasiado acostumbrado ver a Ichiru con Takuma y por ello no le daba celos, pero ahora que llego Kaito, le da celos, demasiado para ser sinceros. Después de estar un buen rato con Ichiru y Takamiya, el mayor de los Kiryuu tuvo que irse porque tenía que arreglarse para su ci… salida con Kaname, se despido de Ichiru con un beso en la frente diciéndole que le diría a Takuma que venga a verlo, Ichiru negó con la cabeza pero Zero, solo le dijo que lo haría de todas maneras. Se despidió de Kaito y se fue de allí, para dirigirse a su habitación, cuando llego a su cuarto fue directo a su armario, allí comenzó a buscar algo para ponerse, tenía que verse bien para salir con su… con el castaño. Vio unos jeans mezclilla negros, le gusto así que los saco y lo tiro a la cama, luego miro sus camisetas y saco una playera morada de manga larga, también la tiro a la cama y ahora comenzó a buscar una chaqueta adecuada pero no encontró ninguna al parecer estaban todas sucias. _Maldición, tendré que ir sin chaqueta._ Como ya se había bañado anteriormente, solo se desvistió y se puso la ropa que eligió, fue a mirarse al espejo de su baño, no es que sea vanidoso solo que hoy quería verse bien, se observo en el espejo y se dio cuenta que esta playera dejaba ver su cuello casi sensualmente, se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos pero luego se pregunto si Kaname pensaría igual, desecho su pensamiento casi de inmediato y comenzó arreglase el cabello o más bien a desordenarlo un poco, tenía la idea que así se veía mejor, salió del baño y se puso sus zapatillas, miro la hora y solo faltaban 5 min para las 19 hrs. Salió de su habitación y se fue lo más rápido que pudo sin correr hasta la entrada de la academia. Cuando al fin llego vio a él purasangre jugando con una flor, se acerco al castaño y susurro:

- hola, perdón si llego tarde

- no te preocupes, yo fui el que llego temprano- respondió con una sonrisa- vamos la limosina nos está esperando afuera.

- ¿limosina?- pregunto incrédulo el cazador-

- ¿te molesta? Si te molesta podemos ir en otra cosa- aseguro el purasangre –

- emm… no… solo que… nunca me he subido a una- respondió un poco avergonzado-

- oh, no es nada del otro mundo Zero- tomo la mano del peli plateado entre la suya y comenzó a caminar hasta la limosina-

- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto el cazador caminando hasta la limosina-

- si dime, hare lo que quieras- respondió el castaño subiendo a la limosina-

- Takuma…- menciono el peli plateado y luego subió a la limosina- lo puedes llamar y decirle que vaya con Ichiru- pidió el prefecto-

-emm… claro, yo lo llamo ¿pero es por algo importante?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor en la limosina- llévanos a la ciudad Vladimir-

- si Kuran – sama- respondió el chofer y subió el vidrio aislante-

- emm… tuvimos que ir a una misión hoy y digamos que eran demasiados nivel E para nosotros 2, y bueno salimos un poco heridos- expreso el cazador sonrojado-

- ¿estás herido?- pregunto con preocupación el castaño-

- nada de importancia, pero Ichiru salió mas lastimado que yo y el no puede recuperarse tan rápido como yo y no quiero que este a solas con Kaito – expreso el oji amatista más seguro-

- ¿Quién es Kaito?- pregunto el vampiro mayor-

- un cazador de 20 años y vivió con Ichiru en Miami, solo llama a Takuma y dile que vaya con Ichiru, y no se te olvide mencionarle que esta a solas con Kaito- pidió un poco molesto por tantas preguntas de Kaname-

- está bien- saco su teléfono celular y marco el número de Takuma y este no se demoro en contestar-

_- Kaname ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto soñoliento-_

- sí que vayas con Ichiru, hoy fue herido en una misión y esta con Kaito, solos en su habitación- expreso el castaño-

-_ ¿Qué? ¿Con Kaito? Me baño y me voy a su habitación, no pienso dejar que ese de Kaito este a solas con Ichiru- expreso molesto el vampiro de clase noble-_

- ok gracias, nos vemos- colgó el teléfono- va ir con Ichiru después de bañarse

- perfecto- sonrió el peli plateado-

- ¿entonces ya te recuperaste de tu herida?- pregunto el purasangre-

- no, fue hecha con un arma anti vampiros así que se demorara en curarse- respondió de inmediato-

- ¿anti vampiro?- pregunto incrédulo el vampiro de ojos marrón rojizo-

- sí, ya dejemos el tema- pidió el cazador molesto-

- pero…

- por favor Kaname- pidió con calidez-

- está bien, entonces como no quieres hablar sobre eso, hagamos esto- se acerco a el vampiro menor y junto sus labios con los del, besándolo con delicadeza y abriéndose paso para profundizar el beso-

Cuando Zero sintió los labios de Kaname no duro ni un momento en devolver el beso, ha estuvo soñando con esto. El beso se profundizo y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas. El cazador no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño lo acostó en los asiento de la limosina para que el purasangre estuviera encima del. Pero en el momento que se dio cuenta no le importo en absoluto, solo seguía besando a Kaname con pasión mientras los dedos de una de sus manos se enredo en los cabellos sedosos del purasangre.

Kaname acostó a Zero en los asientos de la limosina y se posiciono encima del, sabía que no tenía que hacer esto, ya que podía asustar al cazador pero no pudo aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo, aparte pararía si el prefecto le dice que no quiere seguir, pero mientras el cazador no lo haga disfrutaría el momento. Comenzó a acariciar los costados del peli plateado mientras dejo de besar la boca del oji amatista para bajar al cuello de este y comenzar a lamerlo y hacer unas pequeñas marcas que serian muy notorias en poco tiempo, sintió gemir al prefecto y eso le gusto, comenzó a sacarle la playera de apoco esperando que el cazador no lo detuviera, y eso no sucedió se la pudo sacar sin ningún problema e incluso el cazador comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y se la saco junto con la chaqueta, Kaname estaba feliz que Zero no lo haya detenido aun, tal vez hoy si iban a llegar más lejos, pero... la verdad no quiere que la primera vez con Zero sea en una limosina camino a su primera cita, con toda su fuerza de voluntad se separo de Zero y se sentó.

- ¿Kaname?- pregunto el prefecto cuando dejo de sentir la calidez del cuerpo del castaño junto al suyo-

- estamos por llegar a la ciudad Zero- expreso el castaño mientras acariciaba el rostro sonrojado del cazador-

- mmm…-_maldición, ¿Por qué teníamos que estar en una limosina y no en un cuarto donde hubiera un cama? Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando, Zero deja de pensar en eso.-_ está bien- el peli plateado se sentó y comenzó a buscar su camiseta-

Kaname miro a Zero con el ceño fruncido, se arrepintió de no seguir con lo que estaba haciendo al parecer el cazador estaba dispuesto a acostarse con él, el purasangre se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a recorrer con la vista el grandioso cuerpo del oji amatista y allí recién se dio cuenta que tenia uno de sus brazos vendados.

- Zero, ¿allí te hirieron?- pregunto tocando el bazo lastimado del prefecto-

- sí- asintió el cazador-

- mm… te duele- pregunto apretando un poco el brazo-

- no para nada Kaname- dijo con sarcasmo- por supuesto que me duele fue hecha por un arma anti vampiro- dijo mas serio el niño de ojos violetas-

- perdón- expreso el castaño y soltó el brazo del peli plateado- pero si quieres recuperarte rápido necesitas sangre- comento-

- lo sé, pero igual me recuperare si no la tomo- Zero se puso su playera y recogió la ropa que andaba trayendo el purasangre y se la paso- si vamos a llegar es mejor que te pongas la ropa, a no ser que quieras salir así al aire libre

- ok- Kaname tomo la ropa y se la puso con calma y unos 3 min después la limosina paro y le abrieron la puerta para que se bajaran-

-0-

Cuando Takuma termino de bañarse y ponerse ropa, salió a velocidad vampírica de su habitación para dirigirse a la residencia del sol específicamente el cuarto de Ichiru, no se demoro nada en llegar a su destino, no toco la puerta solo llego y entro y allí vio a ese tal Kaito que le acariciaba el rostro a él peli plateado y este se dejaba, sin poder evitarlo su aura oscura comenzó a elevarse y se acerco al castaño y aparto la mano de este del rostro del cazador menor.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Con que derecho me tocas asquerosa garrapata?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido el oji marrón-

- no te acerques a Ichiru- respondió el vampiro-

-¿y eso porque?- pregunto el castaño-

- vete de aquí- ordeno el rubio-

- sabes que cuando se te pregunta algo se responde-

- no te pienso responder a ti- gruño el oji verde-

- mmm… ejem… estoy por aquí, dejen de pelearse- expreso el peli plateado-

- ¿Quién es este 'amor'?- pregunto Kaito enfatizando la última palabra tenía el presentimiento que el rubio que estaba allí era el vampiro del que Ichiru estaba enamorado-

- ¿amor?- pregunto Takuma mirando a Ichiru que estaba sonrojado-

- emm… es Takuma Ichijou- respondió el oji amatista-

- Ichiru- llamo el rubio mirándolo con calidez-

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto en un susurro-

- ¿Qué es el tuyo?- pregunto el vampiro-

- mm… un amigo- respondió en un murmuro-

- ¿entonces porque te dijo amor?-

- emm… eso es… porque está loco, si eso- respondió el cazador nervioso-

- estoy loco Ichiru, tan loco que me imagino que nos besamos hace poco y que te saque la ropa-menciono Kaito acercándose al menor-

- no lo toques ni te le acerques, vete quiero hablar a solas con el- ordeno el vampiro rubio enojado-

- no quiero- respondió el cazador mayor-

- Kaito porque no te vas un rato, no me pasara nada malo, por favor ve con el director o Yagari sensei- pidió el peli plateado-

- como digas ich, nos vemos más tarde, dormiremos juntos como cuando lo hacíamos en Miami- se dirigió a la puerta y se fue-

- ¿me puedes explicar de que estaba hablando ese…?

- emm… bueno… no es nada de importancia- respondió nervioso, _pero en qué demonios está pensando Kaito que dice esas cosas, me dijo que me iba ayudar a estar con Takuma, no a que Takuma me odie-_

- nada de importancia, explícame Ichiru- pidió el rubio acercándose al cazador y acaricio su rostro-

- mmm…

-0-

Zero y Kaname estaban caminando por la ciudad mirando algunas tiendas y otras cosas, Zero sin querer choco contra alguien, el cazador lo miro y algo dentro del le decía que se alejara de ese vampiro, el prefecto comenzó a buscar su bloody rose pero no la encontró, la había dejado en su cuarto cuando se cambio ropa y se le olvido llevarla consigo, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a tiritar, ese hombre le daba miedo demasiado miedo y no sabe porque, cuando intento moverse para retroceder se dio cuenta que sus músculos estaban paralizados. Algo del miedo que siente se le hacía parecido, a ese vampiro lo había visto antes, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Dónde? Tal vez cuando era pequeño… en la cabeza del cazador comenzaron a llegarles algunos recuerdos que hasta ahora no había podido recordar.

**fin capitulo.**

* * *

hahaha espero que le haya gustado y espero sus **reviews,** enserio los espero con ansias. bueno muchos besos y cuidense los quiero


	9. Recuerdos perdidos, recuperados

hola, hola, por fin el cap 9... jeje... espero que les guste mucho, a mi me gusto escribirlo y si me gusto completo... a y quiero darle las gracias a **darthmocy** que esta siempre hay para ayudarme y dándome nuevas ideas y no saben las cosas que se nos han ocurrido jaja... algún día lo leerán jajaja... bueno los dejo y cuidense a se me olvidadaba muchas gracias a todas las personas que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos en serio mil gracias.

**vero** a ti también gracias por leer todos mis fic linda y me encanta recibir tus reviews... bueno besitos y cuidate mucho.

**Meani Kone: **hola como estas? espero que bien, que mas aquí esta lo que sigue del cap, anterior se revelan muchas cosas en este cap... ya veras todo lo que pasa, espero que te guste y espero recibir tus reviews... que me suben el animo y sigo escribiendo estos cap... ahh... quiero saber si te gusto el cap 18 del amor de 2 vampiro... la verdad hice sufrir mucho a mi ichiru, pobre me siento culpable, bueno espero tu reviews y si lastima que esos 2 iban en una limosina ... jajaja... y lo de takuma e ichiru uff... ya lo leerás... bueno besitos y cuídate mucho. y nos leemos.

**Tsuki93:** hola... que bueno que recibí tu opinión sobre este fic y del cap 6 ese cap me encanto la verdad, y veo que no te gusto mucho que kaito apareciera a interrumpir la frágil relación de taku e ichiru jeje... ya veras que mas pasara en este fic y en este cap se revelan muchas cosas... a propósito me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión sobre mis otros fic, asi ves lo que le hice a mi ichiru no sabes que tan culpable me siento... bueno besitos y cuídate mucho, y sobre la pareja de kaito no lo se ya veré eso, bueno cuídate y nos leemos. y me alegro recibir tu reviews espero recibirlo para este cap también.

_cursiva pensamientos o recuerdos dependiendo del caso._

**vampire kingth no me pertenece por desgracia...**

de ante mano perdon por la falta de ortografía.

ahora sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer el cap. besos. 

**

* * *

****Cap. 9: recuerdos perdidos, recuperados.**

Kaname miro a Zero que estaba paralizado mirando a un vampiro de piel blanca ojos y cabellos negros, el castaño lo reconoció era un vampiro del consejo que por cierto bastante poderoso, pero no entiende porque Zero le tenía miedo, el cazador nunca le ha tenido miedo a alguien, más bien siempre está desafiando a todos y no le importa quien sea, la reacción de Zero era extraña pero tenía que tener un motivo y él lo tendría que averiguar más adelante, luego Kaname sintió una mirada sobre él y era el vampiro de pelo negro así que lo miro con indiferencia.

- Kuran sama con su permiso- dijo el vampiro de ojos negros-

- espera, dime tu nombre – ordeno el sangre pura-

- Kuran sama, mi nombre es Ephraim Minamoto – expreso el pelinegro-

- ok, puedes irte- ordeno el castaño.

- con su permiso Kuran sama

El vampiro se fue del lugar y apenas desapareció del campo visual de Zero el peli plateado sintió que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo así que casi cayó al suelo, pero Kaname lo abrazo para que pudiera mantenerlo en pie y se dio cuenta que el cazador estaba temblando, el purasangre como puso se saco la chaqueta y se la puso a Zero, definitivamente no entiende nada de lo que le pasaba a su prefecto sin embargo ahora tenía que calmar a Zero.

Al cazador le comenzó a doler fuertemente la cabeza por los recuerdos que comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

- Zero… shhh… cálmate no pasa nada Zero- Kaname le decía para intentar calmarlo pero era como si el peli plateado no lo escuchaba y de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que el prefecto se volvió más pesado eso significa que perdió la conciencia. El castaño lo tomo en brazos y solo hay se dio cuenta que toda la gente lo miraba, sin embargo las ignoro ahora no necesitaba ser el centro de atención, comenzó a caminar a un hotel cercano de 5 estrellas. Cuando llego allí pidió una suite y llevo a Zero a la habitación y lo recostó en la cama, el se recostó al lado del cazador y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos plateados.

**-0-**

_Zero estaba con el director, este le estaba diciendo algunas cosas que por supuesto el chibi Zero no toma atención, luego de aburrirse un rato se paro y se fue de esa molesta oficina, decidió en ir en busca de su hermano que había ido a comprar con la castaña, salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo la verdad echaba de menos al castaño que había conocido el día que asesinaron a sus padres, al final nunca pudo ir a ese parque y eso que se lo había prometido pero es que estaba tan afectado por la muerte de sus padres y que ahora es un vampiro nivel D que no se atrevía mirar a el castaño. Zero sin darse cuenta llego al parque en donde conoció a Kaname. Fue al árbol pero no había nadie, así que se fue de ese lugar y comenzó a buscar a Ichiru sin embargo vio a unos vampiros y escucho que habían mencionado el nombre de Kaname, pensado que lo conocían y tal vez así podría encontrarlo para explicarle el porqué no fue ese día, los siguió con cuidado para no ser descubierto. Los vampiros entraron a una casa antigua y abandonada Zero los siguió hasta que estos vampiros entraron a una habitación, el peli plateado se escondió detrás de una puerta y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación._

_- muy bien ya nos deshicimos de la familia Kiryuu, solo quedaron 2 niños insignificantes que no duraran mucho tiempo vivos, Shizuka cayó en nuestra trampa para que ella eliminara a los Kiryuu, ahora tenemos que ver como secuestrar a Kaname para robarle el poder.- expreso unos de los vampiros-_

_Zero al escuchar la nueva información sintió que sus piernas iban a fallar se iba a ir pero luego escucho el nombre de Kaname y eso le preocupaba, le querían hacer algo a ese sangre pura que conoció anteriormente._

_- pero ahora no nos sirve secuestrarlo el aun es un niño y no tiene el poder que necesitamos, esperaremos el momento en que ese niño tenga el suficiente poder, no nos cuesta nada esperas esos años, por ahora lo dejaremos tranquilo, no tiene sentido hacerle algo en este momento.- expreso otro de los vampiros-_

_- tienes razón, esperaremos unos años más para que ese tonto sangre pura nos de todo su poder, y yo sé cómo hacer que ese niño nos ceda su poder- dijo una voz grave-_

_- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron al unísono los 3 vampiros-_

_- secuestrando a su hermana, por ahí escuche que Kaname tiene una hermana, que está escondida pero la tiene, mientras esperamos que el Kaname tenga el poder, buscaremos a esa hermana, para cuando la necesitemos la tengamos.- dijo con malicia-_

_- muy bien tenemos que encontrar a esa hermana de Kaname-sama- expresaron en burla los vampiros-_

_Zero retrocedió unos pasos ya que tenía que encontrar y decirle el plan de esos vampiros, pero cuando retrocedió voto un florero que se rompió, Zero se asusto y trato de salir de esa casa lo más rápido posible pero no pudo hacerlo porque un vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos negros sin ninguna piedad lo tomo del brazo haciendo que se detuviera de inmediato._

_- ¿Quién eres tu niño?- pregunto el vampiro-_

_- este es un Kiryuu, Ephraim- expreso un vampiro rubio-_

_- suéltame asqueroso vampiro- el peli plateado estaba intentando pelear-_

_- cállate asqueroso ex humano- respondió el vampiro y lo estrello contra una pared-_

_Zero tuvo que aguantarse el grito de dolor que le causo el impacto de la pared en contra de su rostro. Intento pararse pero otro vampiro lo jalo por el pelo._

_- si es un Kiryuu que te parece ¿que lo matemos? Así terminamos el trabajo que Shizuka no pudo- expreso con malicia uno de los vampiros-_

_- no- ordeno el vampiro rubio-_

_- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto el vampiro que tenia a Zero del pelo-_

_- déjalo, si Etsuya dice que no lo matemos, no lo mataremos- expreso el vampiro de pelo negro- pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos aprovechar ese cuerpo- expreso con malicia-_

_- oh, ya veo que tienes en mente- dijo el vampiro que aun tenia a Zero y comenzó a subirle la camiseta-_

_- no me toques asqueroso chupasangre- grito el peli plateado luchando con el vampiro, y tomo su brazo- focus – dijo Zero en un hechizo anti vampiro, el vampiro que lo tenía grito en dolor y tiro a el oji amatista hacia otra pared-_

_- maldito niño ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Ephraim tomando a Zero del cabello y le goleo la cabeza-_

_- bastardo- respondió Zero en un gruñido y luego comenzó a marearse por los golpes en la cabeza que está obteniendo por parte de los vampiros-_

_- niño estúpido sentenciaste tu muerte- pronuncio las palabras con veneno- pero no antes de violarte-expreso el vampiro y comenzó a acariciar a Zero-_

_- suéltame… bastardo- pronuncio con dificultad el chibi Zero-_

_- cállate- ordeno Ephraim y mordió en el delgado cuello del peli plateado, y luego le saco la camiseta y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del oji amatista y se los bajo junto con los bóxer, tomo el miembro de Zero y…-_

_Zero comenzó a respirar a bocanas, no podía creer que lo iban a violar, el no quiere perder su virginidad así, no así, por favor._

_- ya basta, déjalo Ephraim- ordeno el rubio-_

_- ¿Por qué Etsuya?- pregunto enfadado el vampiro de pelo negro-_

_- no le haremos nada este niño más adelante nos puede ser de utilidad, solo borrare la memoria y vístelo- ordeno el vampiro-_

_- Etsuya…- protesto el oji negro-_

_- te dije que le borres la memoria y lo vista deja de tocarlo- ordeno más enfadado el rubio y comenzó a mostrar sus colmillos-_

_- como digas Etsuya-_

_- no, no me borraran los recuerdos, suéltame- grito el peli plateado-_

_- deberías estar agradecido maldito ex humano- después de decir esas palabras se concentro y comenzó a borrarle la memoria todo lo que habían dicho y hecho con él en ese momento y cuando conoció a Kaname y alguno otros recuerdos, luego lo vistió y camino con Zero fuera de la casa y lo dejo confundido y luego desapareció-_

_Zero no entendía nada y no sabía porque estaba allí, solo tenía un breve recuerdo de cómo regresar a casa de Cross, pero estaba tan mareado, como pudo camino hasta la casa de Kaien Cross y cuando llego entro como pudo a punto de perder la conciencia y después comenzó a subir por las escaleras pero cuando estaba por llegar al segundo piso se mareo mas y perdió la conciencia cayendo rodando por las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Luego de eso sintió que unos brazos lo tomaban y lo llevaban no sabe donde pero después solo vio oscuridad._

_Lo que supo después fue cuando se despertó se supone que en su habitación, estaba confundido y vio a un niño delante del era parecido a él así que eso significaba que era su hermano o algo así, ¿no? No entendía nada, ¿y porque no recordaba? Bueno tenía unas imágenes en la cabeza que no se iban, era como una vampira mataba a sus padres. Mis padres._

_- ¿Por qué lo único que recuerdo es la muerte de nuestros padres? ¿Por qué no recuerdo más?- pregunto un Zero aun aturdido-_

_- ¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto Ichiru con tristeza-_

_Cuando Zero vio la tristeza en el niño enfrente del no pudo decirle que no lo recordaba tenía que decir que si, no le gustaba ver esa tristeza en ese niño, de todas maneras lo recordaba vagamente en unos entrenamientos para asesinar vampiros-_

_- claro que si hermanito, pero es raro solo recuerdo parte de los entrenamientos y odio a una vampira que asesino a nuestros padres y que me mordió- expreso con melancolía, cuando recordó que la vampira que lo mordió era una sangre pura eso quiere decir que…-_

_-mmm…- Ichiru bajo la mirada-_

_- esa vampira era un sangre pura ¿verdad?- pregunto nostálgico-_

_- si- asintió el menor-_

_- soy un nivel E, juro que me vengare la matare- dijo con determinación-_

_- ¿Zero no recuerdas nada?- pregunto con curiosidad-_

_El mayor de los gemelos se sorprendió. Así que Zero es mi nombre._

_- no, solo lo que te dije- expreso el ex humano-_

_-mmm… es raro, bueno de seguro es a corto plazo, ya verás que pronto recuperaras la memoria_

_- mmm… claro- sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos-_

_Después de eso los 2 se quedaron en silencio, aunque Ichiru estaba inquieto algo le decía que Zero no lo recordaba, pero eso no le importaba bueno si le importaba mucho pero se aseguraría que Zero lo quisiera como antes y ahora él iba a ser el que protegiera a su hermano. Luego de un buen rato Kaien Cross llego a la habitación de Zero._

_Zero lo miro tratando de recordarlo pero no sabía quién era, después de unos segundo que se miraran Cross se lanzo a abrazar a su ''hijo''_

_- oh, hijo mío estas bien, que bueno que ya recuperaste la conciencia- decía todo esto con su típica alegría y sin dejarlo de abrazarlo hasta que ya le estaba quitando la respiración.-_

_- señor, no… puedo… respirar- comento Zero intentando respirar-_

_- oh hijo mío perdón, ¿dime como te sientes?- pregunto el cazador mayor con una sonrisa-_

_- mmm… ¿Quién es usted? Usted no es mi padre- expreso Zero con frialdad y miro a su hermano-_

_- es un señor que está loco y que ahora nos está cuidando, por la muerte de nuestros padres- expreso el menor-_

_- Ichiru, no trates así a tu padre- Cross dijo en un lloriqueo-_

_- usted no es mi padre, ¿y donde esta Yagari sensei?- Ichiru pregunto-_

_Zero cuando escucho el nombre de su hermano se sintió feliz de que ya lo sabía._

_- Yagari viene en camino debe de estar por llegar- expreso el rubio llorando-_

_- ¿Quién es Yagari?- pregunto el mayor confundido-_

_- se mas respetuoso Zero- expreso una sombra desde la puerta-_

_- Yagari sensei- dijo alegre Ichiru y abrazo a su maestro- Zero perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada- explico de inmediato el menor-_

_- Zero- Yagari se acerco a Zero y lo miro fijamente- ¿muchacho que es lo último que recuerdas?_

_- la muerte de mis padres- contesto automáticamente el peli plateado- y creo que algunos entrenamiento, recuerdo que soy un cazador de vampiros y que esa mujer me mordió para convertirme en un ex humano, y odio hacia todos los vampiros en especial a los sangre pura- respondió-_

_- ya veo, ¿recuerdas quien soy yo?- pregunto Yagari-_

_- no- respondió con sinceridad-_

_- nii-san él es nuestro maestro, el nos entrenaba – expreso Ichiru y se acerco a su hermano- no recuerdas él es el que no obligaba a entrenar todos los días sin descanso pero también jugaba con nosotros- Ichiru comento intentando que Zero recuerde-_

_- no, no recuerdo nada, perdón- Zero se tomo la cabeza porque le empezó a doler demasiado-_

_- Ichiru no obligues a tu hermano a recordar, le va a venir dolor de cabeza – pidió Yagari en un susurro- es mejor que descanses Zero- dijo con calidez el cazador mayor-_

_- si sensei- respondió Zero en un murmuro-_

_- tu Ichiru quédate con el- pidió el oji azul-_

_- si sensei- acepto el menor-_

_- Kaien acompáñame.- exigió el cazador con el parche en el ojo-_

_- vamos- acepto Cross y volvió a abrazar a Zero- que descanses bien hijo_

_- usted no es mi padre- respondió el mayor de los gemelos y lo alejo del, no sabía porque se sentía más cómodo con el que se supone que es su sensei que con el otro señor y eso que Yagari se ve más peligroso que el señor rubio-_

_- hijo mío porque no me quieres como tu padre- lloriqueo Cross mientras que Yagari se lo llevo a las rastras._

_Después de un par de horas Zero estaba más confundido que antes, no sabía porque había perdido la memoria y porque demonios le tenía que pasar a él, intento recordar porque perdió la memoria pero nada se le venía a la mente, luego intento recordar más cosas de su vida pero otra vez sentía ese vacío ese molesto vacío y la cabeza le dolía demasiado._

_- Zero nii-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto Ichiru-_

_- dime ich.- expreso el menor-_

_- ¿recuerdas nuestro apellido?- pregunto el menor-_

_- no- reconoció-_

_- mmm… es Kiryuu el clan más poderoso entre los cazadores, y solo quedamos nosotros 2- explico el menor- ¿recuerdas como me decías?- pregunto el menor-_

_- no, perdón_

_- era iru, no me gustaba que me digieras así, pero ahora es más agradable- sonrió el menor-_

_- ¿entonces te puedo decir así?- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos-_

_- sí, tú me puedes decir como quieras- sonrió el menor-_

_- que bueno- sonrió también el mayor, la verdad era muy cómodo hablar con Ichiru, le gustaba estar cerca del-_

_-0-_

Kaname estaba sentado en un sillón de la suite que estaba apuntando justo a la cama, el castaño estaba observando a Zero mientras dormía, pero sus ojos marrones mostraban preocupación, una preocupación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. _¿Qué es lo que le había pasado a Zero para que terminara en este estado? _el purasangre estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Zero comenzó a despertar.

Zero se despertó alterado y no sabía en donde estaba, se levanto con cuidado y se sentó en la cama, sus ojos comenzaron a observar toda la habitación con curiosidad y luego su mirada se poso en el cierto vampiro castaño que tenía cara de preocupación.

- ¿en dónde estoy?- pregunto desorientado-

- Zero- pronuncio el castaño y se paro del sillón y comenzó a acercarse a Zero con lentitud, no quería asustarlo al ver su estado de desorientación, y de seguro que si le dice que están en un hotel salga corriendo-

- ¿Dónde estoy Kaname?- pregunto nuevamente el cazador y luego su sueño volvió a su cabeza el sabia que eso era mucho más que un sueño eso era sus recuerdos, sus recuerdos perdidos, pero algo en todo eso no entendía, en el sueño o recuerdos conocía a Kaname pero él no recuerda donde lo conoció y la hermana ¿Quién es la hermana? Pero lo más importante esos vampiros llevan años planificando algo en contra de Kaname en cuanto asuma el poder del mundo vampírico eso tenía que decírselo- Kaname tu… ¿Cuándo… recibirás… el poder?- pregunto dudoso-

- emm…- Kaname estaba confundido, ¿de qué poder habla Zero?- ¿qué poder Zero?

- tu poder, que diga el poder del mundo vampírico- se explico mejor el cazador-

- no lo sé, tal vez el próximo año o cuando salga de la academia o tal vez antes- respondió el vampiro mayor-

- mm… tú hermana está en peligro- comento Zero aun aturdido-

- ¿qué?- Kaname no entendía a Zero._ Esperen si Zero esta nombrando a mi hermana eso quiere decir que ha recordado algo, ¿pero qué? Y ¿Qué es lo que Zero sabe que involucra a Yuuki?_

- tu hermana está en peligro para cuando recibas el poder, ellos han estado planeándolo durante años.- expreso el peli plateado-

- ¿ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto el vampiro tratando de entender a Zero-

- los vampiros que… que borraron mi memoria e intentaron vio… eso vampiros quieren tener el poder del mundo vampírico y hicieron que Shizuka eliminara a mi familia con una trampa.

- ¿Cómo se llaman eso vampiros?- pregunto Kaname, molesto con que tras la muerte de los Kiryuu había un plan truculento alguien había planeado algo para que Shizuka matara a los Kiryuu y si no está mal hace un minutos atrás Zero iba a decir que lo intentaron violar, el se encargara de eliminar a los asquerosos que se atrevieron a tocar a Zero-

- creo que uno se llama Ephraim y el otro Etsuya, los otros no se-contesto el peli plateado- Kaname ¿Dónde te conocí? no entiendo, ¿Por qué te conocía cuando era pequeño? no recuerdo como te conocí, y quiero saberlo Kaname, dímelo por favor- rogo el peli plateado-

- ¿quieres saber todo?- pregunto el castaño-

- si por favor- pidió nuevamente el cazador-

- muérdeme aquí- apunto a su cuello- mi sangre te dirá toda la verdad- expreso el sangre pura-

- mmm… pero morderte…- protesto el cazador-

- solo hazlo no pasara nada malo, aparte estas débil mi sangre te dará fuerza y sabrás toda la verdad- expreso el sangre pura-

- pero yo no sé hacerlo- protesto el peli plateado-

- es fácil, ven acércate a mi cuello- Kaname se sentó al lado de Zero y le ofreció su cuello-

Zero lo miro y luego acerco su boca al cuello del castaño, no sabía qué hacer, es verdad que es un nivel D pero nunca ha mordido a nadie, siempre ha suprimido ese lado del y ahora tiene que dejarlo salir pero no sabe qué hacer.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto en un susurro-

Cuando Kaname sintió el aliento de Zero contra su piel sintió una oleada de placer y se estremeció de placer.

- haz lo que tu instintos te digan- respondió el castaño en un murmuro sensual-

- mmm… -_ me pregunto si solo tengo que morderlo o tal vez algunos juegos antes, algo así como besarlo o… mmm… vamos a probar.-_

Zero beso la piel cremosa de la garganta de Kaname y sintió como el castaño se estremeció a el cazador le gusto esa reacción y siguió besando esa piel sedosa hasta que saco un gemido de la garganta de Kaname, el peli plateado sonrió contra la piel de Kaname y ahora probaría otra cosa, comenzó a lamer la piel lentamente y sensualmente, mientras más seguía haciendo esto más ganas le daban de morder ese delicioso cuello, ya se habían alargados sus colmillos y sin querer en una de sus lamidas rozo la piel de la garganta con sus colmillos.

- Zero… por favor… hazlo ya- pidió en un gemido el castaño-

- mmm… shhh…- los ojos del cazador ya estaban rojo carmesí, está cediendo un poco a su lado vampírico pero aun está tratando de suprimirlo. Pero como le gusto la reacción de Kaname cuando rozo sus colmillos con la piel del castaño lo haría otra vez, así Zero se dispuso a besar nuevamente la piel y pasar la lengua, hasta el momento solo hacia eso pero volvió a rozar sus colmillos y Kaname gimió.

Kaname ya no podía aguantar mas estaba terriblemente excitado Zero lo estaba haciendo tan bien, esto era la más deliciosa de las torturas pero ya quería los colmillos de Zero penetrando su piel pero al parecer el cazador se estaba entreteniendo torturándolo y eso ya no lo aguanta y ya le suplico pero Zero sigue con su juego de tortura._ Dios nunca pensé que Zero era tan bueno en esto._

Después de que Zero torturo a Kaname un buen rato decidió que era hora de morderlo porque él tampoco aguantaba más, lamio la piel por última vez y luego enterró sus colmillos en esa deliciosa piel cremosa, comenzó a beber, al primer sorbo probo por fin la sangre prohibida de Kaname, era deliciosa nunca pensó que la sangre podría ser así de deliciosa él se prometió así mismo que nunca mordería a alguien pero ahora que mordió a Kaname no se arrepiente en lo más mínimo, le gusta el sabor de esta sangre, por el pasaría todo el tiempo saboreándola.

Kaname gimió de placer cuando al fin Zero se decidió a morderlo, eso fue maravilloso lo mejor, le gusto mucho cuando Zero lo mordió, para ser la primera vez del cazador estaba demasiado bien.

Zero seguía bebiendo lentamente mientras pasaba la lengua sensualmente por la piel cremosa de Kaname, hasta que su mente fue invadida de imágenes.

Las imágenes que comenzó a ver, había un niño que parecía triste sentado en un banquito con la mirada agachada tenia cabellos plateados, esperen ese niño era Zero, antes de ser convertido en vampiro.

_Kaname se acerco a él inconscientemente y luego._

_- hola- saludo amablemente-_

Zero dejo de beber la sangre de Kaname y lamio el área, Kaname se sorprendió.

- ¿Zero porque?- pregunto-

- quiero recordarlo yo- respondió el cazador y las imágenes de sus propios recuerdos inundaron su mente-

-0-

_Zero había llegado con su hermano a su casa, ya habían terminado el entrenamiento, Ichiru le dijo que iba a dormir y que por favor no se escapara, pero Zero espero que su hermano se quedara dormido y se fue corriendo a su lugar favorito, un parque en donde iban todos los niños a jugar con sus padres, pero él, como se entrena para ser cazador no podía venir a estos lugares a jugar como un niño de su edad, suspiro y se sentó en un banco como siempre lo hace cuando se escapa para venir aquí. Como siempre después de sentarse se puso a ver a los niños jugar, una vez intento jugar con ellos pero ellos lo rechazaron y bueno Zero prefirió no volver a intentarlo, ahora solo observaba como jugaban._

_- hola- escucho una voz de un niño que lo hablaba-_

_- mmm…- levanto la mirada y quedo observando a el niño castaño que lo saludo y se dio cuenta de inmediato que era un vampiro- hola- saludo educadamente, y volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos aunque estaba alerta, luego sintió la necesidad de preguntarle si era un vampiro- ¿eres un vampiro?- pregunto-_

_- si- respondió el vampiro- ¿y tu un cazador?- pregunto curioso-_

_- si- Zero lo miro fijamente y luego le sonrió tiernamente-_

_- mi nombre es Kaname Kuran ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el castaño-_

_- Zero ki… ki… ki-ry-uu- pronuncio con cuidado el peli plateado la verdad que no le gustaba mucho su apellido una porque para él era muy difícil pronunciarlo y 2 porque era proveniente del clan más poderoso para cazar vampiros y eso lleva una gran responsabilidad para un niño de su edad –_

_- con que Zero Kiryuu, ¿te cuesta pronunciar tu apellido?- pregunto el castaño como si eso fuera lo más normal, Zero lo miro y se sonrojo de inmediato, se sentía avergonzado porque el niño que tenía delante había pronunciado su apellido muy bien y el que lleva 12 años de su vida con ese apellido no podía, esto era frustrante, estaba esperando que el castaño se burlara del pero lo primero era reconocerlo ¿no?-_

_- si me cuesta- reconoció el peli plateado avergonzado y bajo la mirada esperando la risa del hermoso niño que tenía delante.-_

_- ¿entonces me dejarías llamarte Zero?- pregunto el niño cálidamente y Zero levando la mirada y vio esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con ternura y le gusto y mucho-_

_- claro no tengo problema- respondió rápidamente y casi hipnotizado por las profundidades de los ojos de Kaname Kuran-_

_- que bueno- sonrió el castaño- Zero ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto el vampiro mirando los hermosos ojos inusuales de Zero-_

_- emmm… ¿yo?- Zero no podía creer que alguien quería jugar con el-_

_- si ¿vamos?- pidió el castaño con una sonrisa-_

_- claro- dijo contento y se paró de inmediato del banco en donde estaba sentado, este al parecer iba a ser un buen día, si un día esplendido y para ser recordado por el resto de su vida, este niño castaño lo dejo encantado, aun no podía creer que alguien quería jugar con él, y que ese niño al parecer lo encuentra atractivo-_

_Los 2 niños se dirigieron a los juegos y se subieron a cada unos de ellos, se la pasaron muy bien se divirtieron pero para el cazador fue muy cansador y si aunque tenga una resistencia increíble recién había salido de su entrenamiento agobiador con Yagari sensei y bueno subirse a todos los juegos con un vampiro que claramente tiene mucha más resistencia que él es algo raro pero divertido._

_- kaname…- llamo el cazador y se dio cuenta que el castaño se demoro en contestar, tal vez se estaba tomando mucha confianza-_

_- di… dime_

_- estoy cansado, ¿quieres acostarte debajo de ese árbol? Se ve un buen lugar para descansar- pregunto curioso el peli plateado esperando una respuesta-_

_- claro vamos- respondió el castaño y los 2 se dirigieron al árbol gigante y se acostaron allí-_

_- fue divertido gracias por jugar conmigo- agradeció el peli plateado, tenía que hacerlo, hace un tiempo que quería jugar en estos juegos y bueno Ichiru no era una buena idea porque el por lo general está muy enfermo y bueno no era bueno sacarlo al aire libre y mucho menos en invierno y siempre está entrenando y llega cansado para jugar con él y se duerme todas las tardes y claro luego lo viene a buscar porque o sino sus padres lo regañan aunque siempre los pillan y los regaña a los 2 por escaparse Zero siempre intenta decir que él fue el que se salió pero Ichiru siempre lo detiene.-_

_- gracias a ti Zero- la voz aterciopelada de Kaname lo saco de sus pensamientos_

_- de nada- respondió el cazador-_

_- ¿Zero sabes que en el mundo vampírico tiene diferencia con el tuyo?- pregunto el vampiro-_

_- si eso creo- respondió el peli plateado-_

_- mmm….¿sabes que dos hombres se pueden casar?_

_- si eso creo- Zero recordó una de las clases de su sensei- pero si se pueden casar en tu mundo solo tienen que ser entre vampiros y de la misma clase, me explico un nivel E o D jamás se podría casar con un noble o un sangre pura, ni mucho menos un humano- expreso el cazador pensando que eso era estúpido-_

_- emmm…_

_- pero a mí personalmente no me molesta, lo importante es que se amen- Zero dijo sus pensamientos-_

_- ¿en serio?- pregunto el castaño-_

_- si lo importante es que se amen y luchen por su amor en cualquier mundo, así que para mí está bien si se aman dos hombres, o dos vampiros o un vampiro y un humano- respondió con sinceridad el cazador, recordando el gran amor que le tiene a Ichiru-_

_- ¿tu amas a alguien?- pregunto interesado-_

_- claro a mi familia, mis padres y a mi hermano- si especialmente a Ichiru-_

_-mmm…_

_- ¿acaso tu no amas a tu familia?- pregunto un poco extrañado el cazador-_

_- la amo, pero mis padres murieron y…_

_- perdón no fue mi intención- se disculpo de inmediato el cazador y comenzó a tratar de recordar alguna muerte de algunos vampiros-_

_- no importa algún día vengare su muerte- respondió-_

_- mmm… yo también me vengaría si mataran a mi familia…- Zero seguía buscando en su mente hasta…- espera tu apellido es Kuran_

_- si_

_- eres un sangre pura – expreso el peli plateado-_

_- si lo soy _

_- mmm… la familia Kuran la más poderosa en su linaje de sangre puras sus padres se suicidaron hace unos años atrás dejando a un niño castaño con solo un tío como pariente y este- Zero comenzó a relatar tal como él la había escuchado, algo no calzaba Kaname dijo que lo asesinaron y bueno el informe oficial no decía eso-_

_- basta por favor_

_- perdón, pero ellos no se suicidaron ¿verdad?... puedes decirme te juro que jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia le diré a alguien- prometió el niño de ojos violetas-_

_- ¿me lo juras?_

_- lo juro por el honor de un cazador- respondió el peli plateado-_

_- estoy seguro que Asato Ichijou y Rido Kuran asesinaron a mis padres y me vengare de ellos y protegeré a mi hermana._

_- ¿hermana?- pregunto confundido-_

_- me haces hablar de más- respondió el vampiro-_

_- que yo sepa los Kuran no tenían a una hija- expreso el niño-_

_- si la tenían pero nadie lo supo y no tienen que saberlo por favor- pidió el castaño-_

_- no se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo._

_- ok gracias algún día te lo contare todo- prometió el castaño-_

_- mmm…._

_- Zero- llamo-_

_- dime- respondió el peli plateado-_

_- tú me gus…_

_- ZERO, ZERO, ¿DONDE ESTAS?- ZERO ESCUCHO LA VOZ DE SU HERMANO LLAMANDOLO-_

_- me tengo que ir, mis padres deben estar por llegar e Ichiru se dio cuenta que no estoy y salió a buscarme- le sonrió y se paro-_

_- ¿Ichiru?- pregunto el castaño-_

_- es mi hermano gemelo- respondió el cazador-_

_- ZERO VEN ANTES QUE LLEGUEN NUESTROS PADRES Y TE CASTIGUEN POR HABERTE ESCAPADO Y A MI DE PASO POR TAPARTE, ZERO POR FAVOR- GRITO EL NIÑO-_

_- adiós- Zero se despidió-_

_- espera nos volveremos a ver- el castaño se paro y lo miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta-_

_- sí, claro- respondió de inmediato-_

_- ¿mañana?- pregunto-_

_- ok mañana debajo de este árbol a la misma hora, no vemos- Zero prometió y se fue corriendo a encontrarse con Ichiru y cuando Ichiru lo vio lo abrazo-_

_- hasta que te encuentro nii-san, ¿Por qué siempre te escapas?- pregunto el menor y miro por donde apareció su querido hermano mayor y vio a un niño castaño que los miraba, sintió una punzada de celos y tomo la mano de Zero-_

_- no deberías salir con el cabellos mojado te enfermaras- regaño el mayor-_

_- nii –san ¿quién es el niño con el que estabas?_

_- solo un niño que conocí hoy- respondió-_

_- ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto con celos-_

_- no seas celoso iru, mejor volvamos a casa- respondió el mayor y se fueron a su casa-_

**Fin flash back**

Zero abrió los ojos y vio a Kaname que lo miraba con curiosidad, Zero le sonrió cálidamente. Aun no podía creer que conoció a Kaname cuando era más pequeño, era extraño pero la verdad le había gustado ese niño, o sea que le gustaba Kaname cuando era pequeño, y ahora aun tiene esos sentimientos, le gusta Kaname y mucho claro está que no se lo dirá por ahora al menos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos conocíamos?-pregunto el cazador-

- pensé que no me ibas a creer, me odiabas recuerdas, y me atacaste con un cuchillo

- emm… mmm… perdón yo no sabía que…- se comenzó a disculpar el cazador-

- no importa Zero, era normal que reaccionaras así- expreso con calidez el castaño- a tu familia la asesino una sangre pura-

- pero no fuiste tú- respondió el cazador-

- lo sé, dime que más recordaste- pidió el vampiro de raza pura-

- claro que sí.- acepto el peli plateado-

-0-

Takuma miraba a Ichiru esperando la explicación, pero este no daba señales de que iba hablar y ya se estaba desesperando por el estúpido silencio, quería saber que pasa entre SU Ichiru y el imbécil de Kaito, porque fue que Kaito dijo esas malditas palabras, quería saber e Ichiru no daba signos que quería hablar

- ¿me vas a decir o no?- pregunto entre molesto, ansioso-

- emm... ¿sobre qué?- pregunto con inocencia el cazador-

- Ichiru- reprendió el rubio- dime quién demonios es ese imbécil-

- mmm... no le digas así- defendió el cazador a su ''amigo''- es mi amigo- respondió-

- ¿amigo?- pregunto exasperado-

- sí, mi amigo- respondió seguro el cazador-

- ¿qué clase de amigos se besan?- pregunto a un molesto-

- tú y yo también nos besamos el otro día- respondió nervioso-

- mmm... Ichiru-lo reprendió otra vez-

- vale es mi amigo con derecho, si yo quiero me acuesto con él, lo beso y lo que yo quiera- respondió molesto, no le gusta que Takuma le hable así, el puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana con cualquiera que él quiera, aparte Takuma tiene novio ese idiota de Senri-

- ¿qué es tu qué?- pregunto expandiendo su aura-

A Ichiru le comenzó a doler la cabeza cuando Takuma empezó a expandir su aura, y ya le costaba respirar…

- tamu… tu… aura- expreso Ichiru entrecortado-

Takuma miro a Ichiru que le costaba respirar y dejo de expandir su aura y trato de controlarse.

- ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado-

- idiota, no ves que estoy lastimado y a ti se te ocurre expandir tu aura, tonto vampiro ve...

Takuma silencio a Ichiru con un beso en los labios, estaba celoso de que el baka de Kaito allá probado los labios de SU Ichiru así que por eso lo beso, lo que no espero fue que Ichiru luchara un poco y luego lo abrazara y le devolviera el beso con pasión, Takuma se subió encima de Ichiru y profundizo el beso jugando con la lengua del peli plateado, después sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los costados del peli plateado levantándole la camiseta.

Cuando Ichiru sintió el beso de Takuma lucho para alejarlo pero luego de unos segundos no aguanto más y le devolvió el beso con pasión, como le gustaba el sabor de Takuma era maravilloso, y cuando Takuma se subió encima se sintió en el cielo, sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto, por el novio de Takuma pero a quién diablos le importa eso, si Takuma lo besa no es como si le importara mucho lo que Shiki sienta. Luego sintió como Takuma le comenzó a subir la camiseta y después se quería bajar de encima del y rompió el beso, eso a Ichiru no le gusto e hizo un movimiento rápido e invirtió las posiciones y ahora el estaba encima de Takuma.

- pero ich… estás herido- reclamo el rubio-

- shh…- Ichiru lo hizo callar y lo beso otra vez y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Takuma, cuando lo consiguió se la saco y siguió besando a Takuma y comenzó a mecer su caderas sobre la de Takuma que no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a acariciar a Ichiru y gimió cuando sintió que Ichiru lo estaba estimulando. Le saco la camiseta a Ichiru y este bajo a los pezones de Takuma y los empezó a besar lamer y succionar, mientras una de sus manos se encargaba del otro y su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Takuma por encima del pantalón.

Takuma cuando sintió los labios de Ichiru encima de su pezón grito de placer y más con la mano traviesa de Ichiru encima de su miembro, lo único malo es que el pantalón estorba y le aprieta como un demonio.

Ichiru comienzo a desabrochar el pantalón de Takuma y metió la mano debajo de los bóxer para tomar el miembro del rubio y lo comienzo a acariciar lentamente haciendo que Takuma gritara y arqueara la espalda, eso le gustaba, le gustaba tener ese poder encima de el vampiro que le gusta, Ichiru mordió un pezón y el rubio se agarro de las sabanas y se mordió los labios para no gritar mas o lo iban a pillar por el ruido que estaban metiendo. Ichiru dejo los pezones y comenzó a trazar un camino de beso por el torso de Takuma hasta que por fin estaba llegando al miembro de Takuma pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió era…

- ¿Ichiru que estás haciendo?- pregunto una voz grave y enojada-

- oh, oh- Ichiru se bajo de encima de Takuma y vio a su padre o sea a Yagari sensei- pa… papá- Ichiru susurro y miro hacia otro lado-

Takuma trago saliva y comenzó a maldecir por dentro estaba necesitado, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer alguien justo ahora? Lo estaba disfrutando maldición.

- ¿y bien que está pasando aquí? - pregunto molesto Yagari y viendo aun sonrojado Ichiru y un muy pero muy apenado Takuma que a velocidad vampiro ya estaba vestido y arreglado

- Yagari sensei yo - trato de hablar Takuma - lo siento es que no se... - pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ichiru se quejo-

- ayyyy - grito Ichiru - pa, sensei creó que me lastime por levantarme rápido - cuando Yagari se acerco a él, Ichiru le hizo señas a Takuma para que saliera -

-permiso sensei – dijo Takuma salió volando del lugar –

- pa… Yagari sensei, creo que necesito descansar así que me dormiré- Ichiru expreso con una sonrisa nerviosa y se acostó en su cama y se tapo con las cobijas-

- Ichiru- llamo Yagari-

- ¿sí?- el peli plateado pregunto nervioso-

- dime que tienes con el- pregunto molesto el cazador con el parche en el ojo derecho-

- nada, o sea, yo emm…- Ichiru desvió la mirada-

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer con él?- pregunto molesto-

- mmm…- Ichiru trago saliva. _¿Por qué nadie viene a salvarme? Y es claro lo que quería hacer con Takuma, quería hacer el amor con él, ¿Qué mas iba hacer? Quería que me besara, que me acariciara, que me preparara, que me penetrara, que gritara mi nombre y yo gritar el suyo y que llegáramos juntos al alivio, eso quería hacer con Takuma, ahh… pero no le puedo decir eso a papá, capaz que mate a Takuma, y no eso no está en mis planes, primero me tiene que hacer el amor y estar conmigo por la eternidad y… terminar con Shiki si eso es lo primero… _- ¿na…da?- pregunto con inocencia-

- Ichiru- llamo molesto el cazador-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto en un susurro-

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese chupasangre?-

- ya dije que nada, solo estaba probando algo- dijo el peli plateado-

- Ichiru estás castigado, no podrás salir en un mes y no te acercaras a ese vampiro- expreso molesto el cazador mayor-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto-pero son días festivos

- pero nada- ordeno el cazador-

- está bien- acepto a regañadientes-

- y hace el informe de la misión, ahora- ordeno-

- ok- respondió molesto-

-0-

Takuma salió volando de la habitación, estaba disfrutando como lo tocaba Ichiru, eso había sido lo mejor que le ha pasado durante el día, lo único malo fue que Yagari los pillo si tan solo no los hubiera pillado ahora estarían en la cama aun jadeando el nombre del otro y llegando cada vez más lejos y así no tendría este maldito problema, ahora necesitaba una ducha con agua fría y si eso no lo calma tendrá que recurrir a eso... _ahhh... maldición_. Mientras iba caminando se encontró con Kaito que lo miraba con odio y una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Takuma devolviéndole la mirada de odio-

- nada, al parecer estás caliente- comento el castaño-

- cállate- ordeno el rubio-

-¿qué? ¿Los pillaron? que mala suerte- se burlo el castaño-

- cállate - ordeno nuevamente el vampiro-

- no quiero, lástima que tu habitación esta en el dormitorio de la luna, ha, pero ¿ahí tienes a mas juguetes no? mira chupasangre, no te acerques a Ichiru, el es mío- ordeno Kaito-

- no es tuyo, Ichiru no tiene dueño y no tengo juguetes, Ichiru no es un juguete, es una persona- respondió con odio Takuma-

- cállate, vampiro, solo no te acerques a Ichiru, y tampoco creo que Yagari sensei te deje acercarte a él, es su padre y los acaba de pillar en la cama, seguramente tu aprovechándote de Ichiru, lástima que estas tan lejos del y yo duermo en la mismo dormitorio del sol, y puedo colarme a su habitación para aliviarlo, y hacerlo gritar mi nombre en placer- dijo con malicia el cazador-

A Takuma se le pusieron los ojos rojos y empujo a Kaito contra la pared.

* * *

hola a todos... emm... espero que le haya gustado este cap la verdad personalmente a mi me encanto... bueno besos y cuídense a y espero con ansias todas sus opiniones en los **reviews **bueno cuídense y besos. los quiero


	10. Aceptando la realidad

hola a todos aquí termine el cap 10, la verdad iba a ser mas largo pero era de por si muy largo así que tuve que partirlo en 2 buaa... yo quería poner todo en este cap, pero ya que no puedo hacer nada jeje, pero no se preocupen lo que no alcanzo en este cap lo pondré en el próximo jiji... emm... mmm... creo que no tengo nada mas que decirles, no se si me demore mucho jeje... emm... pero ya esta aqui :D bueno los dejo. ahhh... quiero darle las gracias a **darthmocy** que siempre esta apoyandome y dandome ideas para seguir con lo fic jiji ella sabe todo lo que va a pasar en mis fic jiji... bueno besos cuidense...

**darthmocy****:** ya sabes gracias por todo siempre me estas ayudando y dandome mis ideas y apoyandome en mis locas ideas jiji y por darme ideas de como seguir los fic jiji... bueno te dejo amiga cuidate besos.

**Tsuki93****: **hola como estas¿? espero que bien :) también espero que te guste este cap... y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior y lo de kaito bueno solo apareció para tratar de destruir la relación de takuma e ichiru, para tener a ichiru para el y nadie mas, ¿pero lo lograra? eso no lo se jkajakjaka... xd bueno tal vez si lo se pero te dejare que lo averigües sólita para darle mas emoción jiji... bueno te dejo cuidate besos y espero que este cap te guste, espero tu opinion :D y nos leemos

**Vero: **hola mil gracias por tu comentario emm... que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. y taku si quedo con las ganas al igual que ichiru y yagari esta enfadado y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y los recuerdos de zero, bueno aun falta que los planes de esos vampiros se realicen muaja jeje... emm... bueno perdón por no actualizar pronto pero recien ayer termine el cap... espero que te guste cuadno puedas leerlo, bueno besitos cuídate... y nos leemos

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** hola... si el taku ichi es una obsecion yo también me obsesione con ellos dos jeje... es que son tan sexys juntos jakjakajkja...y sipi pobre de mi takuma pero ya que era quedarse a medias o morir en manos de yagari jajaja... jeje bueno y kaname si es tierno en este fic jaja... emmm... bueno eso besitos cuidate y espero tus reviews :D y nos leemos

**Treasons****: **hola que bueno que te guste este fic :D me encanta en verdad, emm... bueno si la pareja de takuma e ichiru son lindos me encantan y kaname con zero son geniales juntos me encanta esa pareja :D bueno si a zero siempre le pasan cosas malas todos hacemos que le pasen cosas malas pero ya que, bueno te dejo cuidate y espero recibir tu comentario, besitos y cuidate mucho, h y tu fic es genial me encanta :D nos leemos pronto.

**FchanHatake****:** hola que bueno que te gusto este cap y tu deseo se ha cumplido ya voy a subir el cap, espero que te guste y kaname y zero que pasara emmm... tendras que leerlo la verdad jiji... espero que te guste el cap y espero tu comentario besos y cuidate mucho. y nos leemos.

bueno **vampire knigth no me pertenece por desgracia jeje... emmm... eso.**

_lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos._

perdon por la falta de ortografia

y por ultimo ahora cambiare la categoría a **M **ya deben imaginarse el porque jeje y todo es por este cap. ahora si, sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer el cap. :D besos.

* * *

**Cap. 10: Aceptando la realidad.**

A Takuma se le pusieron los ojos rojos y empujo a Kaito contra la pared

- tú te atreves a tocarlo y date por muerto- amenazo el rubio-

- no es como si me matarías tan fácil asqueroso vampiro- Kaito le golpeo el estomago a Takuma que se alejo de inmediato- soy un cazador y me encargo de eliminar a bestias como tú

- grr… si y hay cazadores que mueren intentando cazarnos, no vayas a ser uno de ellos- respondió el rubio abalanzándose a Kaito y estrellándolo contra el piso-

- suéltame – ordeno Kaito lanzando un hechizo en contra Takuma que se alejo de inmediato cuando sintió que le comenzó arder todo el cuerpo y cayó al suelo abrazándose a si mismo-

- ¿Qué… hiciste?- pregunto entre jadeos-

- nada solo me defendí- respondió mirando a Takuma-

Kaien llego a la escena porque escuchaba muchos golpes y allí se dio cuenta que al parecer había visto una pelea entre Kaito y Takuma que por cierto el rubio estaba tirado en el piso intentando respirar en bocanadas.

- haaaaa… ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto el director acercándose a Takuma para ver que le pasaba-

- nada- respondió el castaño-

Cross se arrodillo para ver mejor a Takuma y vio el brazo y allí había un hechizo anti vampiro, miro a Kaito que miro para otro lado, y Kaien intento deshacer el hechizo que estaba afectando el cuerpo de Takuma que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

-0-

Kaname y Zero se estaban besando apasionadamente acostados en la cama, Zero estaba sin la camiseta al igual que Kaname. Mientras Kaname y Zero se besaban las manos del castaño empezaron a acariciar el estomago de Zero con pequeños círculos, mandando escalofríos a todo el cuerpo de Zero.

_Se sienten tan bien las caricias de Kaname, o kami- sama._ Zero gimió en el beso.

Kaname tomo eso como permiso para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y lentamente fue acostando a Zero en la cama quedando sobre él. _Es tan hermoso._

Zero pasó sus manos a la espalda de Kaname con tímidas caricias y el purasangre se sintió con más confianza e hizo el beso más intenso y las caricias más atrevidas, pero Zero empezó a temblar imperceptiblemente.

Cuando Kaname se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Zero comenzó a temblar supo de inmediato que no era de miedo si no de anticipación a lo que iba a suceder más adelante y también porque estas sensaciones eran nuevas para su hermoso cazador y se sintió feliz que nadie se atreviera a tocar a Zero y que él era el primero en causarle estas sensaciones, por eso ama a Zero por su inocencia bueno y por toda su personalidad.

Todas las sensaciones que el peli plateado estaba sintiendo eran nuevas pero le gustaba sentirse a si de cerca a Kaname y más ahora que recupero sus recuerdos, sin embargo no quiere llegar más lejos, tiene miedo y lo reconoce, tiene miedo a que sucederá más adelante, aunque confía en Kaname aun no se siente preparado para seguir, rompió el beso y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kaname.

- emmm…- Kaname se sorprendió cuando dejo de sentir los labios del prefecto sobre los suyos y Zero escondió el rostro en su pecho, Kaname entendió que Zero no quería llegar más lejos, así que lo comprendió y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos plateados.-

- Kaname- susurro el cazador y levanto la cabeza para mirar los hermosos ojos marrones rojizos-

Kaname se levanto un poco para mirar mejor a Zero.

- dime- expreso con una sonrisa-

- emm… Kaname… ¿Por qué quieres estar cerca de mi?- pregunto el peli plateado-

- emm…- Kaname lo miro con calidez- porque me gusta tenerte cerca- respondió con sinceridad-

- mmm…- Zero se mordió el labio inferior, él quería saber el porqué le gusta tenerlo cerca-

- y quiero protegerte, yo te protegeré de todo Zero, no dejare que nada te pase, lo prometo- expreso Kaname-

Zero lo miro con una sonrisa y se sonrojo.

- yo… yo también quiero protegerte Kaname, quiero proteger tu felicidad, no quiero que tus ojos estén tristes – expreso el cazador acariciando el rostro de Kaname-

El castaño se sorprendió ante las palabras de Zero y luego sonrió, esto había sido una grata sorpresa, su niño, el niño que no le gusta expresar lo que siente le acaba de decir que quiere proteger su felicidad, eso lo hacía feliz, muy feliz.

- y yo la tuya Zero- dijo Kaname acariciando el rostro de Zero-

Kaname se acerco a los labios de Zero y los beso nuevamente, el beso de ahora era con ternura y expresaba todo el amor de Kaname y Zero.

-0-

Ichiru estaba haciendo los informes y luego encontró que era injusto que el solo estaba haciendo los informes de la misión, si Zero también fue con él, así que su querido hermano también debería estar ayudándolo pero al parecer salió, pero y si lo espera, si eso era una buena idea y le iría a decir a su padre, que por cierto se enojo con él por hacerle todo eso a Takuma, bueno ahora iría decirle que esperaría a Zero para terminar los informes, se lo diría con su cara de niño bueno e inocente… salió de la habitación y vio a el director cargando a Takuma que estaba desmayado, _hay no, hay no, papá le hizo algo a tamu, pobre, estará bien, pero porque no se fue cuando se lo dije, tonto, pero porque le hizo algo…_

- director – llamo con timidez el niño de ojos violeta- ¿Qué le paso a Takuma?- pregunto con inocencia-

- Kaito le lanzo un hechizo anti vampiro- respondió el director-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido- mm… llévelo a mi cuarto y acuéstelo allí- pidió el peli plateado- yo ya vengo necesito hablar con alguien- Ichiru se fue de allí y comenzó a buscar a Kaito, y lo bueno es que no le costó encontrarlo estaba aun en el lugar de los hechos apoyado en una pared- Kaito- llamo el oji amatista-

- ichi. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el castaño-

- ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¿Por qué atacaste a Takuma?- pregunto molesto-

- el me ataco, yo me defendí- respondió-

- eso… no, Takuma no ataca a las personas sin una razón, ¿Qué le hiciste Kaito?- pregunto-

- nada, el me ataco Ichiru, yo me defendí, no te olvides de su verdadera naturaleza, es un vampiro, bestia con piel humana- expreso el castaño-

- Takuma es diferente- defendió el peli plateado.-

- no lo es, es un vampiro, solo que hoy mostro su verdadera naturaleza

- no… él es distinto, el no es como los demás

- me vas a decir que no bebe sangre, eso es absurdo el es un vampiro, un chupasangre, una sanguijuela, que agarra a su presa y le chupa toda la sangre- expreso el castaño- el también tiene deseo por la sangre igual que todas esa manada de garrapatas, ¿no has pensado que el solo quiere tu sangre?

- no, porque no es así, Takuma es distinto, y no vuelvas a lanzarle un hechizo- ordeno el cazador menor- no quiero verte peleando otra vez con él, y tampoco quiero enterarme que te peleaste con el otra vez, ahora vete a otra parte y deberías pedirle perdón

- no pienso pedirle perdón a ese chupasangre, porque no te das cuenta que ese vampiro es igual a todos los demás

- porque no lo es, Takuma es distinto y tu no vas a cambiar eso.

- ese vampiro me ataco, por eso me defendí lanzándole un hechizo

- le tuviste que decir algo, Takuma no te iba atacar sin razón-

- eres un ingenuo, Takuma es igual que todos, desea sangre y toma lo que quiere, seduce a su presa y luego bebe del

- cállate- Ichiru le dio la espalda y se fue a su cuarto para ver a Takuma- ¿cómo esta director?

- no puedo deshacer el hechizo- respondió-

- mmm… tamu… despierta- pidió el peli plateado acariciando el rostro del vampiro-

- mmm… ichi…- pronuncio el vampiro aun con los ojos cerrados, y luego de unos minutos abrió los ojos para mirar los ojos violetas que lo miraban con preocupación- Ichiru

- ¿te duele algo?- pregunto el cazador menor-

- mmm… estoy bien- Takuma iba a levantar el brazo derecho para acariciar el rostro de Ichiru pero no podía moverlo y aparte que aun le ardía todo el cuerpo- mm…

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el peli plateado-

- no… no puedo mover el brazo derecho- expreso confundido-

- oh, es el hechizo- Ichiru tomo el brazo de Takuma con su mano izquierda y la otra mano se la llevo a la boca específicamente su pulgar se lo mordió hasta que saliera sangre y lo llevo sobre la piel del brazo de Takuma hizo una figura con su sangre y recito un contra hechizo para anular el hechizo que estaba en el cuerpo de Takuma, aunque ese contra hechizo era demasiado para su cuerpo aun débil, se sintió mareado pero siguió haciéndolo y cuando termino suspiro pero estaba débil.

El rubio estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor pero se mordió el labio y la lujuria por la sangre se apodero del, la sangre de Ichiru olía deliciosa pero lucharía contra esta ansiedad aunque no niega que desea probar la sangre de su peli plateado pero nunca lo haría sin su consentimiento, los ojos de Takuma estaban rojos por la sed de sangre.

- ¿estás mejor tamu?- pregunto el cazador y miro los ojos rojos de Takuma pero no le importo, confiaba en su rubio sabía que no lo mordería aunque deseara su sangre y aparte era normal que sus ojos estén carmín-

Takuma intento mover el brazo y pudo hacerlo.

- gracias Ichiru- pronuncio el vampiro aun con sus ojos carmines-

- de nada- respondió con una sonrisa-

- pero te lastimaste por mi culpa, perdón- se disculpo el rubio que de apoco sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad-

- no te preocupes no soy tan débil sabes, yo estoy bien- Ichiru forzó una sonrisa, la verdad el hechizo se llevo mucha de su energía pero no lo demostraría-

- yo se que eres fuerte ichi- respondió Takuma acariciando el rostro del peli plateado-

Cross estaba mirando la escena con ojos de corazón, la verdad estaba a punto de sacar fotos, era tan tierno ver a su hijo así con Takuma.

- ¿tu estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el cazador menor-

- claro que si, gracias a ti- expreso el rubio-

- eso es bueno- Ichiru abrazo a Takuma y se acerco a sus labios- tamu…

- ich… - Takuma comenzó a rosar sus labios con los de Ichiru pero…-

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Ichiru?- pregunto Yagari que recién había entrado a la habitación-

Ichiru se alejo de inmediato de Takuma y sonrió inocentemente.

- papá… digo sensei yo…- Ichiru se mordió el labio inferior-

- te dije que no podías acercarte a este vampiro…

- perdón pero yo tenía que deshacer el…- Ichiru perdió la conciencia desplomándose-

Yagari alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y lo tomo antes de que se golpeara en el suelo.

- Ichiru- grito el rubio-

- oh, Ichiru gasto mucha energía deshaciendo el hechizo- expreso Cross preocupado-

- ¿hechizo?- pregunto Yagari aun con Ichiru en brazos-

- Kaito ataco a Takuma- respondió el director-

- mmm… entonces tú quédate ahí y descansa- ordeno el cazador y se llevo a Ichiru a la habitación de Zero-

-0-

Después de besarse unos minutos Kaname rompió el beso y miro a Zero con una sonrisa.

- ¿quieres regresar?- pregunto el castaño-

-mm…

- ya es tarde- menciono el purasangre-

- tengo hambre- expreso el cazador- tal vez podemos pasar por un local de comida rápida y compramos unos naguts- menciono sonrojado-

- como lo desees- Kaname se bajo de encima de Zero y le paso su camiseta-

- gracias- pronuncio tímidamente- Kaname- susurro-

- mande

- emm… perdón por…ya sabes… por arruinar nuestra cita- dijo jugando con sus dedos y sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta que dijo cita-

- no te preocupes por eso, luego podemos tener más citas, mañana aun es festivo, si quieres podemos tener una – sugirió esperando la respuesta mientras se ponía la camisa-

- emm… claro,- respondió el cazador poniéndose la camiseta- sabes ichi… me dijo que hay un parque de diversiones en la ciudad y… bueno podemos ir- propuso el peli plateado-

- claro que si Zero- acepto de inmediato-

- pero… mmm…

- ¿quieres ir con alguien más?- pregunto el purasangre-

- si tal vez con…

- ¿Ichiru y Takuma?- pregunto Kaname-

- si – acepto de inmediato-

- por supuesto Zero, entonces mañana iremos al parque de diversiones- expreso contento-

- mm…- asintió el cazador-

- vamos entonces- expreso el vampiro- le diré a Vladimir que nos lleve a un local de comida rápida-

- ok vamos- Zero se levanto de la cama y miro a Kaname-

El purasangre abrazo a Zero y lo beso nuevamente y luego se separo y le puso la chaqueta

- hace frio y no quiero que te enfermes- menciono el castaño-

- ¿y tú?- pregunto el peli plateado-

- estoy bien- respondió Kaname-

- mm… ok

-0-

Después de unas horas Kaname y Zero regresaron a la academia pero aun estaban en la limosina, besándose con pasión y dulzura.

- Kaname- rompió el beso el cazador-

- dime- el castaño respondió en contra los labios de Zero-

- ¿quieres ir a la casa del director? De seguro la cena ya esta lista y si ya comieron y no dejaron nada puedo cocinar algo mientras comemos los naguts que compramos- propuso el prefecto-

- sí, vamos- Kaname le dio el último beso a Zero y luego salieron de la limosina y se dirigieron a la casa del director, cuando entraron vieron a Yagari, Cross y Kaito hablando-

- hola- saludo el prefecto-

- ¿Dónde estabas Zero?- pregunto Yagari-

- Salí a dar una vuelta- respondió- ¿ya cenaron?- pregunto-

- si los únicos que faltan son Ichiru y el vampiro rubio- respondió Yagari-

- ¿Quedo algo de cena?- pregunto Zero amablemente-

- no, bueno si, pero no creo que quieras comer- respondió Yagari- lo hizo Cross- menciono-

- entonces cocinare algo. ¿Por qué Ichiru no cocino?- pregunto el peli plateado-

- porque estaba desmayado, ahora está descansando en tu cuarto-

- ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué?- Zero pregunto preocupado y se fue a su cuarto antes de que le respondieran-

Cuando llego vio su cama vacía y no había rastro de su hermano. Zero frunció el ceño y fue a ver a la habitación de Ichiru, en el momento que llego al cuarto de Ichiru vio a Takuma e Ichiru durmiendo abrazados, eso le enterneció pero le dio celos, Ichiru es su hermano menor, sin embargo prefiere a Takuma antes que a Kaito aunque suene irónico que confié mas en un vampiro antes de un cazador, así es, debe de ser porque ya se acostumbro de ver a Ichiru con Takuma juntos. Zero quedo mirando la escena un rato pero luego decidió que tenía que despertarlos así Ichiru sale de una vez de los brazos de Takuma. Zero se acerco a ellos y zarandeo a Ichiru este murmuro algo inentendible, pero sonó como 5 minutos más. Zero volvió a zarandearlo e Ichiru abrió los ojos pasándose la mano por ellos y luego recién vio a Zero e intento alejarse del abrazo de Takuma pero este lo tenía bien abrazado y no lo dejaba irse, aparte que está durmiendo y no tenía intenciones de despertar.

- ni... ni-san... no es... lo que piensas,- expreso nervioso el menor de los Kiryuu-

- mmm... ¿y qué es lo que estoy pensando?-pregunto el mayor-

- yo... no lo sé- pronuncio con inocencia-

- mm... claro

- ni-san, ¿a qué hora volviste? ¿Con quién saliste?- pregunto el menor-

-emmm... yo...eso no te importa Ichiru, mejor levántate, vamos a cocinar algo para cenar, para Ichijou, Kuran y para nosotros- expreso el mayor-

- con que saliste con Kaname Kuran- pronuncio alegre haciendo que Zero se sonrojara-

- cállate Ichiru, vamos a cocinar- ordeno-

- ok te alcanzo en unos minutos- sonrió nerviosamente-

- está bien pero solo unos minutos- expreso el gemelo mayor y se fue de la habitación-

Ichiru suspiro cuando su hermano se fue, ahora tenía que despertar a Takuma que no lo quiere soltar, ah, pero se siente tan cómodo en los brazos del rubio, se sentía seguro, y cálido, pero no, tenía que despertarlo antes que su sensei suba y lo castigue por el resto de su vida. Ichiru comenzó a pensar como podía despertarlo, al parecer zarandearlo no iba a funcionar, se acerco al rostro de Takuma y esos labios le llamaron la atención aparte parecía que le decían _bésame, bésame,_ Ichiru sacudió su cabeza pero luego comenzó a besar esos labios hermosos de Takuma, saboreándolo y poco a poco se dio cuenta que Takuma comenzó a responder y el beso se hizo más profundo y más pasional. Después de unos minutos Ichiru se separo del beso y miro a Takuma.

- ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto acurrucándose en los brazos del rubio-

- si tú estás conmigo siempre me voy a sentir bien- respondió con una sonrisa y abrazando mas a Ichiru-

- eso está bien- expreso el menor-

- ¿tu como te sientes ichi?- pregunto preocupado el vampiro-

- estoy bien- respondió y luego comenzó a besar a Takuma de nuevo para después acordarse que tiene que bajar para encontrarse con Zero- tamu - hablo Ichiru entre besos - debemos levantarnos nos están esperando, Kaname ya regreso

- no ichi- rogo Takuma - estoy muy a gusto

- lo sé yo también, pero si no nos levantamos Zero seguro regresa y se enoja con nosotros o llega papá y bueno no quiero que te mate- comento y sintió como Takuma se tenso por unos segundos-

- creo que tienes razón es mejor levantarnos- comento nervioso-

-0-

Zero estaba en la cocina esperando que llegara su hermano, estaba con el ceño fruncido estaba solo con Kaname en ella.

Kaname vio a Zero con el ceño fruncido, se pregunto porque estaba tan impaciente por que Ichiru llegara pero lo ignoro y se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a besar el cuello logrando que Zero se estremeciera de placer.

- kana… nos pueden ver- protesto débilmente el cazador-

- no nos verán te lo aseguro- lo tranquilizo el mayor y luego lo dio vuelta y lo beso en los labios-

Zero se perdió en el beso y lo respondió, como no hacerlo si lo deseaba tanto, abrazo a Kaname y junto su cuerpo mas al del castaño al fin de cuenta están solo ellos 2 y de seguro se acerca alguien lo escucharan.

-0-

Ichiru estaba con una sonrisa, se dirigía a la cocina junto con Takuma cuando llegaron vieron la puerta junta Ichiru echo un vistazo y abrió los ojos como plato, se escondió detrás de la puerta y comenzó a observar, llamo a Takuma con señas y Takuma llego y vio la escena y luego sonrió.

- debemos entrar- susurro el rubio-

- no, observemos un poco- dijo Ichiru, era bueno lo que veía luego eso podía usarlo para avergonzar a Zero, aunque la escena lo dejo en shock, era algo tan inusual su hermano besándose con Kaname Kuran.-

Zero comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Kaname pero debajo de la camisa, mientras se seguían besando, sus caderas también comenzaron a mecerse y Kaname estaba acariciando los pezones de Zero haciendo que este gimiera en el beso.

-0-

- mira Takuma- dijo Ichiru en un susurro-

- no deberías estar observando esto- le susurro cerca de la oreja-

- shh… dime que no es divertido- le dijo el peli plateado-

- bueno si, pero y si viene Yagari sensei y los ven como a nosotros- le pregunto el rubio haciendo que Ichiru lo fulminara con la mirada y chasqueara los dientes-

- cállate- le ordeno-

Takuma no puedo evitar sonreír y le lamio el cuello a Ichiru haciendo que este se estremeciera.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el oji amatista, pegándose al cuerpo de Takuma-

- yo opino que deberías aprovechar el tiempo- dijo el rubio y beso el cuello de Ichiru-

- pero yo quiero ver- protesto débilmente y luego beso a Takuma perdiéndose en el beso y Takuma lo apego a la pared besándolo con más pasión-

-0-

Kaname había logrado llevar a Zero a la mesa pero no se dio cuenta que allí había una olla llena de agua. Kaname sentó a Zero en la mesa y profundizo mucho mas el beso y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar a Zero más íntimamente y luego lo acostó pero Zero sin querer voto la olla y eso lo saco de su mundo y se separaron sonrojados y miraron como el agua se expandió en el suelo.

-0-

Ichiru y Takuma se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon el ruido de algo chocando con el suelo, y como Ichiru es curioso hecho un vistazo por la puerta y vio una olla tirada en el suelo con el agua expandiéndose y a Kaname y Zero sonrojado, eso le causo gracia y tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Takuma miro y también le dio gracias pero tenía que mantener la compostura, debía hacerlo o lo otro era estallar en risas y eso no era una buena idea.

- 0-

- debemos limpiar esto- dijo Zero aun sonrojado-

- emm… si- contesto Kaname mirando cómo se expande el agua-

- ¿Por qué no lo limpias tu?- pregunto con inocencia-

- ¿yo?- pregunto Kaname-

- si- contesto- al fin de cuenta fue tu culpa- expreso Zero- tu me besaste y me trajiste a la mesa

- no oí que te quejaras- protesto el castaño-

- por favor Kaname- pidió con calidez el cazador-

- emm… vale- acepto, se pregunto desde cuando no podía negarle nada a Zero-

- Kaname es mejor que empieces ahora- sugirió el cazador-

- claro, pero ¿Cómo se seca el piso?- pregunto con inocencia-

- con un trapo, para el suelo -comento Zero- están por allá

- ok- Kaname se dirigió al mueble que apunto Zero y lo abrió había muchas cosas y bueno allí encontró un trapo, lo tomo y vio que tenía un oyó al medio no sabía para que, así que comenzó a analizarlo.

-0-

Ichiru tenía la sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

- tamu… Kaname… va... a… va a…- Ichiru se estaba mordiendo el labio para no estallar en risa-

- no te burles Ichiru- sugirió el rubio- mejor vamos ayudar- Takuma tomo la mano de Ichiru y entraron a la cocina-

- llegamos hermanito- expreso Ichiru- ¿qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué hay agua?-pregunto con inocencia-

- nada, solo se cayó la olla con agua- contesto sonrojado-

- oh, ya veo – comento el menor- ¿y quién va a limpiar?- pregunto-

- kana… emm… Kaname- contesto el mayor de los gemelos-

- ¿Kaname?- pregunto divertido- como si supiera limpiar un suelo mojado- se burlo y luego estallo en risa-

Takuma tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano, no podía reírse de su líder sangre pura aunque esto sea muy chistoso y divertido.

- yo lo ayudare- comento el rubio y fue a buscar algo para secar el suelo-

Luego se incoó y puso el trapo en el suelo y Kaname lo imito, comenzaron a secarlo y ponían el agua que absorbía el trapo en un balde, Takuma tenía una sonrisa en la cara que no se la quitaba nadie, en primer lugar porque Ichiru no lo rechazo en ningún acercamiento que tuvieron y la segunda es que nunca se imagino a su amigo secando el piso de una cocina. Mientras Takuma y Kaname secan el agua del piso, Ichiru y Zero comenzaron a cocinar se demoraron pero terminaron lo más pronto posible. Aunque fue después de que Kaname y Takuma terminaran de secar el piso.

Kaito andaba por ahí cerca y vio a Ichiru así que entro a la cocina y…

-que bien huele ichi que me hiciste de comer - dijo ignorando a Takuma por completo y acercándose a Ichiru-

- Kaito – Ichiru se volteo - yo no cocine fue Zero hizo ramen y pollo agridulce

- pero Ichi a mi no me gusta esa comida - dijo Kaito tratando de acercarse a Ichiru -

- Ich. ¿Donde están los cubiertos? - pregunto Takuma inocentemente -

Ichiru le sonrió imperceptiblemente- en el segundo cajón de la derecha ahí están los palillos también

-gracias - sonrió y vio a Kaito que estaba frunciendo el entre cejo

Kaito iba a responder cuando entraron Yagari y Cross a la cocina

-mis precioso hijos cocinaron para mí - dijo Cross con su drama de siempre -

Los gemelos solo movieron la cabeza en un asentimiento.

-cálmate Kaien nosotros ya comimos recuerdas- expreso Yagari poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-eres un aguafiestas- hizo un mohín el rubio-

-si ya comiste Takamiya ¿por qué molestas a mi hermano?- pregunto un celoso Zero-

-yo no molesto a ich lo que pasa es que me encanta como cocina y como lo hacía para mí en Miami

Takuma e Ichiru se pusieron tensos y Cross lo noto así que decidió intervenir.

- Kaito tenemos cosas que hacer vámonos - dijo Cross con una sonrisa- y no quiero que pase lo de hace rato entendido - agrego muy seriamente - Kaname kun y Takuma-kun son mis invitados a quedarse

Kaito salió molesto de la cocina, ¿por qué Cross no lo apoyaba? Se diría que está feliz de que Ichiru este con ese chupasangre

- sensei, Cross - san aprovecho la oportunidad para pedirles su autorización de salir mañana de la escuela pensamos en salir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad- comento el sangre pura-

-claro que si Kaname - kun - dijo emocionado Cross - espero que te diviertas con Zero- expreso Cross y Zero se sonrojo de inmediato-

- gracias, pero la verdad es que saldríamos los 4- comento el castaño-

- Ichiru está castigado - informo Yagari - él sabe él porque

- pa… sensei por favor – pidió Ichiru la idea de estar con Takuma le fascinaba -

- no - fue su respuesta -

-sensei que hizo ichi para que lo castigara – pregunto Zero. E Ichiru se puso rojo igual que Takuma-

Zero y Kaname observaban la reacción de Takuma e Ichiru

- Yagari podemos hablar un minuto - dijo Cross jalando a toga -

- porque no lo dejas ir y luego lo castigas, no creo que hay hecho algo tan terrible - dijo Cross con carita de cachorro -

- eres insufrible, sabes, los consientes mucho y no fue algo tan terrible pero - toga se puso rojo - pero solo si entrega la otra parte del castigo ira

- yo sabía que eras un amor - dijo Cross bailando de regreso a la cocina -

Kaname, Takuma y Zero habían oído la conversación gracias a sus oídos sensibles y estaban felices

- Ichiru mi precioso hijo puedes ir mañana con los demás, pero - decía Cross fue cortado por la voz de Yagari -

- tienes que entregarme la otra parte del castigo tú solo- dijo con voz grave el cazador-

Ichiru lo pensó por un momento pero luego acepto

-gracias papá perdón sensei - dijo Ichiru - vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre- dijo con una sonrisa y luego Yagari y Cross se fueron de la cocina-

Zero miro desconfiado a su hermano, quiere saber porque su sensei lo castigo debe de ser algo grave ¿no? Y al parecer fue con Takuma, el peli plateado mayor se prometió que luego iba hablar con Ichiru y averiguar lo que hicieron, pero ahora tiene hambre y es mejor comer.

Zero e Ichiru sirvieron la cena y luego se sentaron en la mesa para comer junto con Kaname y Takuma para comer con tranquilidad. Los 4 comenzaron a comer, conversaban sin pelear hacían bromas, entre si y luego de que terminaron de comer Ichiru y Zero lavaron los platos y luego se fueron al living, allí están los 4 pero cada pareja pendiente de cosas distintas, Kaname y Zero querían estar solo y sin que Ichiru y Takuma se dieran cuenta se fueron bueno la verdad Kaname se llevo a Zero literalmente arrastrándolo hacia la habitación del peli plateado.

- Kaname ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el cazador con inocencia-

- nada, solo quería que Ichiru y Takuma estuvieran solos- dijo con una sonrisa-

- ¿por qué?- pregunto desconfiado-

- porque se gustan, ¿o no lo has notado?- pregunto el castaño aun con su sonrisa-

- bueno si, pero… pero Ichiru es mi hermano pequeño, no lo puedo dejar solo con cualquiera- respondió el prefecto-

- no pasara nada, no es como si Takuma le fuera hacer algo- _que Ichiru no quiera-_

- lo sé- contesto el oji amatista-

- aparte así nosotros también aprovechamos a estar solos ¿no te gusta la idea?- pregunto el castaño acercándose a Zero, lo abrazo y acaricio sus cabellos-

- sí pero…

- shh… solo olvídate del mundo por unos momentos- pidió Kaname y luego lo beso con dulzura-

- emm…- Zero no quiso seguir resistiéndose y beso a Kaname con timidez, era verdad ya lo había besado antes pero aun le daba vergüenza besarlo era algo extraño al fin de cuentas, pero le gustaba y mucho demasiado para ser sinceros, el peli plateado abrazo al castaño y enredo sus dedeos en los largos cabellos castaños del purasangre y poco a poco Zero ya estaba en contra la pared y Kaname-

- Zero me fascinas- expreso Kaname y luego profundizo mucho más el beso-

Zero lo abrazo acercando el cuerpo de Kaname mas al suyo, necesitaba a Kaname, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en deseo, en el hotel donde estaban no terminaron porque Zero tenía miedo y aun tiene miedo y siente que debe investigar un poco antes de… de eso, pero de todas maneras su cuerpo esta excitado y necesita a Kaname mas que nunca antes, en la cocina empezaron pero la olla que se cayó los interrumpió y Zero ya no aguantaba más, pero aun quiere averiguar sobre el tema, con algún libro o algo, ¿qué es lo que pasa cuando Kaname lo… lo tome? O ¿dolerá? ¿Necesitan algo más? Zero rompió el beso y lo miro a los ojos, vio los ojos marrones nublados de placer y eso lo excito más de lo que ya estaba.

- Kaname- susurro-

- prometo que no hare nada que tú no quieras- dijo el castaño acariciando los costados de Zero-

- mmm… lo sé, pero emm…- Zero abrazo a Kaname y meció sus caderas con las de Kaname logrando que el castaño gimiera-

- ¿Zero?- pregunto en un gemido-

- tengo miedo Kaname, pero te… necesito- susurro el peli plateado sonrojándose-

Kaname lo miro extasiado, Zero le había dicho que lo necesitaba pero que tenía miedo, pero él sabe una manera de darle placer a Zero sin tener que penetrarlo y tal vez eso es lo que tiene que hacer ahora, tocarlo hasta que se corra pero sin tener que tomarlo, Kaname sonrió y luego lo beso con calma y comenzó a mecer sus caderas encima de las de Zero logrando que este gimiera de placer.

- ¿kana… Kaname?- pregunto dudoso pero con placer-

- shhh… confía en mi Zero- pidió Kaname y lo miro a los ojos esperando la respuesta del peli plateado-

- confió – susurro el prefecto y beso los labios de Kaname-

Kaname le devolvió el beso de inmediato, le hacía tan feliz que Zero confiara en el, era maravilloso, Kaname comenzó a acariciar los costados de Zero con calma y caricias tiernas poco a poco le subió la playera y se la saco con lentitud y luego volvió a atrapar esos labios de Zero con los suyos en un beso calmado y amoroso, siguió acariciando los costados y espalda del prefecto logrando que este se estremeciera cada vez que Kaname le acariciaba su piel desnuda.

Zero confiaba en Kaname y mucho y le encanta como Kaname le acaricia su piel desnuda, pero el también quiere sentir la piel de Kaname, le comenzó a desabrochar los botones uno por uno y luego se la saco dejándola deslizarse por los brazos de Kaname y cayó al suelo, Zero ahora que tenía el torso denudo del castaño para él comenzó a acariciarlo tímidamente y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Kaname también se estremecía cuando él lo tocaba.

Kaname estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirar a Zero a la cama y tomarlo con fuerza, el lo que quería es que la primera experiencia sexual de Zero sea especial algo que nunca olvide por lo hermoso que llegue hacer y Kaname se encargaría de hacerlo así para su hermoso ángel. El castaño de apoco llevo el cuerpo de Zero hasta la cama y allí lo acostó y él se subió encima del cazador, beso sus labios con calma y siguió acariciando los costados del peli plateado, una de sus manos se dirigió a botón del pantalón del prefecto e intento desabrocharlo y lo logro sin destruirlo bajo el cierre y se separo de Zero para mirarlo a los ojos.

Zero miraba al castaño con deseo, si deseaba a Kaname como a nadie, quería que el purasangre lo toque como solo él sabe hacerlo que lo bese por todo el cuerpo, y el también quería hacerle eso a su Kaname a su castaño, al parecer se enamoro de Kaname Kuran, le dio su corazón y le daría su vida si fuera necesario.

- Kaname- susurro con deseo-

- te quiero Zero- pronuncio el castaño y le saco el pantalón y aprovecho a sacarse el suyo y volvió a ponerse encima de Zero-

Zero lo abrazo y lo beso en el cuello logrando que el purasangre se estremeciera de placer y diera un gemido, Zero paso la lengua sabia que eso le causaba placer a Kaname, por lo que habían vivido en el hotel, después rozo sus colmillos y el castaño arqueo la espalda. Zero sonrió y acaricio la espalda con caricias tímidas e inseguras pero llenas de amor.

- Zero- suspiro el castaño-

Kaname sentía como Zero lo torturaba dándole placer, la mejor tortura del mundo, aunque deseaba más que nunca que su amor enterrara sus colmillos en su cuello así que movió su cabeza así el otro lado para darle más espacio a Zero y darle la idea de que lo muerda pero Zero siguió torturándolo y no lo mordió, así que Kaname se dio cuenta que el peli plateado no tiene la más mínima intención de morderlo, Kaname le levanto el rostro y lo miro a los ojos para después besarlo con pasión, después de los labios de Zero bajo al cuello lo beso y lamio prefirió no rozar sus colmillos para no asustarlo, posteriormente bajo a los pezones y lamio uno mientras que al otro lo atendía su mano, pellizcándolo. Mientras su boca besaba lamia y daba pequeñas mordidas, haciendo que Zero gimiera de placer arqueando la espalda.

- kana- gimió el peli plateado disfrutando cada toque de Kaname-

Kaname sabía que iba demasiado lento pero lo hacía para no asustar al niño que tenía entre sus brazos gimiendo su nombre, esto lo había soñado tantas veces que ahora que en verdad le está sucediendo parece un sueño un grandioso sueño del cual no quiere despertar, Kaname dejo el botón rosado de Zero para besarlo en los labios y una de sus manos se dirigió al miembro palpitante que estaba atrapado en los bóxer de Zero, metió la mano debajo de la ropa interior y tomo el miembro erecto y sintió como Zero se tenso, Kaname miro el rostro del peli plateado que estaba completamente rojo y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus manos ahora estaban aferradas a las sabanas, se notaba que estaba nervioso o que se estaba arrepintiendo.

- ¿Zero?- pregunto el castaño- abre tus ojos- pidió con voz dulce-

Zero abrió sus ojos y vio la mirada cálida de Kaname y con duda en los ojos, el peli plateado no dudo en regalarle una sonrisa para decirle que siguiera y que no se había arrepentido de nada, más bien ahora deseaba a Kaname mas que nunca y aunque se sentía algo avergonzado por la mano de Kaname allí en su miembro palpitante le gusta y quería saber que mas podía hacerle sentir aquella mano y él quería hacerle lo mismo a su Kaname y lo haría eso nadie se lo iba a negar. Tímidamente una de sus manos se dirigió hasta el ombligo de Kaname y luego siguió bajando y titubeante metió la mano debajo de los bóxer y tomo el miembro erecto de Kaname y bueno se sorprendió su castaño era bastante bien dotado.

- ahh…- Kaname gimió sorprendido que Zero lo estuviera tocando pero eso le gusto de sobremanera-

Kaname decidió que era el momento de deshacerse de sus bóxer así que se separo uno momentos de Zero y le saco el bóxer viendo por primera vez el miembro del cazador y no dejo de observarlo, le gusto lo que vio pero luego reacciono y se saco sus propios bóxer y se volvió acostar arriba de Zero que estaba rojo como un tomate Kaname sonrió ante la tierna imagen y beso nuevamente a Zero quien respondió de inmediato el beso, las manos del castaño se dirigieron nuevamente al miembro del cazador y lo tomo acariciándolo lentamente haciendo que este gimiera en el beso y que luego de unos momentos rompiera el beso para gemir mas fuerte porque Kaname había apretado un poco la punta de ese erecto miembro.

Zero se sentía en las nubes las manos de Kaname eran las mejores de eso estaba seguro y se sentía feliz que él las tuviera, está seguro que es afortunado en eso, pero el también quería que Kaname disfrutara así que titubeante dirigió su mano al miembro de Kaname y lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo tal como Kaname lo se lo estaba acariciando a él.

Kaname gimió en placer, Zero aprendía rápido y eso le gusto pero a él le gusta ser el que domina así que Zero tenía que gemir de placer y solo porque le gusta escucharlo gemir,

Sin más ni más Kaname tomo las manos de Zero lejos de su cuerpo y beso cada uno de sus dedos, provocando espasmo en todo su cuerpo Zero gimió,

- _dios hasta en las manos sabe como provocarme placer _- pensó Zero- Kaname- gimió el peli plateado-

Kaname puso las manos de Zero a cada lado de su cabeza acariciando la piel interna de los brazos con sus afiladas uñas sin lastimarlo, con mucho amor y ternura acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse de placer bajo el cuerpo de Kaname quien no lo dejaba tomar el control, pues para Kaname este era el momento especial para Zero, sí para su Zero, sí debía disfrutar de cada caricia para que el recuerdo quede marcado en su piel, marcado en su alma para toda la eternidad. Después de acariciarlo y oírlo gemir y rogar por mas. El cuerpo de Zero estaba en un éxtasis total, su consciencia estaba impregnada del suave vaivén de las expertas caricias de Kaname y sus sentidos embotados, drogados por la esencia que despedía el sangre pura, Kaname bajo su rostro a la hombría de Zero empezando con suaves besos desde la punta hasta la base y luego con su lengua tortuosa subió nuevamente, Zero se arqueo en placer, era demasiado para su propio cuerpo si Kaname seguía pronto terminaría, quería y no quería mas, quería tocarlo pero Kaname no se lo permitió y en descuido de Zero, Kaname lo tomo completamente con su boca hasta la base y Zero grito de placer

- Kaname por… favor… Kaname - rogo Zero entre gemidos - ya no puedo más

Kaname apretó la base de la hombría de Zero y se acerco a sus labios para besarlo

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- decía mientras con la yema de uno de sus dedos acariciaba la cabeza del miembro que palpitaba en al creciente necesidad de una liberación y sin más Kaname aflojo el agarre que tenía en el miembro de Zero posando su boca y con una pequeña mordida logro que Zero llegara a su ansiada liberación colapsando en un éxtasis total, Kaname trago gustoso cada gota de la semilla de Zero y luego cuando no queda una gota mas miro a él peli plateado y se relamió los labios viendo como el sonrojo de Zero creció más, después de unos minutos Kaname comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

Zero comenzaba a reaccionar de lo que habían hecho, había hecho el amor bueno no el amor bueno si, ahh… se había corrido en la boca de Kaname y el se había tragado toda su semilla hay Dios, Zero miro a Kaname que le sonreía con dulzura y se sonrojo, quería saber si su Kaname aun estaba excitado y así debe de ser, su castaño solo le brindo placer a él y no a su propio cuerpo ah tenía que ayudarlo aunque se sienta cansado tiene que ayudar a Kaname.

- ¿Kaname tu aun…?- trato de preguntar Zero-

- sí pero no es nada, no te preocupes es mejor que descanses es tarde, yo me quedare a dormir contigo, ¿vale?

- pero tú…- protesto el peli plateado y luego sintió la mano de Kaname en su cabeza y el sueño que sentía se hizo más fuerte y no pudo aguantar más sabia que el purasangre lo estaba haciendo dormir iba a protestar pero se quedo dormido antes de eso.

* * *

bueno ahora que termino el cap espero que les haya gustado los dejo y cuídense mucho espero sus** reviews** besos espero leernos pronto :D


	11. Comienzo de la cita

**N.A: **hola a todos, la verdad me demore un poco esta vez en actualizar les pido perdón pero estuve sin inspiración, era completamente frustrante pero ya paso y creo que mi inspiración regreso ^^ emm... como en todos los demás cap **darthmocy** me ayudo en escribir y darme ideas, ella tan linda siempre me ayuda ^^ emm... lo otro este capitulo es la continuacion que no pude poner en el anterior capitulo así que es básicamente de takuma e ichiru, espero no les moleste ^^... claro que también sale kaname y zero n.n no los puedo dejar solitos jiji... emm... la verdad ayer iba a subir este cap junto con el amor de dos vampiros pero mi mami me obligo a apagar el pc T.T que triste en fin ahora lo estoy subiendo. lo otro que les queria decir es que tal vez de ahora en adelante tal vez me demorare un pco mas en actualizar este fic, yo les explicare el porque ^^ primera razon tal vez voy a entrar a trabajar dentro de poco eso quiere decir menos tiempo para escribir T.T y la segunda razon es que como el amor de dos vampiros esta por terminar creo que me didicare a ese aunque no quiero terminarlo pero asi debe de ser , el amor de dos vampiros ahora esta en un tema crucual y final asi que intentare escribir mas en ese asi que en este me demorare pero lo seguire no me olvidare de este ni ningun otro fic lo prometo solo me tendrán que tener un poco mas de paciencia ¿si?. Ahora si creo que es solo eso asi que besitos cuidense y gracias a todo pro sus lindos reviews y por poner este fic en favorito son un amor ^^

**Tsuki93****:** hola espero que te guste este capitulo, la verdad como lo dije antes este capitulo es mas takuma ichiru y espero no te moleste ^^ aunque como dice el tituli tambien sale el comienzo de la cita y en el siguiete continua ^^ bueno besos cuidate y nos leemos.

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi****:** takuma si sabe como aprovechar su tiempo y en especial con ichiru jiji... y lo de kaito bueno creeme que tal vez takuma e ichiru se lo pasen asi todo el tiempo veras que se odian y los dos quieren a ichiru, ahh... en fin. kaname sabe encontrar su oportunidad para estar a solas con zero inconsciente o consciente mente lo hace pero eso es bien lindo y zero le encanta jaja... aparte aprovechan bien su tiempo a solas y kaname consiguio lo que queria jiji... y la cita bueno también cada pareja se ira por su camino n.n en fin te dejo besitos cuidate bye y nos leemos.

**FchanHatake:** que bueno que te guste el cap la verdad, jiji me demore un poquito en actualizar pero ya estoy aquí con este nuevo cap y ¿en verdad te lo aprendiste? jeje y lo de escribir sobre otro anime no me lo habia planteado pero ahi vere si escribo por ahora seguire escribiendo en vampire knigth jiji bueno te dejo besos cuidate y nos leemos.

**Vero vampire****:** hola, la verdad lo de kaito y takuma se supone que deberia seguir pasando ya sabras que se odian porque los dos quieren a ichiru, pero ichiru solo quiere a uno ^^ y lo de kaname y zero bueno que te digo ellos se aman y son muy tiernos juntos ^^ como los amo jajaja... bueno te dejo besitos y cuidate mucho, nos leemos ^^

**Meani-Kone****:** hola regresaste ^^ bueno no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, la verdad te entiendo el tiempo no se hace nada ^^ en fin... emm... que bueno que te siga gustando mi fic y sobre que debo mejorar mi ortografía y redacción estoy de acuerdo contigo haré lo posible por arreglarla lo antes posible en verdad gracias por tus consejos todo ayuda para seguir mejorando n.n bueno mi niña cuídate y besitos ahhh... y sobre lo de el amor de dos vampiros bueno en ese fic si que han pasado muchas cosas y en poco cap bueno 4 pero la verdad si han pasado muchas cosas y yo sufro escribiéndolas T.T que triste bueno ahora si te dejo cuídate y nos leemos.

**vampire knitgh no me pertenece**

perdon por la falta de ortografía soy un caso perdido en eso u.u

_cursiva pensamientos de los personajes bueno eso ustedes ya lo saben n.n_

ahora si creo que no tengo nada mas que decir y los dejo para que lean el cap.

* * *

**Cap. 11: comienzo de la cita.**

Ichiru estaba sentado en sillón estaba al lado de Takuma, hace unos momentos estaba con Zero y Kaname pero ellos desaparecieron sin decir nada, pero ya que, de seguro se había ido a seguir besando. Ichiru sonrió ante ese pensamiento, eso quiere decir que si su hermano inocente puede hacer eso el también ¿no? El peli plateado miro a Takuma y después movió la cabeza, ahora era mejor empezar con los informes. Ichiru se paro del sillón y se dirigió a la mesa que estaba allí, Yagari le había dejado los papeles para que empezara de inmediato con los estúpidos informes.

Takuma se paro detrás de Ichiru y lo abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con su nariz y boca, mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle el estomago y sintió como Ichiru se estremecía de placer.

- Taku… tamu… ne… necesito hacer los informes de la… mmmhh… misión- dijo entre jadeos el cazador dándose vuelta y atrapando los labios de Takuma con los suyos-

- Ok… si quieres yo te ayudo, total ya conseguí lo que quería- dijo con una sonrisa-

- Tonto- expreso- pero ayúdame- pidió con una sonrisa encantadora-

- Claro que si, dime que tengo que escribir y lo hare- expreso el rubio-

- Pero… tiene que ser mi letra- dijo desanimado-

- Puedo imitarla, tu letra es fácil de imitar, solo dime que tengo que escribir

- Mmm…. Bueno todo lo que paso hoy en la misión- comento y luego comenzó a decirle todo lo que tenía que escribir, Takuma memorizo todo lo que le dijo Ichiru y luego comenzó a escribir a velocidad vampírica e imitando la letra de Ichiru, se demoro un poco pero termino después de unos 15 min, luego miro a Ichiru que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa y lo miro con ternura.-

- Termine de escribirlo ¿quieres leerlo?- pregunto el rubio-

- No, confió en que lo hiciste bien amor- Ichiru se tapo la boca con las dos manos cuando se dio cuenta que le dijo amor a Takuma- digo yo… se que lo hiciste bien… y… emm… necesito ir al baño- Ichiru se paró de la mesa y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar rojo con un tomate-

Takuma quedo en shock pero luego se dio cuenta que Ichiru se iba y lo abrazo por atrás, no permitiría que se arranque después de lo que dijo.

- ¿Por qué te arrancas?- pregunto el rubio-

- Yo… yo no me estoy… arrancando… so… solo necesito ir al baño- comento pero no se alejo del abrazo de Takuma-

- Me dijiste amor- comento Takuma susurrándole sensualmente cerca de la oreja de Ichiru-

- Mmm… - Ichiru se puso rojo-

Takuma lo dio vuelta y vio ese adorable sonrojo y sonrió, le encantaba cuando Ichiru se sonrojaba y luego se acerco a sus labios y comenzó a rosarlos con los suyos, poco a poco Ichiru comenzó a responder y el beso se volvió más intenso y más apasionado, las manos de los dos comenzaron a acariciarse lentamente y sin darse cuenta ya estaban acostado en el sillón mientras se seguían besando, Takuma está encima de Ichiru besándolo con ternura pero el aire ya le comenzaba a faltar tanto a él como al peli plateado así que se separo del los labios adictivos del cazador y se miraron sonrojados.

- Te ves lindo sonrojado- comento el rubio acariciando los costados del peli plateado-

- Mmm… - lo único que logro el comentario de Takuma fue que Ichiru enrojeciera más-

Takuma sonrió ante ese hermoso sonrojo y lo volvió a besar, le encanta la inocencia de Ichiru y aunque no lo crean Takuma sabía que Ichiru era muy inocente aunque hace unas horas atrás no lo demostró sabe bien que si es así y es feliz de ser el que está ahora besándolo y acariciándolo y sabia que no podía llegar más lejos porque o si no estaba muerto por Yagari sensei, Takuma se volvió a separar de los labios de Ichiru y solo lo miro a los ojos-

- Tamu… emmm…- Ichiru estaba nervioso quería decirle que él no tiene nada con Kaito bueno eran amigos con derecho pero eso era valido solo en Miami bueno aquí tal vez también pero prefiere mil veces a Takuma aunque su vampiro tenga novio aun sigue prefiriéndolo a él y quiere decirle, también quiere decirle que nunca, pero nunca se ha acostado con Kaito y eso es porque nunca dejo de pensar en Takuma… quería decirle todo a su rubio pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema, Ichiru abrazo a Takuma y escondió su rostro en el pecho del oji verde-

A Takuma le encanta cuando Ichiru lo abraza así, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo, a el rubio le salto una pequeña duda en su mente, aun tiene dudas sobre el tema del imbécil de Kaito, el dijo que iba a aliviar a Ichiru y su mente se pregunto si ya lo ha ayudado y si es así mataría a Kaito por atreverse a tocar a SU Ichiru.

- Ichi… te puedo preguntar algo- pregunto el oji verde –

- Si- respondió el oji amatista-

- ¿Tú… etto… has… emm… tenido relaciones sexuales con… ese… idiota de Kaito?- pregunto avergonzado pero demostrando sus celos en la voz-

- No, jamás yo nunca deje que me toque, bueno el y yo nos besamos pero…. No es nada de importancia… fue solo porque te echaba de menos, tu no me llamabas y no sabía nada de ti y necesitaba cariño, tu cariño y de los demás, me sentía solo y bueno el aprovecho mi debilidad pero yo al principio lo rechazaba pero hubo un punto que ya no aguante mas la soledad y bueno ya no lo seguí rechazando y lo bese y acepte ser su amigo con ventaja pero… nunca sucedió más que besos ni siquiera hubieron caricias intimas… lo que si bueno algunas veces cuando tenía pesadillas me iba a dormir con él en la cama pero no sucedió nada, nunca sucedió nada con él, juro que no siento nada por el absolutamente nada- respondió el cazador mirando los ojos verdes del rubio-

- Ya veo, perdón por no llamarte, bueno si te llamaba pero tú nunca estabas, yo también te eche de menos y mucho- dijo el rubio y luego atrapo los labios de Ichiru con los suyos y no tardo en profundizar el beso y comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Ichiru, peleando por el dominio y solo se separaron cuando a los 2 le faltaba el aire, después se miraron y sonrieron, Ichiru bostezo tapando su boca con una de sus manos-

- Perdón- susurro el peli plateado-

- Es normal que tengas sueño ichi, ya es tarde y estás herido- dijo con ternura y le dio un beso casto-

- Mm… aun puedo mantenerme despierto no tengo tanto sueño- contesto el peli plateado-

- No quieres dormir ¿eh?- pregunto el vampiro-

- No es eso, solo quiero estar un rato mas despierto- contesto-

- Pero debes descansar- expreso el rubio- así que hare que duermas- sonrió el oji verde-

- ¿Y cómo lo harás?- pregunto el oji amatista-

- Con mis poderes- respondió el rubio-

- No- se negó el cazador- busca otra manera más agradable- pidió el peli plateado con ojitos de cachorro abandonado-

- Más agradable- dijo pensativo- emm… ¿quieres que te cante como cuando éramos pequeños?- pregunto Takuma-

- Si- contesto con una sonrisa y ojos esperanzados el peli plateado-

- ¿Qué canción quieres que te cante?- pregunto el rubio-

- Una que refleje tus sentimientos tal vez- contesto el cazador-

- Mmm… Takuma comenzó a recordar todas las canciones que sabía, quería encontrar la indicada para su pequeño que lo miraba ilusionado. Takuma quiere encontrar una canción que diga que siente, ya le ha cantado te vi venir, y otras tantas. Después de analizar todas las canciones encontró una, aunque tendría que cambiar un poco la letra pero solo para que concuerde con Ichiru y el.

- ¿Ya encontraste una?- pregunto el cazador-

- Si- contesto Takuma y beso los hermosos labios de Ichiru y luego se separo de sus labios y se bajo de encima del peli plateado para que los dos se sentaran en el sillón y así lo hicieron, Takuma miro a Ichiru y luego el peli plateado apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, Takuma sonrió y luego empezó a murmurar la melodía de la canción- mmmm….

_Yo quiero ser el guardián…_

_Que cuida tus sueños y tu despertar…_

_Basta con tu mirar para enloquecerme..._

_Y hacerme volar..._

_Dices que es muy pronto lo tienes que pensar_

_Pero mi corazón ya no puede esperar.._

_(Coro)_

_Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo..._

_Déjame estar enganchado a tu amor…_

_Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos..._

_Déjame tan solo amar.._

_Prometo no fallare..._

_Yo te seré fiel y te cuidare…(te cuidare)_

_Basta con tu mirar para enloquecerme.._

_Y hacerme volar..._

_Dices tener miedo que te traicionen..._

_Que ya no confías en nadie… _

_Pero yo te voy a demostrar..._

_(Coro)_

_Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo..._

_Déjame estar enganchado a tu amor…_

_Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos..._

_Déjame tan solo amar..._

_Juro te hare feliz hasta el final..._

_Si me dices que si nunca te hare llorar..._

_Porque este sentimiento es verdad..._

_No es un cuento…_

_Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo..._

_Déjame estar enganchado a tu amor…_

_Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos..._

_Déjame tan solo amar..._

_Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo... (Solo tu cuerpo)_

_Déjame estar enganchado a tu amor…_

_Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos..._

_Déjame tan solo amar..._

_Déjame tan solo amar… _

Takuma termino de cantar y miro al cazador que ya estaba dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro esto hizo sonreír al rubio con ternura le encantaba ver a su niño durmiendo y más cuando esta el presente porque eso quiere decir que confía en él. Takuma se movió con cuidado para no despertar a su Ichiru y luego cuando se levanto del sillón tomo en brazos al peli plateado que se aferro de inmediato a él y comenzó a caminar a la habitación de Ichiru recordó cual era porque él fue quien le llevo el equipaje allí, cuando llego a la habitación como pudo abrió la puerta y luego acostó a Ichiru en la cama, pensó en ponerle el pijama pero eso no estaría bien porque estaría viendo a su Ichiru sin su permiso y eso está mal, así que solo le saco las zapatillas que andaba trayendo su peli plateado, lo volvió a tomar en brazos y abrió las tapas y acostó a Ichiru allí, lo tapo y el salió de la habitación ahora tenía que averiguar dónde iba a dormir él, no podía preguntarle a Kaname porque de seguro está durmiendo con Zero, aunque el también le gustaría dormir con su ichi, pero podría aparecer Yagari sensei y bueno con eso estaría muerto. Al parecer tendría que ir a preguntarle al director al fin de cuenta él fue quien lo invito y espera que el director le diga que duerma cerca de Ichiru porque puede aparecer ese imbécil de Kaito meterse en la habitación de su ángel y aprovecharse de su lindo e inocente Ichiru. Takuma se dirigió a la oficina del director sabía que estaba allí porque sintió su presencia y también la de Yagari sensei iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho gemidos de placer y se detuvo en seco, al parecer el director con Yagari sensei estaban ocupados haciendo el amor, Takuma se felicito mentalmente por detenerse antes de abrir la puerta pero eso quiere decir que no le puede preguntar a nadie donde va a dormir, la única cosa que se le ocurre es dormir en el sillón de la sala de estar, ¿donde más va a dormir?, Takuma se dirigió al sillón de la sala de estar y se acostó allí, ahora que escucho a Yagari y al director haciendo el amor, se pregunto qué pasa si Yagari no los hubiera interrumpido hace unas horas, si Yagari no hubiera entrado a la habitación quiere decir que el con Ichiru hubieran hecho el amor, pero ¿Quién hubiese sido el uke y quien el seme? Oh eso si era un dilema, bueno Ichiru es su niño inocente y bueno él quiere ser el que le brinde placer y dominarlo, pero si Ichiru le pide ser el dominante está claro que no se lo negaría, dejaría que Ichiru fuera el dominante sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-0-

Kaito estaba afuera de la casa del director golpeando un árbol, estaba furioso, su Ichiru le dijo amor a ese imbécil rubio y se besaron, era frustrante, no sabe qué demonios le ve a ese chupasangre, si es verdad tiene una belleza sobre natural pero es un vampiro, tiene belleza sobre natural solo para atrapar su presa y devorarla, Ichiru era un tonto al creer que un vampiro este enamorado del, aparte le había dicho que tenia novio, otro vampiro, Kaito está seguro que Takuma solo quiere acostarse con su Ichiru, si era suyo, aunque Ichiru no quiera, lo otro que no entiende es que al parecer a nadie le importa que Ichiru pase mucho tiempo con ese chupasangre, era completamente desesperante todos parecían estar de acuerdo que ese rubio con cara de tonto estuviera cerca de su peli plateado, hasta su hermano no le molestaba, se supone que Zero iba a ser el que lo ayudara pero prefiere al tonto de Takuma, _estúpido Zero._

-0-

Después de unas horas Ichiru comenzó a despertar se estiro y luego froto sus ojos con sus manos, cuando termino de frotarse los ojos los abrió y trato de ver en la oscuridad, después de que se adapto a la oscuridad se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, trato de recordar como llego allí pero lo último que recuerda es que su hermoso vampiro de ojos verdes como la esmeraldas le canto una canción, Ichiru sonrió y suspiro ante ese recuerdo, pero ahora no sabía dónde está su Takuma, lo más seguro es que él fue el que lo trajo a su habitación y lo acostó, eso lo hizo feliz pero le hubiera gustado que el rubio se hubiese quedado a dormir con él, se siente solito, Ichiru se levanto de la cama decidido a ir a buscar a Takuma y dormir, solo dormir con él, salió de la habitación no sabía dónde estaba Takuma pero escucho unos ruido en la sala de estar, iría a ver si esta allí y tal vez con un poco de suerte si esta.

El peli plateado se fue con cuidado a la sala de estar tratando de no causar ruido, cuando llego vio la televisión prendida y a Takuma dando y dándose vuelta en el sillón, Ichiru sonrió, entro con cuidado y silencioso a la sala de estar.

- Hola – susurro-

Cuando Takuma escucho la voz de Ichiru se asusto y se cayó del sillón y le dolió, no por ser un vampiro significa que no siente dolor, le dolió como un demonio.

Ichiru cuando vio que Takuma se cayó del sillón no pudo aguantarse la risa y estallo riéndose como nunca.

- Ichiru, no te rías me dolió- hizo un puchero el vampiro-

- Gomen ne tamu- comento aguantándose la risa.- dime tamu ¿Qué hacías aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a que se levante-

- Emm… tratando de dormir- dijo y agarro la mano de Ichiru y lo tiro encima del y luego sonrió al tener a Ichiru entre sus brazos-

- Bruto me dolió- comento Ichiru e hizo un mohín-

- Lo siento Ichi- Takuma se levanto del suelo con Ichiru y los dos se sentaron en el sillón a Takuma le dolía la espalda, ese sillón era demasiado incomodo ahora agradece ser un vampiro así se le pasara el dolor más rápido-

- No vas a poder dormir aquí, debe de ser incomodo- comento inocentemente el peli plateado-

- Ya me di cuenta ichi- contesto Takuma-

Ichiru sonrió y luego se paro del sillón y tomo la mano de Takuma logrando que se parara del sillón.

- Vamos- expreso y comenzó a caminar y se llevaba consigo al rubio-

- ¿Adónde me llevas?- pregunto el oji verde-

- A dormir conmigo en mi cama- comento como si nada-

- Mm… pero si Yagari sensei nos ve estoy muerto- dijo con miedo-

- Papá no se enterara- comento- por algo existen los seguros, aparte me siento solito en mi cuarto- comento en un puchero-

- ¿Estás seguro que Yagari sensei no se enterara?- pregunto-

- ¿Quieres que duerma solito? La cama esta fría- comento con su carita de perro abandonado-

- Mm… vamos- Takuma se fue con Ichiru al cuarto del peli plateado-

Cuando llagaron Ichiru sonrió prendió la luz entraron al cuarto y el peli plateado cerró la puerta con seguro, luego se dirigió al armario y saco 2 pijamas de algodón y le paso uno verde a Takuma que solo miro el pijama por un rato.

- Lo siento no tengo pijamas de seda- comento distraídamente el cazador-

- Emm… no importa no me molesta los pijamas de algodón, ¿Dónde me cambio?- pregunto-

- Mm… aquí si quieres, yo iré al baño- comento y se fue a su baño y se saco la ropa poniéndose su pijama luego salió y vio a Takuma sentado en la cama ya con pijama esperándolo-

- Es cómodo- comento el oji verde-

- Si muy cómodo- contesto y luego se puso delante de Takuma y le dio un beso casto en los labios y después se acostó en la cama invitando a Takuma a su lado y el rubio no tardo en acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo - ahora hay que dormir, debes descansar tamu, mañana saldremos al parque de diversiones- comento con una sonrisa y se acurruco en los brazos del rubio-

- Lo sé- respondió y luego beso los labios de Ichiru- buenas noches ich.- dijo el vampiro y después los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados-

- 0-

Zero comenzó a despertar y sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura posesivamente y sonrió cuando recordó de quien era ´´_Kaname´´_, el peli plateado intento levantarse para no despertar a Kaname pero cuando lo intento Kaname lo abrazo con más fuerza, el prefecto intento nuevamente zafarse del abrazo del castaño pero no pudo así que desistió y se abrazo al cuerpo del purasangre y luego se dio cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos y recordó lo que había pasado con el presidente de la clase nocturna y se sonrojo a no más poder, se sentía avergonzado, se corrió en la boca del castaño y este se trago todo, aunque la verdad no se arrepiente de esa experiencia.

Kaname comenzó a despertar cuando sintió que Zero se quería levantar, pero él no quiere perder la cercanía del pequeño, se siente cómodo abrazado a zero, así que abrazo con más fuerza a Zero para que no se escape y luego de unos momentos comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja del peli plateado.

- Buenos días- susurro en un ronroneo el castaño-

- Buenos días Kaname- susurro con timidez el cazador y luego se dio vuelta para besar los labios del purasangre-

Kaname respondió feliz el beso, no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo más bien le encanto que Zero haya comenzado el beso eso era un buena señal.

- Debemos levantarnos- expreso el cazador en contra los labios cincelados del castaño-

- Aun no, soy feliz así- expreso el purasangre-

- Mm… pero puede venir Yagari sensei, ya deben de ser mas de las 12 hrs o 13 hrs del día- dijo el prefecto-

- Mm… si me das un beso te dejo levantarte- contesto-

- Vale- Zero se acerco a los labios de Kaname y los beso y el beso no tardo en hacerse más profundo pero luego se separaron por la falta de aire- ya es hora de levantarnos y tomar una ducha

- ¿Nos bañaremos juntos?- pregunto el mayor aparentando inocencia-

- No- fue la respuesta del cazador sonrojado- yo primero y luego tú- expreso-

- Vale, entonces dormiré un rato mas- dijo el castaño bostezando-

- Ok, no me demorare mucho- dijo Zero y le sonrió al castaño-

-0-

Takuma comenzó a despertar 1 hora después de que Kaname y Zero, aun se sentía cansado y quería seguir durmiendo pero antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos se dio cuenta que alguien estaba durmiendo encima suyo, se froto los ojos y luego vio una familiar cabellera plateado y sonrió era su niño, su pequeño Ichiru, ahora recuerda que se durmió en su habitación los dos abrazados y bueno ahora Ichiru estaba dormido encima del y lo estaba abrazando, Takuma rodeo el cuerpo de Ichiru con sus brazos y luego comenzó a besar el cuello del cazador para despertarlo.

-Mm… tamu- susurro el cazador-

- Ichi, despierta- murmuro el rubio y lamio el cuello del peli plateado-

- 5 min más- pidió-

Takuma sonrió y luego volvió a besar el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del cazador por debajo del pijama-

- Mm… ya me desperté- dijo soñolientos-

- Buenos días Ichiru- sonrió el vampiro-

- Buenos días tamu- dijo y luego se acomodo en el pecho del rubio- siempre soñé despertar contigo a mi lado

- Yo también Ichiru- dijo el rubio-

Ichiru levanto su cabeza y miro los ojos sinceros de Takuma y luego beso los labios del vampiros perdiéndose en ese delicioso sabor y poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas y mas profundo y sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida y las caricias nacieron y sin darse cuenta su ropa fue desapareciendo de a poco y ahora solo estaban con ropa interior y las posiciones cambiaron Takuma estaba arriba de Ichiru.

-0-

Zero y Kaname ya estaban levantados, duchados y vestidos y los 2 con una sonrisa tonta en sus rostros.

- Voy a ir a despertar a Ichiru- comento el cazador-

- Emm… Zero- llamo el castaño que tenía clavada la vista en el gato de peluche que estaba seguro había visto en el cuarto de Takuma-

- Dime Kaname

- Ese gato de peluche…

- Lo trajo Ichiru y lo dejo allí- comento el peli plateado-

- Oh, ya veo- contesto y luego los dos escucharon unos pequeños gemidos que venían del cuarto de al lado-

Zero sin pensarlo salió de inmediato de la habitación y fue a la de su hermano e intento entrar pero tenía seguro, el mayor de los gemelos frunció el ceño, pero ahora se dio cuenta que el acompañante de Ichiru era Takuma eso de cierta manera lo relajo ya que por unos instantes pensó que era Kaito, pero por el aura que siente era la de Takuma, sin embargo eso no quitaba que está escuchando gemir a su pequeño hermanito, Zero iba a gritar que le abrieran la puerta pero después se le ocurrió algo mejor, intentaría imitar la voz de su maestro, Zero sonrió de medio lado y preparo la garganta.

Kaname estaba mirando los gestos que hacia Zero, había salido detrás del para procurar que no hiciera nada malo.

- ¿Zero que harás?- pregunto el castaño cuando vio esa sonría maliciosa en el rostro hermoso del cazador-

- Imitare la voz de Yagari- dijo y volvió a preparar su garganta- mocoso que estás haciendo abre la puerta ahora mismo si no quieres que mate a tu amigo- expreso Zero fingiendo la voz de su maestro y le salió a la perfección.

-0-

Takuma ya había comenzado a mecer sus caderas con las de Ichiru y esta acción provoco que los dos dieran gemidos de placer. El rubio ya iba a sacarle y sacarse los bóxer cuando escucho la voz de Yagari sensei y claramente Ichiru también la escucho, los dos se miraron asustados y lo otro que supo fue que ya estaba en el suelo por un empujón de Ichiru que por cierto ya se estaba vistiendo y el vampiro pensó que eso sería lo mejor, así que eso comenzó a hacer. Aunque los 2 solo se vistieron con el pijama se miraron nuevamente e Ichiru le pidió disculpas por haberlo empujado y le dio un beso casto en los labios y luego abrió la puerta y los 2 esperaron ver a un furioso Yagari sensei pero solo vieron a Zero y Kaname que los miraban.

- ¿Zero?- pregunto un asombrado Ichiru al abrir la puerta, pensaba encontrarse con la furiosa mirada de su sensei-

Zero sin poder contenerse empezó a reírse de la cara de su hermano

- No te rías Zero esto no es gracioso casi me matas del susto

- Pues esto no pasaría si hubieras dormido solo y no estuvieran sabrá Dios que cosas haciendo, son muy ruidoso, espero que no te hayas propasado con mi hermanito Ichijou

- Ja, esto no hubiera pasado si tu y Kaname hubieran dormido donde debían el pobre de Takuma casi duerme en la sala - dijo un ofendido Ichiru pero vio el sonrojo en la cara de su hermano, _jaque mate. _pensó -

- Bueno ya como sea apúrense y lo digo en serio, los espero en la cocina en 10 min no más no menos, para irnos antes de que el sensei se le ocurra quitarte el permiso

- Como digas ni-san, pero me tengo que bañar así que me demorare más, y tengo que cambiarme los vendajes- expreso el menor-

- Mm… entonces te bañas en mi cuarto y yo te cambiare los vendajes, y tu Ichijou te bañas aquí- ordeno el mayor de los gemelos y se llevo de la mano a su hermano-

-0-

Después de una hora estaban todos listos para irse al parque de diversiones, se habían puesto bloqueadores para que le sol no los quemara con mucha intensidad, mas siendo 3 de ellos vampiros, tenían que protegerse la piel, luego de ello los 4 se subieron a la limosina para irse al parque de diversiones que está en la ciudad.

Ichiru tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Takuma mirando los gestos que hacían Zero y Kaname que intentaba acercarse a su hermano, tomarle la mano, acariciarle el brazo o cualquier intento o gesto amoroso pero Zero no lo dejaba y solo le fruncía el ceño en cada intento, Ichiru sonreí ante esa imagen le divertía ver como su hermano evitaba tocar a Kaname y ver al castaño tratando de acercarse.

Zero le fruncía el ceño a Kaname cuando intentaba acercarse, era de cierta manera desesperante aunque sentía como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que tocara al castaño, pero no lo haría, no delante de Ichiru y Takuma y por cierto la sonrisa de Ichiru ya lo estaba desesperando sentía como si se estaba burlando del.

Kaname intentaba acercarse a Zero pero este lo fulminaba con la mirada a cada intento, así que se resigno y bufo molesto y se quedo tranquilo en su asiento, miro a Ichiru con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego miro a Takuma que ya estaba acariciándole los cabellos a Ichiru que estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, a Kaname le dio algo de envidia, el también quería estar así con Zero, pero no podía hacer nada a su cazador no le gustaba mostrar su afecto en público.

Takuma iba con una sonrisa en su rostro y acariciando los cabellos plateados del menor de los Kiryuu, Takuma solo tenía ojos para el menor, no le interesaba lo que los demás hacían ni lo que pasara a su alrededor, solo le interesaba Ichiru, luego de unos minutos así sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente y miro a la dirección de donde venia y vio como Kaname que lo veía con ¿envidia? No claro que no, así que solo le sonrió.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la ciudad, bajaron de la limosina y había mucho sol, Kaname y Takuma hicieron una mueca de dolor y después se pusieron unos lentes para tratar de disminuir la potencia del sol en sus ojos. A Zero no le afectaba tanto, está acostumbrado al sol y le gusta pero de todas maneras se puso unos lentes de sol. A Ichiru bueno es humano aunque no le gusta mucho el sol pero lo soporta un poco. Los chicos comenzaron a caminar para llegar al parque de diversiones Zero e Ichiru no iban muy cerca de Takuma ni de Kaname y aunque les encanta estar cerca de ellos, pero ahora hay mucha gente.

Kaname y Takuma se miraron y bufaron molestos, ellos querían estar cerca de Zero e Ichiru respectivamente pero los gemelos no lo dejaban, eso era desesperante.

Los 4 iban caminando ya estaban por llegar al parque de diversiones y la entrada del parque estaba lleno de chicas y comenzaron a murmurar cosas como ´´_pero si es Kaname y Takuma sempai kya´´ _y prácticamente lo devoraban con la mirada. Los 4 seguían avanzando claro que con Zero e Ichiru estaban con el ceño fruncido por esas… adolescentes que devoraban a Kaname y Takuma con la mirada. Cuando estuvieron más cerca las chicas rodearon a Kaname y Takuma acosándolo literalmente, el rubio solo sonreía para tratar de no ser descortés.

Ichiru estaba mirando la escena y los celos se apoderaron de él, pero estaba tratando de aguantarse, pero ya era mucho que tenía que compartir a Takuma con Shiki y ahora esas locas estaban arruinando su cita con SU rubio de ojos verdes. Ichiru cada vez fruncía más el ceño y la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia fue cuando una chica abrazo a Takuma, a SU Takuma, _maldición Takuma es solo mío._ Ichiru se metió en el grupo que tenia rodeado a Takuma y Kaname, se acerco a la chica que tenia abrazado a Takuma y la aparto luego abrazo a el rubio y lo beso en los labios.

Takuma quedo sorprendido pero no tardo en responder el beso y rodear con sus brazos a Ichiru que lo estaba besando con pasión delante de todos, eso sí lo hizo feliz su Ichiru estaba demostrando lo que siente por el delante de todas esas adolescentes. Takuma dejo de pensar y se perdió en el beso, en el delicioso sabor de su pequeño. Después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron sonrojados.

- Es mío, no lo toquen- dijo el menor de los gemelos, mirando a todas la chicas que lo miraban con la boca abierta y con ojos de corazón-

Kaname aun estaba siendo acosado por las adolescentes y ya lo estaban manoseando el sangre pura estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mandarlas a volar lejos de su cuerpo, odia que lo toquen a no ser que sea Zero.

El mayor de los Kiryuu miraba a las adolescentes con el ceño fruncido, _¿Por qué diablos tienen que tocar a MI Kaname? _Zero estaba ardiendo en celos quería matar a cada una de las estúpidas que estaban tocando a Kaname, sin poder aguantarlo más se acerco y tomo la mano de su castaño y lo saco de allí escucho como las adolescentes reclamaban pero solo las fulmino con la mirada así logro callarlas, no beso a Kaname porque no quería llegar tan lejos como su hermano pero con esto está bien al menos por ahora, no dejaría que nadie tocara a su Kaname. Solo él tenía el derecho de tocarlo, Kaname era solo suyo y de nadie más y por ello nadie tenía derecho de tocarlo.

Así las parejas se separaron Zero se llevo a Kaname lejos de esos lobas, bueno se lo llevo adentro de parque de diversiones y lo miro sonrojado.

- Mmm….

- ¿Celoso?- pregunto el castaño-

- ¿Debo estarlo?- pregunto el peli plateado-

- Zero- dijo el pura sangre acariciando el labio inferior del cazador, tuvo por unos segundos la idea de pedirle noviazgo pero la verdad quiere que ese momento sea especial y no en un parque de diversiones, quiere que sea más romántico y un poco más planeado-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el cazador mas ruborizado que antes-

- Mm… ¿a qué juego te quieres subir? ¿Qué haremos? Dime- dijo con algo de nerviosismo-

Zero lo miro y frunció un poco el ceño, por alguna extraña razón sintió que Kaname le ocultaba algo pero lo dejo pasar, al menos por ahora.

- ¿Tú a cual te quieres subir?- pregunto-

-Mm… no lo sé, todo esto es nuevo para mí – reconoció-

- ¿Tú nunca has venido a un parque de diversiones?- pregunto algo incrédulo-

- No me lo permitían, cuando te conocí en el parque de juegos me había escapado- menciono-

- Qué bueno que te escapaste- susurro-

- Si fue mi mejor decisión- comento y acaricio la majilla sonrojada del peli plateado-

- Emm… subamos a la montaña rusa- propuso y tomo la mano de Kaname lo guio a ese juego y comenzaron a hacer la fila-

- ¿Es divertido? ¿Te gusta?- pregunto el castaño-

- Si Kaname, nos divertiremos- expreso con una sonrisa- hoy nos subiremos a todos los juegos

- Contigo me subo a lo que quieras- aseguro el Cataño-

- Te quiero- susurro bajito y se sonrojo-

- Y yo a ti mucho mas Zero- respondió con una sonrisa gigante pegada en su rostro, su Zero le había dicho que lo quería esto era lo mejor que podía escuchar y de por si este era su mejor día, quería besarlo pero eso sería un movimiento en falso así que no lo hizo luego lo haría cuando estuvieran solos-

Zero deseaba besar a Kaname pero aquí había mucha gente y bueno tendría que aguantarse pero besaría a Kaname de eso estaba seguro solo tenía que esperar un poco más, solo un poco. Tal vez dentro del parque encontrarían un lugar más apartado y solitario y allí podrían besarse con pasión… Zero sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, ahora no era momento de pensar eso.

- ¿En qué piensas Zero?- pregunto con inocencia el purasangre-

- Mm… lo mismo que tu- respondió-

- ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?- pregunto un poco sorprendido-

- Eres evidente Kaname- contesto-

- Entonces dime que estoy pensando- pidió el castaño-

- ¿Para qué? Tú lo sabes- respondió con un sonrojo-

- En que piensas ¿eh? ¿Por qué el sonrojo? ¿Tienes pensamientos impuros? ¿Algo como lo que hicimos ayer?- pregunto molestando un poco al prefecto-

- Argg… cállate yo no estaba pensando en ello kana- dijo mas rojo que antes-

- Te quiero besar- susurro bajo para que nadie lo escuchara a excepción de Zero-

- Yo también- susurro-

Los dos sonrieron y luego conversaron de cosas triviales hasta que se subieron al carrito de la montaña rusa, se sentaron en la en la primera fila porque se dice que allí se siente mejor.

-0-

Ichiru y Takuma entraron al parque de diversiones cuando se dieron cuenta que Kaname y Zero desaparecieron, bueno de cierta manera era mejor, así Ichiru podría estar a solas con SU Takuma si es solo del y de nadie más, bueno y de Shiki, pero no le importa ser el segundo no con tal de estar cerca Takuma, no le interesa ser el otro con tal de besar los labios de su tamu...

- ¿Piensas en algo ich?- pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a Ichiru que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos-

- Emm… no nada, no te preocupes- sonrió el menor-

- Mmm… si tú lo dices, ich gracias por salvarme de esas adolescentes - sonrió el rubio-

- No iba a dejar que te toquen ya dije que tu eres mío, bueno y de… emm… mejor subamos a algún juego ¿sí?

- Por supue…- Takuma se cayó abruptamente cuando se sintió mareado, aun no se había recuperado del ataque del imbécil de Kaito tenía sed y para variar no ha tomado los comprimidos de sangre porque se le acabaron y no le pidió a Kaname porque se le olvido-

- Tamu ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el menor acariciando la mejilla del rubio-

- Sí, no te preocupes ichi, solo estoy un poco cansando – respondió-

- Necesitas sangre, aun no te has recuperado ¿verdad?

- Mm…- asintió- pero estoy bien Ichiru lo juro, mejor decidamos a que juego nos subimos-

- No, no está bien, hoy hay mucho sol y tú necesitas sangre, estas débil mejor vayámonos a otro lugar, de seguro tienes un departamento cerca, vamos allá por favor- pidió en un ruego el menor y tomo la mano de Takuma-

- Pero Ichiru no es necesario…- protesto el rubio-

- Si es necesario vamos- Ichiru comenzó a caminar llevándose a Takuma consigo- ¿o no quieres estar a solas conmigo? – Pregunto con carita de cachorro-

- Claro que si quiero estar a solas contigo- respondió de inmediato el mayor-

- Entonces vamos a tu departamento- pidió con un sonrisa y cara inocente-

- Está bien Ichiru – Takuma comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento que tiene cerca de allí-

-0-

Kaname y Zero estaban en el juego sintiendo el viento en la cara era una experiencia nueva para el castaño pero le gustaba era emocionante y la adrenalina subía en su sistema esto era lo máximo y vio como Zero sonreía, su peli plateado también lo estaba pasando bien y eso le gustaba aun mas, estaba creando lindos recuerdos con su Zero y eso era lo más grandioso que le puede pasar. Después del que juego acabo y los dos se bajaron sonrieron estaban felices.

- ¿Te gusto kana?- pregunto curioso el menor-

- Si Zero, me encanto- susurro sensualmente-

- Mm... Que… bueno- dijo con un sonrojo siempre se sonroja cuando Kaname ocupa ese tono de voz tan sensual-

- Eres hermoso Zero- dijo en un ronroneo-

- Mm… tu… también- susurro- mejor vamos a otro juego

- Quiero subirme al juego del amor – susurro-

- Emm… ese no existe Kaname- reprocho el menor-

- Existe en tu corazón, quiero subirme allí y amarte con toda mi alma y mi cuerpo, con todo mi ser Zero- expreso decidido y miro los ojos brillosos de Zero-

**Fin capitulo.**

* * *

bueno ahora que terminaron de leer les quiero decir que la canción que puse en este cap se llama quiero o déjame tan solo amar es de andres de leon es un cantante chileno y tiene canciones muy hermosas ^^ bueno le cambien un poco la letra pero era para que concordaba con ichiru y takuma ^^ creo que solo eso.

ahhh estoy resiviendo sugerencias ^^ y tambien estoy buscando un sobrenombre para kaname zero tiene que inventar uno jeje (risa nerviosa) la verdad a mi no se me ocurre ninguno u.u si se les ocurre uno se los agradecere ^^ bueno ahora si solo eso los dejos y espero sus **reviews**


	12. Cita doble continuación

**HOLA A TODOS ^^ emmm... aqui traigo la continuacion y si se me demore un poquito pero yo ya les habia dicho que iba a demorarme mucho mas en actualizar mis fic gomen ne ^^ pero ojala que la espera valga la pena n.n que mas le puedo decir bueno la verdad no se que mas ando sin inspiracion que triste u.u ¿verdad que si? a si me acorde ****darthmocy**** me ayudo como siempre en este capitulo espero que les guste y creo que solo eso ^^**

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** hola ^^ espero que te guste este capitulo eres un amor ^^ verdad que zero imitando la voz de yagari fue gracioso en especial porque ichiru estaba ocupado con mi takuma tan lindos ^^ los amo pero no le digas a nadie xd ^^, bueno ahora viene la continuación del juego del amor y si me preguntas como se me ocurrió no tengo ni la mas mínima idea solo un dia llego esa idea y lo puse jajaa... espero que te guste en verdad y sobre tus sugerencia muchas gracias eres un amor ^^ aunque aun no se cual sera el sobre nombre de kaname en fin en algún momento deberé elegir o convinar muajaja (risa malvada), emmm... creo que solo eso besos cuidate y nos leemos ^^

**darthmocy**: hola ^^ yo tambien adoro a mi bellos vampiros y a ichiru, sabes que sin tu ayuda tal vez no este en este capitulo xd en fin muchas gracias y lo de querer a mi lindo ichiru ahora yo se que lo amas logre que lo amaras ^^ genial creo que tu ya sabes lo que pasa en este capitulo ^^ bueno besos y cuidate luego nos leemos ^^

**Vero vampire:** hola ^^ que te digo ichiru de por si es tierno ^^ a si mi lindo ichiru es muy tierno pero cuando quiere es un demonio ^ ^xd en fin hay que quererlo tal como es mi hermoso ichiru, zero es algo vergonzoso pero aquí pasan muchas cosas ya veras ^^ que mas te digo lo que pase en el departamento de takuma solo lo sabra el departamento bueno y ustedes jakjakajkajka... en fin mejor te dejo para que puedas leer tranquila, besos cuidate mucho y nos leemos ^^

_cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes ^^_

**vampire knigth no me pertenece T.T**

**perdon por la falta de ortografía**

ahora si los dejo para que lean con tranquilidad ^^

* * *

**Cap. 12: cita doble (continuación)**

— Eres hermoso Zero- dijo en un ronroneo-

— Mm… tu… también- susurro- mejor vamos a otro juego

— Quiero subirme al juego del amor – susurro-

— Emm… ese no existe Kaname- reprocho el menor-

— Existe en tu corazón, quiero subirme allí y amarte con toda mi alma y mi cuerpo, con todo mi ser Zero- expreso decidido y miro los ojos brillosos de Zero-

Cuando Zero escucho esas palabras de la boca de Kaname, se sintió demasiado feliz, era lo mejor que podía haber escuchado, Kaname quiere amarlo a él y no a otra persona, Kaname Kuran el que puede tener a quien quiera lo eligió a él, un miserable nivel E, Zero nunca pensó que alguien aparte de su hermano podría llegar a quererlo, pero allí estaba Kaname que quiere amarlo. De lo emocionado que estaba unas lágrimas traicioneras corrieron por las mejillas del cazador demostrando que se sentía más que feliz.

— Zero ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el mayor y lo abrazo-

— Estoy feliz Kaname – expreso y devolvió el abrazo ahora no le interesaba que allá gente, ahora el mundo solo estaba hecho para ellos.-

— Entonces no llores Zero- expreso y acaricio los cabellos plateados-

— Pero estoy feliz nunca pensé que alguien más me podría amar- expreso el menor-

— Zero muchas personas están dispuestos a amarte, yo te quiero desde que te conocí- Kaname comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Zero y atrapo esos labios delicioso con los suyos y no tardo en profundizarlo.-

El beso era con amor y dulzura por parte de los 2, tanto Kaname como Zero estaban perdidos en su mundo y en el sabor del otro, no les importaba nada más que eso, poco a poco se volvió más demandante y jugaban por ganar el dominio y solo se separaron cuando les faltaba el aire, y se miraron con una sonrisa.

Zero luego volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que beso a Kaname en público y ahora todos los observaban y algunos con miradas acusatoria y reprobatoria, el peli plateado agacho la cabeza sonrojado, aunque para ser honesto no se arrepentía de haber besado a su hermoso castaño.

Kaname miro a la dirección que había mirado Zero hace unos momentos y allí había unas señoras con sus hijos que los miraban técnicamente con odio, Kaname les frunció el ceño, le pediría a Seiren que le borren la memoria a todos lo que los vieron besándose con su ángel y no era porque se avergonzara de besar a su Zero, porque eso jamás le causaría vergüenza, pero es por su niño que le apretaba la camisa, no quiere que nadie vea feo a Zero no quiere que nadie lo hiciera sentir mal y mucho menos por haber demostrado sus sentimientos.

— Zero no te sientas mal, no hicimos nada malo- expreso el castaño-

— Lo sé pero… para ellos si es malo, yo… yo nunca voy ser aceptado ¿verdad?- pregunto con tristeza-

— Claro que serás aceptado, yo te acepto tal como eres- dijo el purasangre-

— Y eso me hace feliz, tú… tú me importas mucho Kaname- dijo el prefecto y se abrazo a Kaname-

— Tu Zero, ahora eres mi vida- dijo con honestidad el castaño- Zero ¿quieres que le borre la memoria a esas personas?- pregunto el oji marrón-

— ¿Puedes hacerlo?- pregunto-

— Sí, yo haría todo por ti Zero, todo- dijo con sinceridad-

— Mm… creo que sería lo mejor

— Entonces le diré a Seiren que le borre la memoria

— Gracias kana- agradeció el peli plateado-

— De nada mi hermoso cazador- expreso el castaño-

-0-

Ichiru con Takuma llegaron a la entrada del departamento del rubio, Takuma abrió la puerta y luego hizo pasar a Ichiru y el detrás de él peli plata, vio como Ichiru comenzó a mirar el departamento que era bastante lujoso, bueno al menos para el menor que miraba todo con curiosidad.

— ¿ne tamu?

— Dime peque- contesto el rubio apoyado en una pared, aun estaba mareado y el maldito sol le hizo peor-

— Tú, digo ¿todos tus departamentos son así?- pregunto con curiosidad-

— Pues no, este es el más sencillo- dijo con honestidad el rubio-

— wow… bueno ¿dónde está tu habitación?- pregunto el peli plateado y se acerco a Takuma y lo miro a los ojos-

— ¿Mi, mi habitación?- pregunto- ¿para qué quieres saber donde esta?- pregunto el rubio sonrojado-

— ¿Cómo que para qué? Solo dime donde esta- dijo el menor-

— emm… etto… no es necesario ir a mi cuarto- expreso el mayor sonrojado-

— Vamos, si no me dices lo buscare yo solo- amenazo el menor-

— No- se negó el rubio- mejor quedémonos aquí- sonrió nervioso-

— ¿Qué me estas ocultando tamu?- pregunto el niño de ojos violetas-

— Nada- respondió de inmediato-

— Mm…- Ichiru sonrió y se acerco a los labios de Takuma y los roso con los suyos- tamu dime donde está tu cuarto- pidió-

— Al fondo, la primera puerta a la derecha- susurro y luego se sonrojo por haberse dado cuenta que le dijo a Ichiru donde estaba-

— muy bien – Ichiru sonrió triunfante y beso los labios de Takuma- ahora vamos allá- dijo y tomo la mano de Takuma y lo hizo caminar hasta allá, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que Takuma le estaba impidiendo el paso- mm…- el peli plateado ya se estaba enojando- ya Takuma dime ahora que pasa, estás haciendo que me enoje, dime que ocultas o me voy- pidió el menor con el ceño fruncido-

— Mm... está bien entra- dijo resignado el mayor y salió de la puerta solo porque Ichiru se estaba enojando-

Ichiru sonrió triunfante y entro al cuarto de Takuma y quedo sorprendido cuando vio las paredes habían poster, muchos poster, pero eso no era lo que lo sorprendió, fue más bien que los poster eran de él, el estaba en todos los poster que había en la habitación, Ichiru sacudió su cabeza y se dio vuelta para mirar a Takuma que estaba sonrojado y con la mirada en el suelo.

— Por eso no querías que entrara - pregunto Ichiru -

— Hai - respondió Takuma - no quería que pensaras que soy un acosador

— yo no lo creo... ¿o sí? - pregunto un Ichiru tratando de sonar con algo de miedo pero al ver la expresión de Takuma solo sonrió - no lo creo tamu, me agrada saber que te intereso – expreso contento y luego lo beso ardientemente-

Takuma le respondió el beso a Ichiru con la misma pasión, lamentablemente seguía sintiéndose mal y empezó a perder la consciencia en brazos de Ichiru quien lo sostuvo lo mejor que pudo, cayendo ambos al piso, Ichiru acomodo a Takuma en sus piernas y le dio pequeños golpecitos en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar, Takuma abrió sus ojos que ya estaban rojos carmesí por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo, Ichiru se estremeció ante esa imagen tenía miedo pero confía en Takuma y sabe que necesita sangre.

— Tamu, bebé de mi – pidió el menor sonrojado-

— Em… estoy bien Ichiru solo necesito tabletas de sangre- respondió el oji verde-

— ¿entonces porque no te la tomas?- pregunto-

— Ahora no tengo- respondió con honestidad-

— Entonces bebé de mi- pidió Ichiru mirando los ojos rojos de Takuma-

— mmm… no creo que sea buena idea- expreso y sintió como el brazo en donde Kaito le había lanzado el hechizo le ardía-

— Si la es, ahora bebé- ordeno y expuso su cuello-

— Está bien- Takuma trago saliva y se acerco al cuello de Ichiru y lamio la piel provocando que el peli plateado temblara, el rubio se sintió mal pero la verdad ya no podía parar, tenia la necesidad de enterrar los colmillos en la piel delicada de Ichiru. Después de lamer un rato la piel enterró los colmillos en el cuello de Ichiru y probando por primera vez la sangre deliciosa del cazador, si era deliciosa la sangre mas exquisita que haya probado, debe de ser porque tiene sentimientos por él, pero en verdad era dulce y placentera.

Ichiru cuando sintió los colmillos de Takuma atravesando su piel se asusto y tenso pero luego intento relajarse, Takuma no lo estaba obligando a nada, mas bien él fue el que lo obligo a que lo mordiera, pero no puede negar que tiene miedo mucho miedo, sin querer la noche en que sus padres murieron llego a su mente, pero intento llevar ese recuerdo al fondo de su ser, no quería recordar esa noche, esa fatídica noche… _tengo miedo, tengo miedo, no quiero ver sangre, pero Takuma no me dañara lo sé, confió en el, Takuma me quiere y me protege y no debo temer del, aunque es un vampiro nunca ha intentado morderme y utilizar su fuerza sobre mí, por eso lo quiero, él es una persona de corazón puro y lo amo, lo amo con mi vida, ¡sí! mi vida, daría mi vida por él, y si ahora debo morir en sus brazos no me importa, porque el amor que siento por él es fuerte y sería feliz muriendo en sus fuertes brazos. _Ichiru cerró los ojos e intento disfrutar ese momento intimo.

-0-

Kaname y Zero se subieron a la mayoría de los juegos y ya había anochecido, había una hermosa luna llena adornando el cielo con millones de estrellas acompañándola, Zero miro de reojo a Kaname y se sonrojo.

— ¿Me quieres decir lago Zeki-chan?- pregunto el castaño-

— ¿Zeki-chan?- susurro en pregunta-

— Es mi sobrenombre para ti – contesto el purasangre-

— mm…- Zero se ruborizo hasta la raíz del pelo por el sobrenombre que le puso el castaño, pero hay que ser honesto le encanto ese sobrenombre, nadie había tenido esos detalles con a excepción de Ichiru, pero Ichiru ahora no cuenta, Kaname lo quería en verdad y eso lo hacía más que feliz – si tú tienes una sobrenombre para mi yo también te hare uno – susurro el peli plata-

— No tengo problema Zeki – chan, ¿Cuál será mi sobrenombre? – Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa-

— Emm… cuando tenga uno te digo – expreso el cazador sonrojado-

— Está bien, pero ¿Qué me querías decir?- pregunto-

— Mm… emm… ¿te quieres subir a la… mmm… la rueda de chicago? – pregunto sonrojado-

— Claro, vamos – expreso el vampiro de raza pura-

— Entonces vamos – tomo la mano de Kaname y camino hasta la fila para la rueda de chicago, que no era muy larga-

— Zeki- chan ¿Por qué te quieres subir a este juego? – Pregunto con curiosidad-

— Emm… - Zero se sonrojo más de lo que estaba ante la pregunta de Kaname, no le podía decir que era porque las parejas hacían esto y era romántico, y porque quería vivir esa experiencia con él-

— ¿Me lo dirás cuando subamos al juego? – pregunto-

— S- si – respondió el cazador-

— Genial, falta poco – expreso el castaño con una gran sonrisa-

— Mm – asintió el peli plateado-

Después de unos minutos nuestros hermosos vampiros ya estaban subiendo a una de las cabinas del juego, los dos solos. El juego poco a poco comenzó a funcionar.

— ¿Ahora me dirás? – Pregunto el castaño con una de sus hermosas sonrisas-

— Solo… la ciudad se ve linda desde arriba y las… parejas hacen esto – susurro sonrojado-

— Mm… me encanta estar aquí contigo, es lo que hacen las parejas en una cita, se suben aquí y se besan ¿no? – Pregunto, lo sabía porque lo había visto en una película romantica-

— Si – respondió el cazador con una sonrisa tímida-

— Entonces eso debemos hacer – susurro el mayor acercándose a Zero-

— Si – susurro-

Kaname sonrió y luego atrapo los deliciosos labios de Zero con los suyos en un beso amoroso que poco a poco se volvió más demandante.

Zero respondió feliz ese exquisito contacto, aquí nadie lo miraría feo por besar a la persona que ama, aquí podrán hacer lo que quieran y nadie se dará cuenta. El peli plata beso con más pasión a Kaname enredando los dedos de una de sus manos en el sedoso cabello del castaño y con la otra mano acerco mas a Kaname a su cuerpo aunque la cabina era demasiado incomoda.

Kaname esta mas que feliz por las acciones de Zero y como quería estar más cerca del peli plateado rompió el beso y lo miro con lujuria viendo como Zero hacia un pequeño puchero por haber roto el beso, se sentó al lado del cazador y luego hizo que su zeki –chan se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y ahí beso esos carnosos labios del vampiro de ojos violetas, volviendo de inmediato el contacto más profundo mientras sus manos acariciaban sin pudor la espalda del peli plata, mientras recibía deliciosas caricias por parte del prefecto.

Después de unos cuantos besos fogosos el juego comenzó a terminar así que se tuvieron que separar, estaban frustrados pero sabían que iba a pasar así que no podían hacer nada.

Los dos estaban sonrojados con la ropa desordenada, los cabellos alborotados y con los labios algo hinchados por los besos demandantes que se dieron, luego de arreglarse un poco salieron del juego con una sonrisa.

— Fue el mejor juego de todos – susurro el castaño-

— Ya lo creo – susurro el peli plata sonrojado-

— Creo que ya nos subimos a todos – comento el purasangre-

— Sí, deberíamos regresar a casa, me pregunto donde se habrá metido Ichiru con Takuma

— ¿Quieres que llame a Takuma? – pregunto el vampiro de ojos color vino tinto-

— Si eso sería bueno.

-o-o-o-o

Ichiru estaba durmiendo en la cama de Takuma, ya que después de darle sangre al rubio se sintió demasiado cansado como para seguir despierto, Takuma había bebido demasiado, el peli plata por ello ahora está dormido recuperando las energías perdidas por la falta de sangre.

Takuma Ichijou estaba observando al peli plata, se sentía culpable de que Ichiru estuviera así, al fin de cuenta el fue el que bebió de más del cazador hasta dejarlo más pálido de lo normal, pero aun así Ichiru no le reprocho nada y eso lo hizo tan feliz sin embargo eso no era el caso, lo que pasaba era que su pequeño ahora estaba durmiendo porque bebió mucha sangre.

Aunque ahora Ichiru era la personificación de la sensualidad e inocencia, el peli plata esta con la boca entre abierta, sonrojado, con el cabello alborotado y su playera está mostrando su plano abdomen, era la imagen más tentadora que existía para el rubio.

— Ahh… - gimió de placer el peli plata dejando a Takuma sorprendido-

_¿Con quién diablos está soñando? _Se pregunto así mismo el rubio enojado, estaba celoso de un sueño por Dios santo.

— mas… mas… ra… ahhh… más rápido, si… así – gimió el cazador retorciéndose en la cama.

Takuma frunció el ceño, no sabía con quien estaba soñando su Ichiru pero quien sea lo va a matar, ese maldito bastardo está tocando a su Ichiru aunque solo es un sueño, un estúpido sueño.

— Ahhh… ahh… ta… Takuma… Takuma… te…amo… Takuma… si… sigue – gimió el peli plata cada vez más fuerte-

El vampiro rubio de ojos como las esmeraldas quedo más que sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, su Ichiru estaba teniendo sueños eróticos con él, eso lo hacía tan feliz.  
Takuma Ichijou se acerco a Ichiru y se subió con cuidado arriba de este sin perturbar su sueño, luego de subirse encima del cazador comenzó a lamer el cuello del peli plata, pasando sensualmente su húmeda y cálida lengua por el cuello del muchacho de ojos violetas, saboreando su delicioso y único sabor.

— Aahh – gimió fuertemente el cazador-

Takuma sonrió ante esa acción de Ichiru y de apoco meció sus caderas sobre las de Ichiru provocando que el menor de los Kiryuu se retorciera y gimiera más alto.

Ichiru comenzó a despertar de su sueño húmedo con Takuma y estaba algo desilusionado porque quería terminar el sueño y está seguro que ahora tendrá un gran problema, aunque siente unas manos acariciándolo y una lengua en su cuello, se pregunto si aun estaba en su sueño pero eso no debería pasar porque ya esta medio consiente.

Cuando el peli plata se dio cuenta que en verdad alguien lo estaba acariciando abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio la cabellera familiar del rubio, el cazador sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del vampiro, haciéndole saber que se había despertado.

— Ya despertaste – ronroneo el rubio- ¿Qué soñaste conmigo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo del chico de ojos como las amatistas-

— Emm… na… nada – respondió avergonzado-

— Escuche tus gemidos – susurro cerca del oído y luego mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja-

— Mm...

— ¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo que en tu sueño? – pregunto sensualmente-

— S- Si – respondió el cazador ruborizado-

Takuma sonrió y beso los atractivos y adictivos labios del muchacho de ojos violetas, volviendo de inmediato el contacto más profundo, más pasional y lujurioso.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a acariciarse y a sacarse la ropa, comenzaron por la playera aunque Takuma no quería perder tiempo así que rompió la camiseta del menor y este gimió en reproche aunque honestamente le importaba un comino su playera lo único que le importaba ahora era Takuma.

Takuma comenzó a besar la piel desnuda de Ichiru, empezando por el cuello donde dejo varias marcas que en unas horas iban a ser muy notorias pero eso ahora no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo único que quería era escuchar a su pequeño gemir y gemir su nombre en un deleite sensual, el rubio siguió bajando y llego a uno de los pezones y allí paso su húmeda lengua provocando un lindo gemido del peli plata que comenzó a retorcerse en la cama por el placer, el vampiro dejo de lado los pezones y comenzó a bajar hasta que llego al ombligo metiendo la lengua allí ganándose un gran gemido por parte de Ichiru que instintivamente enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del rubio. Cuando Takuma se aburrió de ello siguió bajando hasta llegar al inicio del pantalón de Ichiru allí sonrió llevo a sus manos allí y decidió desabrocharlo pero la verdad hoy no tenia paciencia para eso así que rompió el pantalón y oyó un gemido de reproche por parte del cazador pero ese gemido se transformo rápidamente a uno de placer, porque sus manos comenzaron a masajear la intimidad de Ichiru que poco a poco comenzó a gemir más fuerte para que su Takuma siguiera en ese delicioso trabajo.

El timbre del celular comenzó a sonar y eso hizo que Takuma frunciera el seño por la interrupción y suspiro frustrado, el rubio comenzó a separarse del cazador para contestar el estúpido celular que interrumpió su placentera cercanía con Ichiru, bueno algo más que solo cercania.

— No contestes, de seguro luego se aburren y dejan de llamar – rogo el cazador abrazándolo por el cuello al vampiro y tirándolo contra él para atrapar los carnosos labios del vampiro de ojos verdes.

Takuma accedió contento a dejar que el tonto celular sonara al fin de cuenta claramente prefiere besar a Ichiru, siguió besándolo con lujuria mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sin pudor el delicioso y atractivo cuerpo del peli plateado.

Ichiru sonrió al conseguir lo que quería pero el maldito de teléfono celular no dejaba de sonar y cuando lo hacía volvía a sonar ese estúpido aparato con el estúpido y molesto timbre, el peli plata arto de escuchar la canción rompió el beso con Takuma y lo miro frustrado.

— Ya contesta ese maldito aparato y dile a quien sea que estás ocupado – expreso con el ceño fruncido-

— Está bien – Takuma suspiro y se separo del peli plateado, tomo su celular contesto y se sentó en la cama- habla Ichijou

— _Soy Kaname, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en contestar?_

— Estaba ocupado, perdón – contesto el rubio-

— _¿Dónde estás Takuma? - pregunto el castaño-_

— En mi departamento – contesto frustrado-

— _¿Te pasa algo Takuma? – Pregunto Kaname- ¿estás con Ichiru? – pregunto-_

— no me pasa nada Kaname, solo estoy algo ocupado y si estoy con el **ocupado** – recalco la última palabra para darle a entender en que están ocupado-

— _Mmm… _

Ichiru estaba sentado al borde de la cama escuchando la conversación pero luego se aburrió y se paro enfrente de Takuma y lo tiro con delicadeza a la cama vio como Takuma lo miraba confundido pero el peli plata le dijo que siguiera hablando y no se preocupada y el rubio le hizo caso y siguió hablando con Kaname.

Ichiru se subió encima de Takuma lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió con una pizca de maldad, después de eso comenzó a besarlo en el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban los pezones estimulándolo y esperando oír los gemidos del vampiro, quería que gimiera para que Kaname se diera cuenta que estaban muy ocupados.

Takuma tuvo que morderse el labio inferior cuando sintió los labios de Ichiru en su cuello y las manos en sus pezones, estaba haciendo lo posible por seguir con su voz normal para hablar con Kaname pero la voz le salía ahogada pero aun así no gimió en el teléfono.

Ichiru frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que Takuma se estaba aguantando los gemidos, al parecer tenía que intentar algo mas, el peli plata dejo el cuello y dirigió su boca a uno de los pezones y sus manos al pantalón del mayor desabrochándolo con rapidez y poniendo una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa y tomar el erecto miembro de Takuma que por cierto el cazador trago saliva al darse cuenta que era grande, el muchacho de ojos violetas comenzó a acariciar la longitud con timidez pero que logro sacar los gemidos que Takuma estaba reprimiéndolo haciéndolo gemir en el teléfono, Ichiru sonrió ante eso y siguió en su labor.

— Dios, haaa…. Ic… ichi… ahh – gimió el rubio-

— Cuelga – pidió el cazador pasando la lengua por el pezón del rubio.

— Ka… Kaname… me tengo… ahhh…. Que… que ir… ichi más…- gimió el vampiro-

Ichiru sonrió y tomo el teléfono de Takuma.

— Estamos ocupados Kaname, diviértete con mi hermano, entretenlo chao – expreso y colgó para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo pero en un momento de distracción ya estaba acostado de espalda en la cama con Takuma encima que lo miraba con lujuria.

— Me la vas a pagar Ichiru – ronroneo sensualmente el vampiro rubio.

Takuma beso a Ichiru en un contacto demandante dejándolo sin aire en cuestión de minutos y luego de eso bajo al cuello dejando mas marcas luego a los hombros mientras sus manos mantenían apresadas las de Ichiru, poco a poco Takuma termino a la altura del miembro de Ichiru, soltó una de las manos del cazador y saco el miembro erguido del peli plata, allí lo admiro y regreso su mano a apresar a la de su ahora amante, el rubio beso la punta del órgano logrando un audible y delicioso gemido por parte del peli plata, Takuma Ichijou tomo con fuerza a Ichiru con la boca saboreándolo lenta y tortuosamente mientras sentía como el cazador se retorcía en la cama y no dejaba de gemir e intentaba librarse del agarre de sus manos pero eso no se lo permitiría, ahora era él quien haría gemir a Ichiru y por el que todo el mundo los oiga.

Ichiru estaba tan perdido en el placer que lo único que quiere ahora es seguir sintiendo ese grandioso placer, también quiere acariciar al rubio pero Takuma no quiere soltarle las manos Ichiru se aburrió de luchar por liberar sus manos y se entrego a merced de Takuma, el peli plata sabia que le faltaba tan poco por llegar a su más grandioso orgasmo y el primero en su corta vida.

Takuma seguía tomando con fuerza a Ichiru escuchando los sensuales gemidos que salían de esa hermosa boca, mientras más rápido iba, el cazador mas fuerte gemía, Takuma comenzó a tomarlo con más lentitud mas tortuosa y solo porque sabía que Ichiru le faltaba poco para llegar a su alivio pero eso no dejaría que sucediera, cuando escucho como los gemidos se hacían cada vez más intenso avisándole que estaba por correrse dejo de tomar a Ichiru con la boca y lo miro con una sonrisa sensual.

Ichiru gimió en reproche cuando dejo de sentir la cálida y húmeda boca de Takuma en su miembro, Dios estaba excitado y más que nunca necesitaba a Takuma y él lo dejo a media _si empezó algo debe terminarlo._

— ¿Quieres que siga Ichiru? – Pregunto el vampiro con una sonrisa-

— ¿Qué crees tú? – respondió enojado-

— No sé, dime qué quieres – pidió el rubio-

— ¿quieres saber? – Pregunto con una mirada maliciosa-

— Por supuesto –respondió-

Ichiru cambio las posiciones quedando el arriba como pudo se deshizo de toda la ropa del rubio dejándolo completamente desnudo, se iba a vengar de Takuma, claro que la venganza iba a ser muy dulce pero haría gritar a Takuma y mucho, tomo las manos de Takuma y las amarro al cabezal de la cama, las amarro con su playera que Takuma había roto, cuando termino de amarrarle las manos sonrió con malicia, había puesto un pequeño hechizo para que Takuma no pudiera soltarse del agarre.

— i… ichi ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? – pregunto algo nervioso y expectante-

— shhh… ya lo sabrás – susurro-

Ichiru paso su húmeda y cálida lengua por cada parte de la piel de Takuma logrando que Takuma gimiera y se retorciera en la cama intentando mover sus manos y librarse de ese amarre pero no podía le resultaba imposible. El peli plata siguió pasando su lengua por todo el estomago de Takuma hasta llegar a su verdadero destino ´´la entrepierna del rubio´´ allí comenzó a acariciar con las manos el erguido miembro tocándolo sin pudor, poco a poco Ichiru comenzó acercar su rostro al miembro hasta que paso la lengua por todo el miembro como si fuera un helado, y el mejor de los helados, después de eso lo tomo con la boca metiéndolo y sacándolo, logrando audible gemidos por parte del rubio que hizo sonreír al cazador y volvió a tomarlo hasta dejarlo mucho más duro y cuando supo que Takuma se iba a correr paro dejándolo con las ganas y gimiendo en reproche.

— Ichi sigue por favor – rogo el rubio-

— Tú me dejaste así – reprocho el mortal-

— No seas vengativo Ichi, por favor – volvió a rogar.

El peli plata sonrió y libero las manos de Takuma sonriéndole con lujuria.

— Terminemos junto Takuma – pidió el cazador-

— Ya lo creo – respondió el rubio- y después te hare el amor - expreso el vampiro de ojos verdes-

Ichiru se sonrojo ante eso pero la verdad ahora es lo que más desea, aunque ahora quiere más su liberación. Ichiru se acostó al lado de Takuma de costado mirándolo y esperando que Takuma tomara la misma posición que él y así lo hizo el rubio tomo la misma posición y luego los dos se sonrojaron y las manos de cada uno se fue al miembro del otro acariciándolo y así se hizo más rápido el sube y baja, logrando que arquearan la espalda y gimieran en placer le faltaba tan poco, no podían dejar de gemir una y otra vez ante las atenciones de su amante.

— Tamu… ya… no puedo – gimió el cazador-

— Lo sé… yo tampoco… hagámoslo juntos – pidió el vampiro-

Siguieron subieron el ritmo y después de unos segundos los dos llegaron a el mejor orgasmos de sus vidas gritando el nombre del otro y arqueando la espalda para después caer rendidos a la cama intentando calmar los espasmos de placer que corrían por su cuerpo.

— ichi… creo… que nos tenemos que bañar – propuso el vampiro, aun experimentando los espasmos de placer que corrían por todo su cuerpo, este sin duda era el mejor orgasmo que ha tenido en su vida, aunque no era el primero más bien ya ha tenido otros pero este sin duda era el mejor-

— mmm… pero… tú… emm…. Dijiste que…. Mm…- el peli plata se sonrojo no sabía cómo decirle que quiere que le haga el amor lenta y deliciosamente para volver a experimentar otro orgasmo con Takuma quiere que todos lo que pueda llegar a tener en su vida sea con él, con Takuma y nadie más.

— Sé lo que dije… pero… puede llegar tu hermano, de seguro ya viene para acá – expreso el vampiro-

— Mmm…

— Prometo que te hare el amor, pero en otra ocasión – pidió el rubio-

— ¿Lo prometes? – pregunto-

— Por supuesto, créeme que me muero por hacerte el amor – expreso recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo del peli plata.

— Me iré a bañar -expreso el cazador y se paró de la cama-

-0-

Zero había podido escuchar la conversación de Kaname y Takuma por teléfono, así que por ello ahora quiere llegar a donde están, y no dejara que nadie le impida, irá a rescatar a su hermano del pervertido de Takuma.

Kaname estaba siguiendo a Zero con tranquilidad, la verdad el peli plata ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el departamento de su amigo porque estaba caminando en la dirección contraria, le tiene que decir porque o si no se enfadara con él, pero Ichiru le pidió que entretuviera a Zero y bueno ya se le ocurrió algo.

— Zeki –chan – llamo en un susurro-

— ¿Qué pasa Kaname?- pregunto el peli plata mirando los ojos del castaño-

— Veras el departamento de Takuma no queda por allí – expreso-

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – pregunto molesto-

— Perdón, pero ahora te tengo que decir algo importante – expreso y tomo la mano de Zero jalándolo hacia la limosina-

— ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto confundido el cazador-

— Entra te debo decir algo importante – pidió-

— Mm… está bien – Zero entro a la limosina y luego quedo mirando a Kaname expectante-

— Zeki – chan yo te amo – pronuncio esas palabras seguro y luego se acerco a Zero y lo beso, el contacto era demandante, apasionado y de apoco se volvió lujurioso-

Zero quedo sorprendido ante la declaración de Kaname y no le dio tiempo de responder porque Kaname ya lo estaba besando y la verdad no quería rechazarlo, más bien se lo respondió con desesperación y de un momento a otro el beso se volvió lujurioso y se comenzaron a acariciar de apoco y comenzó a sentir que Kaname le comenzó a sacar la playera, al menos no se la rasgo.

— Kaname – susurro el peli plata-

Kaname solo le beso dulcemente los labios para después deshacerse de una vez de la playera cuando lo hizo lo recostó en los asientos de la limusina y comenzó a besar el cuello del cazador para después bajar a los pezones pasando su cálida lengua por allí provocando que el peli plata se estremeciera y diera pequeños gemidos de placer.

— Kaname – gimió el cazador-

Kaname dejo el pezón y volvió a la boca de Zero besándolo con pasión tratando de controlarse para no hacerlo suyo ahí mismo.

Zero empujo a Kaname distrayéndolo de lo que hacía y así poder quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas del sangre pura, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran.

— Zero - gimió ahora Kaname -

— Dime - pregunto el cazador besando los labios adictivos del sangre pura -

Bajo a su cuello donde jugueteo con sus colmillos extendidos, ganándose sonoros gemidos mientras Kaname lo abrazo por la cintura y acariciaba la piel desnuda de su espalda

Kaname sabía que debía controlarse pero Zero se la ponía más que difícil, Zero nunca era tan atrevido ¿Por qué tenía que empezar justo ahora que está intentado controlarse?

Zero abandono el cuello de Kaname y regreso a su boca empezó con pequeños e inocentes besos, pasando a besos salvajes y posesivos, devoraba la boca de Kaname ganándose sonoros gemidos de placer

_Por kami_ - eran los pensamientos de Kaname, quería girarse acostar a Zero y tomarlo ahí mismo dentro de la limusina, gracias a Dios que el cristal estaba arriba y era insonorizado si no Zero seguro se muere de la pena

Kaname gimió de placer puro cuando sintió las caderas de Zero moverse sobre su miembro que a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía duro, debía detenerlo pero como hacerlo sin que se sintiera mal, mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta volvió a gemir y araño sin querer la espalda de Zero, haciendo que este abandonara su boca y se arqueara ante el.

Aprovecho para besar la blanca y sedosa piel del pecho de Zero y subir a su garganta

Zero acerco sus manos al cabello de Kaname y este aprovecho para sujetarlo por las muñecas y pasar sus brazos a su espalda impidiéndole moverse

— Sabes ten vez tan delicioso así - gruño Kaname y beso la piel a su alcance -

— Kaname - gimió en placer - estamos haaaaa, estamos en la limusina - trato de razonar Zero al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo mejor dicho en donde lo estaban haciendo -

— Ya lo sé - murmuro Kaname contra sus labios - te amo tanto - lo volvió a besar pero más tiernamente, bajando la intensidad del momento, soltó sus muñecas y lo abrazo recostando su cabeza en su hombro - te quiero Zero

Zero intento separarse de él pero Kaname no lo dejo

— Espera me gusta tenerte así junto a mí escuchando el rítmico latido de tu corazón.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron y la excitación de ambos bajo, Kaname le ayudo a ponerse la playera y minutos después bajaron de la limusina, aunque Zero estaba bastante despeinado y lo raro es que Kaname no

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto el cazador en un susurro para sí, no era justo que él tuviera el cabellos bastante desordenado y Kaname no.

Kaname solo lo miro, no sabía que responderle, el tampoco lo sabía, tal vez era porque el cabello de Zero era más rebelde, como su personalidad o algo así.

— Kaname ¿Dónde queda el departamento de Takuma? – Pregunto cuando recordó a Ichiru-

— Si me das un beso te digo – expreso para ganar más tiempo-

— Pero estamos en la calle – susurro mirando a todos lados y luego volvió a mirar a Kaname que tenía una cierta tristeza en sus ojos color vino-

Zero se sintió mal cuando vio esa tristeza, no quería ver a Kaname triste incluso el día de ayer le había dicho que iba a proteger su felicidad y ahora estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario. No debería importarle lo que piense la gente porque él está enamorado de Kaname Kuran y debe demostrárselo.

El peli plata se acerco a Kaname, tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y lo beso en los labios y la verdad ahora no le importa si la gente dice o lo que piensen, ahora solo le importa Kaname.

Después de unos minutos en un beso demandante se separaron sonrojados y con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se la sacaba nadie.

— Te amo Zero – expreso el purasangre con calidez y felicidad, mientras decía aquello comenzó a arreglar el cabello del peli plata-

Zero como respuesta lo volvió a besar para darle a entender que el también lo ama y mucho.

— Vamos – expreso el castaño y tomo la mano de Zero y comenzaron a caminar – por aquí queda el departamento de Takuma-

— ¡Oh! Claro – contesto el cazador con una sonrisa-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar de la mano hacia el departamento de Takuma, iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, se amaban y eran felices por ellos.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando al departamento de Takuma. Cuando llegaron al departamento Zero lo miro a Kaname y este le sonrió y toco el timbre, esperando que alguien le abriera.

-0-

Ichiru había terminado de bañarse hace aproximadamente unos 10 minutos atrás, ahora el que estaba en el baño era Takuma. El peli plata tenía curiosidad así que comenzó a abrir la puerta del baño y espiar a Takuma, solo veía la silueta del rubio pero era hermoso, el cazador estaba aguantándose las ganas de meterse junto con Takuma en la ducha.

El timbre del departamento se sintió por todo el apartamento, sobresaltando a Ichiru que salió rápidamente del baño, prendió la televisión y luego fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose allí con Zero y Kaname, su hermano lo miraba incriminatoriamente e Ichiru no hizo más que escogerse de hombros y darle la espalda para sentarse en el sofá y ver televisión.

— ¿Por qué tienes el cabello mojado Ichiru? – Pregunto molesto el mayor de los gemelos-

— Tal vez será porque me bañe – expreso con sarcasmo-

— ¿Por qué te bañaste? ¿No pudiste esperar hasta que llegáramos a la academia?

— No podía esperar, necesitaba un baño y punto – expreso el menor mirando la televisión-

— ¿Dónde está Takuma? – Pregunto el mayor mirando todo el departamento-

— Bañándose – respondió con tranquilidad-

— ¿Por qué se está bañando? – pregunto-

— Zero ¿por qué estás haciendo tantas preguntas? – Pregunto en un reproche-

— Porque estoy seguro que Takuma te pervirtió – contesto el peli plata mirando a su gemelo-

— Mm… no paso nada con Takuma Zero –_ nada de lo que me arrepiento al menos. _Pensó el menor- deja de pensar cosas indecentes nii-san, si piensas así, debe de ser porque Kaname te pervirtió a ti- expreso con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de su hermano.

Después de unos 5 minutos Takuma salió vestido del baño mirando a Ichiru y le regalo una sonrisa, luego miro a Kaname que lo miraba con complicidad y al último a Zero que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, esa mirada hizo que le corriera un escalofrió de miedo.

— Buenas noches – saludo con cortesía el rubio de ojos verdes-

— Buenas noches será para ti pervertido – respondió el mayor de los gemelos-

— Nii – san – protesto el menor- no le tomes atención Tamu, está enfadado porque no ha podido estar a solas Kaname

— Zero, confía en tu hermano de seguro no te defraudara – pidió con calma el castaño acariciando los cabellos de Zero-

Zero lo miro enfadado, pero la verdad Kaname no tiene la culpa y la verdad debe confiar en Ichiru al fin de cuenta es su hermano pero en Takuma ni loco confía aunque la verdad lo prefiere a el que a Kaito, Zero miro a Ichiru y por unos minutos vio enfado en sus ojos pero luego vio que respiro profundo y puso su cara de perrito abandonado.

— Nii – san hazle caso a Kaname, confía en mi soy su tu hermano menor – susurro y miro a su hermano-

— Está bien Ichiru, ven – sonrió y le tendió los brazos para que Ichiru fuera a abrazarlo y así fue, su hermano fue de inmediato donde él y lo abrazo.- es mejor regresar a la academia – sugirió el mayor de los gemelos-

**continuara...**

* * *

ahora que lo leyeron ¿que les pareció?

emmm que les puedo decir si alguna de ustedes se preguntan como fue que termine en esto la verdad ni yo misma lo se, honestamente se supone que este fic terminaria cuando zero recobrara la memoria y bueno aceptara ser algo mas que amigo de kaname, e ichiru bueno ichiru em... no se, takuma menos... pero se supone que ahi terminaria sin embargo sigo escribiendo y creo que aun falta mucho para que termine, no se si eso les alegra o no pero aun falta y mucho xd- porque les cuento esto no se creo que queria que lo supieran y espero sus **reviews** porque ya ando divagando besos y cuidense mucho espero que hayan disfrutado de lo que hizo takuma con mi inocente ichiru ^^

**ichiru: **hola ^^ la verdad yo se porque les cuenta esto, es porque nos quiere abandonar y dejarnos con las ganas con takuma... digo con seguir con esta linda historia ^^ emm... - dijo algo nervioso-

**kaname: **¿y tu porque estas tan contento? - pregunto el castaño-

**ichiru**: aaa... que te importa... no vez que estoy triste porque nos quieren abandonar ^^

**kaname: **pero tienes una sonrisa, no pareces triste.

**ichiru:** callate, tu estas asi de pesadito porque aun no puedes tener sexo con mi hermano

**zero**: ichiru - protesto sonrojado-

**ichiru: **¿que? es verdad, aparte en verdad estoy triste nos quieren abandonar y dejarme con las ganas T.T

**takuma: **es verdad nos quiere dejar con las ganas porque se le acabaron las ideas u.u y yo que quiero hacerle el amor a i... - se callo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que esta hablando en voz alta y zero estaba presente- ichiru ¿por que no vienes a darme un abrazo? - pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida- por lo menos nosotros si podemos seguir con la promesa que te hice en este capitulo

**ichiru: **emm... siii - salto contento- lo siento queridas lectoras pero tengo que ir con mi digo con takuma, con su permiso, me voy hermanito quedate con kaname - sonrio y se fue con takuma.

**zero: **¿ichiru donde crees que vas? - pregunto molesto- ichiru...

**kaname: **déjalos zeki - chan, de seguro estarán ocupado pero yo también te puedo mantener ocupado ven conmigo - kaname le susurro en el oído y se lo llevo a la rastra a una habitación solo para ellos dos.

**zero: **oye como es eso de zeki - chan, yo me llamo zero no zeki chan - reclamo molesto pero lo unico que recibio fue que lo tiraran a la cama...

**kaname:** luego te explico mi zeki chan - ronroneo sensualmente- lo siento queridas lectoras pero esto solo sera para nosotros dos ^^ y si quieren darle ideas a esta autora que nos quiere dejar con la ganas por favor haganlo - expreso el castaño y luego cerro la puerta de la habitacion para que nadie mas lo molestara.

**solcithooh: yo no quiero dejar a nadie u.u solo se acabaron las ideas pero se que llegaran, no le hagan caso a esos 4 ¬¬, yo terminare el fic cueste lo que cueste solo que me demorare mucho u.u pero lo terminare y bueno si quieren si pueden darme ideas las acepto encantada de la vida bueno ahora si los dejo cuidense y nos leemos ^^ **


	13. ¿Papá?

hola a todos lo se me demore y mucho lo siento mucho T.T pero mejor comiencen acostumbrarse estoy sin ideas y pronto entrare a la universidad y a trabajar y realmente no creo que tenga mucho tiempo T.T lo siento, pero de que terminare los fic y las continuaciones de amor de dos vampiros van, pero solo que me demorare mucho lo siento ^^,aaa espero que les guste este capitulo como en el capitulo anterior los chicos digeron que estaba sin inspiracion es verdad aun estoy sin inspiracion aparte que me centre demaciado en el otro fic pero ahora me centre en este y las continuaciones no se me ocurre nada T.T Dios estoy sufriendo jeje... la verdad algo se me venga a la mente aunque **darthmocy** me ayudado mucho y siempre me da idea ^^ jiji y es la unica que sabe todo lo que pasara en todos mis fic jiji... etto creo que me pase con la nota del autor jiji...

**Treasons:** hola ^^ si yo tambien opino que zero y kaname son tierno y lindos al igual que ichiru y takuma ^^ yo los amo y mucho a los 4 y a los demas vampiros tambien ^^ ya veras que pronto bueno no tan pronto pero intentare que salgan todos los vampiros menos ruka ¬¬ no me cae muy bien y yuuki tampoco me cae bien pero ahora es necesaria jeje... en fin te dejo cuidate mucho y nos leemos y espero que te guste este capitulo^^

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te guste ^^ aunque da un cambio el fic jiji... espero que de todos modos te guste ^^ y si yo también adoro tanto a los chicos a todos cada uno de ellos jiji ^^ bueno te dejo para que puedas leer tranquila y espero que te guste el capitulo besos y cuidate mucho ^^ nos leemos^^

**Vero:** hola ^^que bueno que te gusto ^^ sabes que yo tampoco los quiero dejar con las ganas pero de todas maneras tendrán que esperarse muajaja... por los nuevos acontecimientos jeje es que se me ocurrió una idea nueva y la puse en este capitulo y ahora otra vez se retrasara el cumpleaños de takuma jeje lo siento pero es que después del cumpleaños de takuma vienen algunos problemas jeje bueno mejor te dejo para que puedas leer tranquila ^^ besos cuídate y nos leemos ^^

**vampire knitgh no me pertenece T.T**

perdón por la falta de ortografía ^^ revise este capitulo un par de veces pero siempre se me escapa algo T.T en fin

ahora si sin nada mas que decirle los dejo besos y nos leemos ^^

* * *

**¿quieres ser mi amigo o algo mas?**

**Capitulo 13: ¿papá?**

Takuma estaba en su cuarto acostado en su cama mirando el techo, sabía que Shiki lo estaba mirando con curiosidad, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que tuvo su primera experiencia sexual con Ichiru, había sido maravilloso hasta que regresaron a la academia, donde estaba ese imbécil de Kaito.

El rubio dio un gruñido de frustración de tan solo acordarse.

— Takuma me dirás que es lo que te pasa – pidió el pelirrojo-

— No me pasa nada Shiki – expreso con el ceño fruncido-

— Si claro – contesto con sarcasmo- mejor dime, ¿paso algo con Ichiru? – Pregunto sentándose en la cama de Takuma para acariciarle los cabellos-

— Algo así – contesto- bueno lo que pasa es que…

**Flash back**

Takuma e Ichiru se bajaron de la limusina dejando a solas a Kaname y Zero, sabían que querían estar a solas, de todas maneras Ichiru quería llevar a Takuma a su habitación.

— Takuma – llamo el peli plata-

— Dime pequeño

— No olvides tu promesa – pidió con una sonrisa y se acerco a Takuma para darle un beso casto en los labios pero el rubio profundizo el beso y lo soltó solo cuando el maldito oxigeno les faltaba-

— No la olvidare tenlo por seguro – susurro-

— Bien eso es bueno, entremos – pidió el menor y tomo la mano de Takuma.

En el momento en que Ichiru y Takuma entraron, el peli plata sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y lo alejaban de su Takuma.

— Pero que dem…

— Ichiru estas bien – susurro Kaito- estaba tan preocupado por ti.

— ¿Ka… Kaito? – pregunto confundido-

— Si soy yo ¿Por qué estas tan pálido?

— Mm… nada de importancia – contesto-

— ¿Por qué no lo sueltas de una vez? – pregunto molesto el rubio-

— Tú cállate maldito vampiro – escupió con odio mientras usaba un hechizo en el cuerpo de Ichiru, quietándole la energía-

— Suéltalo – ordeno molesto el vampiro-

— Ka… Kaito, suelta… - la voz del peli plata se fue apagando y se desmayo en brazos del castaño, exponiendo su cuello en donde Takuma lo había mordido-

— I… Ichiru – expreso preocupado el vampiro de ojos verdes y trato de acercarse a Kaito para tomara Ichiru entre sus brazos-

— Lo mordiste, maldito vampiro, no te atrevas a volver a tocarlo, escuchaste, por tu culpa ahora esta desmayado.

— ¿Qué pasa acá? – pregunto una voz grave.

— Yagari sensei, lo que pasa es que este maldito chupasangre mordió a Ichiru y ahora ich está desmayado – acuso el castaño mirando la expresión de Takuma-

— ¿Tú hiciste qué? – Pregunto molesto el cazador con el parche en el ojo-

— Mm… - Takuma agacho la cabeza-

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Zero que venía entrando a la casa encontrándose con Ichiru desmayado en los brazos de Kaito, eso lo molesto, no sabe cómo es que Takuma no se lo ha quitado.

— Zero ¿Cómo fue que permitiste que este vampiro mordiera a Ichiru? – Pregunto molesto el sensei-

— ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido, pero luego pensó que tal vez Ichiru se lo permitió porque no parecía enfadado con el rubio, tenía que hacer algo para que su sensei no matara a Takuma, de eso se encargaría el cuándo Ichiru le explicara que paso – mm… no fue Takuma sensei, fui yo – se culpo el peli plata ganándose unas cuantas miradas sorprendidas y la de Takuma culpable y con ademan de hablar pero el cazador no lo dejo – fui yo porque necesitaba sangre por las heridas de ayer, me dolía mucho e Ichiru me ofreció su sangre y yo la acepte – expreso con tranquilidad-

— Kaito lleva a Ichiru a su habitación, Zero ven conmigo – ordeno el cazador más viejo-

— Si sensei – contesto el peli plata y comenzó a caminar tras Yagari, mientras Kaito se llevaba a Ichiru al cuarto del menor-

Takuma quedo mirando la escena y luego siguió a Kaito con cuidado para que este no se diera cuenta. Vio como Kaito se metió al cuarto de Ichiru y lo recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado esperando que Ichiru despertara, el rubio prefiere echar a Kaito y estar el al lado de su Ichiru pero es una mala idea.

Kaito estaba acariciando la mejilla de Ichiru esperando que despierte, el hechizo que le puso debería estar por disolverse, era un hechizo simple nada del otro mundo y que claro no dañaría a Ichiru.

El peli plata comenzó a despertar se sentía confundido y desorientado no sabe donde está ni como llego allí, ni mucho menos lo que le paso, abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio como Kaito lo miraba curioso y luego sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, al principio no reacciono solo se dejaba besar pero después de unos cuantos segundos recordó a Takuma y empujo a Kaito lejos de él.

— Pero qué diablos haces ¿Por qué demonios me estas besando? – pregunto molesto-

— Solo está viendo si estabas bien – contesto.

— Mm… pervertido – gruño molesto.

**Fin flash back.**

Shiki quedo mirando a su amigo que ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido y fulminando al techo con la mirada, honestamente no entiende el porqué no ha hablado con Ichiru, por lo que le cuenta Ichiru empujo a Kaito cuando lo beso, al parecer el peli plata no tenía la culpa de nada.

— ¿Por esa razón no has hablado con Kiryuu – kun? – pregunto algo dudoso.

— Claro, recibió el beso por unos segundos – gruño molesto.

— Estaba dormido, acababa de despertar, por Dios y es humano, es normal que estuviera confundido, incluso nosotros también despertamos confundidos y no nos damos cuenta de nada, aparte Ichiru reacciono y lo alejo de él – expreso defendiendo al menor de los Kiryuu.

— Mm… bueno si pero eso no quita que me dieran celos, sus labios solo los puedo tocar yo, solo yo tengo derecho de probar su delicioso sabor – dijo con posesividad en la voz.

— Sí, sí, pero deberías hablar con él, de seguro te echa de menos - dijo con tranquilidad.

— Mm… lo se

— Sabes nunca pensé en defender e incitarte a estar con la persona que una vez fue mi rival – dijo pensativo el pelirrojo.

— Yo tampoco – susurro con algo de mejor humor.

— Ya estas de buen humor – sonrió el menor- sabes me tengo que ir con Rima, piensa un poco – recomendó y luego se fue de la habitación.

— Ichiru – suspiro el rubio con amor.

-0- KxZ-TxI.

Kaname estaba dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado por toda su habitación, quería estar con Zero, pero no se podía, echaba de menos estar cerca de su cazador, en las últimas semanas con suerte lo ha visto en el intercambio de turno y no podía ir a verlo durante las clases porque Yagari sensei lo estaba vigilando aparte que era uno de sus profesores de la clase nocturna ¡ah! y este tal Kaito Takamiya también se había convertido en profesor y si salía de la sala Takuma y Takamiya se terminarían matando, una vez salió 5 minutos y esos dos se estaban matando, solo los había dejado 5 minutos por Dios, bueno aunque entiende a su amigo, Takamiya es su rival para el amor de Ichiru, aunque está seguro que el hermano de _su_ Zero está completamente enamorado de Takuma en fin eso ahora no importa lo que realmente es de importancia es que desea estar con Zero ahora, Dios se volvió tan dependiente de su cazador, de esa mirada cálida, de esa sonrisa, de sus caricias y sus besos, que estar falto de eso durante dos malditas agónicas semanas lo estaba volviendo loco, necesita ver a Zero ahora. Kaname se lanzo a su cama abrazando su almohada pensando que era Zero pero no lo consiguió.

— ¡Dios Zero te quiero ver! – Grito y ese grito se escucho por toda su habitación y en ciertas partes de la residencia de la luna pero no le importo en absoluto – te echo de menos- susurro.

— Vaya, tanto deseas verme – comento sonrojado el peli plata que solo hace unos segundos había entrado por la ventana.

— Zero – espeto sorprendido el castaño y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía al cazador sobre su cama besándolo con amor y posesión – zeki – chan eres tu – dijo entre besos – no sabes cuánto te eche de menos – expreso y volvió a besar esos labios que deseo por dos malditas semanas.

El contacto entre ambos se profundizo, sus lenguas comenzaron a recorrer y deleitarse con cada parte de la boca del otro probando el delicioso sabor de su pareja que hace dos semanas no probaban, ambos chicos se sentían en el cielo pero después de unos minutos se tuvieron que separar por la falta del maldito oxigeno. Comenzaron a respirar de forma irregular mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose mutuamente.

— Yo también te eche de menos kan – chan – expreso el cazador cuando recupero algo de aliento.

— Esas palabras me hacen muy feliz zeki – chan – susurro el castaño – estas dos semanas fueron un infierno sin ti

— Y para mi igual – menciono – al fin me libre de Yagari sensei y no tengo que estar vigilando a Ichiru para que no venga a ver al pervertido de Takuma – susurro acariciando los cabellos largos y ondulados de Kaname.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que Ichiru venga a ver a Takuma? – pregunto con curiosidad mientras depositaba besos en la mandíbula de Zero.

— Porque Takuma lo va a pervertir, debo cuidar de Ichiru soy su hermano mayor – expreso con su tono de voz de hermano sobreprotector.

— Mm… claro, ¿y porque estas tan seguro que Ichiru no vendrá? – pregunto y cada vez los besos iban bajando un poquito más.

— Mm… - gimió mordiéndose los labios – porque Yagari sensei se lo llevo a una misión y dura una semana más o menos me iba a llevar a mi pero se decidió por Ichiru, en fin – susurro.

— Vaya, bueno ahora no es tiempo de hablar de ellos, quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo – murmuro en contra la piel de Zero-

— Emm… yo…

— Shh… lo sé, no te preocupes, no hare nada que tu no quieras – expreso el sangre pura y volvió a subir a los labios del cazador para besarlo con pasión y cuando decidió que ya había probado los deliciosos labios de Zero digamos que lo suficiente por unos minutos los dejo de besar – dime ¿quieres hacer algo en especial? – pregunto mirando los ojos violetas de su Zero.

— Mm… no lo sé, podemos ver una película o algo que te guste hacer a ti – susurro sonrojado.

— Me gusta estar contigo así que elige tú – pidió con una sonrisa.

— Emm… tal vez ver una película o podemos salir al centro comercial – murmuro ruborizado y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? – pregunto acariciando los cabellos plateados del inocente Zero.

— Hai – respondió bajito.

— Entonces vamos – pidió bajándose de encima de Zero y parándose de la cama para después tomar la mano del menor.

— Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

-0- KxZ-TxI- KxZ-TxI

Las nubes comenzaron a expandirse por los cielos en un manto que comenzó a tapar la luminosidad y calor del sol y así menos luz llegaba a un callejón obscuro donde dos personas estaban rodeados por unos vampiros del más bajo nivel. Por todo el callejón se escucho un suspiro de resignación por parte de uno de las dos personas atrapadas. Ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del mayor y un regaño.

— Mocoso concéntrate – gruño el mayor de los dos.

— Si sensei – acepto el peli plata y se lanzo al ataque de los nivel E, hoy estaba enfadado y la única forma de liberar su estrés ahora era matando a esos seres sin conciencia. ¡Ah! ¿Y porque estaba enfadado? Eso es simple no ha visto a su Takuma y eso es claramente y específicamente por culpa de Zero y su sensei, su lindo hermano mayor se las había arreglado para no dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombras y eso que le juro y repitió mil veces que no había hecho nada _´´malo´´_ con Tamu.

— Mocoso ten cuidado – alerto el cazador mayor eliminando al nivel E que estuvo a centímetros de su presa en este caso Ichiru Kiryuu.

— G- gracias pa… Yagari sensei – su latido cardiaco subió como nunca, esta vez sí se asusto, está seguro que vio pasar toda su corta vida delante de sus ojos y eso que honestamente no le tiene miedo a los nivel E bueno tal vez algo pero no es miedo mas bien es algo llamado compasión en fin era mejor concentrarse o terminara siendo comida para esos seres y no quiere ser una carga y después recibir un regaño aunque de por sí ya lo van a regañar luego, bueno mejor dejar de pensar y concentrarse en su trabajo y así poder volver antes a la academia tal vez en tres días como le dijo su papá y así podrá estar con su Tamu claro si su gemelo lo deja.

-0- KxZ-TxI.

Kaname y Zero habían llegado al centro comercial hace no más de treinta minutos. Iban caminando realmente sin rumbo fijo, la verdad Zero quería venir al centro comercial porque escucho por ahí, de boca de su hermano, que alrededor de las 19 hrs iba haber una exposición de las mejores motos, claro él como un claro amante de las motos y carreras quiere ir a verlo y en especial si es con la compañía de Kaname, solo que ahora son recién las 16 hrs, en fin eso no importa esperara junto con Kaname, le dirá treinta minutos antes que vayan a ver las motos y ahora sería bueno ir a emm…

— zeki – chan ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto con inocencia el castaño.

— Emm… podríamos ir a comprarte ropa – susurro mirando los ojos color vino del purasangre.

— ¿Comprarme ropa? – pregunto un poco sorprendido.

— Sí, ropa informal – contesto – conozco un lugar donde podrá haber ropa que te guste, ven – Zero inconscientemente tomo la mano de Kaname e hizo que lo siguiera pero después soltó la mano del castaño y siguió caminando por unos centímetros de diferencia, la tienda a donde lleva al castaño es una de las más cara y mejor calidad, pero sabe que por el dinero Kaname no tendrá ningún problema.

Kaname siguió a Zero después que le soltaran la mano, aunque él hubiese preferido que siguieran de la mano así todos se darían cuenta que su peli plata es solo suyo, pero no iba a dejar de sentir la cercanía de su cazador así que deliberadamente se acerco los centímetros de diferencia a Zero y roso sus manos y brazos pero el vampiro de ojos violetas se alejo nuevamente y Kaname repitió lo anterior y se gano una mira fulminante por parte de Zero y un sonrojo, que lindo era Zero sonrojado y aparentando estar enojado.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda el cazador fue directo a la sección de varones llevando a Kaname consigo porque ya todos lo estaban mirado, que mirando más bien devorando con la mirada a SU Kaname.

En el sector de ropa de varones Zero comenzó a buscar algo para el castaño y que claro le quedara bien y tenía que ser de la mejor tela y calidad, luego de unos 30 minutos o tal vez mas encontraron una playera bastante fina e informal para su Kaname, habían varias porque eran hechas a serie, el peli plata escogió una de color negro y de manga larga, otra de color blanco y claro otro modelo pero de la misma tela y Kaname eligió una roja mostrándosela a Zero y el cazador sonrió imaginándose al purasangre en ella de seguro se vería hermoso después de elegir otras tantas se fueron al sector de los tejanos y Zero eligió unos tres distintos modelos.

Kaname solo observo como su hermoso cazador elegía ropa, el había ayudado con las playeras en especial en la roja que le encanto pero ahora solo está observando, sabe que usaría cualquier cosa que elija su Zero por algo lo ama con su vida, a se había acercado una vendedora para ayudarlos pero su peli plata la había fulminado con la mirada y logro que se fuera.

Cuando el cazador termino de elegir ropa se llevo a Kaname a los probadores allí le dijo al castaño que se probara toda la ropa y eligiera lo que le guste y así lo hizo el castaño se colocaba las prendas y salía para que Zero lo viera y aprobara. Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero de un momento a otro los dos estaban en el vestidor uno apresado entre la pared y el cuerpo del otro besándose con pasión y acariciándose íntimamente, ¿Cómo terminaron así? Quién sabe.

Kaname era el que estaba apresado en la pared por Zero pero ahora mismo cambiaria las posiciones, empujo al joven de ojos violetas hacia la otra pared y comenzó a devorar los labios del prefecto, lo que no se dio cuenta por estar tan concentrado en el cazador que por haber empujado al peli plata a la otra pared hizo un gran ruido y un encargado llego al lugar pensando que el hermoso castaño necesitaba ayuda, golpeo la puerta del vestidor.

— ¿Joven necesita ayuda? – se escucho una voz de afuera de los vestidores.

— Diablos – murmuro un sonrojado Zero separándose de los labios de Kaname, es que esto solo le pasaba a él, solo a él le tenían que pillar cuando estaba tan entretenido con Kaname besándose en un lugar público, hay Dios.

— Tsk… no necesito ayuda – susurro y volvió atrapar los labios de Zero con los suyos, porque tenía que venir alguien justo ahora a molestarlos, si ese encargado no se va lo va a matar por interrumpir su preciado momento con Zero.

— ¿Seguro que no necesita ayuda joven? – volvió a insistir.

Kaname comenzó a expandir su aura asesina por el lugar, en verdad está pensando en asesinar a ese sujeto que lo único que logra es que Zero se tense y lo deje de besar por segundos, porque el vuelve atrapar los labios del peli plata, no quiere dejar de besarlo.

— Etto… si necesita algo no dude en llamarme – susurro el vendedor y se fue corriendo de allí, por alguna extraña razón le había dado miedo.

Kaname sonrió cuando sintió que el vendedor se fue, ahora si podía besar tranquilamente a su pequeño e inocente Zero pero el peli plata volvió a soparse todo rojo y respirando agitadamente y después de unos cuantos minutos de otros cuantos besos y caricias se dedicaron a tranquilizarse y después salir con la ropa desordenada y los cabellos alborotados en especial los de Zero y mas que sonrojado, Kaname salió con una sonrisa.

El castaño decidió comprar todo, fueron a la caja pagaron y luego se fueron de la tienda y Kaname le sonrió insinuantemente a Zero quien no hizo nada más ponerse rojo como un tomate.

— Kan – chan – llamo.

— Dime zeki – contesto mirando los ojos violetas.

— Etto… ¿no quieres usar algo de esa ropa ahora? – pregunto, porque si Kaname iba tan bien vestido a una exposición de motos solo iban a llamar la atención

— ¿Quieres que use esta ropa por algo en especial? – pregunto.

— Hai – susurro.

— ¿Por qué? – inquiero saber el castaño.

— En una hora habrá una exposición de motos y… bueno quiero ir y para estar ahí es mejor…

— Estar vestido informalmente – término la frase de Zero.

— Si, por eso…

— Está bien ¿Dónde me podre cambiar? – pregunto el castaño.

— Emm… ¿y si te cambias en tu limusina? Allá habrá más privacidad que en el baño público – susurro con inocencia.

— emmm… - Kaname comenzó a imaginarse en un baño público y honestamente no le gusto así que…- si creo que sería bueno la limusina – contesto.

-0- KxZ-TxI.

En un cuarto de hotel se encontraban dos personas uno que tenía en las manos una botellita de alcohol, algodón, una crema para cicatrización de heridas y vendas, mirando a la otra persona que negaba con la cabeza y se escurría en la cama para no ser alcanzado por su sensei.

— No quiero, me niego – dijo Ichiru tapándose el brazo donde tenía una herida algo profunda que le hizo un nivel En y que por cierto seguía sangrando pero odiaba todo las cosas relacionas con la medicina una de ellas era el alcohol para curarse las heridas, esa cosa dolía, y aunque ahora el brazo lo está matando de dolor prefiere este ante que ese ardor de alcohol.

— Ichiru ven acá – ordeno el cazador con el parche en el ojo.

— No, no, no, odio esa cosa, me niego a echarme alcohol – dijo temeroso.

— Mocoso – gruño – ven acá ahora

— Pero… - Ichiru iba a seguir negándose pero Yagari comenzó a mirarlo irritado y eso no era bueno para nada, el peli plata suspiro resignado y se acerco a Yagari y tendió su brazo herido.

— Por fin – expreso y todo el brazo de Ichiru y comenzó a curarlo.

— Duele, duele, duele – reclamo el pequeño

— Si tú te hubieras concentrado, esto no hubiera pasado así que no lloriquees.

— Pero…. Duele – hizo un puchero.

— Hay mocoso, la herida es profunda, sabes que las garras de los nivel E tienen toxinas

— Pero no es nada del otro mundo, me curare – dijo con calma – no necesito ir a un hospital

— No te iba a llevar, mejor quédate quieto o te hare doler de verdad

— H- hai – susurro con miedo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

— Mañana te quiero concentrado, hoy te pudieron haber matado y no me vayas a responder – advirtió cuando vio que Ichiru hizo ademan de hablar – si mañana no estás concentrado te castigare ¿escuchaste?

— Si papá – respondió bajito mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor cuando sintió que el alcohol entraba por su herida, odiaba esa sensación.

-0- KxZ-TxI.

Zero y Kaname llegaron quince minutos pasados de las 19 hrs a la exposición de motos y todo gracias al purasangre, porque el castaño arrastro consigo a Zero a la limusina y bueno terminaron jadeando y besándose apasionadamente mientras se acariciaban por un largo rato y cuando se dieron cuenta o entraron en conciencia específicamente Zero, ya eran 19 hrs y el purasangre aun no se vestía para la ocasión, lo bueno es que la exposición aun no empezaba, se había retrasado unos cuantos minutos y el peli plata suspiro aliviado, ahora solo le quedaba esperar un poco mas y no se perderá nada de nada.

Kaname miro a Zero y se dio cuenta que estaba feliz, al parecer llegaban a tiempo, realmente no sabe porque el cazador esta tan emocionado por una exposición de motos al fin de cuenta solo son apararos que no le llaman mucho la atención, pero con Zero todo es bueno.

Cuando ya estaban allí donde iba a ser la exposición estaban entregando panfletos, Kaname tomo uno para leer lo que decía, lo leyó en voz baja, para que Zero alcanzara a escuchar:

— _EXPO MOTO, con una exposición que acoge a todas las modalidades y culturas del mundo del motociclismo, creando una plataforma en donde han nacido una gran cantidad de marcas y se han lanzado innumerables productos, contribuyendo de una manera especial al crecimiento del mercado del motociclismo internacional.  
Décadas de pasión y arduo trabajo que se ha convertido en una tradición que año con año es esperada por los más asiduos motociclistas, así como por los aspirantes a esta apasionante actividad. Algunas de las motos a mostrarse eran honda vfr 1200f, ducati edición especial, onda cb1000r play boy, susuk 2009, Yamaha_yzf-r1-2009, honda_fury_2009__- _leyó el purasangre – Mm… interesante – susurro el castaño mientras seguía a Zero.

Después de unos cuantos minutos la exposición esperada dio inicio, allí las mejores motos fueron exhibidas, Zero caminaba como un niño pequeño en una feria, era como si siempre este ha sido su lugar feliz, Kaname de ver feliz a su cazador seguía contento viendo como al cazador le brillaban los ojos por cada moto que veía y la observaba casi por diez minuto cada una, así fue con cada una de las motos, pero una fue la excepción, el joven de ojos amatistas le paso su celular a Kaname y le dijo que le sacara una foto, el castaño lo quedo mirando pero obedeció de inmediato sacándole una foto a su Zero, tanto en el celular del cazador como en el suyo, y vio como a Zero le brillaban los ojos con deseo por poseer esa moto, el castaño solo sonrió, había encontrado algo que a Zero realmente le apasionaba debería sentir celos pero gracias a esto puede comprarle regalos que sabe le gustara, el nombre de la moto es _honda_fury_2009._

En el momento que comenzó a terminar la exposición Zero se acerco a un puesto donde vendían unas playeras y chaquetas de motociclistas, más bien eran como recuerdos, el peli plata compro tres playeras y tres chaquetas, una para Kaname, otra para su hermano que también deseaba venir a la exposición pero no pudo por la misión y lo sobrante para el claro está.

Luego de que termino la exposición Kaname y Zero decidieron que era bueno irse a la academia ya era tarde y la verdad ya no habían tiendas abiertas y capaz que Cross haga un escándalo por no encontrar a su ''hijo'' en casa.

Mientras iban caminando un pequeño niño bueno un pequeño vampirito de uno o dos años de edad se acerco a ellos y se aferro a la pierna de Kaname con desesperación, así que tanto el castaño como el cazador pararon en seco y miraron al pequeño que se separo unos cuantos centímetros de la pierna del purasangre y le sonrió.

— Papá – dijo el pequeño dirigiendo a Kaname.

Zero al escuchar la palabra ''_papá_'' del bebe y que iban dirigidas a su Kaname se dio vuelta miro al purasangre con la ceja enarcada en son de clara pregunta y explicación, pero el castaño no decía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Tienes un hijo que nadie conoce Kuran? – pregunto molesto el peli plata mirando al castaño.

— No… - fue lo único que pudo decir el purasangre, aun no salía de su asombro, porque ese pequeño le decía papá…

— Si claro entonces por qué demonios ese niño te dice papá – gruño.

— Emm… no lo sé…- susurro confundido mirando los ojos enfurecidos del cazador.

El pequeño se separo de Kaname y se paro en frente de Zero para después estirar sus bracitos pidiendo que lo carguen con sus ojitos de cachorro.

— Creo que quiere que lo cargues – comento casualmente el castaño.

— Cállate – pidió molesto y luego cargo al bebe entre sus brazos no podía negarse, el pequeño vampiro era muy tierno.

El bebe cuando estuvo en los brazos de Zero le abrazo el cuello y luego rio, después se separo del mirándolo a los ojos.

— Papi – dijo feliz para volver a abrazarse a Zero buscando refugio en los brazos del cazador.

— Al parecer tuvimos un hijo y no sabíamos – comento con inocencia el purasangre.

— Kaname – protesto sonrojado.

— Pero si a ti te dijo papi…

— Y a ti te dijo papá ¿Por qué mier…? ¿Por qué te dice papá? – pregunto tratando de no decir malas palabras por el bebe que ahora estaba entretenido jugando con sus pirsing y cabello.

— Bueno no lo sé, tal vez me confundió, a ti también te dice papi… espera ¿estás celoso? – pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no – dijo rojo.

— O si claro que si, estas celoso Zero…

— Y si lo estoy que… tú eres mío – susurro bajito sonrojándose furiosamente.

— Emm… - Kaname se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió abiertamente – si Zero solo soy tuyo… y te prometo que ese pequeño no es mi hijo – dijo con honestidad.

— ¿Lo juras? – pregunto con inocencia.

— Lo juro amor

— Te creo – susurro – pero…

— No te gustaría que hiciéramos el amor – sugirió incitante.

— Pero que estupideces dices Kuran –gruño rojo como un tomate y eso que recién se le estaba yendo el sonrojo anterior.

— No son estupideces y cuida lo que dices – pidió mirando al bebe que ahora jugaba con el cabello de Zero – me gustaría tener un hijo contigo Zero a ti no te gustaría, podría empezar ahora – dijo con una mirada lujuriosa.

— Sabes que no podemos tener hijos, ambos somos hombres…

— Pero si podemos hacer el amor – expreso ganándose otro sonrojo más fuerte de Zero bueno si es que eso era posible.

— Cállate, cállate, cállate, mejor busquemos a los padres del bebe, lo deben estar buscando.

— Si tienes razón…

— No – dijo el pequeño dejando de jugar con los pirsing de Zero y aferrándose más a Zero – mamá es mala

— Emm… ¿Kaname? – pregunto el cazador tratando de tranquilizar al pequeño

— Mm… pequeño…

— No te va responder se quedo dormido – dijo el peli plata acariciando la cabecita del bebe…

— Mmm…creo que lo debemos llevar a la academia, y averiguar porque dijo que su mamá era mala y quiénes son sus padres

— Opino lo mismo, vámonos.

**continuara...  
**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo un beso enorme los quiero a todos y espero sus **comentarios **^^ recibo de todo tipo ^^ y también que les apareció que allá aparecido ese pequeño bebe ^^

un beso cuídense ^^


	14. Malos entendidos

**hola a todos** ^^ lo este capitulo no me demore mucho pero tengo que aprovechar que aun estoy libre no lo creen luego sufriré con ustedes por no tener libertad jeje... son cosas que pasan en fin ahora que aun tengo libertad para escribir termine el capitulo 14 espero que les guste la verdad creo que me esforze haciéndolo para todos ustedes ^^ **darthmocy **me ayudo mucho como siempre, dándome ideas y ayudándome cuando me quedaba atascada con algo jeje... creo que los otros me demorare un poco mas tal vez no lo se en fin ahora si los dejos cuidense y nos leemos ^^

**darthmocy:** hola ^^ bueno kaname es kaname y todas lo adoramos como es jajaja... y yo se que ahora estas enfadada con takuma pero no lo odies si¿? y zero bueno zero es celoso y muy posesivo aunque intente no demostrarlo jajaja... y lo de acompañarlo de compras lo tengo planeado para el capitulo 15 haber si me ayudas jiji... yo también quiero acompañarlos ^^

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: **hola ^^ que te puedo decir a ichiru no lo dejan estar con takuma pero eso le pasa por ser el mas pequeño jiji... y bueno en este capitulo no hay mucho takuma ichiru pero si habra una gran pelea de digamos que de pareja jeje... abra mas kaname zero no ni tanto mas bien abra mas de el pequeño tan hermoso yo lo amo ^^ bueno aqui creo que se aclaran tus dudas jiji... ^^ etto... creo que solo eso y gracias por tus animos pero ahora estoy aprovechando de actualizar antes que no me dejen ni meterme a la compu u.u en fin de dejo cuidate y nos leemos ^^ besos, espero te guste este capitulo.

**Vero: **hola ^^espero que estés bien ^^ bueno que te puedo decir el pequeño bueno este capitulo se trata de el básicamente jeje... pero espero que te guste el pequeño es un amor y bueno aqui sabras algo de el ^^ etto... bueno te dejo y espero que te guste el capitulo besos y cuídate mucho ^^ nos leemos

* * *

**Capitulo 14: malos entendidos**

Un manto de estrellas iluminaban el hermoso cielo nocturno mientras adentro de la casa del director un pequeño angelito de uno o dos años se bajo de su cama para buscar a alguien que lo pueda proteger, a su papi de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas y si esta con su papá un vampiro de cabellos castaño y ojos caoba sería mucho mejor, así fue como salió de la habitación en donde estaba y comenzó a mirar por todos lados, no sabía en cual de todas esas puertas estaba la persona que ahora quiere ver, instintivamente comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha y a la primera puerta que vio se paró de puntilla y la abrió pero adentro de esa habitación no había nadie, el pequeño estuvo a punto de llorar cuando recordó que Zero le había dicho que él estaría en la habitación de al lado y si no está en esta debería estar en la otra que está al lado de su cuarto, ahora comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda y se paro al frente de la puerta y se paró de puntillas y la abrió como pudo y entro en ella, allí vio que en la cama había un bulto se acerco a ella y reconoció el cabello plateado, se subió arriba de la cama y luego se acomodo al lado de Zero y comenzó a quedarse dormido abrazado al peli plata.

Zero comenzó a despertarse cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba abrazando y un peso a su lado, aunque ya está acostumbrado por Ichiru que siempre se dormía con él, pero su hermano ahora está en una misión, así que abrió sus ojos y vio el pequeño cuerpo del bebé que encontró con Kaname en el centro comercial, el pequeño era tan tierno y delicado. Zero se movió un poco en la cama y tomo a Chris en brazos y lo acomodo mejor en la cama tapándolo con las mantas y abrazándolo, acariciando sus hermosos cabellos negros, mientras sus mente revivía los recuerdo de la noche cuando llego a la academia con Chris.

**Flash back**

Kaname y Zero iban entrando a la casa del director cuando un Kaien Cross apareció gritando algo como que Zero se había escapado de la casa, callándose abruptamente cuando vio a su _''hijo''_ en la entrada de su casa con un bebé en brazos y ahí se puso a gritar que tenía un nieto, haciendo que tanto Kaname como Zero se pusieran rojo como un tomate en especial el cazador.

— Argg… ya cállate Cross, que no ves que está durmiendo y no es tu nieto – gruño molesto el peli plata.

— Mi hijo es tan malo con su padre – lloriqueo el director de la casa con aura depresiva.

— Que yo recuerde no soy tu hijo – siseo – director puede dejar de hacer sus escenas.

— Papá – lloro.

— Grr…

— Cross tiene algo caliente para el bebe, hoy hace un poco de frio – pregunto el castaño con diplomacia esperando que el director dejara ese comportamiento infantil antes que Zero le dé un ataque de coraje.

— Claro, hay chocolate que hizo Zero ayer, iré a calentar un poco – dijo feliz el director yéndose a la cocina.

— Zero es mejor que lleves al bebé a un cuarto a descansar.

— No lo creo Kaname… ya se despertó – susurro sintiendo como el pequeño jugaba nuevamente con los pirsing de Zero.

— O vaya… - susurro el castaño.

Zero sonrió y dejo al pequeño sentado en el sillón, pero el bebé comenzó a sollozar porque quería estar en brazos de Zero.

— Pequeño no llores – pidió Kaname acariciando la cabecita del menor – dime cómo te llamas.

— Quis – susurro y miro a Zero nuevamente.

— Emm… ¿quis? – pregunto confundido el castaño.

— Es Chris, Kaname – expreso Zero.

— Oh, y dime Chris, como se llama tu madre.

El pequeño miro a Zero y comenzó a llorar, no quería que lo llevaran con su madre.

— Mamá es mala – lloro.

— Ya peque, no te llevaremos con ella, pero queremos saber su nombre, me lo dirás a mí en secreto – pregunto amorosamente.

— Hai – el pequeño estiro su bracitos para que lo carguen y así lo hizo Zero y el pequeño se acerco al oído del cazador y susurro – mamá se llama devora Minamoto

— Eres muy inteligente Chris, ahora quédate aquí sentadito – pidió y sentó al bebé en el sillón – Kaname conoces a los Minamoto

— Claro es una familia de nobles, en donde hace poco Scott Minamoto murió, dejando a una viuda con su hijo, Dios santo…

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado el cazador.

— Ese niño es el hijo de esa pareja y si la señora de Scott está viva lo más seguro es que maltrate a Chris por el lazo roto, siente que debe desahogarse – dijo mientras se acercaba al pequeño y con delicadeza tomo su bracito y vio que tenía unos cuantos moretones y luego le levanto la playera y allí eran mucho más notorios los golpes que el pequeño recibió.

— ¿Le pega? Eso es…

— Abominable, Chris dime te has alimentado

— Mm… - negó con la cabeza mientras miraba los ojos de Kaname.

— Yo le daré mi sangre Kaname – se ofreció el cazador.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes, estaré bien – susurro y le acerco su dedo a la boca del pequeño de ojos verdes y sintió como este abrió su boquita y mordió su dedo bebiendo casi desesperadamente su sangre.

Kaname solo observaba como el bebé tomaba la sangre de su Zero, la verdad le da algo de pena el bebé, es que simplemente no le cabe en la cabeza que alguien es capaz de golpear a un bebé tan indefenso como Chris, ya siente que le tomo cariño, es un pequeño muy cariñoso y tierno.

Zero después de unos minutos comenzó a marearse, por darle sangre al pequeño, pero le dará toda la sangre y energía que el bebé necesite de eso esta mas que seguro, ese bebé necesita alimentarse y él le dará el alimento necesario. Luego de unos cuantos segundos más Chris dejo de beber la sangre de Zero y lo miro con inocencia.

— ¿Papi? – pregunto el pequeño.

— Estoy bien pequeño, ahora es hora del baño, vamos – dijo el peli plata y tomo en brazos a Chris.

— No, no queloo baño – protesto el pequeño en los brazos de Zero.

— Yo lo llevo Zero – susurro el castaño tomando en brazos al pequeño Chris.

— Ok, iré a preparar la tina – susurro y fue a su habitación, aunque aun estaba bastante mareado pero intentaba disimularlo.

Zero llego a su cuarto y preparo la tina para el baño del pequeño, espero a que Kaname llegara con Chris que no se demoro mucho, pero el pequeño estaba pataleando porque no se quería bañar, como todo niño pequeño, Zero sonrió ante la imagen, Kaname en brazos con un Chris prácticamente histérico por no querer bañarse y el castaño tratando de consolarlo.

— Haber Chris el baño es necesario – dijo el sangre pura entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras él.

— No, baño no – lloro el pequeño.

— ¿Y si me baño contigo? – pregunto el cazador tomando a Chris de los brazos de Kaname.

— ¿Los dos juntos? – pregunto con inocencia y dejando de llorar de inmediato.

— Si los dos juntos – susurro el peli plata.

— Si – dijo feliz abrazando el cuello de Zero.

Zero dejo a Chris en el suelo y comenzó a sacarle la ropa y lo metió a la tina con el agua tibia, Zero se metió con ropa a la tina y todo porque Kaname lo estaba viendo con esa mirada que dice que lo quiere comer, Zero se estremeció y miro al castaño que no le despegaba la vista de encima.

— Kaname porque no vas con Cross y pides la ropa de Yuuki para Chris – pidió.

— Emm… claro vuelvo en 5 minutos – susurro el castaño y se fue del baño.

— Papi, ¿puedo juga? – pregunto el pequeño mientras veía como Zero se sacaba la playera y quedaba con el torso desnudo.

— Emm… claro juega todo lo que quieras pero déjame bañarte – susurro mientras comenzaba a tallar la cabecita de Chris, al parecer iba a tener que empezar a comprar shampoo y bálsamo para bebé, mas colonia bueno ese bebé vale la pena.

Chris comenzó a jugar contento con el agua, se entretenía con lo que encontraba, lamentablemente no habían juguetes o patitos de goma pero ahora estaba jugando con una esponja y con sus manitos golpeaba el agua riéndose al ver como el agua salpicaba a todos lados.

Zero termino de lavarle el cabello y comenzó a tallar el delicado cuerpo del menor, lo hacía con delicadeza no quería dañar al pequeño que reía gustosamente por jugar con el agua, aparte lo hacía con delicadeza por todos los moretones que tenía el pequeño en su cuerpo, lo bueno es que como bebió de su sangre comenzaron a desaparecer eso lo hacía feliz. Después de unos minutos Zero termino de bañar a Chris y decidió que era bueno jugar con él un rato al fin de cuentas el menor estaba divertido y el no era nadie para robarle esa inocente y tierna sonrisa de alegría.

— ¿Ahora te gusta el agua Chris? – pregunto el mayor.

— Mm… no lo sé – dijo mientras le tiraba un poco de agua a Zero.

— Yo se que ahora te gusta pequeño – dijo el cazador con una sonrisa y luego sintió que Kaname volvía y entraba al baño.

— Regrese – susurro – Cross me pasó esto, dijo que es la ropa más pequeña que tiene Yuuki – expreso mientras se enternecía al ver a Zero y Chris jugando de lo más feliz.

— Bueno de ahí veremos como la arreglamos para que le quede a Chris – susurro el peli plata mientras jugaba con el pequeño y la esponja.

— Si opino igual – dijo el castaño mientras recorría libremente el torso desnudo de Zero, ahora mismo le gustaría llevarlo a una cama o incluso allí mismo besarlo y hacerlo gemir de placer.

— Papá – llamo el pequeño de ojos verdes sacando a Kaname de sus pensamientos poco decentes.

— Dime Chris – respondió el castaño.

— ¿Poque no te bañas con nosotos? – pregunto con inocencia.

— Eso es porque…

— Báñate con nosotos – pidió mirando esperanzador a Kaname.

— Emm… ¿Zero? – pregunto el purasangre.

— Metete con ropa, sácate la playera – expuso sonrojado mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de Chris.

— Por supuesto

— Yupi… papi y papá se bañalan comigo – dijo feliz jugando con el agua otra vez.

Kaname se saco la playera roja que andaba trayendo y se metió en la tina junto con su hermoso cazador y Chris que seguía jugando feliz de la vida.

— Zero ¿ya terminaste de bañarlo? – pregunto para entablar conversación.

— Sí, bueno eso creo es que se mueve mucho, pero ahora está feliz así que es mejor dejarlo así.

— ¿No crees que es muy tierno?

— Si demasiado – contesto.

— Sabes estoy pensando en hacerme su tutor, su madre no puede tenerlo porque terminara... ya sabes, aparte me encariñe con el – sonrió.

— Mm… con que su tutor creo que es una buena idea – sonrió – yo te apoyare en todo.

— Gracias amor

— Mm… ¿Cuándo comenzaras los tramites? – pregunto rojo como un tomate pero le da gracias al baño que puede echarle la culpa de su sonrojo.

— Mañana, lo más seguro es que si me lo den, aunque estaba pensando en adoptarlo pero….

— No te dejaran tan fácilmente – susurro el cazador.

— Exacto, por eso esperare un poco más

— Buena idea

— Papá y papi los quelo – dijo feliz-

Después de eso y de otros cuantos minutos más los tres salieron del agua aunque primero tuvieron que convencer a Chris y luego sacarse el jabón del cuerpo y posterior a eso se pusieron toallas encima en especial Zero que solo así se saco los pantalón y bóxer, no como Kaname que se lo saco enfrente del cazador ganándose un gruñido y sonrojo mientras Chris solo sonreí y jugaba con la toalla y después Zero lo tomo en brazos y lo seco y comenzó a vestirlo con algo que le quedara relativamente bien, todo le quedaba grande, sin embargo con unos arreglos le quedaría bien.

— Papi y papá se quelen – canto feliz el menor.

— Emm…

— Por supuesto que nos queremos y a ti pequeño también – dijo el castaño.

— Mmm… mejor vistamos – susurro con un sonrojo el cazador.

-0-

Zero estaba en la cocina junto con el director preparando el chocolate caliente, lo bueno era que había quedado suficiente para todos, aunque Ichiru le pidió que le guardara en fin luego le hará más a su gemelo, al fin de cuenta no sabe cuando regresara.

— Hijo mío, Kaname y tú tienes el cabello mojado ¿no será que se bañaron juntos? – pregunto juguetón el ex – cazador ganándose una mirada fulminante de Zero.

— Cross - gruño apunto de pegarle pero vio entrar a Kaname y Chris de la mano mirándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Papi? – Pregunto el pequeño-

— Emm… Chris ya está casi listo el chocolate – susurro el peli plata y fue con las tazas que tenían chocolate, luego las puso toda en una bandeja y comenzó a avanzar hacia la sala de estar para tomar allí – vamos Chris acompáñame – pidió el cazador.

Cuando todos estaban en la sala de estar Chris se sentó en el sillón con ayuda de Kaname y luego Zero le paso una taza de chocolate pero Chris solo la miro curioso, y luego comenzó a mirar a Zero y Kaname que tomaban y intento imitarlo pero no sabía qué hacer, no quería mojarse porque tenía miedo de que lo regañaran.

— ¿Chris que pasa? ¿Ya no quieres chocolate? – pregunto el castaño al darse cuenta que el pequeño no tomaba nada.

— Mm… - Chris agacho la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar.

— Oh ya entiendo no sabes tomar en taza, yo te ayudare – sonrió el purasangre y tomo la taza de Chris en sus manos y tomo una cucharada y comenzó a darle el chocolate a Chris de a poco.

Zero observo a Kaname y sonrió, el castaño se veía completamente hermoso y parecía su padre real y un buen padre en todos los sentidos posibles de las palabras _buen padre._

Después de que todos terminaron su chocolate y gracias a Dios Yuuki no se despertó, Zero y Kaname llevaron a Chris a la habitación de Ichiru para que durmiera solito allí, eligieron el cuarto de Ichiru porque era la única habitación vacía y que estaba cerca de la de Zero por si el pequeño necesitara algo, Zero le dijo a Chris que si necesitaba algo iba estar en la habitación de al lado y luego lo acostó en la cama y Chris se quedo dormido profundamente y luego Kaname y Zero se fueron de la habitación dejando a Chris solito.

El castaño se acerco a él peli plata y lo beso con devoción, necesitaba besarlo y sentir ese delicioso sabor que lo cautiva y lo vuelve adicto, Kaname atrajo el cuerpo del joven de ojos violetas mas en contra del suyo pero Zero se separo un poco del purasangre.

— Kaname es tarde… - susurro – aparte Cross nos puede ver.

— Un beso mas – pidió y atrapo los labios de Zero con los suyos otra vez, esta vez en un beso más apasionado, jugando con la lengua del otro y solo se separaron cuando el aire les hacía falta – creo que es hora que me vaya, mañana vendré – susurro y beso castamente los labios de Zero.

— Está bien, no creo que vaya a clases – susurro – emm… Te… quiero – murmuro.

— Y yo a ti Zero, te amo – dijo honestamente y acaricio la mejilla de Zero.

**Fin flash back**

Zero volvió en sí y miro a Chris que se había acurrucado a su lado abrazándolo con ternura, el peli plata sonrió y se acomodo mejor en la cama y abrazo a Chris y se quedo dormido junto con Chris.

-0-

Ichiru estaba en la cama del hotel ardiendo en fiebre y revolcándose en la cama, sabe que no está bien pero no quiere molestar a nadie ni mucho menos a su sensei que está descansando plácidamente en su cama, el peli plata está intentando no hacer ruido pero su cabeza parece que le va explotar aparte que está muerto de calor, siente que su cuerpo está ardiendo y sabe que es causa de su fiebre, al parecer esa maldita herida le está causando efectos, ahora maldice al nivel E que lo hirió, duele como los infiernos, Dios quiere se le pase ese dolor de cabeza, el calor de su cuerpo…

— ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Yagari al lado de Ichiru.

— No… estoy… bien – susurro con muecas de dolor.

— Si claro Ichiru y yo no perdí mi ojo – dijo con sarcasmo y le toco la frente al menor y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre – mocoso estas ardiendo en fiebre y ¿aun dices que no te pasa nada?

— Es solo fiebre se pasara – susurro.

— Voy a buscar compresas frías para que se te baje – menciono el cazador más viejo.

Ichiru de cierta manera sonrió, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que alguien lo cuido cuando está enfermo, por lo general sus padres lo hacían y Zero, su hermano siempre estaba ahí cuidándolo para que no le pasara nada malo, pero cuando viajo a Miami se cuidaba solo al menos al principio porque tenía que tener cuidado con Kaito o se sobrepasaría con él o algo peor como llevarlo al hospital, así que cuando estaba enfermo se encerraba en su habitación y no salía hasta que se sintiera mejor, a veces duraba días encerrado y a pura agua, y gracias a eso sus defensas se volvieron más débiles hasta que claro Kaito le obligo a comer saludable y que sus defensas regresaran a su cuerpo, pero en verdad sabe que esta vez en la primera en mucho tiempo que alguien cuidara de él mientras está enfermo.

Yagari llego con la compresas frías y las puso en la frente de Ichiru y se dio cuenta como este se estremeció por lo fría que estaban, ahora tenía que pasar toda la noche cuidando al peli plata pero no le importa si solo así el joven de ojos amatista se recupera y al día siguiente ya está bien y con su sonrisa o haciendo pucheros porque no quiere curarse, definitivamente adora a los gemelos.

-0-

Zero comenzó a despertar porque se sentía mojado, era extraño, no sabe porque, luego abrió bien los ojos y vio que Chris estaba en un rincón de la cama mirándolo asustado y arrepentido, no entiende porque, luego miro la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba mojada y luego volvió a mirar al pequeño que estaba mojado, al parecer el pequeño se había hecho pipi.

— ¿Chris? – pregunto Zero mirándolo a los ojos.

— Pedon yo… - sollozo el menor asustado y cerrando sus ojitos con fuerza.

— Está bien, fue mi culpa por no pensar en ponerte pañales pero no te preocupes mandare a Cross a comprar unos cuantos – dijo Zero acariciando los cabellos de Chris intentando transmitirle seguridad.

— ¿No tas enojado? – pregunto el pequeño.

— Claro que no, pero hay que bañarnos y cambiarte ropa – susurro Zero tomando en brazos a Chris y llevándolo al baño y preparando la tina para el baño – sabes tengo un hermano gemelo, es igual a mi solo que tiene el cabello más largo ahora esta de… un pequeño viaje, pronto regresara, la cosa es que el también dormía conmigo y cuando era más pequeño también se hacía pipi en la cama y nos mojaba a los dos, pero el siempre lo negaba y me decía que yo era el que se hacía pipi, al final terminaba aceptando que era el – sonrió el cazador sacándole la ropa mojada a Chris y luego metiéndolo en la tina.

— ¿Hemano? – pregunto el pequeño.

— Sí, mi hermano se llama Ichiru – comento y luego de que se saco la ropa también se metió a la tina junto con Chris.

— ¿Icilu? – pregunto con curiosidad.

— Sí, su nombre es Ichiru, te caerá bien te lo aseguro.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días Zero y Kaname ya había aprendido a tratar a Chris y estaban logrando que Chris este más seguro de sí mismo, lo bueno del pequeño es que avisaba cuando quería ir al baño aunque a veces de todas maneras se hacía pipi antes de llegar al baño, pero la mayoría de las veces llagaban a tiempo al menos de día, de noche era distinto pero usaba pañales así que no importaba al menos por ahora, sabe que luego tienen que enseñarle a dejar el pañal pero aun es muy pequeño, por ahora lo dejaran así… ahora el pequeño está jugando con Yuuki si esa niña se puso como histérica cuando conoció a Chris bueno más bien grito que era hermoso y tierno y lo cargo en brazos pero el pequeño se puso a llorar y cuando lo dejo en el suelo corrió hacia Zero, ahora el pobre de Chris estaba con Yuuki jugando o tratando de jugar, aunque en cualquier momento Chris saldrá corriendo buscando a Kaname o Zero.

-0-

Ichiru después de estar como tres días enfermo Yagari decidió regresar a la academia aunque el peli plata aun seguía con el dolor de cabeza y el dolor de su brazo pero espera que luego se pase.

Cuando Ichiru iba entrando a la casa de Cross fue directo a la sala de estar para mirar un poco de televisión pero cuando iba entrando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la pierna instintivamente miro hacia abajo y vio un pequeño niño de tal vez un año o dos, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel pálida que lo estaba mirando pidiendo que lo carguen en brazos.

— Papi – lloriqueo el menor extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué? Espera ¿cómo que papi? Yo no… - Ichiru no iba a cargar al bebe pero no podía negarse así que con un suspiro de resignación cargo al pequeño que lo miraba y lo abrazo -

— Ichiru regresaste – grito la castaña.

— Mm… si pero grites antes quiero saber quién es…

— Ichiru – llamo su gemelo entrando a la sala de estar y viendo como Chris estaba en los brazos de su gemelo.

— Nii – san dime quien es este pequeño – pidió acariciando la cabeza de Chris que tironeaba de sus cabellos.

— Se llama Chris ven, vamos a mi habitación te contare todo y tú me contaras todo te ves pálido y más delgado – reprocho el mayor de los gemelos.

— Vale, vale pero no me regañes – dijo el menor de los hermano y camino hasta la habitación de Zero.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación Ichiru se sentó en la cama, se sentía mareado pero no quería demostrarlo y para aparentar estar bien era mejor estar sentado en la cama o en algo solido solo para actuar como si nada le pasara pero sabe que será difícil engañar a Zero.

— Y bien explícame porque estas más delgado y porque estas pálido – exigió el mayor de los gemelos.

— Emm… no me pasa nada, estas imaginando cosas nii – san – susurro nervioso.

— Sabes que tu a mi no me puedes engañar – menciono y tomo a Chris de los brazos de Ichiru.

— ¿Papi? – Pregunto el pequeño al sentir que fue alejado de alguien igual a su papi-

— ¿Qué pasa pequeño? – Zero pregunto amablemente.

— Papá – apunto el pequeño al retrato de Kaname que Zero tenía arriba de un mueble en su habitación – ¿onde está papá? Papi – pregunto con inocencia sin saber lo que acababa de provocar-

— ¿Zero? – Pregunto Ichiru entrecerrando los ojos – exijo una explicación, ¿cómo es que Chris es hijo tuyo y de Kaname? ¿Cuándo lo tuvieron? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un hijo y mas encima con Kaname? Fue cuando estuve en Miami verdad, dime porque no me dijiste que soy tío… eres un mal…

— Ichiru – reclamo el mayor completamente rojo como un tomate – es que no te das cuenta de la cantidad de estupideces que has dicho…

— Pero el pequeño te dijo papi y a Kaname le dijo papá ¿Qué quieres que piense? – gruño el menor.

— Para empezar Kaname y yo somos hombres, además jamás ocultaría algo tan importante como eso, aparte mira bien a Chris no se parece ni a Kaname ni a mi

— Hum… - Ichiru se acerco a Chris y lo observo más detenidamente y bueno no se parecía a nadie pero era completamente tierno – bueno acepto que no se les parecer pero… ¿Por qué te llama papi y a Kaname le dice papá? – pregunto sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

— No los encontramos en el centro comercial y se aferro a Kaname diciéndole papá y a mi papi y bueno decidimos traerlo aquí y se ha quedado con nosotros – susurro el peli plata.

— Pero es un niño, como trajeron aquí eso es ilegal, no es una mascota que puedas recoger así como así…

— Kaname está haciendo los trámites para ser su tutor, su madre lo golpeaba por eso… - Zero se cayó abruptamente cuando vio que Ichiru cayo inconsciente en la cama – ICHIRU – grito asustado y se acerco a su hermano para ver lo que le pasaba.

— Papi – Chris comenzó a llorar - ¿Qué le paso? Se mulio – lloro fuertemente.

— No, no Ichiru está bien, solo se quedo dormido – susurro.

— ¿De vedad esta ben? – pregunto triste sollozando.

— Si de verdad, solo necesita descansar – expreso y acaricio la mejilla de su gemelo para después acomodarlo mejor en la cama – dejémoslo descansar vamos a jugar abajo ¿sí? – pregunto y tomo en brazos a el pequeño.

-o-

Después de unos minutos Zero dejo a Chris con Kaien para poder ir a ver a Ichiru necesitaba saber que le pasaba y esperar a que despertara.

Ahora estaba a su lado acariciando su mejilla esperando que su gemelo despertara y cuando pasaron otros cuantos minutos mas Ichiru comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos violetas inclinándose a la caricia que estaba recibiendo en su mejilla.

— Nii – san – susurro el menor.

— Hola ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto preocupado.

— Bien no te preocupes – respondió.

— Dime ¿Por qué te desmayaste? – pidió con amabilidad.

— Mm… nada de importancia – respondió bajito desviando la mirada.

— Dime ahora – pidió algo más enojado.

— Mm… bueno, lo que pasa es que en una misión un nivel E me enterró sus garras en mi brazo, sus garras tenían toxinas y gracias a esas toxinas tuve fiebre los últimos días y no he comido nada, el desmayo debe de ser por la falta de energías – susurro y miro los ojos amatistas iguales a los suyos de su gemelo.

— Dios Ichiru, estas bien ahora ¿verdad? – pregunto asustado.

— Si estoy bien, ya soy fuerte, ahora yo te protegeré a ti – susurro con una sonrisa.

— Está bien, pero me seguiré preocupando por ti – comento apartando los mechones plateados de Ichiru de su rostro.

— Eso me gusta

— Que bueno – Zero le sonrió y luego lo abrazo y el momento fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió por Kaien y Chris en brazos de este llorando.

— ¿Qué le paso Cross? – pregunto alarmado el mayor de los gemelos.

— Nada, solo se puso a llorar porque no te vio – dijo Cross infantilmente.

— ¡Oh! Está bien déjelo aquí – pidió.

— Mmm… hijo mío estas bien – pregunto Cross dejando a Chris en el suelo y el fue corriendo a abrazar a Ichiru que no pudo defenderse y fue atrapado por un abrazo de oso por parte del director.

— Estoy bien… - menciono tratando de respirar.

— Ya suéltalo Cross – pidió Zero tratando de no echar a el director de una patada pero en vez de eso lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta afuera de su cuarto – mejor ve con Yagari sensei y explícale la situación de Chris – pidió y cerró la puerta y se volvió a enfocarse en Ichiru y el bebé y los vio juntos arriba de la cama ambos con una sonrisa, al parecer se llevaban bien.

— Papi – dijo contento el pequeño.

— No, no, no, me llamo Ichiru, i – chi – ru

— Mmm… ¿icilu? – pregunto.

— sí, si Ichiru – asintió.

— Mm… icilu se hizo pipi en la cama – menciono el menor moviendo sus bracitos.

— ¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendido el joven de ojos violetas y luego miro a su hermano que lo miro culpable – Zero – protesto - ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Nada… bueno… le conte que… ya sabes…

— ¿Por qué? – pregunto con un evidente enojo.

— No te enojes Ichiru, lo que pasa el que él también se hizo pipi en la cama y estaba llorando y asustado así que tenía que distraerlo – susurro.

— Icilu se hizo pipi en la cama – menciono de nuevo y jaloneo la camisa de Ichiru.

— Mm… no me llames así – pidió el menor de los gemelos.

— Entonces papi – menciono con una sonrisa.

— No, me puedes decir nii – san o tío…

— Mm… papi oni san – dijo con inocencia.

— Está bien, llama así – acepto en un suspiro de resignación – Chris ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? – pregunto más alegre.

— Si…

— ¿A dónde lo llevaras? Aparte tienes que comer algo antes de salir

— Mm… solo a la academia a dar un paseo y comeré un chocolate – susurro seguro.

— El chocolate no es alimento – reprocho el mayor de los gemelos.

— hum… si lo es –dijo Ichiru.

— no lo es

— sí lo es

— no lo es

— sí lo es

— que no

— que si

— que no

— que no – dijo contento.

— que si… argg jo…

— vamos Chris te comprare un helado – expreso Ichiru y tomo en brazos a Chris y salió antes que Zero le digiera algo.

-o-

Kaname estaba en la residencia de la luna hoy la clase nocturna no tenia clases porque él le hizo esa petición a Cross y el de buena gana acepto, gracias a Dios, la verdad hoy no quería controlar a nadie, suficiente tuvo toda la semana, primero tenía que hacer los trámites de Chris lo bueno es que Seiren lo estaba ayudando en ello, lo segundo era controlar a toda la clase nocturna y soportar los gritos del mar de hormonas que hay todos los días afuera de las verjas esperándolos y tercero soportar el mal humor de su mejor amigo y controlarlo a él y a Kaito que se quieran matar todos los días en clases, estaba agotado pero claro no podía demostrarlo y lo peor de toda la situación es que no ha podido ver muy seguido a su Zero y a Chris, solo de vez en cuando en la noche cuando se escapa de clases o sea eso era cuando podía o le pedía a Kain que controle a Takuma que ahora mismo está como animal enjaulado y su aura ¡oh si! Su aura era molesta y hacia doler la cabeza y todo porque sabe que Kaito salió este fin de semana ¡sí! Eso debería hacerlo feliz pero no, el noble estaba enfadado porque Kaito le dijo que iba a ir a ver a Ichiru a quien sabe donde… ¿_por qué me pasa a mi? Dios ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto? Ahora quiero estar con Zero y Chris…_

— Takuma te puedes tranquilizar, Kaito no irá con Ichiru – pidió el sangre pura.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – pregunto molesto.

— Porque no ira y punto – gruño molesto – solo tranquilízate y piensa un poco

— Mm… - Takuma miro a su amigo era verdad, debía tranquilizarse estar así no ayudaba a nadie.

— Takuma promete que no mataras a nadie ni dañaras – pidió el castaño algo más tranquilo.

— Lo prometo – susurro.

— Bien yo iré a la residencia del sol, ya todos saben que no hay clases, como siempre tu estar a cargo pero esta vez Kain te ayudara – susurro y se paro del sofá recibiendo un asentimiento de Kain y Takuma, después de eso se encamino a la residencia del sol para ver a su amado Zero y a su ''hijo'' Chris.

-o-

Ichiru había salido rápidamente de su cuarto llevándose a Chris con él, durante el camino le pidió a Chris que le dijera papá delante de unas amigas y que si lo hacía le compraría un helado, Chris con la promesa del helado acepto al fin niño.

Ichiru camino por los pasillos cargando a un Chris emocionado pensando en su helado, cuando el grupo de chicas grito y lo asusto abrazando a Ichiru del cuello

— Ichiru – kun te extrañamos – dijo una alumna.

— Si es cierto – respondieron las demás.

— Oye Ichiru – kun ¿Quién es este hermoso niño? – preguntaron-

— ¡Oh! ¿Él? – dijo Ichiru – es mi hijo, por eso salí estos días fui a buscarlo, Chris pequeño saluda – dijo Ichiru y lo bajo al piso.

— Si papi – dijo Chris un poco temeroso.

— En serio no sabíamos que tuvieras un hijo Ichiru kun

— No tiene porque saberlo – trato de sonar enojado levantando la ceja estilo Zero.

Las alumnas se quedaron analizando la situación mientras Ichiru rezaba porque le creyeran hasta que…

— Hay que lindo es tú bebé – dijeron al unisonó y se acercaron a Chris tratando de no asustar al pequeño –

— Toma bebé ¿quieres un dulce? – Dijo una de ellas y Chris salió de atrás de Ichiru y asintió – tu papá es muy guapo sabes

— sipi papi es mu guapo y lo quielo mucho – afirmo Chris aunque él se refería a Zero.

Las chicas se miraron una a la otra y en coro dijeron

— Ichiru es tan tierno por eso ahora lo amamos mas – y se lanzaron abrazarlo-

-o.-

Una figura que se escondía de los rayos solares alcanzo a escuchar la conversación haciendo que su aura de por si molesta y celosa se convirtiera en una furiosa.

— _así que Ichiru tiene un hijo y no me lo dijo –_fueron los negros pensamientos de un vampiro rubio de ojos verdes.

Vio que el joven cazador cargaba al pequeño y le quitaba los dulces pero después de soltarse del agarre de las alumnas de día (las cuales no eran para nada gratas para él) y lo espero escondido detrás de un árbol quería una explicación y la quería ya.

Takuma vio como Ichiru pasó cerca de él pero que no lo vio porque estaba metido quitándole los dulces al pequeño que comenzaba hacer pucheros por los dulces que ya no tenía en las manos. El rubio vio enojado a Ichiru y mas por haberlo ignorado olímpicamente, salió de su escondite y todo del brazo al peli plata y lo jalo donde estaba él y lo miro.

— ¡Takuma! – exclamo con alegría el peli plata al ver el rostro familiar.

— Ven conmigo – gruño y jaloneo a Ichiru para que lo siguiera.

— Espera, espera me duele, deja de jalonearme, deja de apretarme así el brazo, Takuma – protesto pero el rubio lo ignoro y siguió jaloneándolo y apretándole cada vez más el brazo y el cazador tenía que hacer lo posible por no votar a Chris, seguir caminando y aguantar la lagrimas por el dolor en su brazo – Takuma por favor – pidió el joven de ojos violetas.

— Mmm… está bien, pero sígueme – pidió enojado y soltó el brazo de Ichiru y siguió caminando.

— Eres un idiota – ladro el peli plata quedándose parado en el lugar y dejo a Chris en el suelo pero le tomo la mano, para que no se vaya a ningún lugar y se pierda.

Takuma paró en seco al escuchar a Ichiru y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo y vio los ojos violetas dolidos y llenos de lágrimas pero no iba a dejar que eso le afectara, _estoy enojado y quiero una explicación_, se repitió mentalmente.

— ¿Un idiota?

— Si un idiota, un imbécil y…

— Creo que me define bien, porque me creí todas tus mentiras – gruño molesto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué mentiras? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

— Me dijiste que eras virgen y ahora me entero que tienes un hijo ¿Cómo es posible que tengas un hijo y sigas siendo virgen? – inquirió molesto.

— ¿Estás enfadado por Chris? – pregunto.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias un hijo?

— Emm… ¿no me aceptas con un hijo? Si lo tengo ya no me quieres

— Ichiru respóndeme – alzo la voz y mostro sus colmillos y eso hizo que Chris se asustara y se pusiera a llorar.

— Mira lo que hiciste bakka – gruño el menor y se agacho para tratar de calmar a Chris – tranquilo bebé… no te hará daño no lo permitiré

— Ichiru respóndeme, maldición, ¿con quién mierda te metiste en Miami o antes y tuviste a ese niño?

— Papi – lloro el pequeño.

— Puedes dejar de gritar, lo asustas – gruño el cazador y tomo en brazos nuevamente a Chris.

— Deja de ignorarme y respóndeme esas malditas preguntas

— No tienes derecho a reclamarme y si tengo un hijo ¿qué?

— ¿Por qué no tengo derecho a reclamarte? – pregunto

— Como que porque, tú te has metido con muchas personas y yo nunca te he reclamado nada, nunca…

— ¿Y quien dijo que me he metido con alguien? – inquirió saber algo curioso.

— Eso se nota, cuando… tu eres experto sabes que hacer en la cama…

— Tu igual – lo interrumpió – así que no me vengas con eso, tú no eres virgen me mentiste, aparte no me puedes decir que si lo eres porque yo no lo he comprobado y estoy seguro que todas las veces que nos pillaron fueron planeadas, eres un mentiroso, me engañaste – acuso el rubio.

— Basta, tú no tienes derecho a decirme eso, tú te has acostado con muchos y uno de ellos es Shiki ¿no? Estoy seguro que… - Ichiru se quedo callado por el nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar, no quería quebrarse delante de Takuma.

— ¿De que estas seguro? Que pase noches de placer junto a Senri, que hicimos de todo, yo fui seme y uke, de todas las veces que llegamos al clímax juntos…

— Cállate – pidió con lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos haciendo un recorrido por sus mejillas.

— De eso estas seguro ¿no? Pero aunque yo pase todas esas noches de placer, no tengo **un hijo**…

— Tú no sabes nada, no sabes como la pase en Miami, todas las noches en vela que pase esperando una llamada tuya, una maldita llamada tuya que nunca llego…

— Y por eso dejaste embarazada a alguien, Ichiru no te das cuenta tienes un hijo…

— Cállate, cállate, como sabes que tú no tienes un hijo por ahí, no tienes derecho, tú, tú… yo para ti siempre fui una segunda opción…

— Ichiru…

— Cállate, siempre fui tu segunda opción, no me digas que no, porque yo se que si lo soy, yo siempre que estaba contigo alguien te llamaba tal vez Shiki u otra persona pero tu ibas corriendo donde esa persona y me dejabas solo o cuando quedábamos para salir o entrenar siempre me dejabas plantado, siempre he sido tu segunda opción, tu premio de consuelo, y sé que siempre lo seré la maldita segunda opción, yo nunca te he importado como tú me importas a mí, tu eres un… tonto que jamás se ha dado cuenta de todo el daño que me hace, nunca te he importado de verdad… no sabes todas las cosas que hice en Miami y todos las cosas que tuve que… ya no importa, sigue desconfiando y gracias por abrirme los ojos de quien eres tu realmente – susurro triste entre sollozos.

Ichiru quería salir de ahí de una buena vez ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios le estaba dando explicaciones a Takuma, el tanto que lo había extrañado y todo para que, siempre era el mismo resultado.

-o-

En casa de Cross Zero platicaba con Kaname que había llegado con algún pretexto ya que quería ver a Chris y al cazador, cuando Zero se levanto súbitamente y salió con bastante rapidez de la casa, Kaname se preocupo y lo siguió en silencio.

Ambos no se demoraron mucho en llegar a donde se encontraba Ichiru que estaba llorando, mirando a Takuma dolido y con Chris en brazos también llorando, luego vieron como el peli plata le dio la espalda al rubio y comenzó a caminar algo tambaleante.

— Ichiru – llamo el mayor de los gemelos.

— ¿Zero nii? – pregunto en un sollozo y se giro para ver a su hermano.

— ¿Qué… paso? – pregunto el mayor de los Kiryuu.

— Mira Chris, aquí esta Zero y Kaname - susurro dejando a Chris en el suelo.

— Papi – lloro el pequeño corriendo donde Zero y Kaname – papá, papi él es malo gito a papi oni san – lloro el pequeño.

Kaname miro a Chris y se sintió mal, el pobre no paraba de llorar y al castaño se le oprimía el pecho al escuchar el llanto del chibi y estaba seguro que a Zero igual, pero Ichiru ahora necesitaba a su hermano y la verdad él quiere consolar al pequeño. El purasangre tomo el brazo a Chris y trato de calmarlo.

— Yo te protegeré, tu papa te protegerá de todo y no dejare que te pase algo malo ni a ti ni a Ichiru – susurro el castaño.

— Papi oni san eta tiste, el es malo – lloro nuevamente el pequeño abrazando a Kaname por el cuello para sentirse protegido.

— Tú maldi… grrr… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? – gruño Zero acercándose amenazadoramente a un Takuma que ahora está en shock.

El rubio cuando vio a Chris corriendo donde Zero y Kaname llamándole papá y papi se sorprendió y miro a Ichiru que estaba parado mirando la escena, luego su vista viajo a Kaname nuevamente que ahora tenía al pequeño en brazos y le decía que lo iba a proteger… y allí recién cayó en la cuenta y recordó una conversación con el purasangre, Kaname le había dicho que encontró a un niño vampiro de uno o dos años con cabellos negros y ojos verdes y que está haciendo los trámites para ser su tutor, Dios se había equivocado y de paso daño a su Ichiru le dijo cosas que no tenía que haberle dicho, lo hizo llorar… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Takuma volvió dirigir su mirada a Ichiru ignorando a Zero que ahora lo quiere matar, ahora eso realmente no era de importancia.

Zero estaba enfrente de Takuma tomándolo de la ropa sacudiéndolo y solo paro cuando escucho un golpe en seco contra el piso y olio sangre la sangre de… _SU HERMANO. _El cazador soltó a Takuma y corrió donde estaba Ichiru tirado en el suelo sangrando levemente de la cabeza, el peli plata tomo a su hermano en brazos y cuando vio a Takuma se estaba acercando con una cara de horror, Zero le gruño amenazadoramente.

— No te atrevas a acercarte o te matare – dijo enojado y sus ojos se pusieron carmín.

— Takuma – ordeno el sangre pura – no te acerques.

— Pero Kaname… - protesto el rubio.

— Es una orden – dijo serio mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos de Chris que no paraba de llorar.

— Mm… si Kaname sama – susurro y luego miro a Ichiru otra vez y nuevamente estaba en el suelo, pero ¿Por qué? Y en ese momento tuvo su respuesta, sintió como alguien le dio un derechazo en su cara y como su mandíbula se salió de su lugar.

— Nunca más quiero ver a mi hermano llorar por tu culpa, si lo hago juro que no vivirás para contarlo – susurro amenazante y volvió a tomar a su gemelo en brazos y comenzó a caminar a la residencia del sol.

**Continuara...**

* * *

ahora que termino el capitulo que les pareció espero que les haya gustado ^^ espero sus **reviews _i_**_deas criticas constructivas sugerencias algo aun estoy en busca de ideas bueno espero sus _**reviews **con la opinion del capitulo besos y nos leemos ^^


	15. Salir de compras me arrepiento

**hola a todos ^^ **me demore mucho? no creo que no ¿verdad ? juju lo termine hace unos días atrás, la verdad no lo iba a subir aun pero no se me dio remordimiento y lo subí porque no se cuando vuelva a actualizar tal vez me pierda semanas ¿meses? desde ahora les pido perdón T.T pero el lunes entro a la U :D eso es bueno pero me quitara tiempo para escribir así que todos los fic se atrasaran un poquito tal vez mucho lo siento T.T pero ahora le dejo este capitulo para que lo lean esta algo largo no como antes pero algo es algo ^^ son 6,863 palabras sin contar las que ahora escribo ^^ etto... solo eso besos cuidense y Darthmocy me ayudo mucho ^^

**Linne-'Malfoy**: hola, si la verdad me gusta hacerlo sufrir pero es inconscientemente jeje (ichiru: mentira T.T siempre sufro) callate ¬¬... etto ^^ pero fue takuma quien lo hizo sufrir no yo yo soy inocente ^^ que bueno que te gusto Chris ^^ por lo general lo utilizo como la competencia de takuma para ichiru ^^ pero ^^ es tan kawaiiiiii cuando bebe jajajaj... y si es el hijo de kaname y zero, bueno besos nos leemos cuidate ^^ espero que te guste el capitulo.

**FchanHatake:** hola ^^ que bueno que te guste mi fic me siento feliz ^^ etto no odies a takuma el solo es algo mmm... tonto cuando se lo propone y zero ya lo golpeo se lo merece por hacer llorar a mi ichiru T.T ... etto espero que te guste el capitulo ^^ MM... etto que mas muchas gracias por tu reviews ^^ besos cuidate mucho y nos leemos ^^

**Vero: **hola ^^ etto... si takuma fue algo cruel con mi ichiru pero los celos lo dominaron demasiado u.u y bueno ichi es demasiado noble si lo perdonara n.n y kaname bueno kaname no puede castigar a Takuma pero de todas maneras lo castigo, espero que te guste el capitulo ^^ besos cuídate y nos leemos muchas suerte ^^

**Treasons: **hola!^^ espero que te guste el capitulo ^^ etto si Chris es un amor yo lo amo y si esta juntando a zero y kaname y eso es bueno ^^ y lo de takuma mmm... bueno es un tonto pero sus celos lo invadieron y se apoderaron de el por eso paso todo esto pero ya veras que mi Ichiru lo perdona es muy noble ^^ es ichiru y lo amo pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir n.n bueno te dejo cuidate y nos leemos ^^ besos...

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi**: hola ¿como estas? espero que bien ^^ etto... gracias por tu comentario me encanta recibirlos bueno me encanta recibirlos de todos ^^ bueno kaname es único jajajaja... pero Zerito lo entiende y puede traducirle a kaname juju bueno te dejo cuídate besos y nos leemos espero te guste este capitulo bye cuídate ^^

**eloisa-chan:** hola hola ^^ etto... si insulta a Takuma por insensato cruel estupido idiota que fue con mi lindo bebe (ichiru) etto... si amo a chris es un amor y el hermano menor de todos los que desearon uno estoy segura ^^ mmm... bueno perdon por demorarme pero aqui estoy de vuelta ^^ besos cuidate mucho y nos leemos ^^ espero te guste el capitulo.

**vampire knight no me pertenece T.T si me perteneciera ichiru no hubiera muerto, seria 100% yaoi, kain y aido estarian juntos, ichiru estaria con takuma(creo), shiki con rima (creo), y por supuesto, Kaname y zero juntos por siempre ^^ a y yuki bruja no existiría ^^**

_cursiva los pensamientos de cada personaje ^^_

perdón por la falta de ortografía

ahora sin nada mas que decir los dejo para que lean ^^

* * *

**~~¿Quieres ser mi amigo o algo mas?~~**

**Capitulo 15: salir de compras /me arrepiento.**

Zero está con Kaname en la habitación del sangre pura, si últimamente pasa mucho en esa habitación y le encantaba porque así estaba con Kaname con SU Kaname porque el castaño es suyo y no lo entregara a nadie, ni siquiera a Yuuki aunque la adora, el también quiere ser feliz, aparte Yuuki puede llegar a ser algo egoísta y honestamente él se moriría si Kaname lo aleja de él, si confía en él con toda su alma y espera que nunca lo traicione pero sabe que el sangre pura no lo haría, pero claro no le diría esto a Kaname, el es alguien que no confía en la gente y no demuestra sus sentimientos.

Zero salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como Kaname hacia un camino de besos por su estomago hacia su hombría.

Kaname dejo de besar la blanca y cremosa piel de Zero y tomo el miembro del menor entre sus manos y se dio cuenta como este palpitaba, se notaba que necesitaba atención y por supuesto él se la iba a dar, dirigió lenta y tortuosamente su boca a la hombría de Zero y luego lo tomo con la boca, provocando que el peli plata gimiera y arqueara la espalda, el castaño feliz por esas acciones siguió en su labor pasando su lengua alrededor de esa exquisitez y mordía delicadamente la punta provocando pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo del otro y que levantara las caderas.

Zero estaba perdido en el mar de placer que le causa el castaño, era increíble esta sensación era simplemente maravillosa, el peli plata levanto sus caderas y llevo una de sus manos a la cabellera castaña de su amante enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del castaño y la otra mano se aferro a las sabanas de seda arrugadas.

Una sinfonía de gemidos por parte del cazador comenzó a marcar el ritmo que llevaba el purasangre, el agarre en el cabello de Kaname se hizo más fuerte, mientras sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse y luego de un grito lleno de placer se relajaron mientras el cuerpo comenzaba a tener espasmos y se corría en la boca del castaño y Kaname tragando hasta la última gota de ese delicioso manjar feliz de la vida.

Es verdad esta vez el peli plata no duro mucho tiempo pero esto tenía su explicación, habían estado así prácticamente toda la noche, rozándose y excitándose y honestamente el ya no podía mas así que cuando sintió la boca de Kaname en su miembro estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax pero se aguanto pero no por mucho tiempo.

Una capa de sudor bañaba el blanco cuerpo de Zero que recién comenzaba a recuperarse de tan deliciosa experiencia mientras el castaño le sonreía divertido y arreglaba los mechones plateados.

— Sabes delicioso Zero – susurro relamiéndose los labios insinuantes.

— grrr… no digas estupideces idiota – gruño.

— pero es verdad…

— tu aun estas… – comenzó a decir el cazador.

— no importa me conformo con…

— cállate – susurro y rojo como un tomate tumbo a Kaname en la cama, tal vez no es tan atrevido como el castaño ni tampoco sabe mucho pero no era justo que solo el recibiera placer, Kaname también debería recibir un poco de placer y quizás no va a utilizar la boca pero la mano igual sirve ¿no?

Zero algo titubeante pero decidido tomo entre su mano el duro miembro de Kaname y comenzó con el tradicional sube y baja, al principio no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo aparte que le estaba costando lubricar el órgano erguido del purasangre para que pudiera hacerlo bien, así que soltó unos segundos el miembro y se hizo una herida en la palma de la mano y así tomo nuevamente el miembro de Kaname y comenzó a hacer el sube y baja de nuevo, recibiendo gemidos como recompensa.

Kaname gruño de felicidad al sentir el olor a sangre de su Zero y ahora que estaba sobre su miembro, eso era una sensación que no había experimentado nunca pero era deliciosa exquisita mas bien no se podía describir con simples palabras, ahora mismo se sentía en el cielo, no sabía cómo era que el peli plata supiera que con aquello le iba a causar placer tal vez fue inconscientemente pero qué bueno que lo hizo le encanta esto y siente que puede llegar a hacerse adicto.

El castaño comenzó a levantar las caderas al ritmo que Zero llevaba, era lento y tortuoso pero delicioso sin embargo quiere que vaya más rápido por Dios lo desea en verdad.

— ze… más… rapi… - gimió el castaño mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Zero sonrió de medio lado, al parecer no lo estaba haciendo tan mal ¿verdad? Por algo Kaname le pedía que lo hiciera más rápido así que cumplió con la petición de su amado y el sube y baja se hizo más rápido mientras el cuerpo de Kaname comenzaba a tensarse y los gritos de placer se hicieron más fuertes, Zero sonrió sabía que Kaname estaba por llegar al clímax.

Kaname sintió como el fuego dentro de su interior se concentro en su parte baja, su cuerpo se tenso y el agarre que tenia sobre las sabanas se había hecho más fuerte incluso sus garras se habían clavado en el colchón, estaba llegando al clímax, al gran maravilloso clímax, sin aguantar más libero su esencia en la mano de Zero que salto un poco al rostro del peli plata y los espasmos por su cuerpo comenzaron por el placer recibido.

— Fue maravilloso Zero – susurro cuando recupero el aliento y lamió el semen de la cara de su amado.

— mm… - el peli plata solo se sonrojo y se acostó al lado de Kaname tapándose con una sabana.

— ¿estás avergonzado? – pregunto divertido abrazando a Zero por la cintura.

— Cállate – susurro rojo – Kaname – llamo algo más serio.

— Dime

— Mm… recuerdas que hace unas semanas recupere la memoria – pregunto bajito.

— sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso? – inquirió saber mientras besaba el cuello del peli plata.

— Que… ¿Qué harás con esos vampiros que te quieren quitar el poder? – pregunto sin rodeos.

— Estoy moviendo piezas, este juego lo ganare yo – comento como si nada.

— ¿piezas? – pregunto distraídamente.

— Sí, debo protegerte a ti, a Chris, a mi hermana y a Ichiru – susurro.

— emm…

— ya sabes que te lo prometí te protegeré a ti y a tu hermano, ellos buscaran mi punto débil y entre ellos estas tu y mi hermana y ahora chris – comento.

— ya veo, sabes que luchare a tu lado ¿verdad? – pregunto el peli plata.

— sí pero no te expondré al peligro, por ahora aun no hay así que no te preocupes aun – pidió.

— Está bien – acepto – kana ¿confías en mi?

— Por supuesto que sí – contesto de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces.

— entonces ¿me dirás quien es tu hermana? – Pidió – sabes tengo una extraña sensación que tu hermana es Yuuki – susurro – sé que es imposible porque ella es humana y tu hermana debería ser una sangre pura pero…

— eres demasiado inteligente ¿sabes?, te contare todo – comento – cuando eras pequeño te dije que tenía una hermana y que mis padres fueron asesinados.

— Si – susurro atento.

— bueno si, mi hermana es Yuuki, Yuuki es una sangre pura, pero su sangre está sellada, mi madre la sello antes de morir, yo la lleve con Cross y él se comprometió en cuidarla, nadie sospecho nada porque nadie sabía que Yuuki existía, luego yo fui llevado con Ichijou… ese maldito viejo… el me ''cuido'' hasta que me vine a la academia – dijo lo mas resumido que pudo.

— ¿Ichijou? ¿El padre del imbécil de Takuma? – pregunto.

— No, los padres de Takuma murieron – comento – fueron asesinado, yo estoy hablando de Asato el abuelo de Takuma, ese viejo es un bastardo y él fue uno de los que asesino a mis padres junto con mi _tío_ Rido Kuran – dijo con desprecio – Takuma no se parece en absoluto a Asato, Takuma es más amable y…

— es un imbécil que no se controla por su culpa mi hermano aun está deprimido claro que lo trata de disimular pero yo lo conozco y también hizo llorar a Chris, dime que castigo le diste – pidió serio cambiando de tema.

— emm… lo puse a limpiar los baños – comento bajito.

— ¿por cuánto tiempo? – pregunto.

— unos días

— ¿Cuántos? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

— mm… tres o cuatro – susurro bajito, apenas audible, no quería enojarse con Zero pero es que simplemente no puede castigar a Takuma.

— ¿por qué tan poco? – gruño.

— Zero no te enfades solo… lo necesito para otras cosas –

— ¿Qué cosas? – pregunto.

— mm… cosas del consejo.

— ¿no te puede ayudar otro chupasangre? – pregunto irritado.

— emm… tal vez pero… Takuma es mi mano derecha y tengo que ser justo, los problemas que tiene con Ichiru son de ellos, debo ser un líder justo – comento.

— creo que tienes razón pero entiende Ichiru es mi único hermano tu que harías por Yuuki - dijo frunciendo el ceño - además asusto a Chris y lo hizo llorar, el no entiende tampoco separo las dos cosas, no es justo Kaname creo que deberías castigarlo por lo menos por una semana - finalizo Zero con su mejor cara de inocencia - no crees que es justo.

— está bien Zero, le diré que debe hacerlo por una semana – susurro.

— Gracias – murmuro- besando el pecho de Kaname – creo que debo regresar, Ichiru esta solo con Chris y…

— Pero aun te necesito, no te vayas – pidió con sensualidad.

— Kaname – suspiro

-0-

Ichiru estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, está solo, había estado con Chris pero Cross se lo llevo a comer y el no quiso ir porque ya había comido y siente que no le cae nada mas en el estomago, debería estar haciendo ejercicios o algo para no engordar pero no le interesa, las palabras de Takuma aún resuenan en su cabeza pero no puede deprimirse, el siempre supo que Shiki y Takuma están juntos y que hacen el amor, pero escucharlo de los labios de Takuma duele aun mas y su corazón se oprime cuando piensa que su… no, no es suyo, el rubio no confía en él, le duele mucho mas.

— papi oni san ¿tas tliste? – pregunto el pequeño Chris jalando de la mano de Ichiru.

— Chris estas aquí ¿comiste todo? – pregunto el peli plata sentándose en la cama y tomando en brazos a el pequeño.

— hai – susurro contento –

— Que bueno – susurro.

— tas tliste y deja de llolal – pidió el pequeño triste.

— No estoy llorando – comento.

— pero tu colazon si

— mm… eres muy lindo sabes, me gustaría ser tu papá de verdad – comento Ichiru con una sonrisa - ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – pregunto.

— hai – dijo entusiasmado.

— te comprare un helado de recompensa por comerte toda la comida.

-o-

Kaname junto con Zero y Chris están en el centro de comercial, habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro íntimo del castaño y el joven de ojos violetas, vinieron al centro para comprar algunas cosas para Chris, ropa, juguetes, pañales, vasos entrenadores, mamadera etc.

Chris esta en brazos de Zero riendo mientras jugaba con los aretes de plata que el cazador mantiene en la oreja, hacia poco que despertó y de inmediato comenzó a jugar y reír.

— Ya despertó – comento el purasangre al escuchar la hermosa risa del pequeño.

— Si esta divertido jugando con mis aretes – susurro con una voz cálida – ¿Chris quieres caminar?

— No – se negó.

— Sabes que debes caminar – argumento el muchacho de ojos violetas.

— no quelo.

— Chris…

— Zero consintámoslo hoy – pidió el castaño.

— Kaname… - protesto.

— Por favor – pidió.

— eres… Chris vamos a comprarte ropa y si te portas bien te compraremos muchos juguetes – comento el cazador.

— quelo caminal – dijo contento el menor.

— A eso se le llama chantaje – comunico el purasangre.

— Cállate Kaname – Zero bajo al pequeño al piso y tomo su manita.

Kaname solo sonrió y le tomo la otra mano al Chris que iba cantando una canción que le enseño Ichiru.

Al pensar en el hermano menor de su Zero, su mente recordó de inmediato a su amigo, Takuma lo estaba pasando falta y no precisamente por limpiar baño más bien porque Ichiru no le hablaba, lo ignora y no lo busca para arreglar sus problemas sentimentales y bueno no puede culpar al hermano de su Zero por estar enfadado con Takuma porque al parecer se pelearon bien feo y su amigo le había gritado y lo hizo llorar tanto a Ichiru como a Chris, ahora sabe que el noble esta en un problema si quiere el perdón del peli plata menor.

— ¿en qué piensas Kaname? – pregunto el cazador al ver al castaño tan serio.

— En... Takuma y tu hermano – dijo con honestidad.

— Ese bastar… - Zero no insulto a Takuma solo porque Chris estaba presente.

— ¿Aun estas enfadado con él? – pregunto el purasangre.

— Claro que si por su culpa mi hermano esta en depresión – gruño.

— Pero Takuma también se siente fatal – defendió el castaño.

— Pero él le grito a mi hermano y lo hizo llorar – dijo irritado.

— sí pero se siente mal por ello, el se arrepiente…

— yo no lo perdono y espero que Ichiru tampoco lo haga – dijo con frialdad.

— mm… mejor pensemos en que le debemos comprar a Chris – pidió el sangre pura prefiriendo cambiar de tema antes de pelearse con Zero.

— necesita ropa, juguetes, cosas para el baño, cuentos y cd donde salgan canciones de cuna y para que aprenda cosas, libros para colorear, biberones, vasos entrenadores y hay vemos que mas – susurro el cazador sintiéndose algo incomodo por todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo de las demás personas.

— ¿y una cuna? – pregunto el castaño ignorando por completo las miradas recibidas.

— Chris duerme conmigo o con Ichiru no creo que sea necesario, aparte ya tiene un año y medio, ya debería dormir en una cama – explico.

— yo opino que es muy pequeño para que duerma en un cama solo, hay que comprarle una cuna

— no Kaname, sería mejor una cama aparte duerme conmigo – dijo serio.

— Pero debe aprender a dormir solo y lo mejor para eso es una cuna – siguió insistiendo.

— y debe aprender a dormir en una cama solo, lo mejor es la cama.

— La cuna – volvió a insistir.

— La cama – dijo con voz suave viendo directo a los ojos de Kaname poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado, lo hizo lo suficiente para que Kaname desistiera y que nadie lo notara.

— mm… bien una cama – susurro, no podía negarle algo a Zero.

— Pero no es necesaria comprarla ahora – dijo con tranquilidad.

— bueno entonces dediquémoslo a la ropa.

— Sí, será una buena idea – susurro mientras entraban a una tienda de ropa para bebes.

Zero de inmediato comenzó a buscar el área de niño cuando la encontró comenzó a buscar mientras Chris solo se quedaba tranquilo al lado de Zero porque aunque es un niño travieso e inquieto aun tiene miedo de que lo regañen y golpeen por hacer algo indebido.

— ¿Chris te gusta? – pregunto Zero mostrándole una playera bastante bonita para un niño pequeño aparte tenía un estampado de unos programas que Chris veía junto con Ichiru mientras este le enseñaba cosas.

— hai – susurro con sus ojitos brillosos de emoción.

— entonces la compraremos después que te la pruebes – dijo con calidez el cazador.

— si papi.

Kaname solo los miro y luego sonrió al parecer los tres ibas a ser una hermosa familia, porque cuando asumiera el poder del mundo vampírico iba adoptar a Chris y protegerlo, Zero por supuesto iba a ser tu pareja oficial y nadie se pondría y claro antes de eso matara a los malditos bastardos que quieres su poder e intentaron violar a su Zero, también se encargara de eliminar a Asato Ichijou simplemente sabe que no debe permitir que siga vivo y está seguro que Takuma no se opondrá y sobre el tema de Rido Kuran debe encontrarlo y asesinarlo y para eso debe mover bien sus piezas, sabe que no puede sacrificar a nadie aunque sean sus servidores merecen vivir aparte son sus amigos y los aprecia.

— Papá – llamo Chris.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? – pregunto Kaname inconscientemente.

— Tas mu selio – dijo el pequeño mientras estiraba sus bracitos para que lo carguen.

Kaname sonrió y luego lo tomo en brazos.

— Te quiero pequeño – susurro mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

— Serás un gran padre – comento Zero mientras seguía buscando ropa.

— Tú también, Chris será nuestro hijo – murmuro con una gran sonrisa.

— mm… - Zero se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-o-

Ichiru estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Cross escuchando música de su mp4, le encantaba sentirse en su mundo con los audífonos en sus oídos y el volumen a todo lo que da y sin que le moleste a nadie, mientras tarareas la canción o la cantas, en esta ocasión Ichiru la esta tarareando, realmente a esta hora del día esta con Chris enseñándole cosas y mirando la televisión pero hoy el pequeño salió con Kaname y Zero y el no quiso salir porque era como una cita para su hermano y el no era nadie para arruinar esa cita en familia, por eso ahora está en el sofá aburrido mientras escucha música.

Después de unos minutos el peli plata se paró de sofá y salió de la casa, estaba realmente aburrido. Comenzó a caminar por la academia sin rumbo fijo, poco a poco empezó a entrarse en el bosque de la academia, y sin querer llego a un claro bastante hermoso y honestamente él no sabía que existía, quedo maravillado con la vista y camino con cuidado como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera o se dañara. Cuando estuvo seguro que era real sonrió y se sentó, luego se acostó abriendo los brazos y cerrando sus ojos posteriormente se concentro en la música que estaba escuchando, al principio estuvo oyendo un poco de rock luego paso a pop y ahora está escuchando música romántica, tal vez cortándose las venas por Takuma, quiere verlo por muy estúpido que suene después de su pelea con él, ¡sí! Tal vez es un completo idiota pero desea ver al rubio poseedor de aquellos bellos orbes esmeraldas. Ichiru sonrió para si definitivamente era un tonto…

Después de unos minutos sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar en voz alta…

_Ven a mí dulce amor,__  
__ayúdame a cambiar este destino__  
__¡sálvame! por favor,__  
__qué tengo el corazón partido en dos.__  
__Dame más, quiero más,__  
__de esa bendita forma en que me miras.__  
__Sólo tú, sólo yo,__  
__caricias que me roban la razón._

_Ámame,__  
__acércate y ámame.__  
__Regálame de a poco tu calor,__  
__atrévete a mi amor.__  
__no tengas miedo y solo__  
__ámame…_

-o-

Takuma Ichijô había salido de su cuarto a dar una vuelta, bueno hay que reconocerlo, Shiki lo echo diciéndole que su aura era demasiado depresiva y que era mejor que se fuera a dar una vuelta y así ahora está dando una vuelta por la academia precisamente por el bosque.

Ahora está deprimido y no sabe si su… si Ichiru lo va a perdonar, es que esta vez si dejo que sus malditos celos se apoderaran de él y trato pésimo a su peli plata, prácticamente le dio un pase directo para que lo odie y no lo vuelva a querer nunca más.

El rubio dio un suspiro resignado, no sabe cuánto tiempo le va a durar el enojo a Ichiru, porque es claro que sigue enojado, no lo ha ido a buscar ni siquiera para reclamarle y decirle que es un tonto vampiro, pero si el enojo le dura toda la vida… sabe que se lo merecer pero no puede vivir si ese niño, lo ama demasiado, ahora lo que más desea en este mundo es el perdón de su Ichiru, sabe que esta vez sí metió la pata pero necesita el perdón del cazador, es capaz de todo por ese perdón…

— Ichiru – suspiro recargándose en un árbol concentrándose en el ruido armónico del bosque para ver si así se calmaba un poco el dolor de su corazón, pero lo que escucho lo dejo desconcertado, alguien estaba cantando, era una voz hermosa, afinada y que simplemente había nacido para cantar, era como escuchar a los propios ángeles.

El vampiro inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia la voz que cantaba y al llegar al lugar cual fue su grata sorpresa, primero era Ichiru, su Ichiru que está cantando acostado en un hermoso claro. Se quedo donde estaba y se dedico a escuchar la hermosa canción.

…_Ahora y siempre__  
__ámame.__  
__El mundo se inventó para los dos__  
__no tiene la pasión de explicación._

_Junto a ti seducción,__  
__enciendes uno a uno mis sentidos.__  
__quédate con mi amor,__  
__envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor.__  
__Viviré siempre así,__  
__enamorado digan lo que digan.__  
__Y seré para ti__  
__porque tú eres uno en un millón__  
__Ámame,__  
__acércate y ámame.__  
__Regálame de a poco tu calor,__  
__atrévete a mi amor__  
__no tengas miedo.__  
__Y... solo ámame.__  
__Ahora y siempre__  
__ámame,__  
__el mundo se inventó para los dos__  
__no tiene la pasión de explicación__  
__Ooooh!__  
__Ámame,__  
__acércate y ámame__  
__regálame de a poco tu calor,__  
__atrévete a mi amor__  
__no tengas miedo__  
__(solo soy yo)__  
__Y solo ámame.__  
__Ahora y siempre.__  
__Ámame._

El vampiro de ojos verdes solo pudo sonreír, Ichiru cantaba maravilloso, ahora se pregunta porque nunca le quiso cantar cuando se lo pedía, pero eso ahora realmente no importa, ahora debería acercarse a Ichiru y pedirle perdón y rezarles a todos los santos que el peli plata lo perdone. Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia Ichiru quien ya había dejado de cantar.

El peli plata estaba concentrado en la música pero por muy concentrado que estaba sintió claramente la presencia de un vampiro que se acercaba a él sigilosamente al principio le pareció conocida el aura era la de Takuma, pero atrás del rubio había otra aura y era peligrosa sin pensarlo dos veces se paro abruptamente sacándose los audífonos de sus oídos y tirando su mp4 lejos de él, miro enfurecido por donde caminaba Takuma, sus manos sacaron las dagas que tenia escondidas en los pantalones las hechizo y luego las lanzo en dirección donde estaba el rubio que solo quedo pasmado en el lugar.

El rubio estaba caminando lentamente en dirección donde estaba acostado el peli plata, pero de repente vio como este se paro sorpresivamente tirando su mp4 lejos y mirándolo enfurecido para después sacar unas dagas y lanzarla en su dirección, pero estas solo pasaron cerca de él y pasaron de largo, el vampiro no podía creer que Ichiru su Ichiru le había atacado… de un momento a otro sintió un grito desgarrador detrás de él, se dio vuelta y vio a un vampiro en el suelo con las dagas de Ichiru clavadas en cada hombro, revolcándose de dolor, mientras se convulsionaba, pero ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de ese vampiro? Siguió observando al vampiro y luego escucho unas palabras antiguas de la boca de su cazador y segundos más tardes el vampiro se desvaneció dejando solo el polvo que el viento se llevo y las dagas en el suelo, inconscientemente se acerco y las iba a tomar para entregársela al muchacho de ojos violetas pero…

— no te atrevas a tocarlas Ichijô o te revolcaras de dolor o simplemente te dejara inconsciente – susurro sabiendo que el vampiro lo había escuchado claramente, comenzó a acercarse y tomo su dagas volviendo a ponerlas en su pantalón.

— vaya no sabía que podías hacer eso – comento el rubio.

— mm… sé hacer muchas cosas que tú no sabes, tal vez se hacer hijos aparte de Chris y tengo muchos más aparte del pequeño – susurro con sarcasmo y se alejo de Takuma para ir a buscar su mp4.

— aun estas enfadado conmigo ¿verdad? – pregunto

— mm… ¿me has dado alguna razón para perdonarte? – pregunto pero no espero respuesta y comenzó a caminar para irse de allí, era verdad quería verlo desea verlo y saber que está bien pero su orgullo también es grande y no le permite lanzarse a sus brazos , decirle que lo ama, que quiere estar con él y perdonarlo así como así.

— tienes razón no te he dado una buena razón pero… - comenzó a decir mientras seguía a Ichiru, iba a seguir hablando pero no sabe que decirle aparte que el peli plata se puso los audífonos, no le quedaba de otra que seguirlo y esperar que el cazador quiera hablar con él.

Caminaron durante minutos en un silencio sepulcral hasta que llegaron a la casa del director, Ichiru abrió la puerta y entro a la casa dejando la puerta abierta porque sabía que Takuma lo estaba siguiendo y tampoco es tan mal educado como para cerrarle la puerta en la cara ¿no? Sintió como Takuma cerraba la puerta mientras él seguía caminando, se sentía algo débil por el hechizo que utilizo era mejor comer algo, comenzó a avanzar hacia la cocina y cuando iba abrir el refrigerador vio una nota de Cross la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla.

_Hijo, con Yagari fuimos a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas para la cena,_

_Tal vez nos demoremos un poco, te lo iba a decir personalmente pero tú te saliste de la casa sin decirnos nada T.T eres tan cruel con tu padre…_

_Ichiru cuídate mucho te quieren tus padres Kaien Cross y Toga Yagari. _

Ichiru sonrió después de leer la nota, Cross siempre tan… tan él, dejo la nota en la mesa junto con su mp4 y luego abrió el refrigerador (nevera) saco una caja de leche y se sirvió en un vaso, luego volteo y vio a Takuma que lo miraba.

— ¿quieres leche o jugo u otra cosa? – pregunto con cortesía.

— un vaso de leche estaría bien – contesto.

— Ok – Ichiru busco otro vaso le sirvió leche y estiro su brazo hacia Takuma que tenía los ojos cerrados como esperando algo – Ichijou tu vaso.

— uhm… perdón – susurro y tomo el vaso rosando sus dedos con los del cazador, la verdad en un momento pensó en que Ichiru se lo iba a tirar en la cara pero no fue así.

El rubio miro a Ichiru que tomaba la leche pausadamente y en estos momentos le gustaría ser ese vaso que tiene los labios de Ichiru o la leche que entraba en la bo… Dios ahora no era tiempo de excitarse ni pensar en cosas indecentes. Suspiro y llevo el vaso a su boca y bebió toda la leche al seco después dejo el vaso en la mesa y se concentro de nuevo en Ichiru que le estaba dando la espalda y guardaba la caja de leche en el refrigerador, el rubio no aguanto más y abrazo al cazador por la espalda.

— Perdóname – susurro cerda del oído del peli plata haciendo que este se estremeciera.

— No quiero – respondió aparentando frialdad pero no se separo del abrazo del vampiro.

— Por favor – suplico el noble.

— No, esta vez si te excediste, no te voy a perdonar – dijo como si nada – ahora si estoy enojado.

— Pero Ichiru por favor, reconozco mi error, me excedí, nunca tuve que decir aquello, perdóname – pidió en un ruego.

— No – se negó tercamente – tú eres un tonto, esta vez me dañaste de verdad, no todo se soluciona con un maldito perdón o lo siento, esta vez no Takuma – gruño.

— Ichiru no puedo imaginarme sin ti, no sabes cómo he estado estos días, te necesito eres mi razón de vivir perdóname por favor – rogo y al ver como Ichiru negaba con la cabeza escondió su rostro en el hombro del cazador y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas contenidas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos de color verde, mojando la playera y piel del adolescente de ojos amatistas.

— ¿Takuma? – Pregunto el cazador zafándose del abrazo del vampiro, se dio vuelta para encarar a Takuma que estaba con la cabeza gacha - ¿estás llorando? – pregunto sorprendido.

— … - no dijo nada solo subió sus manos a su rostro y se seco las lagrimas.

— No, no llores por favor – pidió y abrazo al rubio – no llores perdóname…

— No, no tengo nada que perdonar, perdóname tu a mi por tolo lo que dije ese día – rogo mirando los inusuales ojos del menor.

Ichiru solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y beso al rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello deseaba besar, probar, sentir nuevamente la calidez de los labios del vampiro, su sabor y las caricias que el rubio le da.

El noble se sorprendió por unos segundos pero ni dudo en responder el beso con la misma desesperación de Ichiru, abrazándolo por la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo y sin esperar mucho paso su lengua por el labio inferior del peli plata pidiendo permiso que fue dado casi de inmediato, enredándose en una danza sensual donde ambos peleaban por el dominio.

Ambos chicos se perdieron en el sabor del otro, ahora se deseaban más que nada, los dos comenzaron las caricias en el cuerpo del contrario, toques tímidos que poco a poco se transformaron en mas íntimos, pasionales y lujuriosos, las manos de ambos quería explorar y tocar cada centímetro de la piel del otro y querían escuchar como suspiraban y gemían de placer por sus toques, uno y otro llevaron una de sus manos a la entrepierna del contrario tocándose y sacando gemidos contenidos por el beso.

-o-

Zero y Kaname junto con Chris que tenía un rico y enorme helado entre sus manitos están pagando en la caja de una heredaría, ya habían terminado todas sus comprar y ahora estaban consintiendo un poco más a Chris que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras lamia su helado.

— Kaname exageraste con el helado de Chris – reclamo el peli plata.

— no lo creo además el eligió el helado que quería – contesto el purasangre.

— Kaname, es un niño de un año y medio y el helado que le compraste es gigante, ¿cómo quieres que se coma todo? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

— Nosotros le ayudaremos a comérselo – contesto con calma ganándose un bufido por parte del cazador.

— No debemos consentirlo tanto, luego se acostumbrara – gruño.

— es solo por hoy – contesto.

— Si como digas, es mejor que regresemos a casa, estoy cansado y quiero tomar unas tabletas – comento.

— ¿tienes sed? – pregunto.

— un poco – reconoció – regresemos – pidió.

— Claro – acepto de inmediato.

Los tres se fueron a la limosina que partió enseguida rumbo a la academia Cross.

— lo bueno es que compramos todo lo que necesita Chris – comento el cazador.

— sí y todos los juguetes que Chris quería – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Por eso te digo que lo consientes demasiado – expreso el cazador.

— mm… claro, claro pero ¿verdad que te gustaron tus juguetes nuevos Chris?

— hai – respondió con una sonrisa y luego le entrego el helado a Zero – no quielo mas – susurro.

— Te dije Kaname – reprocho y tomo el helado.

— Pero ahora puedes comer un helado – dijo con una sonrisa.

— mm… - Zero solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la academia y uno de los vampiros empelados de Kaname subió todas las bolsas al cuarto de Zero y Chris dijo algo _como voy con papi onii – san_ y se fue a la cocina corriendo.

-o-

Ichiru sin darse cuenta ya estaba arriba de la mesa con sus piernas enrolladas en las caderas de Takuma, ambos con el torso desnudo y sus prendas destrozadas, los cabellos alborotados, sonrojados y jadeando en placer, sus pantalones abiertos y haciendo que sus miembros ya despiertos se rozaran.

— Ichiru te deseo – susurro el rubio besando la mandíbula del cazador.

— Hazme tuyo – suspiro aferrando sus dedos a la espalda del vampiro.

— Tus deseos son ordenes – contesto y acostó al peli plata en la mesa y comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello, luego el pecho se detuvo en los pezones y los atendió como es debido ganándose gemidos y temblores de placer por el cuerpo de Ichiru, cuando termino su labor con los pezones del más joven siguió descendiendo y se detuvo en el ombligo del menor metiendo su lengua allí simulando la penetración y ahora si logro que el cazador arqueara la espalda y enredara sus dedos en su cabellos rubio, iba a seguir bajando cuando…

— Papi onii – san – se escucho una voz infantil alegre – el señol malo está dañando a papi onii –san – lloriqueo el pequeño.

— ¿Chris? – pregunto el cazador asombrado y luego empujo a Takuma lejos de él, se paró de la mesa y se dirigió donde el bebe – Chris no pasa nada – susurro y tomo en brazos al bebe – no me está haciendo daño lo juro.

— Pelo es malo – lloro.

— mm… no lo es, solo que ese día estaba de mal humor, no es malo en verdad…

— no, no, no, el es malo te hizo llolal – dijo el pequeño.

— mm… bueno eso es otra cosa pero no llores si yo estoy bien…

Takuma se paro del suelo, si estaba en el suelo por el empujón del cazador, suspiro y vio la escena del pequeño y el peli plata y se veían tan tiernos, hizo una leve sonrisa quedando hipnotizado viendo a Ichiru y al bebe.

— Vamos pequeño dale una oportunidad – pidió el peli plata.

— ¿al señol malo? – pregunto.

— sí pero se llama Takuma y no es malo – volvió a repetir.

— Tayuma malo – dijo el pequeño.

— no, no, el es bueno.

— ICHIRU – se escucho una voz grave por la cocina haciendo que tanto Ichiru como Takuma se estremecieran por miedo.

— nii… nii san – susurro el cazador menor y se volteo para ver a Zero que tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué demo… hace este mal na… acá? – pregunto en un gruñido.

— etto…

— ¿Qué hacen sin playera y con el pantalón abierto? – pregunto enojado.

— Zero es mejor que te calmes – susurro el castaño.

— no, no pienso calmarme – gruño molesto.

— nii – san etto… nosotros… bueno… mm… Takuma y yo…. Etto… - el peli plata intentaba decir y crear algo coherente pero nada.

— papi eta enojado, papi nos pegala a todos – lloro el pequeño asustado.

— mm… Zero calmante estas asustando a Chris – menciono el castaño.

— grr… Ichiru tu y yo vamos hablar seriamente – dijo irritado.

— h- hai – acepto con algo de miedo.

— Takuma ve a ver el papeleo del consejo de ancianos – dijo el castaño tratando de salvar a su amigo que solo asintió y se fue de allí casi corriendo.

— Zero es mejor que vayamos a tu cuarto – sugirió el castaño.

— no, yo quiero hablar ahora con Ichiru – gruño.

— Zero no sea buena idea, estás sediento y es mejor que bebas de mí antes.

— mm… bien, Ichiru ni creas que te salvaste de nuestra conversación ve a vestirte – ordeno.

— hai – acepto el menor de los Kiryuu y se fue con Chris a su cuarto agradeciéndole mentalmente a Kaname.

— ¿vamos a tu cuarto? – pregunto el castaño.

— mm… vamos – gruño.

12

* * *

hola ahora que lo leyeron ¿que les parecio? ¿meresco algun **reviews? **

**e**tto si tienen alguna sugerencia las recibo con gusto ^^ al igual que ideas criticas todo ^^ ** emm... que mas a si les quería avisar o preguntar**

**el siguiente capitulo seria un extra; un especial, seria el cumpleaños de takuma, alli digamos que ichiru pierde su inocencia con taku, lo quieren leer? si no bueno ahi vere como lo arreglo ^^ emmm... besos cuidense besos por favor diganme si quieren leer el cumple de taku **

**¿reviews?**


	16. Extra: Cumpleaños de Takuma

hola a todos :D no me demore mucho verdad que no? :D soy feliz pero de aqui a que tenga el otro capituloestoy segura que me demorare mucho pero mucho mas porque estoy sin inspiracion T.T en fin yo los dejo para que puedan leer tranquilos por lo general mis notas de autora son mas largas pero pero... tengo que irme a la u aaaaaaaaaaa... jejeje bueno le doy gracias a** Darthmocy **que siempre me ayuda :D y ahora los dejo n.n

**eloisa-chan:** hola hola :D si zero ardía de las dos cosas jajaja... bueno te digo que este es un extra casi básicamente de Ichiru y Takuma y Shiki y Rima tal vez jeje... emm... no habrá lemon de Kaname y Zero pero si de Takuma e Ichiru ^^ etto... lo de la madre de Chris si también tenia pensado que debía morir por golpear a mi hermoso Chris ^^ etto creo que solo eso besitos cuidate y nos leemos ^^ espero te guste el capitulo n.n

**Treasons: **hola ^^ bueno que te puedo decir casi siempre te digo todo en el msn jeje... creo que tienes una idea de que tratara el capitulo no? juju etto... bueno como ya dije tengo que ir a la u y estoy atrasada aaaaaaaaaa... asi que te dejo cuidate y nos leemos ^^ bye bye nos vemos en el msn y me preguntas si tienes dudas ^^

**Vero: **hola n.n jiji... que te puedo decir que bueno que sigas leyendo mis fics me hace feliz, Takuma aun sigue vivo todo gracias a Kaname e Ichiru bueno esta vivo también, claro que separados cortesia de Zero que se encargo de tenerlos completamente separados no se podía arriesgar jeje... en fin etto en este capitulo si si si pueden estar juntos ya veras espero que te guste besos y cuídate n.n bye nos leemos

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: **hola hola n.n que bueno que te gusto si este fic esta algo mas mm... gracioso pero pero... mas adelante sera algo mas dramático tal vez u.u pero eso lo estoy viendo ^^ tal vez no sera asi mm... la verdad estoy confundida aaaaaaaaaaaa... y etto Takuma e ichiru son especiales no se que tienen pero siempre los pillan XD jajaja pero en este capitulo si pasa algo ^^ bueno besos cuidate y nos leemos ^^

**VaMpIre GiRl: **hola muchas gracias por los ánimos y el reviews claro ^^ y si los seguiré todo o esa es la idea solo que estoy un poco atareada por la U jeje pero pero... todos tendrán un fin tal vez algunos tristes o tal vez todos feliz quien sabe ni yo jeje... bueno besitos cuídate y nos leemos y que bueno que te guste las parejas ^^ bye cuídate y nos leemos

**vampire knithg no me pertenece o si no ichiru seria mio muaja**

_cursiva pensamientos _

algo que me olvide es un extra capitulo casi solo de Takuma e ichiru espero les guste n.n

ahora si sin nada mas que decir a leer

* * *

**Extra: Cumpleaños de Takuma **

Takuma está de cumpleaños el día sábado de esta semana y aunque recién estamos a lunes para Shiki y Rima falta muy poco, ellos han estado preparando el cumpleaños de su amigo, durante semanas y porque no decir meses, le han organizado una gran fiesta que se realizara el sábado en el dormitorio de la luna, le pidieron permiso a Kaname Kuran y él le dijo que si de inmediato, los invitados a aquella fiesta son todos los de la clase nocturna mas Zero Kiryuu, Yuuki Cross, Kaien Cross, Yagari Touga y el invitado especial Ichiru Kiryuu y por educación a Kaito Takamiya.

Bueno Shiki y Rima le han estado preparando un regalo bueno dos regalos el primero que ya está casi listo es un manga que ellos mismos están haciendo pero este manga tiene algo especial y es que se trata de yaoi pero no cualquier yaoi, este manga es para mayores de 18 años y los protagonistas son… Takuma Ichijou e Ichiru Kiryuu.

Senri y Rima lo han hecho hace un tiempo y bueno les quedo bien, aparte Takuma es un vampiro amante de mangas y están seguros que le gustara. Pasando al siguiente regalo… bueno en eso están, ahora están buscando a Ichiru que debe de están dando una vuelta por la academia, aparte es de día así que tiene que estar en la academia, Rima y Shiki comenzaron a caminar hasta que lo encontrado acostado debajo de un árbol.

— Ichiru – kun – llamo el pelirrojo-

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes levantado a estas horas? Deberían estar durmiendo- expreso el peli plateado-

— Te necesitamos, Takuma esta de cumpleaños el sábado y necesitamos que te saques algunas fotos- explico la rubia-

— ¿Y por qué yo? Debería sacársela este vampiro que es su amante- dijo molesto el cazador-

Shiki quedo desconcertado, no sabía de que hablaba el niño delante del, pero era mejor aclarar esa situación-

— Takuma no es mi amante, el es mi mejor amigo, mi amante es Rima- dijo con calma y honestidad-

— ¿Cómo?- pregunto radiante de felicidad, esa era la mejor noticia que alguien le pudo haber dado-

— Lo que escuchaste Kiryuu- kun

Ichiru estaba a punto de hacer el baile de la felicidad, era increíble que Takuma no tenga amante y está solo, solo para él y… _Dios gracias._

Shiki y rima aprovecharon ese momento y prácticamente secuestraron a Ichiru y se lo llevaron a una cabaña que está en el bosque de la academia.

Después de unos minutos que por cierto Shiki y Rima le pusieron seguro a todas las salidas de la casa para que Ichiru no se arrancara, Ichiru salió de su ensoñación y miro para todos lados.

— ¿Dónde me trajeron ustedes par de…?- pregunto el cazador tratando de no insultar a los amigos de Takuma, pero solo eso son sus amigos, nada de amantes. Ichiru no pude evitar sonreír nuevamente.

— A una casa para sacarte algunas fotos- contesto el pelirrojo-

— ¿Algunas vez soñaste con ser modelo?- pregunto Rima- esta es tu oportunidad-

— ¿Qué clase de fotos?- pregunto el peli plata, no ha soñado con ser modelo más bien lo fue en Miami.

— Nada fuera de lo normal ¿verdad Shiki?- expreso rima comiendo un poky-

— Si nada fuera de lo normal- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-

— Mm… no confió en ustedes, yo me voy, ya se me ocurrirá un regalo para Takuma- expreso Ichiru con una sonrisa cuando se le ocurrió que regalo le puede dar a Takuma, _tal vez una noche de placer-_

— Te la sacaras igual- dijo Shiki- no podrás salir de esta casa a no ser que modeles para nosotros- dijo con calma el pelirrojo-

— No quiero, no tengo que hacerlo- expreso más molesto el cazador.

— Pero ese sería un muy buen regalo para Takuma- dijo con inocencia el pelirrojo-

— mm…

— Piensa en lo feliz que se pondrá con una foto tuya- dijo Rima ayudando a su amante-

— mm…

— O es que no lo amas lo suficiente - pregunto el pelirrojo- digo ya que no quieres sacarte estas fotos para hacerlo feliz.

— Claro que lo amo- respondió el muchacho de tan bellos como las amatistas

— ¿Entonces te sacaras las fotos?- pregunto la rubia-

— Así te puedes declarar- expreso el modelo de ojos azules con tintes grises

— Está bien sáquenme esas tontas fotos- respondió Ichiru un poco desconfiado-

— Bien- respondieron los dos vampiros- ahora ven con nosotros-

Ichiru comenzó a caminar detrás de los vampiros que se dirigían más al fondo de la casa a un gran salón, allí había una cama, algunas cosas para sacar las fotos, en otro lugar estaban los vestuarios, Ichiru lo único que pedía es que no sea nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto el cazador.

— Ponte este smoking- respondió el pelirrojo y le pasó el smoking a Ichiru-

Ichiru lo tomo y se fue a un lugar a solas no pensaba desvestirse delante de esos dos, el peli plata se saco la ropa y luego se dedico a observar el smoking era un smoking clásico de color negro, la camisa era blanca y la fajilla con el moño morado se dispuso a ponérselo, cuando se vistió con el smoking salió y miro a Shiki con la rubia que estaban hablando en voz baja, y cuando lo vieron se callaron.

— Ya estoy vestido ¿Qué quieren que haga? – pregunto el peli plateado-

— Ven párate aquí- dijo el pelirrojo y arrastro a Ichiru a otro lugar de la casa- hace una pose sexy- dijo como si nada-

— ¿Qué haga qué?- pregunto-

— Si una pose sensual, algo como… sabes solo quédate parado en la ventana y pone cara de enamorado- dijo el pelirrojo-

— Mm… ¿y eso porque?- pregunto-

— Porque tienes que preguntar todo, solo imagínate que Takuma se está acercando a ti desnudo y que te quiere hacer suyo en este mismo momento- expreso el pelirrojo-

— Emm… que… idiota pervertido, eres… eres… argg… chupasangre depravado- expreso Ichiru sonrojado y luego su mente en verdad comenzó a imaginarse a Takuma desnudo y avanzando hacia él con claras intenciones de que quiere sacarle la ropa y tomarlo allí mismo. Ichiru sin poder evitarlo se excito y sus ojos destellaron en deseo.

Shiki miro a Ichiru y sonrió, si esa era exactamente lo que quería conseguir esa reacción, aprovecho a sacar la foto y Rima lo ayudo, sacaron varias fotos de distintos ángulos y luego sacaron a Ichiru de su ensoñación diciéndole que tenía que cambiarse de ropa para la próxima foto.

Shiki le paso un pantalón, una playera y un sweter e Ichiru los tomo enojado porque lo sacaron de su ensoñación y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Se saco el smoking que por cierto el pantalón le apretaba Dios se había excitado con solo una ensoñación, se puso el pantalón de tela negro que le paso Shiki, la playera y el sweter blanco, volvió a salir y miro a Shiki.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Y no digas nada de… ya sabes- expreso el joven de ojos amatistas-

— Ichiru porque no te sientas mientras cambiamos el rollo- dijo rima -

Ichiru con el seño fruncido camino y se sentó en un banco que había allí, pensando que esos dos como fotógrafos profesionales se mueren de hambre claramente trabajaban mejor como modelo, cruzo la pierna y puso el codo encima de ella y apoyo su cabeza imaginándose a Takuma, y si se le declaraba y lo rechazaba, bueno eran amigos pero algo más quien sabe él es un cazador después de todo y Takuma es un vampiro y tal vez el rubio solo lo ve como alguien con quien pasar el rato o algo así… con estos pensamientos su mirada se puso nostálgica. Y en ese momento la foto fue tomada por Rima y Shiki que sonrieron porque Ichiru sin querer le daba todas las poses que querían.

— Ichiru ya tenemos las fotos – comento la modelo y tomo el brazo de Ichiru y lo paro del banco- ahora tienes que ponerte esto- Rima le paso una gabardina negra y un pantalón de gabardina y una playera con cuello V, Ichiru se saco la ropa y se volvió a vestir, ya se estaba aburriendo esta iba a ser la última foto que se sacaba volvió a salir y miro a los dos vampiros.

— Estoy listo- dijo aburrido-

— Toma- Shiki le paso una katana y luego lo llevo a un rincón de la casa-

— ¿Para qué es la katana?- pregunto desconfiado-

— Para que te defiendas de mi- respondió Shiki y lo lanzo contra la pared, sin usar mucha fuerza, ya que no quería lastimarlo solo quería que Ichiru se defendiera para la foto-

— Oye ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer?- pregunto desconfiado el peli plateado-

— Defiéndete- Shiki volvió sus ojos rojos y mostro sus colmillos para hacer que Ichiru se defendiera, Shiki se abalanzo a Ichiru y este puso su katana con plan de atacar a Shiki. Allí Rima saco la foto y Shiki se alejo de Ichiru y se acerco a su novia y miro la foto y luego sonrieron.

— Ahora ponte eso- dijo Shiki pasándole una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones mezclilla un poco gastados.-

— No, ya me aburrí- dijo Ichiru y se dispuso a irse-

— Si no lo haces tú, te vestiré yo- amenazo el pelirrojo-

Ichiru se detuvo en seco y chasqueo los dientes y se fue a cambiar ropa de nuevo, cuando termino salió y miro a esos dos vampiros que lo tiene cautivo…

— Esta es la ultima foto- dijo decidido-

— Vaya Ichiru ya faltan pocas fotos no seas niño- dijo Rima.

— No soy niño se quejo -Ichiru ante el comentario de la vampira.

Ichiru estaba parado cerca de la cama traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y con un aguajero en la rodilla y una camisa de seda negra y no traía zapatos

— Oigan les faltan los zapatos – se quejo Ichiru-

Pero no le hicieron caso Rima y Shiki se miraron cómplices. Shiki se acerco a velocidad vampiro y lo despeino y salió el flash

— Shiki- se quejo Ichiru, del mismo modo Shiki se acerco y le abrió al camisa dejando al descubierto su estomago plano y los bíceps.

Shiki camino hacia atrás de Ichiru y en un sensual movimiento abrió el botón del pantalón y bajo el cierre, en un movimiento rápido para un humano Ichiru trato de detener a Shiki pero no pudo, cuando giraba la foto fue sacada, y por ultimo Shiki se acerco de frente a Ichiru y con la palma de la mano lo aventó de tal manera que cayó acostado en su intento por levantarse se apoyo en una pierna y luego en codo y las instantáneas fueron sacadas con cada movimiento, viéndose en una extraña agitación y sonrojado.

Después de la foto de la que Shiki lo tiro en la cama, ahora Senri le dijo que eligiera la ropa que quiera e Ichiru algo desconfiado saco un pantalón mezclilla y una playera negra con franjas blancas, se fue a cambiar y en el momento que termino salió y miro a los dos vampiros que lo tomaron del brazo y lo llevaron arrastrando hasta la cocina.

— Ichiru, has como si fueras a cocinar- dijo Rima-

El cazador la miro extrañado pero no tenía nada que perder ¿o sí? No claro que no, solo tenía que ponerse un delantal, tener en la mano un sartén y una espátula y nadie iba a salir herido ni ellos iban a poner algo raro, la foto iba a ser inocente totalmente. Ichiru sonrió y luego tomo un medio delantal y se lo puso, tomo el sartén y la espátula y allí miro a Shiki y Rima, ellos sonrieron y sacaron las fotos después de eso Ichiru dejo la espátula y el sartén en la mesa y se dispuso a salir de la cocina pero Shiki lo abrazo por atrás e Ichiru se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Shiki?- pregunto el peli plata con su ceño fruncido.

— Tú solo cierra los ojos y piensa que es Takuma el que te esta abrazando- puntualizo el pelirrojo-

— No, porque tu aura es distinta a la de mi Takuma- respondió el adolescente de ojos violetas.

— Que cierres los ojos e imagínalo- ordeno el modelo

— Te dije que no quiero- protesto el cazador e intentando salir del abrazo de Shiki-

— Diablos, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan… terco?- pregunto un poco enfadado-

— Porque soy así, suéltame

— No, piensa que esta foto es para Takuma, solo piensa que es el, cierra los ojos, y imagina que lo que te voy hacer lo está haciendo Takuma- pidió más amable el pelirrojo-

— Vale, pero si no puedo imaginarme que es Takuma tú me sueltas y no hagas nada raro, vampiro pervertido y no te me apegues tanto- pidió el cazador-

— Vale, vale-

Ichiru cerró los ojos e intento imaginarse que Takuma era el que lo estaba abrazando y después de unos minutos no le costó mucho y no pensaba en nada más que su Takuma acariciándolo aunque aún no estaba recibiendo ninguna caricia.

Shiki vio que Ichiru estaba haciendo lo posible y comenzó a acariciar el abdomen del cazador y poco a poco empezó a desabrochar la camisa mientras rima sacaba las fotos, el pelirrojo acaricio el torso desnudo de Ichiru y saco un suspiro de esos labios y la rubia no paraba de sacar las fotos, Senri le saco la camisa y desabrocho el pantalón a Ichiru y este susurro el nombre de Takuma y Shiki sonrió y su pareja también y después de sacar varias fotos de un Ichiru sonrojado y sexy Shiki soltó a Ichiru y dejaron las fotos, ahora solo debían modificar las fotos donde Shiki sale con Ichiru para que sea Takuma quien salga con Ichiru.

El peli plata abrió los ojos y se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba y desvió la mirada y se maldijo por dentro él y su imaginación.

Después de terminar con las fotos y con un Ichiru entre emocionado y sonrojado y un poco molesto Rima le dice que si no quiere algo de tomar pues está haciendo mucho calor

— Ichiru necesito bajar a revelar las fotos - dijo Rima, aquí tengo el cuarto obscuro y Shiki va a ir a comprar algo para comer, porque no tomas un baño mientras acabo y nos vamos todos juntos-

Ichiru acepto después de todo estaba todo sudado y no lo vio mal.

Rima salió de la habitación

— Oye Ichiru ¿de qué quieres la pizza?

— Lo que sea menos hawaiana – susurro el cazador.

— Que novedad – comento el pelirrojo.

— ¿por qué dices eso? – pregunto el peli plata.

— Porque a Takuma tampoco le gusta en fin - dijo y salió de la habitación

Ichiru espero a que se fueran y se metió al baño el cazador se sentía observado pero no vio a nadie

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, la puerta de la regadera era de cristal y llegaba a la altura de los hombros pero por ella se veía la perfecta silueta de Ichiru enjabonándose y enjuagándose alzando la cabeza para que el agua le cayera en el rostro, Rima puso el automático de su cámara y salieron varias fotografías sin flash

Ichiru acabo pero se acordó que su ropa estaba en la cama así que se puso una toalla se asomo a que no estuvieran y camino hacia ella

Rima había dejado la cámara programada y tomo varias instantáneas sin que Ichiru se diera cuenta, desde que salió y como se fue quitando la toalla con lentitud y se vistió.

Después de eso y de comer la pizza cada uno se fue a donde pertenecen o más específicamente dos a la residencia de la luna y uno a la residencia del sol.

-0-

Ese mismo día en la tarde Shiki volvió a secuestrar a Ichiru esta vez lo estaba arrastrando a la residencia de la luna, se preguntaran porque, es porque Shiki tiene casi todo planeado para el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, incluso la parte en donde Ichiru tiene que aparecer en escena, la cena romántica solo entre Takuma e Ichiru, pero para eso necesita que Zero este entretenido con Kaname y necesita pedirle a su primo que se esmere en entretener a Zero y para eso necesita a Ichiru, así seguro Kaname Kuran no se negara.

— Ya dime porque me traes a la residencia de la luna – expreso.

— shh… - lo hizo callar – necesito hablar con Kaname.

— mm…. ¿para qué me traes a mi? – pregunto molesto.

— shh… no hables, es para decirle los dos juntos que en la fiesta de Takuma entretenga a tu hermano para que te deje estar con Takuma y no se moleste en buscarte cuando cenes con él en la misma cabaña de hoy en la mañana, con Rima la decoraremos para una cena romántica solo tú y taku – explico rápido y sintió como a Ichiru le recorría un escalofrió.

— ¿y dónde está Kaname? – susurro.

— Aquí – sonrió y toco la puerta y escucho ''el pase'' de su primo y así lo hizo entro a la habitación de Kaname junto con Ichiru.

— Díganme que desean – expreso el sangre pura tomando de una copa y mirando desconfiado a Shiki e Ichiru ¿desde cuándo andaban juntos?

— Pedirte algo importante – dijo Shiki con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué cosa quieren ustedes dos? – pregunto mas desconfiado que antes, ahora si sabe que no puede ser nada bueno tratándose de Shiki e Ichiru de seguro es algo raro.

— Que entretengas a Zero en el cumpleaños de Takuma – pidió Shiki.

— ¿Por qué quieren eso?

— Porque Takuma e Ichiru tendrán digamos que una noche entretenida y bueno tú te tendrías que ocupar de Zero – sonrió el pelirrojo.

Ichiru comenzó a toser ruidosamente cuando escucho de los labios de Shiki _´´tendrán una noche entretenida´´ _que mierda significa eso… _que… que Takuma y tu harán el amor. _Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza y a Ichiru le agrado la idea ahora si le pediría a Kaname que entretuviera a su lindo e inocente hermano.

— Kaname por favor entretén a mi hermano – pidió con su carita de inocencia y de cachorro abandonado.

Shiki miro a Ichiru y comenzó a hacer la misma cara de cachorro abandonado así está seguro que ni el mismo Kaname Kuran podrá negarse.

— argg… está bien pero ya saquen esa cara molesta – expreso y luego vio una sonrisa triunfante de esos dos demonios – tengo una condición – dijo el castaño.

— ¿Cuál? – preguntaron curiosos.

— Solo necesito hablarlo con Shiki – susurro.

— Está bien – acepto el pelirrojo – ya puedes volver a la residencia del sol.

— Mm… está bien – acepto y se fue.

-0-

Después de unas horas Shiki estaba con Rima planeando las ultimas cosas para el cumpleaños de Takuma, estaban algo retrasados, aun no entregaban la invitaciones y eran demasiadas al menos ya todas tenían nombre era mejor ir entregándola de inmediato, pero antes debían ver si estaban perfectas, Shiki saco una de las invitación y la comenzó a revisar bueno saco la invitación de Ichiru que es diferente a las demás la reviso y le gusto le quedo perfecta, de seguro Ichiru se pondría rojo cuando la vea.

-0-

Los días que faltaban pasaron con rapidez y el sábado llego, lo bueno es que Shiki y Rima ya habían preparado casi todo ahora solo tenían que afinar algunos detalles pero ahora Rima tenía que llevarse a Takuma de compras para mantenerlo lejos de la academia y así no sospeche nada de su fiesta sorpresa.

— Takuma vamos acompáñame de comprar – pidió la rubia y tomo la mano de Takuma para arrastrarlo a la salida.

— Pero no tengo ganas de salir – dijo el rubio – quiero ir a ver a Ichiru hace días que no lo veo y…

— Acompáñame – dijo la modelo poniendo carita de cachorro…

— pero Rima…

— por favor

— Está bien – suspiro resignado – Shiki si vez a Ichiru le dices que luego iré a verlo – pidió y Rima se lo llevo arrastrando.

Shiki sonrió imperceptiblemente y luego se volteo y vio como sus demás amigos de la clase nocturna salían de su escondite junto con Ichiru que estaba sonrojado quien sabe por qué.

— Bien ustedes ordenen esto para una fiesta yo me encargare de la vestimenta de él – dijo apuntando a Ichiru que le frunció el ceño.

— Yo sé vestirme – gruño.

— Sí, sí como digas de todas maneras yo me encargare de tu vestimenta Ichiru kun a y Takuma dijo que quería verte esta noche o algo así – dijo y vio como el cazador se sonrojo furiosamente, realmente era divertido ver sonrojar a ese niño.

— Cállate – gruño.

— Claro, ahora a ordenar y tú acompáñame – susurro y tomo la mano de Ichiru y se lo llevo de allí.

-.-

Las horas pasaron realmente Takuma no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo en el centro comercial con Rima comprando quien sabe que, está cansado solo quiere llegar y dormir pero si tiene la oportunidad de ver a Ichiru antes ira a verlo, lo bueno es que a Zero ya se le paso el enojo de haberlo encontrado en la cocina apunto de… bueno ya saben… bueno al menos espera que si se le haya pasado porque ya lleva una semana y algunos días sin verlo necesitaba ver a su lindo Ichiru… Takuma sonrió y sonrió aun mas cuando al fin vio la academia, aun no entiende por qué tuvo que ir él y no Shiki en fin, a lo único que lo mantiene algo mas deprimido que de costumbre es que hoy es su cumpleaños y nadie lo ha saludado ni siquiera Shiki ni Rima que estuvo todo el día con ella ni Kaname y bueno ni su Ichiru bueno en el es comprensible no lo ha visto hace días pero, pero… el rubio suspiro en decepción.

— ¿En qué piensas Takuma? – pregunto su amiga.

— En Ichiru – sonrió – creo que iré directo a la residencia del sol para verlo.

— No, primero tienes que subir mis compras a mi cuarto – dijo la modelo.

— Pero… - intento protestar

— ¿Dejaras que una dama las suba? – pregunto.

— No claro que no Rima… eres manipuladora – susurro.

En el momento en que la limosina paro enfrente de los dormitorios de la luna Takuma bajo junto con Rima y tomo las compras de la modelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la residencia, en el momento que entro miro para todos lados y luego todos aparecieron diciendo _sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños Takuma._ El rubio sonrió y comenzó a buscar con la vista a Ichiru pero él no estaba, ni siquiera encontraba su aura eso quiere decir que no está, Takuma se decepciono un poco bueno bastante pero intento disimularlo y sonrió.

— Gracias chicos yo pensé que se habían olvidado – comento.

— Es imposible olvidarlo con un loco pelirrojo mandándonos por toda la residencia y a comprar cosas para tu cumpleaños – comento Aido.

— Eso es porque tú eres el flojo que no ayudaba – se defendió el pelirrojo.

Takuma solo sonrió hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y susurraba en su oído: _feliz cumpleaños amor… _el rubio se sorprendió y luego sus ojos se iluminaron por la felicidad esa voz era de su… su Ichiru, se dio vuelta en el abrazo, tomo a Ichiru de la cintura y lo beso delante de todos, no le importa que este Zero o Yagari solo quiere besarlo sentir ese sabor único de Ichiru, paso su cálida lengua por el labio inferior del cazador pidiendo permiso para entrar y le fue concedido, así comenzó un beso profundo y con amor que poco a poco se volvió un poco mas lujurioso y que solo se separaron por el oxigeno que les hacía falta.

— Ichi estás aquí – dijo feliz.

— Mm… - asintió completamente sonrojado – feliz cumpleaños Taku – dijo con inocencia.

— Ya suéltalo Takuma – Zero gruño.

— Hai, hai – Takuma dejo de abrazar a Ichiru con una sonrisa.

Después de aquello todos comenzaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, cada uno en sus cosas, Kaname estaba con Zero hablando con tranquilidad, Rima y Shiki comiendo pokys orgullosos por lo que hicieron, Ruka estaba gruñendo en un lugar de la fiesta pero ella no es importante, Takuma e Ichiru estaban viendo el coctel o mejor dicho Ichiru estaba comiendo y Kain junto con Aido estaban cuidando a Chris por petición de Kaname aunque también se estaban divirtiendo, el pequeño era divertido aunque claro Aido no lo aceptaría abiertamente.

Después de unas horas dos específicamente Shiki llevo a Takuma a una cabaña el rubio se iba a negar porque no sabía donde se había metido Ichiru pero el pelirrojo se lo llevo a la fuerza, al vampiro rubio no le quedo de otra que ir, ahora se encuentra dentro de esa cabaña Shiki lo dejo solo allí, le dijo que buscara su regalo…

Ahora mismo está buscando su regalo, su olfato siente olor a una cena, a vela, a rosas, y a su Ichiru, el rubio sonrió y avanzo hacia donde sentía ese olor único de su amante cuando llego al pequeño cuarto, bueno no es tan pequeño pero si era cálido, observo a Ichiru que estaba sonrojado y le tendió la mano y claro que la tomo de inmediato y lo atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándolo con devoción.

— Hum… feliz cumpleaños – dijo con una voz de inocencia el cazador.

— Gracias mi pequeño – susurro y atrapo los labios del menor con los suyos en un contacto urgente y apasionado.

— Taku – suspiro el muchacho de ojos violetas en el beso – sabes debemos comer – comento.

— Lo sé pero eso puede esperar – susurro y volvió a besarlo.

— No lo creo – dijo en una risilla – sabes hoy me entere de algo.

— Así ¿de qué? – pregunto acariciando la espalda del peli plata y comenzó a frotar su intimidad con la de ichi.

— Ahh – gimió el menor – Tamu… la comida – trato de razonar.

— Mm… pero la cama está adornada con pétalos de rosa – menciono llevando lentamente a Ichiru a la cama – la comida se puede calentar – susurro.

— Sí pero… no Tamu, tengo hambre – dijo entrando en razón.

— Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa y beso los labios de Ichi nuevamente.

— Me entere de algo bueno el lunes – dijo con una sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos.

— ¿A si? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto curioso y llevo su mano al cabello plateado de Ichiru y le soltó el cabello de la pequeña coleta que llevaba.

— Te gusta mi cabello suelto ¿verdad? – pregunto.

— Me gusta todo de ti.

— Bueno mejor te digo – comento – el lunes me entere que estas soltero – expreso y abrazo con fuerza al rubio.

— ¿Soltero? – Pregunto – yo no estoy soltero – dijo seguro.

— Emm… - Ichiru se separo del rubio y lo miro – oh.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunto serio.

— Shi- Shiki, el me dijo que tu y el ya no están juntos – menciono algo dolido.

— Si eso es verdad pero no estoy soltero – aseguro nuevamente.

— Mm… - Ichiru solo miro – es mejor que comamos – dijo algo triste.

— No quieres saber cómo se llama – pregunto el rubio.

— No, no es necesario – susurro.

— Es un cazador – comento.

— ¿Emm…? – Ichiru le brillaron los ojos por un momento.

— Si es un cazador, tiene el cabello plateado, sus ojos son inusuales de color violeta y su nombre es Kiryuu Ichiru y lo amo – dijo el vampiro de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa – Ichiru ¿quieres ser mi novio?

— Si claro que si – dijo contento el peli plata y abrazo a Takuma con fuerza besándolo en los labios con devoción – te quiero Takuma te quiero – dijo el muchacho de ojos tan bellos como las amatistas.

— Y yo a ti pequeño, entonces ¿cenamos o hacemos algo más interesante? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

— Mm… tengo hambre – dijo con inocencia - ¿cenamos? – pregunto inclinando un poco su rostro.

— Por supuesto que sí – respondió el vampiro.

— Gracias – dijo el cazador y luego ambos se sentaron en la mesa para comer…

— No hay de que, dime Ichi ¿cocinaste tú? – pregunto.

— Si espero que te guste – expreso.

— Todo lo que tú hagas con tus manos me gusta, todo – dijo insinuante logrando que Ichiru se sonrojara.

— Pervertido – dijo rojo como un tomate y comenzó a comer.

Takuma solo sonrió y también comenzó a comer y quedo maravillado, extasiado con el sabor de la comida, definitivamente delicioso no alcanza a describir el sabor de aquella comida.

-0-

Kaname y Zero ahora se encuentran en el cuarto del castaño ¿Por qué? Simple el purasangre lo secuestro para que Zero no busque a su hermano.

— Kaname dime otra vez ¿Por qué estamos en tu cuarto? – pidió el peli plata.

— Porque no te gusta estar rodeado de vampiros y te gusta estar conmigo así que aquí estamos solos, aparte te gusta estar en mi cuarto ¿no?

— Mm… pero ¿e Ichiru? – Pregunto - ¿y Chris?

— Takuma cuidara a Ichiru aparte esta Yagari y Cross y Chris lo está cuidando Kain y Aido – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

El peli plata iba a protestar pero el castaño atrapo los labios del cazador con los suyos antes que Zero pudiera decir una sola palabra, apego el cuerpo del prefecto al suyo y roso sus intimidades.

— Zero en mi baño hay un jacuzzi – susurro – deberíamos probarlo – ronroneo.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto rojo como un tomate.

— ¿No quieres? – pregunto en un ronroneo.

— Mm… Kaname yo creo que no se tal vez mm…

-0-

Takuma e Ichiru terminaron de cenar, dentro de la cena Ichiru le paso los regalos de Shiki y Rima le dejaron para Takuma, el rubio abrió los regalos y se sonrojo cuando vio el manga donde los protagonistas eran el e Ichiru pero le gusto, de ahí puede sacar muchas ideas para hacer con su novio, claro ahora era mejor no mostrárselo y aunque el peli plata le insistió en que le mostrara el regalo Takuma le dijo que después y siguieron comiendo pero cuando termino la cena Takuma llevo a Ichiru a la cama y se acostaron allí con las rosas mientras se besaban apasionadamente pero de un momento a otro el peli plata se paró de la cama y miro al rubio sonrojado.

— Ichi…

— Takuma necesito darme un baño, estoy todo sudado, si quieres ver un rato la tele y luego vamos a terminar de celebrar tu cumpleaños. De acuerdo – dijo Ichiru sin darle tiempo a Takuma de responder –

Takuma en realidad quería más, que Ichiru se recostara un rato con él, acariciarlo y besarlo, pero estando con Ichiru cualquier cosa era deliciosa, su cena sorpresa estuvo genial.

Takuma se recostó a esperar a Ichiru y casualmente encontró una caja con un moño que traía su nombre y lo abrió y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, era un álbum de Ichiru y se veía muy sexy con smoking, paso de fotografía en fotografía hasta que llego a las del baño por Kami-sama., gimió se veía tan sensual que su cuerpo reacciono y no espero más, Camino al baño y por coincidencia la puerta estaba abierta y se veía la imagen de Ichiru lavándose el cabello. Takuma estaba más que embobado viendo a Ichiru, su vista viajo a través de la silueta de Ichiru y con solo esa visión su propio cuerpo tomo vida.

Sabía que debía comportarse no iba a entrar a la ducha voltear a Ichiru besarlo, acariciarlo y poseerlo ahí mismo o si, no eso no era propio de él.

Al diablo pensó Takuma y así sin más con todo y ropa entro a la ducha giro a Ichiru y lo beso, lo tomo por las caderas y lo acerco a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo gemir por la sorpresa.

— Takuma – gimió Ichiru –

— Si – respondió mientras tomaba la esponja y empezaba a acariciar el cuerpo de Ichiru –

— ¿Qué, que haces?

— Hummm bañándote para poder irnos más rápido a terminar de festejar – dijo y lo beso –

— Pero haa – gimió - estas vestido y en la ducha

— Si es que necesitaba algo frio, hace mucho calor, además quería comprobar que esto es mejor que las fotos del álbum, Dios Ichi mira lo que me has provocado – dijo y tomo al mano del peli plata y la coloco en su cuerpo , gimiendo –

— Takuma – Ichiru sonrió, Takuma estaba muy pero muy duro y el bueno obvio que dejo al álbum a propósito y el baño abierto deseaba que Takuma lo tomara, que le hiciera el amor tal y como lo había prometido, lo amaba tanto, pero le daba pena decírselo abiertamente, que tonto.

Takuma seguía acariciando el cuerpo de Ichiru pero ahora con sus manos, su ropa le estorbaba, anhelaba tocar la piel de su bello cazador y sin más sus garras crecieron y se deshicieron de su propia ropa.

Ichiru solo podía dejarse consentir, dios había deseado a Takuma toda la semana pero su hermano se las había arreglado para no separarse de él y por más que le juro y perjuro que no había pasada nada en la cocina de Cross, Zero se negó a creerle.

Takuma giro a Ichiru y su espalda quedo en su pecho, en esa posición empezó a acariciarlo pero ya sin el odioso jabón y esponja, la piel de Ichiru era solo de él nada podía tocarlo solo sus manos, empezó por el pecho bajo al estomago donde lo apretó más a su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha acaricio su pierna, pasándola por la cara interna de esta pero sin tocarlo.

— Takuma – gimió - por favor tócame – dijo poniéndose rojo, muy rojo pero como respuesta fue acercado más al cuerpo de Takuma sintiendo su duro miembro en su trasero – por Kami Takuma.

— Ichiru – susurro sensualmente – te deseo tanto, te amo tanto, quiero tenerte permítemelo

— Takuma - dijo Ichiru y se inclino un poco para sentir mejor el cuerpo de Takuma – hazlo

Takuma tomo el miembro de Ichiru y lo empezó a masajear primero lento y después rápido haciendo que Ichiru llegara a su primer orgasmo de la noche, hubiera deseado penetrarlo ahí mismo pero no, él quería que la primera experiencia de su Ichiru quedara grabada en su mente pero no como cualquier cosa, si no como algo muy especial.

Las piernas de Ichiru parecía que no lo sostendrían así que Takuma lo cargo para salir de la ducha y lo llevo a la cama.

Se apoyo en una pierna y recostó delicadamente el cuerpo de su peli plateado que suspiro al sentir el frio de las sabanas, Takuma lo observo por un momento por kami era tan hermoso, tan celestial podía decir, parecía un ángel, un hermoso ángel.

Ichiru sentía la mirada de Takuma sobre su cuerpo pero no de una forma pervertida o lasciva sino más bien como una caricia, una dulce caricia que lo hacía desearlo más. Takuma se veía tan bello con esas esmeraldas que poseía, podía pasarse la vida admirándolo y nunca se cansaría de ello, dios anhelaba tanto ser tocado nuevamente por Takuma, su Takuma y como mandato divino del cielo Takuma pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro sacándolo de su ensueño.

Takuma acaricio la piel de Ichiru lenta, muy lentamente, conociendo y reconociendo cada centímetro de piel, cada rincón de ese bello y perfecto cuerpo, oyendo gemidos de placer puro, no podía creer que había sido bendecido con alguien tan puro como Ichiru.

Se acerco a sus labios dando un beso casto bajo a su mandíbula para llegar a su cuello, Ichiru no era un vampiro pero el lado izquierdo de su cuello era muy sensible, hacia que Ichiru se retorcía en placer, mientras le besaba el cuello, lo abrazo firmemente por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y el otro se dedico a acariciar, la espalda bajando hasta sus glúteos pasando por el muslo hasta detenerse en la entrepierna del cazador, que trataba de ahogar los gemidos de placer que el provocaban esa caricias.

Los cuerpo de ambos jóvenes se rozaban el uno con el otro en cierto momento el vampiro rubio se estremeció al sentir la pierna izquierda de Ichiru rozaba su intimidad, su vampiro estaba despertando y debía controlarse o podría dañarlo. Decidió que era el momento de la verdad.

Llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca lo mordió y dejo salir un poco de su sangre y lo dirigió a la entrada del menor en sus brazos, Ichiru se estremeció ya que al sentir la intromisión en su cuerpo, era un sensación de placer puro.

— Takuma - susurro Ichiru – Dios haaaaaaaa – gimió de placer puro arqueando la espalda y separo un poco mas sus piernas – Tamu

— Mi pequeño – dijo Takuma entre beso y beso mientras seguía con la preparación del cuerpo de su bello ángel – Ichiru he añorado tanto este momento – susurraba mientras ponía su pierna entre las de Ichiru, dejando ver un escena erótica en toda su expresión, dos amantes con sus piernas entrelazadas.

Ichiru acaricio los cabellos húmedos de Takuma enredando sus dedos sin dejar de gemir, sentía su cuerpo arder en pasión, ansiaba tener a Takuma ya ser uno solo con él. Su miembro esta duro nuevamente ante el rose del plano vientre de su amor y llego al final nuevamente, no sabía que eso se podría hacer en tan poco tiempo pero no le importo, Dios se estaba volviendo loco de placer.

Su cuerpo temblaba en pequeños espasmos producidos por el segundo orgasmo de la noche como pudo tomo el rostro de Takuma y lo acerco para besarlo con pasión, su cerebro apenas y reaccionaba a lo que pasaba.

El beso era ansioso, posesivo y porque no decirlo lujurioso por parte de Ichiru.

— Ichiru – llamo Takuma – se mío por toda la eternidad amor –rogo Takuma –

— Si – suspiro Ichiru – hasta que la muerte nos separe Takuma

Takuma se mordió el labio y dejo salir su sangre mientras volvía a besar a Ichiru posesivamente Ichiru bebió al sangre de Takuma sin oponerse, estaba en un estado total de excitación que solo reacciono cuando Takuma entro en el de una sola estocada.

— Takuma haaaa, por Dios – gimió en placer puro – haaaaaa

— Abre tus ojos Ichiru – pidió Takuma, necesitaba saber que no había lastimado a su hermoso ángel pues sintió el olor de la sangre de Ichiru, cuando Ichiru abrió sus ojos Takuma se perdió en ellos viendo solo amor, pasión, deseo y lujuria-

Ichiru como pudo abrazo las caderas de Takuma con sus piernas rogando silenciosamente por más de ese placer inigualable que le había proporcionado hace unos minutos, había oído que el dolor causaba placer y ahora comprobaba que era cierto, le había dolido la penetración de Takuma pero solo por unos segundos, quería más mucho mas, todo lo que Takuma quisiera y pudiera darle, quería todo de Takuma.

A partir de ese momento todo fueron besos, caricias, gemidos, pequeñas mordidas por parte de Takuma y grandes mordidas y arañazos por parte de Ichiru, esto provocaba al vampiro interior de Takuma pero al saber que debía controlarse lo llevaba a un nuevo estado de lujuria, el saber que no podría ser cruel y bestial le provocaba un placer aun mayor.

Entraba y salía del cuerpo debajo suyo con cierta calma agónica logrando que Ichiru rogara por mas y mas rápido, gimiendo y gritando en éxtasis puro.

Takuma sujeto las manos de Ichiru impidiéndole tocarlo logrando que la impotencia que sentía lo volviera loco de placer

— Takuma déjame tocarte por favor

— Ichiru mi hermoso cazador – respondió sin soltarlo –

— Haaaaaaaa – se retorcía Ichiru tratando de soltar sus manos –

Ichiru movía su cabeza en forma de negación y luchaba por soltarse del agarre de Takuma, era una sensación de placer puro entre mas luchaba por liberarse más placer sentía se estaba volviendo loco, en un arranque mordió el hombro de Takuma tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar y ahí en ese momento Takuma clavo sus colmillos en el delgado cuello de su ahora amante llegando los dos a la culminación de su entrega de amor. Gritaron al unisonó el nombre del otro, Takuma gruño en éxtasis puro llenando el interior de Ichiru.

Ninguno tenía fuerza para moverse para Ichiru fue su tercer orgasmo de la noche y para Takuma fue la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Takuma cayo literalmente sobre el cuerpo inerte de Ichiru que como pudo lo abrazo y así siendo uno aun se besaron tiernamente pero el olor a sal provoco que Takuma se alertara y preocupara, había lastimado a Ichiru.

— Ichiru - llamo Takuma –

— Yo, por dios Takuma ha sido algo tan maravilloso – susurro Ichiru – nunca pensé que sería tan glorioso, fue, ha sido… Soy tan feliz que…. Takuma yo – trataba de hablar Ichiru, había sentido una felicidad completa y total que no podía controlar las lagrimas , estaba feliz de que Takuma fuera el primero y tal y como se lo había dicho seria solo suyo hasta que la muerte los separar.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos sus miradas lo decían todo, ambos se quedaron dormidos con una paz interior y con la esperanza de un futuro juntos.

Hicieron el amor un par de veces más hasta que al fin Ichiru no pudo más a pesar de haber bebido la sangre de un vampiro de clase noble, durmió con una paz y serenidad que hace tiempo no sentía. Amaba tanto al vampiro de cabello rubio con ojos esmeraldas.

-0-

Kain junto con Aido se encuentran en su habitación cuidando a un hiperactivo Chris por culpa de Aido que se le ocurrió darle demasiados dulces al pequeñito de cabello negro y ahora el pequeño Chris está corriendo por toda la habitación.

— Vez lo que haces Hana – susurro el peli naranjo.

— Pero si el pequeño quería los dulces yo solo se los di – hizo un mohín el rubio.

— sí pero te dije que no le dieras los dulces.

— Hanabusa ni-san – llamo el pequeño Chris – cántame la canción del caballito banco – pidió el pequeño.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto el rubio.

— Cantémosla – susurro Kain.

— pero…

— Hanabusa

— está bien…

_Caballito Blanco llévame de aquí_

_Llévame a mi pueblo_

_Donde yo naci_

_Tengo, tengo, tengo tú no tienes nada_

_Tengo tres ovejas en una cabaña_

_Una me da leche otra me da lana_

_Una mantequilla para la semana_

_Levántate Juana a prender la vela_

_Para ver quien anda_

_Son los angelitos que andan de carrera_

_Despertando al niño para ir a la escuela_

_Si no_

_Quiere_

_Ir_

_Déjenlo_

_Dormir._

Cantaron los tres y luego Chris se quedo dormido en los brazos de Aido con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**_¿que les parecio? ¿si les gusto? espero que si, n.n si tienen alguna duda me la dicen y yo se las respondo n.n_**

**_si merezco algun reviews los espero con ansias besos y cuidense_**

**_¿reviews?_**


	17. Salida familiar salida a los problemas

hola a todos he vuelto al fin con quieres ser mi amigo, lo se lo se me demore un monton pero es que uhm... estoy algo perdida en mis cosas y no se me ocurria nada de nada, sabia que iba a pasar en el cap pero no podia pasarlo al papel era traumante créanme sufri este mes jeje ^^ espero que me perdonen yo se que ustedes son buenos y por eso los amo . bueno ahora acontestar sus reviews a y como siempre **darthmocy** me ayudo mucho y ahora tambien **treasons** ^^ tan lindas ellas ^^

**Treasons: **hola mi niña que te puedo decir ^^ creo que siempre te digo todo por msn XD jajajaja... gracias por seguir leyendo el fic eres un amor ^^ lo bueno es que ya no odias a shiki como dice en el reviews y asi se nota que yo me demore un monton en subir el cap ajajajaja jeje gomen ne pero ya regrese ^^ te dejo mi niña cuidate y nos leemos

**eloisa-chan:**hola como estas? espero que bien y primero que nada te pido perdón por la demora ^^ bueno yo tambien deseo ser kaname y ocupar el jaccuzi con zerito pero prefiero ser takuma y tener a ichiru solo para mi *¬* jajajaja... shiki pos si ayudo arto y el manga es el mas pervertido que te puedas imaginas o eso creo jeje... el lemon en el jacuzzi bueno no fue en el jakuzzi peroe spero te guste ^^ te dejo para que leas el cap un beso y nos leemos cuidate mucho ^^

**Vero: **hola mi niña como stas ^^ espero que bien, que bueno que te gusto el cap y gracias por seguir leyendo mis fic eres un amor ^^ bueno ichi al fin estuvo con taku y en este cap es el turno de zero juju... espero te guste un beso y nos leemos pronto ^^ cuidate mucho ^^

**Linne-'Malfoy:** hola mi niña gracias por comentar ^^ que te puedo decir que bueno que te gusto mi cap y aqui estoy subiendo el sigueinte espero te guste un beso y nos leemos ^^ cuidate mucho y nos leemos ^^.

**Vampire girl:** hola como estas espero que bien ^^ bueno aqui estoy con la conti despues de casi un mes u.u me demore mucho en fin que bueno te te gusto un beso y nos leemos pronto bye bye ^^

muchas gracias a todos los que leen ^^

_cursiva son los pensamientos ^^_

**_como todos ya saben vampire knight no me pertenece_**

ahora los dejo tranquilo para que lean ^^

* * *

**~~¿Quieres ser mi amigo o algo mas?~~**

**Capitulo 17: salida en familia/salida a los problemas.**

Kaname Kuran se encuentra sentado en su escritorio mirando su tabla de ajedrez, ha estado horas allí pensando su mejor estrategia sin perder vidas en el proceso, no debe perdervidas y debe proteger a Zero, Chris, Yuuki e Ichiru, su primera estrategia era sacrificar la vida del menor de los Kiryuu pero no puede, no debe y no quiere hacerlo, al fin de cuentas ya le ha tomado un poco de cariño, aparte no haría sufrir así a su Zero ni a Chris, Ichiru se debe encargar de proteger a su pequeño hijo "Chris", Ruka se debe encargar de proteger a Yuuki. Kaito y Takuma a Ichiru; y los demás nobles a Zero y a él.

Kaname suspiro ya debe comenzar su juego es tiempo, es hora de mover piezas.

— Seiren – llamo el castaño.

— Mi señor – apareció de la nada la recién nombrada.

— ve con Kain y Aido y comunícale que deben investigar a Ephraim Okamoto a sus amigos más cercanos, que descubran su punto débil pero que no ataquen y si Ephraim tiene algún tipo de relación con los Ichijô – ordeno el sangre pura.

— Como usted ordene Kaname sama

— Seiren por favor cuida y protege a Zero – pidió el castaño.

— Será un honor Kaname sama.

— Gracias puedes retirarte – susurro y vio como la chica desapareció, la verdad Seiren es una persona de confianza.

Kaname tomo una bocanada de aire mientras movía una pieza de su juego de ajedrez y su rostro mostro una leve sonrisa…. Luego escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su despacho.

— Pasa Takuma – expreso y vio como su amigo entraba con una sonrisa.

— Ya moviste piezas – comento.

— Si – susurro.

— Protegerás a Zero y a Chris – afirmo el rubio.

— Mm – asintió.

— Y a Yuuki – termino de hablar el vampiro noble.

— Ya lo sabes.

— Claro pero ¿Qué pasara con Ichiru? – pregunto preocupado.

— No te preocupes, en mi estrategia nadie debería morir, tenlo por seguro, aparte tu te encargaras de protegerlo – dijo con seriedad.

— Mm… gracias Kaname – agradeció.

— No te preocupes, solo procura no dañarlo o Zero te matara.

— Lo sé no te preocupes Kaname, intentare no hacer ninguna estupidez – sonrió – de todas maneras Ichiru ya es solo mío – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-0-

Zero se encuentra en su habitación acostado en la cama mirando el techo pensando en Kaname en **SU** Kaname cabe destacar y en su primera vez con él, fue completamente fantástico y nunca se arrepentirá de haberse entregado por completo al castaño. Zero sonrió levemente recordando cada detalle de esa noche.

Flash back

Zero no sabe cómo fue que termino sumergido junto con Kaname en el jacuzzi y mas encima los dos desnudos, aunque no va negar que le gusta estar así pero le da vergüenza, por Dios ambos están desnudos y si sabe bien que ya se han visto desnudos en otras ocasiones pero… pero aun así es algo vergonzoso, sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado a más no poder pero podía echarle la culpa a lo caliente que esta… lo caliente del baño si eso.

— Zero – llamo el castaño con una sonrisa.

— emm… di… dime – susurro.

— te vez hermoso sonrojado – susurro y se acerco al peli plata.

— tú… tú también – dijo atropelladamente y luego se vio rodeado por los fuertes brazos del castaños y sus labios fueron atrapados por los del sangre pura, al principio quedo un poco sorprendido pero no demoro en responder el beso un poco titubeante pero rápidamente reacciono y paso sus manos por el cuello del sangre pura y profundizo un poco el beso.

Ambos chicos se sumieron en un beso amoroso y tierno que al pasar los segundos se volvió más pasional y lujurioso en donde Kaname profundizo aun más el contacto donde sus lenguas comenzaron una danza erótica y peleaban por el dominio.

Zero dejo de besar a Kaname para recuperar el aire perdido, tomo varias bocanas de aire y vio como su castaño lo miraba tiernamente y luego comenzó a sentir los besos de Kaname por su rostro, por sus orejas mandíbula, luego el cuello para después bajar un poco más, a sus hombros y luego subió y beso sus labios.

— Te amo Zero – ronroneo con deseo – eres el ser a quien mas amo en esta vida – confeso viendo los sorprendidos ojos de su peli plata.

— ka… Kaname – murmuro sorprendido y conmovido, esa declaración de su sangre pura lo lleno por completo y su corazón se hincho en su pecho hasta siente que ocupa todo el lugar, y empezó a latir con fuerza y alegría – yo… yo también te amo - dijo y atrapo los labios cincelados de su castaño en un beso tierno dulce y amoroso.

Kaname se sentía el ser más feliz de la tierra, Zero le había dicho que lo amaba y también acepto sus sentimientos y eso lo hace tan pero tan feliz y dichoso incluso la palabra felicidad no alcanza a describir ni la mas mínima parte de lo que siente en este momento.

El castaño devolvió el beso con entusiasmo y ambos lentamente comenzaron con caricias tiernas pero intimas, por todo el cuerpo de su compañero, el purasangre sentía las caricias tímidas del peli plateado y esas caricias tímidas lo excitaban más de lo que de por sí ya estaba y bueno el también de su adorado y amado cazador, aunque amado no alcanza a describir todo lo que siente por su mundo llamado Zero Kiryuu, si este joven cazador es el dueño de su mundo.

— Zero – gimió Kaname bajito y llevo su mano a la entrepierna del peli plata y se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba, Zero estaba más que excitado y eso de cierta forma lo hizo feliz.

Zero gimió mordiéndose los labios al sentir esa atrevida mano en su entrepierna bueno en su duro miembro, si esta excitado por las deliciosas carisias que le está dando Kaname y esta vez desea llegar mucho más lejos aunque tenga miedo, realmente quiere llegar más lejos, aparte confía cien por ciento en su castaño.

— Kaname – gimió arqueando la espalda.

— Zero mi Zero – jadeo con deseo y lujuria – permíteme el honor de…

— Si – acepto el peli plata sin dejar que Kaname hablara, porque sabía exactamente a lo que se refería y lo que iba a decir, y hoy si se siente preparado para hacer el amor con su amante en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Kaname sin esperar mas sonrió ampliamente y utilizando su velocidad vampírica se paró de la tina tomo a Zero en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez allí recoso a su hermoso amante en la cama con delicadeza observando el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo de su peli plata.

Zero sintió como Kaname lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo al cuarto para después acostarlo en la cama y sintió esa maravillosa mirada de amor por parte de Kaname sobre su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, aun no podía creer que Kaname se halla fijado en el pero le agradece a Dios por darle la bendición de conocer y pertenecer a Kaname Kuran el ser a quien más ama en esta vida.

Kaname después de adorar por unos minutos el maravilloso cuerpo de Zero comenzó a recortarse en cima de su peli plata y a besar cada centímetro del peli plata y a besar cada centímetro de piel que podía empezando por el pecho, los pezones, ¡oh si! Los pezones, allí se detuvo y atendió como es debido a aquellos botones rosados, mordiéndolos deliberadamente, lamiéndolos y succionándolos, y sintió como Zero gimió y se arqueaba ante él, luego de los pezones bajo al estomago, beso casa abdominal disponible ante sí y finalmente llego al miembro de Zero pero se salto esa parte y prosiguió con las piernas.

Zero no podía dejar de gemir, cada caricia, cada beso que Kaname le daba le provocaban nuevas olas de placer a su persona y eso hacía que deseara más a su castaño, sintió cada beso en su cuerpo y cuando su purasangre se detuvo en sus pezones, Dios se sintió en el mismo cielo, luego cuando Kaname siguió bajando espero ansioso a que el presidente de la clase nocturna llegara a aquella parte de su anatomía pero ese… arg… ni lo toco allí y ahora es cuando más lo desea, es más no pudo evitar gruñir en reproche y escucho una risilla por parte de Kaname, ese bastardo se estaba burlando de él, pero aun así no puede odiarlo, más bien esa hermosa risa provoca que lo ame más que antes.

— Tranquilo amor, aun falta mucho, solo estamos empezando – ronroneo con sensualidad y acaricio los costados del cuerpo de su amante y comenzó a acomodarse entre las piernas de su Zero sin dejar de acariciar el sedoso, bien delineado y formado cuerpo de su cazador. Cuando estuvo acomodado comenzó a mover y sus caderas con las de Zero, rosando sus intimidades y sonrió al escuchar el gemido ahogado de su peli plata.

— Kaname – gimió el prefecto de la academia Cross. Su vampiro eran tan pasional y buen amante que en vez de saciarse un poquito de él lo único que hace es desearlo mucho más que antes – por favor – rogo el peli plata y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que Kaname llevaba y enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Kaname para hacer mas fricción entre sus miembros.

Kaname se sorprendió gratamente al ver la disponibilidad de su lindo Zero, sonrió y beso los labios cálidos y dulces de su querido amante decidió que era bueno comenzar a preparar a su prefecto una porque el ya no podía aguantar más torturándose y porque quiere cumplir los deseos de su Zero y sabe que con la acción anterior eso le está pidiendo.

El castaño se corto su dedo para utilizar su sangre como lubricante. Miro los ojos violetas de Zero con amor y lentamente lo beso en los labios y llevo su mano lubricada a los muslos de Zero y subió un poco, comenzó a acariciar la entrada de su amante, introduciendo su dedo allí comenzando a prepararlo.

Zero gimió en el beso al sentir aquella intromisión, aquello se sentía extraño y era incomodo y algo vergonzoso pero no le importa, sabe que esto tiene que ser así para después llegar a donde deben llegar, en donde sus cuerpo se fusionan, demostrando su amor en un acto carnal.

El peli plata abrazo con más fuerza a Kaname llevando sus manos a la cabellera castaño, enredando sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello atrayéndolo más hacia su persona y lo beso con pasión y devoción tratando de olvidar la intromisión en su cuerpo.

Kaname sonrió ante las acciones de su peli plata, Dios esos besos que le da el muchacho de ojos amatista lo excitan más de lo que ya esta, como desea profanar ese hermoso cuerpo, pero sabe que debe prepararlo porque por nada en el mundo quiere lastimarlo, eso nunca, primero se mata.

El castaño llevo su mano libre a los costados de Zero y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras seguía besándolo en los labios y su otra mano seguía con la lenta preparación, si lo está haciendo muy lento ya que aun no ingresa el segundo digito, pero quiere prepararlo lo mejor posible, después de torturarlo y torturarse metió el segundo dedo y siguió con su lentitud hasta que.

— por Dios Kaname, hazlo ¡rápido! – gruño Zero rojo, ya no aguantaba más esta lentitud quiere tenerlo ahora.

Kaname se sorprendió pero obedeció y metió el tercer digito en la entrada de Zero, logrando que este se arqueara ante sí y gimiera.

— Lo siento Zero, pero debo prepararte bien – murmuro besando los parpados de sus prefecto.

— Por favor – rogo el peli plata, ya no aguantaba más esa deliciosa tortura.

— Está bien- acepto Kaname.

El castaño saco sus dedos de Zero y comenzó a introducir su miembro en Zero con delicadeza para no dañar a su peli plata.

Zero se mordió el labio para no gemir de dolor, cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante la intromisión en su cuerpo, le dolió y mucho pero sabe que es normal o eso ha leído así que también sabe que luego vendrá el placer, solo debe aguantar, ya pasara.

Kaname se introdujo por completo en Zero y se quedo quietito esperando la señal del peli plata, sabe que le dolió y por ello se sentía mal pero sabe que no podía evitar esa parte.

— ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Kaname preocupado, disfrutando de la estrechez de su Zeki – chan.

— Hai – respondió y lo beso apasionadamente.

Kaname respondió el beso y llevo su mano a la entre pierna de Zero comenzando a acariciar el miembro del cazador, para hacer soportable el dolor y cree que así fue porque Zero no tardo en relajarse y le dio la señal a Kaname para que se moviera y así fue el castaño comenzó a moverse lentamente por el interior de Zero sin dejar de acariciar la hombría de su Zeki chan.

Así comenzó la danza sexual de ambos, la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y promesas de amor, mientras sus cuerpos se movían en una sincronía pura que solo dos amantes saben llevar, solos los compañeros de alma están a tal sincronía de amor y pureza, este acto no solo era carnal si no que también era completamente un acto de amor puro.

— Ah… ah… kana –gimió de placer aferrándose a la espalda de Kaname – mas, mas rápido – pidió moviéndose al ritmo que Kaname imponía.

El purasangre obedeció los deseos de su cazador y comenzó a moverse más rápido y entro más profundo en Zero, golpeando aquel punto especial en el interior, haciendo que gritara de placer y que pidiera mas.

El prefecto no podía dejar de gemir, de aferrarse a la espalda de Kaname, de gritar el nombre del castaño, de arquear la espalda y de querer mas esto era el cielo por Dios, como pudo demorarse tanto en aceptar que quería y deseaba esto, de ahora en adelante querrá hacer el amor con el pura sangre tal vez mas seguido porque esto lo adora.

— ¡Kaname! – gimió arqueándose y sin pensarlo enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Kaname y comenzó a beber la sangre de su amante.

— Zero – Kaname gimió en voz alta ante ese mordisco, por todos los santos esto era maravilloso y estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax pero gracias a su gran auto control, no lo hizo pero sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo, para llegar al clímax pero no llegara sin que Zero llegue antes.

El presidente de la clase nocturna comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y la velocidad de su mano también aumento logrando que Zero comenzara a tensarse eso quiere decir que está llegando al clímax.

Zero sabía que no aguantaría mucho más pero esta tan absorto en beber de Kaname que ahora realmente desea su liberación y que Kaname lo muerda pero le da vergüenza pedirle que lo muerda.

El peli plata por las atenciones y movimientos del castaño comenzó a llegar a su clímax y gimió contra el cuello de Kaname, ya está en la cumbre de su cielo, soltó la garganta de Kaname y comenzó a gemir en voz alta por su inminente clímax, sus músculos se tensaron y en menos de lo que pensó, libero su semilla en la mano del purasangre y entre sus estómagos gimiendo con fuerza el nombre del otro.

Kaname no tardo en venirse en el interior de Zero también gimiendo el nombre de su amante diciéndole que lo ama con su vida.

— Zero – jadeo Kaname aun teniendo espasmos de placer por su cuerpo – te amo – expreso con amor.

— y… yo a ti kana – gimió Zero – te amo – murmuro feliz.

Fin Flash back.

Zero se sonrojo ante sus recuerdos aunque ama recordar lo que hizo esa noche con Kaname, fue tan maravilloso y excitante, honestamente quiere repetirlo pero no ha podido, tal vez hoy puedan, pero uhm… no lo sabe, Zero suspiro feliz volviendo a pensar en Kaname.

— o… ro… ero… ¡ZERO! – escucho como alguien le gritaba a todo pulmón logrando que saliera de su fantasía y le frunciera el ceño al dueño de la voz.

-0-

Ichiru está en su habitación, ahora mirando a Chris que está jugando con su autito verde que le había comprado Ichiru hace unos días atrás; el peli plata se acerco a Chris y se sentó en el suelo junto con el bebe y le sonrió.

— ¿te gusta mucho ese auto Chris? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Hai – respondió dejando el auto en el suelo y se tiro a los brazos de su papi oni san – te quiero icilu – expreso Chris,

— Yo también te quiero – le sonrió – hoy tengo que salir así que te quedaras con Zero – dijo acariciando los cabellos de Chris.

— ¿Con papi? – pregunto.

— Si con tu papi y tal vez veras a tu papa – le dijo con su sonrisa.

— Con papá – dijo feliz.

— ¿Vamos? – pregunto tomando a Chris en brazos y parándose del suelo.

Ichiru salió de su habitación y camino hasta la de su hermano y entro a ella, cerró la puerta y se acerco a su gemelo que esta acostado en la cama sonrojado y perdido en sus pensamientos, el menor de los Kiryuu suspiro y…

— Zero, Zero, Zero, ZERO – grito el peli plata y vio como su hermano salto y lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué gritas? – pregunto molesto sentándose en la cama.

— Porque no me hacías caso – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— uhm… hola Chris - saludo Zero y le extendió los brazos y vio como Chris se bajo de los brazos de Ichiru y corrió hacia sus brazos.

— Papi – dijo feliz.

— Zero te toca quedarte con Chris, yo tengo que salir aparte Chris es "tu" responsabilidad – dijo recalcando el tu.

— ¿adónde iras? – pregunto extrañado.

— Es un secreto – respondió.

— Uhm dime – exigió.

— No - se negó rotundamente – y cuida bien de Chris – dijo Ichiru besando la frente de Chris y le susurro cuida a Zero.

— Hai – dijo el pequeño Chris.

— Zero no pienses tanto en Kaname, mejor ve a verlo, Chris quiere ver a su papa ¿verdad Chris?

— Si papi, vamos a ver a papá – pidió.

— Claro Chris, pero en unos momentos mas ¿bueno?

— Si papi – dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

— Bueno ahora si me voy – dijo Ichiru – cuídense

Ichiru después de eso le sonrió a Zero y al bebe y salió de esa habitación y corrió hasta la sala de estar que allí estaba Kaito mirando televisión y se acerco a él sentándose a su lado.

— Kaito – lo llamo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa ichi? – pregunto mirando al peli plata.

— Uhm te quiero pedir un favor gigante – expreso mirando a Kaito con ojos suplicantes.

— ¿Y porque no se lo pides a tu novio? – pregunto algo molesto.

— ¿Mm…? Aun sigues molesto porque amo a Takuma – pregunto – oye yo siempre te dije a quien amaba y que quería ser su novio.

— Claro…

— Kaito eres uno de mis mejores amigos aparte solo tú me puedes hacer este favor – sonrió.

— Uhm…

— Vamos Kaito, aun te quiero mucho como amigo, aparte yo no te gusto en realidad – comento seguro.

— Bien, está bien, dime qué quieres – pidió y vio como Ichiru sonreía por su victoria.

— ¿Me emprestas tu moto? – pidió suplicante.

— Para que quieres mi moto. No te vayas a meter en problemas como en Miami.

— Uhm… no lo hare solo correré, hace tiempo no lo hago, vamos préstamela pero esto será un secreto entre los dos – pidió.

— Está bien pero ve con cuidado y no te arriesgues – susurro.

— Soy uno de los mejores corredores de Miami - dijo con una sonrisa – me emprestaras tu moto.

— Si – dijo resignado y le paso las llaves a un sonriente Ichiru.

-0-

Después de unos quince minutos Zero junto con Chris ya iban camino hacia la residencia de la luna destino la habitación de Kaname Kuran. Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino y ya estaban tocando la puerta esperando que el purasangre abriera.

— Papá - llamo esperando una respuesta de su padre y no demoro mucho, porque Kaname abrió la puerta apenas reconoció la voz y la presencia de su "hijo" y la de Zero.

— Chris pequeño – dijo Kaname tomándolo en brazos – ¿Cómo estás? Hola amor – saludo a su peli plata con una mirada amorosa.

— Hola – saludo Zero y paso al cuarto de Kaname y se sonrojo al ver la cama, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente recordó lo que paso allí, aunque lo recuerda aun sin mirar la cama.

— ¿Papi pol que estas tan lojo? – pregunto el pequeño.

— Emm… no por nada – dijo Zero un poco nervioso.

Kaname le sonrió a Zero, el sabia porque esta rojo y bueno es tan hermoso ese lindo, lindo sonrojo.

— Tu papi esta así porque esta recordando….

— ¡Kaname! – protesto el peli plata fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Recuerdos lindos conmigo – término de hablar el castaño.

— Idiota – gruño.

— Uhm… no te enojes amor – pidió Kaname acariciando su rostro con ternura.

— No estoy enojado – expreso.

— Papi y papá se aman – dijo el bebe – y yo los amo tamben.

— Y nosotros a ti – contestaron ambos.

— Juguemos – pidió.

— Claro – contesto el castaño – y luego iremos a comer fuera.

— A ningún restorán de ricos – exigió el cazador.

— Está bien iremos a donde tu quieras – ronroneo el castaño.

— Comida rápida – dijo Chris con sus ojitos brillosos, Ichiru le había hablado un poco sobre esa comida y que era deliciosa.

— Chris esa comida no es sana – dijo Zero.

— Pelo papi oni san dice que es rica.

— Lo es pero no es sana y hace engordar – dijo Zero con seriedad.

— Hago ejercicio – dijo el bebé, eso también se lo había dicho Ichiru, su papi oni san le había dicho que era muy rica pero que para comer esa comida tenía que hacer ejercicios y para bajar esas calorías que se había comido y así no engordar.

— Eres un bebé, no ni siquiera sabes que es hacer ejercicios así que no - se negó el peli plata.

— Pelo yo quiero ir – dijo el pequeño.

— Chris n…

— Zero, llevémoslo, solo será esta vez, una vez o dos veces al mes no le hará mal – pidió el castaño.

— Kaname lo estamos consintiendo demasiado – dijo el prefecto.

— Vamos como un premio, el se ha portado bien, verdad Chris – pregunto el pura sangre.

— Hai, papi oni san dice que soy un niño bueno – dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo ojos de cordero.

— Solo por esta vez – dijo Zero siendo vencido tanto por Kaname como por Chris – pero la próxima vez no iremos a comer comida rápida – advirtió.

— Hai – dijo Chris.

— Lo sé, la próxima vez iremos a comer comida sana – prometió mirando a Zero y en un rápido movimiento lo beso castamente en los labios.

-0-

Ichiru Kiryuu anda vestido en un estilo mas matón con jeans azul algo gastados y con uno que otro agujero, una playera negra que era para corredores, y una chaqueta de cuero que se amoldaba a su cuerpo y andaba con unos bototos militares en vez de las zapatillas que usa comúnmente.

El peli plata se acerco al mesón en donde atendían y saludo a la persona que solo lo observo.

— ¿Te atiendo? – pregunto un hombre lleno de tatuajes.

— Si quiero que me haga esto – susurro pasándole una hoja.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto el hombre.

— Eso no importa – expreso – te pagare bien – expreso el peli plata – solo hazlo.

— Uhm… - el hombre miro desconfiado al adolescente delante de él y luego – está bien, ¿Dónde lo quieres? – Pregunto el hombre calvo - ¿pero estás seguro? Esto es permanente – advirtió.

— Lo sé y estoy muy pero muy seguro – dijo con una sonrisa – y lo quiero aquí – dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón.

— Entonces sácate la playera.

— Si – acepto Ichiru sacándose la chaqueta y la playera.

— Ven siéntate aquí – dijo el hombre y Ichiru comenzó a seguirlo y luego se sentó donde le dijo – ¿lo quieres a color?

— Si – asintió.

— Ok ahora solo relájate – recomendó el hombre.

— Hai – dijo Ichiru con una linda sonrisa cerro sus ojos y espero para que empezaran.

-o-

Kain está en su cuarto sentado en la cama esperando que Aido saliera del baño, la verdad no sabía que le pasaba a su frizzy, últimamente estaba algo extraño y desde que cuido a Chris bueno está actuando mas como un niño que lo normal. Kain suspiro, honestamente ya debería estar acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Aido después de unos minutos más salió del baño y fue a abrazar a su Kain.

— Kain – murmuro bajito escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del mayor.

— Dime Hana – pidió abrazando a su lindo amante mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— Yo… yo… - decía un conmovido rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeño? – pregunto.

— Quiero tener un bebe, como Kaname sama y Zero – lloriqueo.

Kain se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su lindo frizzy dijo, esto era completamente nuevo y no es que no le guste la idea pero la verdad debería ser más adelante, porque él sabe que Aido es un doncel, pero también sabe que tienen toda la vida para tener un hijo o tal vez más de uno.

— Hana – dijo Kain con un amor inmenso – yo también quiero tener un hijo contigo – confeso – es un gran sueño que cumpliremos pero no ahora, pero lo haremos, te lo prometo – murmuro abrazando con más ganas el cuerpo de su rubio de ojos azul intenso.

— ¿Me lo juras? – pregunto Aido levantando su cabeza para mirar los ojos de Kain y ver si le estaba mintiendo.

— Te lo juro, nosotros tendremos un bebé, pero más adelante – dijo con una sonrisa el peli naranja.

— Te amo – dijo Aido abrazándose a Kain y lo beso en los labios.

Kain recibió contento el beso, devolviéndolo con fogosidad y pasión, comenzó a acostar a Aido en la cama y él se subió encima de su rubio pero algo hizo que se detuviera y bajarse de Aido y miro hacia la puerta.

— ¿Seiren? – pregunto Kain.

— Perdón señor Kain, señor Aido, pero Kaname sama quiere que investiguen a Ephraim Okamoto, quiere saber todo sobre él y de su amistades más cercanas, también quiere saber si tiene algún tipo de relación de amistad u otra cosa o negocios con Asato Ichijou.

— ¿Kaname sama? – pregunto Aido sonrojado.

— Si señor Aido – dijo Seiren- quiere la información lo antes posible.

— Sí, nosotros lo haremos – dijo Aido asintiendo animadamente - ¿verdad Kain?

— Claro, empezaremos de inmediato – dijo Kain con su típica seriedad.

— Gracias – dijo Seiren y se retiro dejando a los primos solos.

— Kain vayamos – pidió Aido.

— Claro frizzy – expreso el peli naranja y lo beso con una pasión desmedida – te amo.

— Y yo a ti Kain – expreso Aido.

-0-

Después de unas horas en el centro comercial Zero y Kaname están caminando por el lugar sin rumbo fijo, el castaño tiene en brazos a un Chris dormido, el pequeño se había quedado dormido después de comer algunos nugets, papas fritas entre otras cosas.

— ¿Aun duerme? – pregunto Zero con ternura.

— Sí, pobre comió demasiado – comento Kaname con cariño.

— Lo sé y comió mucho porque lo consentimos demasiado – reclamo.

— Es solo un niño Zero, solo intento darle todo lo que necesite, quiero que sienta mi amor por él.

— ¿Lo quieres? – pregunto Zero con ternura.

— Sí, adoro a este niño – murmuro con una sonrisa – y a ti te amo – ronroneo.

— Yo también te amo – dijo Zero sonrojado – y también adoro a Chris, es por eso que no quiero que se malcrié.

— Lo sé, se que tienes razón pero es que están difícil negarle algo, con esa carita que pone – expreso Kaname.

— Uhm… bueno eso a lo sé pero hay que ser fuerte – murmuro Zero.

— Sí, mira quien lo dice – se burlo el sangre pura.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto el peli plata fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Cuando Ichiru te pide algo y pone su carita de perro abandonado tú corres a conseguirle lo que quiere.

— Eso es… no es lo mismo – dijo cruzándose de brazos mejor vamos al cine – propuso.

— ¿Me estas proponiendo una cita? – pregunto Kaname divertido.

— Cállate – gruño – me voy solo.

— Está bien, está bien – dijo Kaname – pero Chris esta durmiendo.

— Uhm… no lo creo – murmuro - verdad Chris

Chris se removió en los brazos de Kaname y luego levanto su cabecita y lo miro con una sonrisa.

— Iremos al cine yupi – dijo con felicidad.

— Emm… ¿cómo supiste que se hacia el dormido? – pregunto asombrado.

— Honestamente no lo sé – murmuro – vamos.

— Mm… eres un gran padre – dijo Kaname con una sonrisa cálida.

— Y tú también aunque demasiado consentidor – expreso el peli plata.

-0-

Ichiru después de salir de aquella tienda tomo las llaves y se monto en la moto, la hizo arrancar a una velocidad demasiado rápido pero que para él está bien, porque ama la velocidad y la adrenalina que siente su cuerpo es fantástica, por ello ama las carreras de motos u autos, con tal de sentir esa adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, aunque prefiere las motos. El peli plata después de recorrer la ciudad con su moto llego al fin a su destino inicial; a una carretera casi abandonada y que generalmente allí nunca van policías y por ello es el lugar perfecto y preferido para hacer carreras clandestinas. El peli plata observo el lugar y vio otros cinco motociclistas que lo miraron de arriba abajo; el cazador se bajo de la moto y saludo a los demás, quienes al verlo le sonrieron con arrogancia, murmurando entre sí que solo era un bebe.

— Yo no soy ningún bebe – dijo Ichiru serio y con el ceño fruncido – si quieren se lo compruebo, una carrera entre los cinco – desafío.

— ¿Qué ganaremos nosotros mocoso? – respondió un hombre más o menos de treinta años, robusto y con unas cicatrices.

— Uhm… dinero – contesto – tengo 300 dólares, ¿una apuesta? Si yo gano, me llevo una de sus motos y si ustedes ganan se llevan los 300 dólares ¿Qué dicen?

— Claro mocoso pero queremos 500 dólares, ¿los tienes? – preguntaron.

— Uhm, bien 500 dólares – acepto Ichiru – pero quiero su mejor moto si gano – respondió.

— Claro mocoso – dijeron con burla – pero no ganaras – se burlaron los hombres.

— Empecemos ahora - exigió el peli plata.

Todos se posicionaron en la salida y en cuenta de tres salieron a toda velocidad. Ichiru va a la cabeza, seguido muy de cerca de otros dos motociclistas que cuando lo alcanzaron le chocaban para que perdiera el equilibrio pero el cazador no lo hizo.

Corrieron unos minutos más hasta que se escucharon unas sirenas de policías, Ichiru maldijo mentalmente y subió la velocidad para escaparse pero lo que no vio venir es que adelante en su camino ya había unos autos de policía tapándole el camino, tuvo que frenar rápidamente iba a dar la vuelta para irse pero ya venían los demás carros de policías y no podía dejar de maldecir su mala suerte, suspiro y de un momento a otro sintió como unos policías lo tomaban con fuerza y le ponían sus manos en la espalda y luego lo revisaban.

— No tienen que ser tan brutos, imbéciles no tengo armas – gruño enojado.

— Cállate – exigió un policía.

— Pero me duele – gruño – si digo que no tengo armas es porque no tengo - dijo irritado – no tienen que tocarme, dejen de tocarme bola de pervertidos…

— No te creas tanto mocoso, aquí nadie es gay y tú no eres muy guapo – se rieron los policías y luego le pusieron esposas.

— No me pongas esas cosas – gruño rojo – pero al menos soy joven y atractivo no como ustedes bola de viejos pervertidos que de seguro no tienen ni vida propia.

— Te quedaras en la cárcel por insultar a la ley publica y por correr sin licencia y en carreras clandestinas, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra…

— sí, sí, si, como digan, acaso no tienen una línea más original bola de viejos, eso ya está muy usado, bueno pero como ustedes son viejos no saben de cosas nuevas.

Continuara…

* * *

hola que les pareció el cap? espero que les haya gustado ^^ ^^ y ya veran que pasara con ichiru en el proximo cap a quien llamara para sacarlo del lio en que se metio? quien sabe, si llama a zero se considera muerto y si llama a yagari lo mismo, si llama a cross, el director hara un escandalo, si llama a kaito lo regañara. y si llama a takuma bueno quien sabe lo que pasara ¬ jajajaj

**_¿reviews?_**

hora vengo a hacer promocion a mi nuevo fic a los que les guste el takuma ichiru pueden leer alejate de mi es de ellos claro tambien abra kaname zero pero ^^ es mas takuma ichiru como lo conquista y toda una muy extraña pero apasionante historia espero le den una oportunidad ^^ ahora si los dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^


	18. Salida en familia II Rescate

hola ^^ :D emm... lo se, lo se gomen ne T.T me demore mucho pero juro que estaba bloqueada pero mas que bloqueada u.u y créanme que me esforcé escribiendo este capitulo, incluso lo hice mas largo que lo normal casi 10000 palabras hasta yo me asusto no se como le hice si la verdad sigo bloqueada, y lo peor de todo es que tengo ideas pero no se como llevarlo al papel y eso me frustra mas u.u... bueno cambiando de Tema por fin salí de vacaciones, espero que estas semanitas libre que aun no se si son 2 o un mes pueda escribir algo, aunque mi mami siempre me quita la inspiración porque me dice salte de esa cosa y yo u.u bueno mami T.T pero haré todo lo posible para escribir y actualizar pronto los que me falta actualizar (aprendiendo a conocerte) jeje... Dios... bueno espero que este capitulo les guste y bueno realmente hay mas Takuma ichiru que kaname Zero, pero... pero gomen, no se me ocurrio nada para kaname Zero pero aun asi salen, aun en su salida familiar, jeje... y bueno espero que el otro capi me venga algo bueno para ellos, si tienen ideas mandemelas o díganme y yo las escribo :D y asi las hago felices :D bueno bueno creo que solo eso, pero antes debo decir que muchas personas me ayudaron para escribir este capitulo como **darthmocy, **ella siempre me ayuda ^^ **Treasons **tambien me dio muchas ideas ^^ y** LycanZero, **quien me ayudo a terminar algunas escenas y tambien me dio ideas ^^, **muchas gracias chicas ^^ las quiero.**

**Treasons: **Hola ^^ jeje... aun odias a kaname, pero el es tan lindo jeje... ok yo se que amas a Zero, jeje... etto... que te iba a decir, a si gomen por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero tenia un gran bloqueo mental u.u en fin XD ahora ya volví y por fin escribí lo de la limusina XD no me quedo muy bien pero eso o que me demorara como mil horas mas XD y lo de Takuma matando a kaito, bueno kaito salio con yuki, cross, y yagari porque no había quien cocinara así que todos se fueron a comer fuera, e ichiru nunca le dijo porque estaba en la carcel XD jajajaja y lo de kain y aido, bueno van a tener un bebe si pero, aun no, digo kain quiere esperar un poquito jeje.. así que aun no tendrán al o a la bebe jeje... bueno te dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^

**Vero: **Hola ^^ lo se me demore tanto en escribir y actualizar u.u sufri aaaaaaa XD jeje... pero ya al fin termine de escribir este capitulo ^^ espero que te guste este capitulo tambien ^^ e aqui hay mas peleas de ichi y los policias o eso creo XD bueno te dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^

**Yami224**: Hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto el fic me siento feliz ^^ espero que este capitulo tambien te guste ^^ y aunque me demore aqui estoy de vuelta XD jajajaja... bueno cuidate mucho un beso y nos leemos ^^

**eloisa-chan: **Hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, la verdad a mi tambien me gusto el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste ^^ muchas gracias por leer eres un amor y tambien gracias por tu reviews ^^ etto lo de ichiru y los policias jeje... bueno ichi es especial y aunque si teiene razon XD y takuma tiene que ir a rescatarlo porque si no ichiru lo mata XD jajajaja... pero igual terminan peleados y luego reconciliados en fin XD ellos son especiales pero los amo ^^, lo de chris bueno el es un amor de por si ^^ y aunque es un personaje creado específicamente para ichiru, ahora decidi usarlo como el bebé de kana y zero aunque si es muy apegado a ichiru juju bueno te dejo un beso y nos leemos

**Vampire knight no me pertenece e ichiru tampoco u.u es tan cruel la vida XD**

_cursiva son los pensamientos ^^_

perdón por la falta de ortografía pero estoy trabajando en eso ^^

ahora si, sin nada mas que decirle los dejo para que lean tranquilitos ^^ un beso y espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**~~¿Quieres ser mi amigo o algo más?~~**

**Capitulo 18: ****Salida en familia (II)/ Rescate, reconciliación.**

En una celda esta un joven peli plata dando vueltas como un león enjaulado por el lugar, en aquel pequeño calabozo había más gente, bueno más bien solo los hombres que fueron arrestados junto con el bello muchacho de ojos amatista.

— Joder – gruño Ichiru – Zero me matara si se entera, ¿a quién llamare…?

— Mocoso te puedes quedar quieto – gruño uno de los hombres allí presentes.

— Claro como para ustedes esto es normal – dijo con sarcasmo – ustedes no tienen a alguien que los matara si se entera que fui a una carrera clandestina y no solo eso, que mas encima fui encarcelado, Zero me matara, si ustedes lo conocieran estarían igual que yo.

— Nosotros no te obligamos – expreso otro de los hombres con tranquilidad.

— Ya lo sé – dijo irritado.

— Hey mocoso, es tu turno para que llames – expreso un policía.

— ya era hora – gruño Ichiru y salió de la celda mientras que lo escoltaba para que llamara, cuando llego al teléfono, dudo un poco pero finalmente se decidió, marco el numero esperando que contestaran.

-0-

En un cuarto de la residencia de la luna sonaba insistentemente un celular y despertó a uno de los dos ocupantes de la habitación, mientras que el otro seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, acomodándose cada vez mas sin dar señales de despertar, a simple vista uno se daba cuenta que aquel personaje está teniendo un sueño muy lindo por decir lo menos.

_-.-_

_Un lindo rubio de ojos verdes, está acostado en su cama, solo con bóxer y durmiendo plácidamente en un pacifico sueño, hasta que llego un lindo peli plateado abrazando su almohada y movió cariñosamente al rubio para que despierte, y cuando lo logro dijo._

— _Taku no puedo dormir - murmuro el niño con inocencia._

_Takuma parpadeo un par de veces al ver semejante belleza parado al lado de su cama, al principio pensó que era un ángel que lo había venido a visitar, pero luego aclaro su mente y le sonrió al menor._

— _Ven aquí pequeño – dijo dando palmaditas a la cama para invitar a Ichi para que se acueste a su lado._

_Ichiru miro a Takuma con un sonrojo y se acerco tímidamente a la cama, se acostó en ella con Takuma, quien lo abrazo de inmediato y le susurro al oído __"no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré".__ Ichiru al oír aquellas palabras sonrió y beso castamente los labios de Takuma. _

_Después de unos minutos Takuma comenzó a quedarse dormido, pero el peli plata no tiene sueño, porque aun tiene miedo de algo y para no quedarse dormido, y para entretenerse un poquito empezó a morder la oreja del rubio y a lamer su cuello sensualmente, el vampiro al sentir las caricias inicio a moverse mientras el muchacho de inusuales ojos violetas besaba delicadamente el cuello del vicepresidente de la clase nocturna y sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Takuma, quien comenzó a gemir bajito pero lo que no espero fue que Ichiru se le subió encima…_

-.-

— Takuma contesta ese celular – expreso un pelirrojo tirándole una almohada con fuerza a la cama del rubio y esta le llego en la cara al vampiro de ojos verdes pero en vez de despertar simplemente abrazo la almohada y comenzó a repartirle besos.

— _Ichi amor ahora no_ – murmuro un rubio dormido pero abrazaba mas el cuerpo… perdón, la almohada pensando que era Ichiru.

Shiki al ver que su amigo comenzaba a tener un sueño uhm… _húmedo_ con Ichiru se paró de la cama con otra almohada y le pego con ella.

— Takuma despiértate, eres un pervertido no dejas tranquilo a ichi ni en tus sueños y ya contesta tu celular – expreso el pelirrojo.

El rubio comenzó a despertarse con el almohadazo que le dio su amigo y lo miro feo.

— Eres malo – dijo Takuma en un puchero.

— Lo sé y tu eres un pervertido – dijo el pelirrojo – ya contesta el celular tengo sueño – reclamo.

— Hai, hai – murmuro buscando su celular hasta que lo encontró y contesto – moshi, moshi – saludo – Ichijou Takuma al habla – expreso con sueño.

— Taku – susurro la otra voz – soy ichi… etto…

— Ichi amor ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ya mas despierto el rubio.

— Necesito pedirte un favor gigante pero no le puedes decir a nadie, mucho menos a ni san – murmuro Ichiru.

— Uhm…. claro amor dime – dijo preocupado.

— ¿Me puedes venir a buscar? – pregunto.

— Claro que si amor, ¿donde estas? – cuestiono el rubio.

— Uhm… estoy… en la cárcel – murmuro – me arrestaron…

— ¿Qué te qué? – pregunto sorprendido.

— Lo que escuchaste… ven a buscarme por favor – suplico.

— Claro yo voy, ¿en qué cuartel estás? – pregunto.

— Uhm… en el principal.

— Ok, estoy allá en 30 min o en 15 min – susurro – te amo.

— Yo también te amo, gracias Taku.

-0-

Kaname, Zero y Chris salieron del cine con una sonrisa, el pequeño Chris no se durmió en ningún momento incluso ahora esta mas que despierto tomado de la mano con su papi y esperando a su papá que había ido a hablar por teléfono.

— Chris ¿quieres algo? – pregunto Zero agachándose a la altura de Chris.

— Uhm... un jugo de durazno – pidió con ojitos de cordero.

— Vamos a comprarlo – sugirió el cazador, tomando en brazos a Chris y fueron a comprar el jugo, luego de ello se sentaron en una banca en espera de Kaname, Zero comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos a Chris mientras este movía sus piernecitas hacia delante y hacia atrás – Chris, ¿te gusta pasar tiempo con Ichiru? – pregunto.

— Si papi oni san me quiele mucho y yo también lo quelo mucho – dijo feliz.

— Uhm... ¿y conmigo?

— Si mucho, mucho, amo a mi papi y a mi papá – dijo con una sonrisa.

— Yo también te amo Chris y Kaname también, te gustaría vivir con nosotros para siempre – pregunto.

— Hai, siempre, siempre – dijo feliz.

Zero sonrió y luego vio la figura de Kaname acercándosele.

— Mira ahí viene Kaname – le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Zero – dijo Kaname con una sonrisa y lo beso castamente en los labios – adivina que

— Uhm… Kaname estamos en público – murmuro – y que tengo que adivinar.

— Tenemos la tutela de Chris legalmente, ahora es nuestro hijo, solo debemos ir a firmar unos papeles, pero Seiren me los traerá a la academia y allí debemos firmarlos – explico.

— Chris es nuestro hijo legalmente – pregunto con una sonrisa – pensé que se iban a demorar mas

— Estás hablando con Kuran Kaname – dijo con suficiencia.

— Arrogante – expreso.

— Papá ¿Qué es tutela? – pregunto curioso el pequeño.

— Uhm… que estarás siempre con nosotros y que nadie nos separara – explico Kaname.

— Yupi – dijo Chris – ¿y con papi oni san? – pregunto.

— Uhm… claro – expreso Kaname – pero pasaras más tiempo con nosotros, o en un tiempo mas estarás mas tiempo con nosotros – expreso Kaname, al parecer Chris se había encariñado demasiado con Ichiru, pero que pasara cuando Zero, Chris y el se fueran a vivir juntos, no iban a llevar a Ichiru, el hermano de Zero lo más seguro va hacer su vida con Takuma y lo comprende está bien, pero que pasara con Chris.-

— Uhm… papi oni san, siempre estará conmigo – murmuro Chris.

— Chris pequeño…

— Kaname – murmuro Zero en advertencia.

— Zero… - dijo Kaname mirando a los ojos – sabes que tenemos que alejarlo de…

— Luego hablamos de eso – pidió.

— Está bien amor – acepto el castaño – ¿Chris a donde quieres ir ahora? – le pregunto con ternura – Zero tu quieres ir a algún lado.

— Emm… la verdad no – murmuro Zero.

— Yo quelo ir al palque de divelsiones – expreso el pequeño olvidando el tema anterior.

— Entonces vamos mi niño – dijo Kaname tomándolo en brazos – vamos amor.

— Si – acepto Zero, aun pensando en el tema anterior, sabe que Kaname tiene razón, Chris no debe encariñarse mucho con Ichiru, está bien que lo quiera pero, no estarán siempre y todos los días juntos y no es que no se pueda o sea, el se irá a vivir con Kaname y Chris en un futuro no muy lejano e Ichiru no irá con ellos eso es seguro, lo más seguro es que quiera vivir con el pervertido de Takuma y ya confía en que Takuma lo hará feliz, no puede oponerse a eso aunque quiera y no puede obligar a Ichiru a vivir con él para siempre, eso estaría mal, sin embargo se siente tentado ante esa idea, pero debe dejar crecer a su hermanito.

— ¿Zero? – Pregunto Kaname - ¿pasa algo?

— Mm… no Kaname no te preocupes – murmuro.

-0-

Takuma Ichijou Salió despavorido de la academia Cross sin avisarle a nadie a donde iba, apenas y se había puesto un pantalón un suéter, tomo su cartera y el celular, y rápidamente salió de la residencia de la luna encontrándose con su chofer que ya lo estaba esperando junto a la limosina, le abrió la puerta y el entro en esta, no sabe como siempre es que su chofer sabe cuándo va salir pero ahora lo agradece enormemente.

— Hola akira, llévame al cuartel principal por favor – pidió Takuma.

— Buenos días señor Takuma, por supuesto en un momento estaremos allí – respondió cortésmente el chofer.

Después de unos cuantos minutos recorriendo la ciudad en la limosina, Takuma al fin llego al cuartel principal, el rubio de ojos verdes entro al cuartel de policías y al ver a uno le pregunto donde se pagaban la fianza este le indico donde y después fue a pagar, sin embargo después de pagar la gran fianza otro policía le dijo que tenía que hablar con él y se lo llevo a otro lado.

-0-

Ichiru estaba sentado en un rincón de la celda abrazando sus rodillas pensando en que Takuma no tardaría mucho en llegar, tenía que llegar, pero le tendrá que dar una explicación de cómo llego allí, definitivamente está en problemas de eso está seguro. El peli plata suspiro.

— Mocoso – gruño un policía – te puedes ir ya pagaron tu fianza pero primero tienes que venir conmigo – dijo el señor y tomo a Ichiru del brazo y prácticamente lo comenzó a arrastrar para que comenzara a caminar.

— Me duele, me duele, maldito bastardo te estoy diciendo que me duele, suéltame de una puta vez – gruño el peli plata y luego se cayó cuando vio a Takuma mirándolo sorprendido – Takuma – dijo con su mejor cara de inocencia.

— Señor, puede soltar a Ichiru por favor – pidió Takuma amablemente pero enojado ese policía está tratando mal a su Ichiru...

— Taku – dijo Ichiru otra vez y luego fue al lado de Takuma y lo abrazo – me estaban lastimando – dijo inocentemente.

— Perdón por demorarme – dijo Takuma acariciando su rostro con ternura – ¿para que me trajo aquí señor? – pregunto el rubio.

— Este niño es un irrespetuoso a insultado a cuanto policía se le cruza enfrente – expreso el capitán.

— Bueno eso es porque todos ustedes me tratan mal viejos pervertidos – dijo Ichiru sacándole la lengua.

— Ichiru – dijo Takuma en advertencia.

— ¿Qué? Es verdad, ellos me trataron mal, son unos salvajes, pervertidos de lo peor – gruño el peli plata.

— Ichiru – dijo Takuma – estoy hablando en serio.

Ichiru quedo mirando Takuma y frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos, "_tonto Takuma, tonto, tonto, tonto, le estoy diciendo que me trataron mal y él como si nada me dice que me calle bueno con otras palabras pero eso me dijo._

— Le pido disculpa por el comportamiento de Ichiru – dijo Takuma con respeto - ahora nos podemos retirar.

— No – dijo el capitán de policía – no, hasta que el joven Kiryuu se disculpe.

— No ni loco – gruño el peli plata.

— Ichiru – dijo Takuma – por favor – suplico.

— ¿Y porque me tengo que disculpar yo si fueron ellos quienes me maltrataron? – Pregunto – yo no me voy a disculpar aunque me dejen aquí encerrado, estos pervertidos estoy seguro que me querían violar, me miraban raro – dijo Ichiru cruzándose de brazos.

— Amor por favor – suplico Takuma cerca del oído de Ichiru.

— No me llames así, ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderme, si estos malditos bastardos quieren una disculpa que se vayan a la misma mierda a buscar su estúpida disculpa – gruño – ya pagaste la fianza así que yo me voy – dijo irritado parándose y yéndose caminando enojado dejando a Takuma atrás.

— Lamento su actitud, prometo y espero que no volverá a pasar – dijo Takuma haciendo una reverencia – con su permiso – expreso y comenzó a caminar detrás de Ichiru – Ichi espérame – pidió el rubio pero vio como su peli plata lo ignoraba y trataba de caminar más rápido, Takuma suspiro y utilizo su velocidad vampírica poniéndose delante de Ichiru y logro escuchar que su cazador decía algo como "_Takuma tonto, tonto, tonto_" pero ese murmuro no duro mucho porque como el menor de los Kiryuu iba tan desconcentrado o más bien concentrado en insultar al rubio choco contra Takuma.

— Aush – se quejo el cazador, levanto su cabeza y vio a Takuma – tonto – dijo irritado– déjame pasar – gruño enojado-

— Ichi…

— Cállate – exigió.

— Uhm… ven vamos a la limosina para irnos – pidió el rubio.

— Prefiero irme ¡SOLO! – grito.

— Ichiru – susurro cansado el rubio.

— No, no, y no.

Takuma suspiro y tomo a Ichiru en brazos para llevárselo a la limosina, soporto todos los insultos y forcejeos del peli plata y solo lo soltó cuando ya estaban dentro de la limosina y esta andando.

— Te dije que mi iba a ir solo.

— ¿Cómo? – Pregunto – no tienes medio de transporte.

— Pues… me robo un auto y así los estúpidos policías me siguen tratando mal y tú observando como si eso fuera normal – reprocho y luego se sentó al frente de Takuma con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

— Ichiru no te enojes – pidió el rubio haciendo un intento por acercarse al peli plata.

— no te acerques – amenazo.

Takuma suspiro y se acomodo en su asiento, realmente su Ichi podía llegar a ser bastante niño chico cuando quiere.

— Ichi, todo lo que hice era para salir pronto de ahí, solo estaba pensando las cosas, no me iba a poner a discutir con los policías ¿y si nos metía en un lio mayor?

— ¿estabas pensando? – pregunto.

— Uhm… si – respondió algo desconfiado.

— pues bien que no pensaste cuando me trataste mal, creyendo y desconfiando de mi, pensando que Chris era mi hijo, claro hay no tenias que pensar ¿cierto? – pregunto y vio como Takuma hizo un intento de hablar pero él lo cayo antes que lo intentara – ahora cállate porque no te voy a perdonar, si no puedes pensar cuando me tratas mal tampoco deberías pensar para protegerme, demonios soy tu novio Takuma – dijo abrazándose a sí mismo – ellos me trataron mal son unos brutos salvajes, de seguro ya tengo moretones.

— Ichi, perdón – dijo Takuma en un suspiro, la verdad ahora si le había dolido aquellas palabras – esa vez no estaba en mi, digo… lo hice sin pensar y lo siento no volverá a pasar, confió en ti, pero…

— Exacto lo hiciste sin pensar, yo ya te perdone por ello, solo era un ejemplo, tú no pensaste para ello pero si pensaste si debías o no protegerme y no lo hiciste – dijo cruzándose de brazos – mejor cállate – pidió y se quedo calladito en su lugar y luego comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

Takuma se quedo observando al menor en silencio por unos cortos minutos, porque al momento que pasaron cinco minutos se desespero por el silencio del peli plata, quiere su perdón, desea que Ichiru lo perdone, que le hable, que lo mire con amor, que lo abrace, anhela que lo bese y que…

— Ichiru – suspiro el vampiro observando las reacciones y movimientos de su niño.

— ¿Mm…? – pregunto ausente aun mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Me perdonas? Por favor – suplico acercándose a Ichiru poniéndosele enfrente a solo poco centímetros de su rostro.

Ichiru no dijo absolutamente nada, pero no quito la mirada de la ventana, pero después decidió echar un vistazo hacia Takuma, así que miro hacia al frente encontrándose con las bellas esmeraldas del rubio, intento no mirar directamente los bellos ojos de su novio pero como no verlos si son tan hermosos, sin darse cuenta ya estaba perdido en esa mirada de su Takuma.

— Tichi por favorcito – suplico en un puchero acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de su niño hasta el punto de quedar solo a milímetros de esa hermosa y sabrosa boca que posee su cazador, rápidamente las respiración de ambos comenzaron a ser irregular y se comenzó a mezclar, con solo un movimiento de cualquiera de los dos haría que la diferencia de milímetros desaparezca y se convierta en un suculento beso.

— Dame una razón - ronroneo insinuante buscando una buena escusa para besar a su novio, pero hasta el momento no encuentra ninguna, hasta que la limosina paro algo más fuerte de los normal e Ichiru sonrió y acorto la distancia entre sus labios, comenzando a besar a Takuma con pasión y amor, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y sus dedos se enredaron en el sedoso cabello del vampiro, para hacer más profundo aquel delicioso contacto.

Takuma contesto el beso feliz, lo más seguro es que con ese contacto de labios su niño le quiere decir que ya lo perdono, el rubio sonrió y abrazo a Ichiru comenzando a acostarlo en los asientos de la limosina, cuando lo logro rompió el beso y miro a su amante a los ojos, a esas hermosas orbes violetas.

— ¿Eso significa que me perdonaste? – pregunto Takuma mirando el hermoso rostro sonrojado de su novio.

— Cállate – bufo por lo bajo y volvió a besar a Takuma, la verdad si lo había perdonado, aparte quien se podría enojar tanto tiempo con alguien tan hermoso como su amante.

Takuma sonrió y devolvió el beso, definitivamente Ichiru si lo perdono, porque si no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo no lo estaría besando como lo está haciendo, ah su Ichi esta tierno y noble, cuando quiere claro está.

— Ichi te amo – expreso el vampiro rubio cuando rompió el beso para tomar un poco de aire pero apenas recupero su oxigeno vitar volvió a atrapar los labios de su niño con los suyos y comenzó a mecer sus caderas sobre las del peli plata, excitándolo.

— Ta… Taku… estamos en una… limo – murmuro sintiendo esas mariposas en celo en su estomago y comenzaba a excitarse, aunque de por sí ya lo estaba, ósea su Takuma siempre logra que se excite solo con besos, aunque esos besos siempre son bastante candente, por decir lo menos.

— Lo sé amor – acepto Takuma y comenzó a besar la mandíbula de su pequeño ángel y después besar el cuello y pasar su lengua por allí, luego volver a subir la mandíbula y finalmente llego al lóbulo de la oreja chupándolo ganando un gemido de su cazador.

— Taku – gimió el menor sin dejar de estremecerse debajo del atlético cuerpo de su rubio.

— ¿quieres que pare mi niño? – le pregunto en un ronroneo cerca del oído, mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja.

— No – negó con la cabeza – si paras te mato – amenazo – no me vas a dejar así – reprocho y paso sus brazos por el cuello disfrutando de las deliciosas caricias de su vampiro – sigue por favor – expreso con voz excitada para excitar mas a Takuma.

— Como ordene mi pequeño – dijo Takuma con una sonrisa y siguió acariciando a su niño, luego a velocidad vampírica se saco su chaqueta y camisa.

— No sabes cuánto me encanta tu piel expuesta – expreso Ichiru y comenzó a acariciar tímidamente el pecho bien formado de su novio, luego paso a la espalda y lentamente perdió la timidez haciendo sus caricias más atrevidas.

— Y a mí me gusta la tuya – dijo con deseo y le saco la chaqueta de cuero para después pasar a la playera e iba a besar su piel y seguir con sus caricias pero se quedo viendo a Ichiru - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto entre curioso y feliz por el tatuaje, ósea nadie había hecho eso por él.

— Un tatuaje… – respondió Ichiru sonrojado – de tu rostro – confeso mirando a Takuma.

— Eres tan… tan especial mi niño hermoso, no sabes cuánto te amo – le dijo y lo beso demandantemente.

— También te amo – dijo Ichiru mordiéndose los labios – sabes, por un momento pensé que te ibas a enojar – expreso con inocencia mientras sus manos seguían acariciando a su amante por todo aquel formado pecho.

— ¿Por qué hacerlo? – pregunto confundido.

— Mm… ya sabes, por la persona que lo hizo, el toco mi piel desnuda, me observo y oyó mis pequeños gemidos de dolor por el tatuaje - murmuro con malicia sacándole celos a Takuma, de alguna manera debía vengarse por lo de la comisaria y esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Los celos dormidos dentro de Takuma se despertaron con furia y lo único que podía pensar ahora era en "venganza", como se atrevían a tocar a su niño, solo él puede tocarlo, admirar y besar la hermosa y cálida piel de su peli plata, solo él tiene el derecho y el privilegio de oír los gemidos de Ichiru, su ángel es suyo y solo suyo y de nadie más.

Ichiru sonrió complacido al ver los celos de Takuma en los ojos, eso era exactamente lo que quería ver y sentir, los celos de su novio.

— ¿Celoso? – pregunto con inocencia fingida.

— Como no tienes idea – gruño molesto – Ichiru tu eres mío, solo mío, no quiero que nadie más vea, toque o acaricie tu piel desnuda, solo yo puedo hacer aquello – dijo tratando de calmarse.

— Calma – dijo Ichiru – yo sé que soy tuyo como tú eres mío, pero ahora tengo tu rostro siempre conmigo – comento y abrazo a su Takuma – solo te amo a ti y solo me gustan tus caricias, solo me gusta tu mirada, solo me gustas tú – dijo seguro mirando los ojos verdes de su amante y luego lo beso en los labios - ¿me perdonas? – le pregunto con carita de niño bueno.

— ¿Te gusta verme celoso verdad? – pregunto aun con ese brillo de celos en sus ojos.

— Sí, porque eso me dice que me amas, tanto como yo a ti – dijo acariciando el rostro de su amante.

— Te amo – le dijo y atrapo sus manos poniéndolas a cada lado de la cabeza y luego se acerco al tatuaje y comenzó a lamerlo con gula – todo tu cuerpo me pertenece – ronroneo y siguió en su labor besando, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente aquella piel donde estaba su rostro tatuado.

Ichiru se arqueo ante los deliciosos besos en aquel tatuaje que aun esta sensible y algo adolorido y que claramente eso era normal.

— Ta… Taku – gimió el menor – por favor hazme el amor – rogo estremeciéndose y arqueando la espalda por el placer, la verdad esta tan excitado que lo único que desea es tener a su amante dentro del, sabe que es pronto para estar tan desesperado pero realmente desea a Takuma.

Takuma siguió lamiendo el tatuaje mientras comenzaba a sacarle el pantalón a Ichiru, sabía que no podía rasgarlo porque si lo hacía luego su cazador no tendría ropa que ponerse, el rubio cuando consiguió desabrocharlo se lo saco con bóxer y todo, y él se separo de su peli plata y se saco el resto de su ropa, en el momento que estuvo desnudo se subió encima de su niño y le sonrió.

— Mereces un castigo por ser un niño malo – ronroneo Takuma con ese brillo de deseo en los ojos.

— Uhm… - Ichiru se mordió los labios – soy tuyo, hazme lo que desees… - dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Takuma sonrió y beso a Ichiru en los labios con una pasión lujuriosa, llevando sus manos a la entrepierna de su cazador, comenzando con el típico sube y baja, logrando que su cazador se arqueara y no parara de gemir por aquella acción.

— ahh… ta…nmg… aaa… mas – rogo con desesperación y arqueando la espalda.

El rubio sonrió y llevo su mano libre a la entrada de su niño, comenzó a acariciarla lentamente torturándolo lentamente logrando que gruñera y suplicara por mas, eso era exactamente la reacción que esperaba obtener, como le encanta escuchar a su niño gemir de placer; el vampiro se corto uno de sus dedos lubricándolo con su propia sangre y cuando esa acción estuvo lista, metió el primer dedo en la entrada de su niño para prepararlo y así no hacerle daño cuando la verdadera acción comience.

— Ahh… ngm… Taku… métemelo – rogo, en verdad sentía que necesitaba urgente y desesperadamente el miembro de su Takuma.

— Aun no, recuerda puedo hacerte lo que quiera – sonrió y siguió en su lenta y tortuosa preparación, cuando se entretuvo lo suficiente metió el segundo digito, logrando ese gemido de desesperación de su ángel plateado.

— Por favor mi Takuma – suplico el peli plata mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿qué me darás a cambio? – pregunto el rubio mientras metía el tercer y último dedo, siguió en su labor preparando a su niño.

— Lo que quieras – respondió entre jadeos.

Takuma sonrió y beso en los labios a Ichiru, saco sus dedos del interior de su cazador y lo reemplazo por su gran y erecto miembro, decidió meterse de una sola embestida, sabía que le iba a doler pero era la única forma.

— Lo siento – se disculpo el rubio – pero sabes que al principio siempre duele – le dijo culpable y lo distraía del dolor subiendo y bajando su mano en el miembro de Ichiru.

— No te preocupes, ya pasara – murmuro aguantándose el dolor y beso a Takuma en los labios para olvidar el dolor y cuando lo logro movió sus caderas para que su Takuma comenzara a darle placer – muévete – pidió suplicante tratando de buscar más contacto.

— Claro mi niño hermoso – ronroneo el rubio comenzando a moverse lentamente en esa deliciosa estreches de su niño – te amo – ronroneo besando el cuello de su ángel.

— Más – rogo moviéndose al ritmo que marca su vampiro – muévete… arn… más, más – suplico abrazando la espalda del vampiro de ojos verdes.

Takuma siguió lamiendo y besando el cuello de su niño sintiendo y oyendo sus gemidos y como lo abrazaba con fuerza y enterraba las uñas en su espalda; el rubio gimió ante aquello, eso lo excitaba aun mas, comenzó a moverse con más rapidez pero a la vez con cuidado, no debía olvidar que su niño es humano y que es frágil.

— Ta… taku… mas fu…er…the – gimió a todo pulmón, necesitaba de esa fricción y que golpeara su punto de placer.

— Como ordene mi amo – ronroneo Takuma y siguió moviéndose cada vez más fuerte y al fin encontró el punto de placer de su niño y sonrió ante aquello, comenzó a golpear ese punto varias veces logrando que su Ichiru gritara, enterrara sus uñas y arqueara la espalda por el placer que sentía.

Ichiru gimió y comenzó a volverse loco por el placer que sentía, quería mucho mas, se sentía tan extremadamente bien y placentero que desea mucho mas y hasta tal vez no dure mucho esta vez, aunque realmente debería ser rápido ya que están en una limosina en movimiento, con un chofer vampiro manejando… al diablo mejor se dedica a disfrutar.

Ambos tanto Ichiru Kiryuu como Takuma Ichijou comenzaron a gemir con deseo, lujuria y pasión, mientras se movían con frenesí intentando llegar al clímax juntos y disfrutarlo como nunca antes; la limosina se convirtió en un auto lleno de gemidos y jadeos de placer y profecías de amor.

Los gemidos que se oían por todas partes eran una suave canción que solo excitaba a la pareja, dejando que sus mentes se nublaran, que la lujuria les envolviera para tener la más placentera culminación de amor.

Estaban en un lugar, o más bien, en un transporte donde fácilmente los gemidos podían atravesar las corazas metálicas y cristalinas, lo prohibido siempre era lo más deseado.

Entre suplicas y jadeos ambos llegaron al deseoso y placentero orgasmo, envuelto en un océano de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos; mezclados pero al mismo tiempo coexistían armoniosamente.

— Te amo—dijo el rubio jadeante, mientras besaba las mejillas sonrojadas de su niño.

— Yo también, no sabes cuánto—decía tiernamente, de todo lo bueno que podía haberle pasado en el mundo agradecía que Takuma se hubiese puesto en su camino. Ese acontecimiento solo había alumbrado mas aquella vida tenue que el tenia, la iluminaba como mil lámparas en un cuarto pequeño que antes estaba lleno de oscuridad.

— Bueno… más que yo no puede ser—contesto con seguridad el rubio.

— Yo creo que si – respondió jadeante y lo beso en el cuello – nee~~ vayamos a mi casa y a mi habitación – pidió insinuante.

— Mejor la mía – respondió Takuma mordiéndose los labios e imaginándose las cosas que le hará a su niño.

— No - expreso Ichiru con decisión – la mía es mejor, en la tuya esta Shiki, y yo estaré solo esta noche, o eso espero, Zero se llevo a Chris con Kaname, así que de seguro pasara la noche con ellos.

— Pero en tu casa esta Yagari sensei – murmuro el rubio.

— No te hará nada, tu solo debes subir a velocidad vampírica a mi habitación y esconder tu presencia mientras yo cocino para todos – expreso el peli plata.

— ¿Estás seguro que no me descubrirán? – pregunto.

— ¿No quieres pasar una noche conmigo? – cuestiono con su carita de ternura.

— Claro que quiero…

— Entonces arriésgate – respondió.

— Está bien – acepto Takuma en un suspiro resignado.

— Por eso te amo – le dijo acariciando sus cabellos con amor.

-0-

Kaname, Zero y Chris están en el parque de diversiones, el pequeño ya se había subido a la mayoría de los juegos para bebés, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y reía feliz.

Kaname disfrutaba ver como su hijo se entretenía y estaba feliz en el parque de diversiones, la verdad ese niño es muy especial y lo quiere como su propio hijo, Chris se había ganado su corazón, como padre claro está, no vayan a pensar mal, el castaño como amante solo ama a Zero Kiryuu que en estos momentos también estaba gozando ver a su hijo jugar y divertirse en los juegos y escuchar esa risa tan inocente y tierna, definitivamente adora a ese pequeño niño.

— Papi, papá –llamo Chris con una sonrisa – subámonos a los autitos chocadores otra vez ¿sí? – pidió el pequeño con su carita de inocencia.

— Pero ya es tarde Chris, está oscureciendo, deberíamos regresar – dijo Zero jugando un poco con su bebé, viendo ese adorable puchero.

— Pero yo quiero subir – dijo fingiendo sollozar.

— Pero este juego será el último – expreso Zero, ya hablando en serio.

— Está bien – dijo Chris feliz.

— Entonces vamos – dijo Kaname tomando la mano de Chris y la de su Zero.

Los tres fueron donde los carritos chocadores, Chris se subió con Zero en un auto color plateado y Kaname solo en uno color negro, así comenzaron con su propia carrera y ver quien chocaba a mas carros y trataban de evitar golpearse entre sí, aunque eso era casi imposible, así que de todas maneras terminaron golpeándose unos al otro. Cuando el juego termino Zero le sonrió a Chris y lo tomo en brazos para salir de ese juego en particular.

— Ahora si debemos irnos a casa - dijo Zero con seriedad.

— Si papi –acepto obedientemente el pequeño.

— Entonces está decidido – murmuro Kaname – nos vamos a casa – expreso el castaño y beso la mejilla de Zero y la cabecita de Chris – ¿se quieren quedar a dormir en mi habitación? – pregunto el sangre pura mirando directamente los ojos de su amante.

— yo quelo ir – dijo Chris casi saltando de la emoción y si no saltaba era solamente porque Zero lo tenía en brazos.

— Creo que Chris ya respondió por los dos – murmuro Zero con una leve sonrisa y sonrojado.

— Genial – expreso el sangre pura y si no saltaba allí mismo encima de Zero para besarlo con pasión era porque estaban en un lugar público y Chris está con ellos.

— Vámonos – murmuro el peli plata y comenzó a caminar para salir del parque de diversiones.

— La limosina nos está esperando – murmuro el castaño y tomo la mano del peli plata sin importarle que la gente los viera.

— Kaname – murmuro el cazador y luego suspiro y apretó un poquito la mano de su sangre pura – vamos – expreso y caminaron juntos hasta la limosina, se subieron a ella y comenzaron su camino a casa.

-.-

Después de una hora de viaje, Zero, Chris y Kaname llegaron a la academia Cross, se fueron a la casa del director, por razones de buscar el pijama y las cosas del bebé para que pueda dormir en la habitación del castaño, en el camino el pequeño se había dormido pero apenas llegaron a la academia había despertado y cuando ya estaban en la casa de Cross el niño casi corrió a la habitación de Ichiru, diciendo que quería contarle su día.

-0-

Ichiru después de llegar a la academia y por ende la casa de Cross, se dio cuenta que tanto Cross, Yuuki, Yagari y Kaito no estaban y eso era definitivamente bueno, tenía la casa solo para él y su amante.

— Taku – llamo el peli plata.

— uhm… - Takuma apareció de la nada y abrazo a su cazador por la espalda.

Ichiru se apoyo y acomodo mejor en el abrazo, sintiendo el fuerte y musculoso pecho de su amante contra su espalda.

— No hay nadie en casa – murmuro el peli plata.

— ¿Y eso significa que la casa esta solo para nosotros? – pregunto.

— Sip – expreso Ichiru - ¿tienes hambre? – Pregunto – puedo cocinar algo si lo deseas – dijo disfrutando esa fragancia única que desprendía el vampiro.

— Realmente no tengo hambre, así que no es necesario que cocines amor – expreso el rubio.

— Ok, entonces vamos a mi habitación – dijo mordiéndose los labios sensualmente y tomo la mano de Takuma guiándolo a su cuarto

En el momento que ambos estuvieron en la habitación del cazador, Takuma apego a Ichiru a la pared, dejándolo prisionero entre aquel muro de concreto y su cuerpo rozando levemente sus caderas con las del peli plata, excitándolo y besándolo en los labios con una pasión desmedida tratando de que sus labios se fundieran y así no volver a separarse.

El peli plata sonrió y se dedico a disfrutar del beso que le daba su amante, mientras que sus manos se pasean por el pecho de Takuma, acariciándolo y recorriendo el camino de esos marcados músculos que de por si lo vuelven loco de deseo.

— Papi oni san – se escucho la infantil voz de Chris a lo lejos.

— Mm… - Ichiru después de escuchar esa familiar voz empujo suavemente a Takuma – ¿Chris? – pregunto.

— Papi oni san – llamo otra vez el pequeño y luego entro a la habitación – papi oni san – dijo y estiro sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

Ichiru no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño estirándole los brazos y luego lo tomo en brazos, sintiendo el beso en la mejilla que Chris le dio.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? – Pregunto – pense que estarías con Zero y Kaname.

— Recién regesamos – dijo Chris.

— ¿En serio? – Pregunto molestando al pequeño y luego miro a Takuma pidiéndole disculpa con la mirada y vio como este solo le sonrió con compresión, eso hizo sentirse más relajado, al menos su amante lo comprende – Chris que te he dicho – le pregunto en un regaño – debes saludar a la gente.

— Mm… pelo es señol malo – dijo en un mohín.

— No es malo, anda salúdalo – le pidió.

— Mm… hola tío tayuma – dijo Chris y luego miro a Ichiru – ¿así ta ben? – pregunto.

— Si mi niño – sonrió Ichiru – ¿y si le das un beso? – pregunto y lo dejo en el suelo.

— Mm… - Chris se acerco a Takuma y lo miro con recelo.

— Hola pequeñito – dijo Takuma tomándolo en brazos.

— Hola tío tayuma – dijo otra vez y beso su mejilla.

— Mira te tengo un regalo – murmuro Takuma y saco un chocolate de su camisa – ¿quieres? – le pregunto.

— Siiiiii dijo Chris mirando el chocolate con ilusión.

— Toma – expreso el rubio y le paso el chocolate con una sonrisa.

— Chris comerás solo este – advirtió Ichiru.

— Si papi oni san – acepto y comenzó a comerse su chocolate – gracias tío tayu – expreso y beso su mejilla – tío tayu es bueno – murmuro.

Takuma e Ichiru sonrieron, eso era bueno Chris ya no odiaba a Takuma.

— Ichiru – se escucho una suave y grave voz desde la puerta.

— Mm... Ni san – dijo Ichiru y miro a su hermano para regalarle una sonrisa - ¿Cómo se porto Chris? – pregunto.

— Bien – expreso Zero con una sonrisa – emm… venimos a buscar el pijama de Chris, hoy dormirá con Kaname y conmigo – murmuro sonrojado y luego se percato de la presencia de Takuma – hola – le saludo lo más amable posible.

— Hola Zero – saludo el rubio.

— Mm… ¿con Kaname y contigo? – pregunto Ichiru.

— Si – respondió viendo las reacciones de su hermano.

— Ok, pro debes llevarle algunas cosas, Chris siempre me pide que le lea un cuento – expreso y comenzó a buscar el libro de cuentos de Chris, cuando lo encontró se lo paso a Zero – espérame unos minutos, vuelvo en unos segundos con las cosas de Chris – dijo y luego comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación.

Zero solo miro a su hermano algo sorprendido, ¿qué tanto puede necesitar un bebe? De seguro Ichiru está exagerando.

Después de unos minutos el peli plata menor se sentó en la cama con una pila de cosas en ella.

— Listo – murmuro con una sonrisa.

— Ichi – dijo Zero con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime – creo que estas exagerando.

— No, no estoy exagerando – murmuro – Chris no puede dormir sin su peluche y sin que le lean un cuento – dijo mostrando el peluche de león y el libro de cuentos – hay noches en las que no puede dormir y su mantita lo calma, mientras que yo lo abrazo y le digo que todo está bien, y el resto, es que se lo debe llevar, este es su cepillo de diente con su pasta dental, su biberón y su leche, los pañales, la ropa que debe usar mañana porque tu lo bañaras, y este es su shampoo y su jabón, y este es su pijama – menciono mirando todas las cosas en la cama.

— Yo no quelo bañalme – dijo Chris mientras tiraba mas fuerte el cabello de Takuma en son de protesta.

— Calma pequeño – decía Takuma – el baño no es malo.

— Sí lo es – dijo en un puchero-

— Chris – murmuro Ichiru y se acerco a Takuma y tomo en brazos a Chris – te tienes que bañar – le dijo con seriedad – y te regale un chocolate solo para ti como recompensa ¿Qué dices? – le pregunto.

— Ya – dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa.

— Pero te lo daré mañana después de que te bañes-

— Mm… esta ben – murmuro Chris y luego abrazo a Ichiru por el cuello.

Zero se quedo mirando a Ichiru y a Chris, ellos, bueno no ellos, su hermano conocía bastante bien a Chris incluso mucho mejor que él, y no es que le moleste solo que es un sentimiento extraño, y no quiere que luego Chris y su gemelo sufran cuando el pequeño se vaya a vivir con Kaname y con él, y sabe que eso sucederá, así es la vida, aparte el castaño tiene la tutela del bebe ahora y simplemente Chris vivirá con ellos e Ichiru será su tío, tal vez nunca tuvo que dejar que Ichiru se encariñara tanto con el niño, y el debía haberse encargado de cuidarlo; Zero suspiro y sacudió su cabeza era mejor que no pensara en eso ahora, ahora era de cierto modo un momento feliz y cuando llegara el día de la separación, pues ahí debía preocuparse ¿o no?

Ichiru vio que su hermano se quedo callado y pensando dejo a Chris en el suelo y ordeno un bolso con todas las cosas de Chris y luego se lo paso a Zero sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Es el bolso de Chris – murmuro Ichiru cuando vio la cara de interrogación de su gemelo.

— Ok, gracias Ichiru –dijo Zero con una sonrisa que solo es para su hermano menor.

— Cuídalo ¿vale? – pidió – y lo que sea que te este preocupando, no creo que sea tan grave así que por favor, deja de poner esa cara de tristeza – le dijo acariciando su rostro – cuenta conmigo para lo quieras, si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy para ti, de seguro que si tienes un problema yo puedo ayudarte o al menos puedes desahogarte conmigo ni san – expreso y luego lo abrazo.

— Gracias Ichiru – dijo Zero y lo abrazo – mañana hablamos u otro día – murmuro.

— Claro, cuando te sientas preparado para hablar de lo que te molesta – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa – ahora Chris ven aquí – murmuro y el niño llego a su lado en un momento.

— ¿Papi oni san? – pregunto el pequeño.

— Te portaras bien y no hagas rabiar a Kaname ni a Zero, hazle caso en todo lo que te digan ¿me lo prometes?

— Si papi oni san, me poltale ben – dijo Chris.

— Buen niño – le dijo Ichiru acariciando sus cabellos – ahora ve con Zero.

Chris sonrió y asintió y luego se paro al frente de Zero y le estiro los bracitos.

— Papi, papi – llamo.

Zero le sonrió y luego lo tomo en brazos.

— Vamos Chris – le dijo y después se acerco a Ichiru para besar su frente – te quiero – le murmuro para después mirar a Takuma con una mirada de advertencia.

— No le hare nada – se defendió el rubio.

— Eso espero – expreso y luego se fue de la habitación junto con Chris; cuando llego a la sala de estar allí estaba Kaname esperándolos.

— ¿Listos? – pregunto.

— Si – dijo Zero y le paso el bolso con las cosas de Chris a Kaname.

— ¿Y eso es? – cuestiono curioso.

— Las cosas de Chris – le dijo escogiéndose de hombros.

— Ok – murmuro algo desconfiado.

-.-

Unos cuantos minutos después, los tres (Kaname, Zero y Chris) están acostados en la cama del castaño, todos con sus pijamas puestos y el bebé abrazando su león de peluche y mirando al purasangre esperanzado.

— Pequeño ahora empezare con tu cuento – murmuro el presidente de la clase nocturna y beso la frente del bebe.

— Hai – dijo feliz Chris y se acomodo mejor en la cama y estaba atento para escuchar cada palabra del cuento que él había elegido-

— **El amor y la locura** – murmuro el castaño empezando el cuento mientras recibía la atenta mirada del peli plata- **En el principio de los tiempos, cuando no existía nada. Cuando ni siquiera el tiempo existía porque nadie había inventado nada para llevarle la cuenta. Cuando el hombre todavía no existía, en mitad del universo estaban reunidos los vicios y las virtudes que más tarde poblarían a los humanos en mayor o menor medida.**

**Y los vicios y las virtudes se pasaban todo el día discutiendo y peleando, sobre todo azuzados por la Ira y la Discordia. Y discutían sobre quien habitaría el cuerpo de los humanos, si los vicios o las virtudes. Y no se ponían de acuerdo porque unos decía que habría más virtudes que vicios en los humanos y otros que al revés, que sería mayor el número de vicios que estarían en los humanos.**

**Y como nadie se ponía de acuerdo. La Locura, que estaba loca, tuvo una idea que le pareció genial. Y dando brincos en mitad de la reunión dijo:**

— **Tengo una idea, tengo una idea para solucionar la discusión.**

**Todos se quedaron expectantes. Y la Locura dando carreras sin ton ni son y saltando por todos lados dijo:**

— **Es una idea genial que seguro que no falla. Sí, sí, sí, sí**

**En este punto la Intriga, que estaba realmente intrigada, pensó:**

— **"¿Cuál será la idea tan buena que ha tenido esta Locura?"**

**Y la Locura seguía dando botes y haciendo cabriolas y diciendo:**

— **¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!**

**Y la Intriga que estaba cada vez más intrigada, azuzada por la Curiosidad preguntó por fin:**

— **Oye, ¿Y cuál es esa idea tan buena?. **

**La Locura dio un brinco y después otro y dijo:**

— **Muy fácil, muy fácil, muy fácil. ¡Se trata de un juego!. **

**Como la Locura seguía dando saltos y no parecía que fuese a decir nada más, la Intriga preguntó:**

— **¿Y qué juego es?**

— **Es muy sencillo, es un juego genial y muy divertido. - dijo la Locura - Es el juego del escondite.**

**Entonces la Intriga sí que se quedó intrigada. Y como ya no podía soportar tanta intriga dijo:**

— **¿Y qué demonio de juegos es ese?**

— **Muy fácil, muy fácil, muy fácil. - dijo la Locura dando vueltas alrededor de la Intriga - Uno de nosotros se pone a contar de uno a cien de cara a un tronco muy grande y con los ojos tapados. Y los demás salen corriendo a esconderse donde puedan. Luego el que cuenta sale a buscar a los demás. Si al último que encuentre es una virtud, serán las virtudes las que habiten al hombre en mayor número, si es un vicio serán los vicios los que habiten a los humanos.**

**Entonces alguien entre la multitud dijo:**

— **¿Y si encuentra una pareja de virtud y vicio?**

**La Locura pensó un instante y dijo:**

— **Muy sencillo, se repartirán por igual.**

**La Inteligencia, que hasta entonces se había creído la más inteligente pensó:**

— **"Vaya ideota que se le ha ocurrido a esta Locura. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí?"**

**Entonces la Intriga preguntó:**

— **¿Y quién va a contar?**

**Y la Ternura dijo:**

— **Anda, Locura, ya que se te ha ocurrido a ti tan buena idea, ¿qué mejor que seas tú quien cuente?**

— **De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. - dijo la Locura.**

**Y se fue a un tronco a contar:**

— **Veintisiete, cuarenta y dos, catorce, sesenta...**

**Todas las virtudes y los vicios salieron corriendo a esconderse.**

**La Justicia cogió de la mano a la Verdad, porque la Verdad siempre acompaña a la Justicia, y se fueron hasta un río que pasaba por allí cerca. Era un río de aguas cristalinas y puras. Y la Justicia dijo:**

— **Nos esconderemos aquí, para que luego digan que la Justicia no es clara. -**

**Y la Justicia se escondió en el fondo del río junto con la Verdad.**

**La Ensoñación cogió a la Ternura de la mano y dando saltitos se fueron a esconder detrás de una nube rosa. Y allí comenzaron a pintar las nubes de tonos morados, rojos, rosas y azules. Y es por eso que en los atardeceres el cielo se llena de nubes de colores.**

**La Lujuria cogió de la mano a la Pasión y juntas escalaron una montaña para esconderse en ella. Pero una vez dentro la temperatura empezó a subir y las rocas a calentarse y a fundirse hasta que la Lujuria y la Pasión hicieron nacer un volcán en aquella montaña.**

**La Pereza no se movió de donde estaba. Con el sueño que tenía ella, se iba a molestar en esconderse. Vamos, y se echó a dormir detrás de un banco que había por allí cerca.**

**Y así se fueron escondiendo todos, todos menos dos.**

— **treinta y tres, cincuenta y ocho, siete... **

**La Envidia, envidiosa como siempre, quería saber donde se escondía todo el mundo y se quedó allí en medio.**

— **setenta y siete, ochenta y seis, cincuenta y uno... **

**El otro que no se escondía era el Amor. Porque el amor es indeciso y no sabía dónde esconderse.**

**La Locura estaba llegando al final de la cuenta:**

— **noventa y ocho... **

**El Amor y la Envidia no sabían dónde meterse. La envidia vio un pino y se subió en lo alto.**

— **noventa y nueve... **

**En el último momento el Amor se tiró a un rosal de rosas rojas donde nadie se había escondido porque estaba lleno de púas.**

— **y ¡cien!**

**La Locura se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar a sus compañeros.**

— **¡Cruz por la Lealtad!- La Lealtad, leal como era, no se había movido del lado de la Locura.**

— **¡Cruz por la Esperanza!- La Esperanza se había escondido cerca pensando que quizá no la encontrarían.**

— **¡Cruz por la Ignorancia!.- La Ignorancia, despistada salió preguntando **

— **¿A qué estamos jugando?**

— **¡Cruz por la gula que está comiendo pasteles!**

— **¡Cruz por la Soberbia!**

**La Soberbia salió muy encendida y dijo:**

— **Me había escondido muy bien, ¿A que me has encontrado de las últimas?, ¡Vamos, con lo bien que me escondo yo!**

— **¡Cruz por la Humildad!.**

**La Humildad se acercó a la Locura y le dijo:**

— **La verdad es que me has encontrado un montón de bien.**

— **¡Cruz por la Pereza!**

**La Pereza seguía durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de todo el alboroto que la Locura estaba montando.**

**La Locura llegó hasta el río de aguas cristalinas, miró al fondo y vio a la Verdad y a la Justicia. Y gritó:**

— **¡La Justicia y la Verdad están allá abajo!.**

**La Justicia, que vio que la habían visto, revolvió el fondo para que las aguas se volvieran turbias y no pudieran verlas. Y le dijo a la Verdad:**

— **Tú quédate aquí que yo saldré por las dos y convenceré a la Locura de que no te ha visto.**

**Y la Verdad le hizo caso y allí se quedó, y la Justicia salió corriendo detrás de la Locura, y corría más y más hasta estar a punto de alcanzarla cuando de repente se tropezó con una piedra y se cayó. Con la caída se había lastimado una rodilla, pero aun así se levantó y siguió corriendo cojeando, pero cuando llegó la Locura ya había llegado.**

**Es por eso que la Justicia cojea, pero siempre llega. Y desde entonces a la Verdad no se le ve por ningún lado.**

**Entonces la Locura se fijó en que la montaña donde se habían ocultado la Pasión y la Lujuria ahora era un volcán.**

— **¡Qué raro! - se dijo la Locura. Y fue a investigar.**

**Así que la Locura subió por la ladera del volcán y se asomó al borde del cono. Y allá abajo, en una repisa de piedra Pasión y Lujuria estaban dando rienda suelta a todo lo que representaban. La Locura, avergonzada, dijo mirando para otro lado:**

— **¡Cruz por la Lujuria y la Pasión que están ahí abajo haciendo cosas feas! - y se fue corriendo dejando a la Lujuria y a la Pasión, quienes no se habían enterado de nada, con sus cosas.**

**Luego la Locura miró al horizonte y vio nubes de colores en forma de dragones, elefantes, princesas, duendes y castillos. Y pensó la Locura:**

— **"Esto parece cosa de la Ensoñación, y si la Ensoñación está por aquí la Ternura no tiene que andar lejos".**

**Y efectivamente, subió hasta las nubes y allí vio a la Ensoñación contándole cuentos a la Ternura y esta mientras tanto hacía nubes con las formas que le relataba la Ensoñación. Y la Locura, viéndolas tan atareadas no quiso molestarlas y escribió en una nube: "¡Cruz por la Ensoñación y la Ternura!." Y se fue.**

**La Locura ya había descubierto a todo el mundo menos a dos: la Envidia y el Amor (ya que a pesar de lo que decía la Justicia, ella tenía una cierta idea de por donde estaba la Verdad. Los locos están locos, pero no son nada tontos). Ya no sabía dónde buscar y miró al cielo para pedir ayuda. Y con esto vio a la Envidia que estaba en lo alto del pino.**

— **¡Cruz por la Envidia!.**

**La Envidia, envidiosa de que no hubieran encontrado al Amor, se bajó del árbol y dijo:**

— **Pues el amor está escondido en esas zarzas.**

**La Locura dio vueltas a la zarza pero no vio al Amor, y es que el Amor es difícil de encontrar a veces.**

— **Pero busca bien, que está ahí.- dijo la Envidia.**

**La Locura intentó apartar las zarzas con las manos pero se pinchó**

— **¡Ay!**

**Y es que a veces el Amor hace daño sin querer.**

— **Pero busca bien, que seguro que está ahí. - azuzó la Envidia.**

**La Locura ya no sabía qué hacer y cogió una horca de dos puntas y comenzó a pinchar las zarzas con ella. Finalmente se oyó un grito que dejó a todos helados:**

— **¡Ahhhhh! -**

**El Amor salió de las zarzas con las cuencas de los ojos vacías bañadas en sangre en sangre. La Locura no sabía qué hacer, todos le estaban mirando, y sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho le prometió al Amor que a partir de ese momento sería su lazarillo.**

**Y es por eso que dicen que el Amor es ciego y siempre va acompañado por la Locura.**

Kaname termino con el cuento y se volteo a ver a Chris que estaba plácidamente dormido en la cama abrazando su peluche, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

— Ya se durmió – murmuro Zero al ver la sonrisa de Kaname.

— Sí, es muy tierno – susurro bajito y se acerco un poco a Zero para besar sus labios – te amo.

— También yo – le contesto y beso sus labios – creo que debemos dormir – expreso – aunque para ti esta es recién la hora de levantarse e ir a clases.

— Me tomare el día libre para ti – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

— Mm… y creo que Takuma también – suspiro.

— Mm… déjalo, no hará nada que tu hermano no quiera – expreso el sangre pura.

— lo sé, si tan solo hiciera algo que Ichi no quisiera podría matarlo sin remordimientos – dijo en un bufido y vio como Kaname se rio sinceramente.

— Pero no lo harás porque Takuma es el amante de tu hermano

— Ya lo sé – expreso con pesadez y luego sonrió.

— Eres mi ángel – dijo Kaname y tomo la mano de Zero – creo que es hora de dormí – murmuro acariciando la palma de la mano de Zero.

— Si – acepto sonrojado y apretó la mano de Kaname con amor.

— Buenas noches amor – dijo el castaño.

— Buenas noches Kana – expreso Zero.

**fin capitulo.**

* * *

hola otra vez XD jeje... ¿que les pareció el capitulo? w espero que les haya gustado ^^

si tienen algunas ideas me lo pueden decir y yo lo escribire :D

bueno los dejos un beso

merezco algún **_¿reviews?_**


End file.
